My Mentor
by Lamia22
Summary: Pendant des années elle l'avait admiré. Il était son Commandant, son guide...il était son Mentor. Jusqu'au jour où, fatalement, l'élève dépassa le maître!
1. Blanc nacré

**Me revoilà dans l'univers de Stargate atlantis (il était temps^^).**

 **M'étant permis une longue pause, pendant laquelle j'allais et venais sur plusieurs idées qui n'émoustillaient pas vraiment mon intérêt, i peine quelques heures j'ai eu le flash ! L'étincelle qui vous dit : _c'est ça ! Aller, au travail !_**

 **Enfin un sujet qui me passionnais et l'histoire s'est montée au fur et à mesure dans mon esprit. J'ai dès lors fais des recherches sur les personnages, les lieux, les dates, la plausibilité, etc...**

 **Bien évidement les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartienne pas, sauf à quelques exceptions près. Je reviens avec un tout nouveau personnage qui vous plaira je l'espère. Toutefois je n'en dévoilerai pas plus, je vous laisse la surprise.**

 **J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, mais ne brûlons pas les étapes (c'est malheureusement un de mes défauts - -')**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous...on se retrouvent en bas ;-)**

 ** _"L'admiration est la fille de l'ignorance" ._** _De Chevalier de Méré._

 **XXX**

Tout était calme ce jour là. La ville était paisible, chose rare ces derniers temps. L'atmosphère semblait plus légère, plus sereine que de coutume et quelques personnes c'étaient même autorisés à se promener dans les rues.

Certes, personne n'aurait su dire si c'était une belle journée étant donné que dès que les regards se levaient vers le ciel, la seule chose visible était ces parois sombres et humides recouvertes de part et d'autre d'affreux tuyaux métalliques s'étendent sur des kilomètres.

Mais cela n'avaient aucune importance, ils y étaient tous habitués. Hormis ces détails incommodants qui faisaient partie de leurs univers, malgré le léger voile d'obscurité contré par les lumières artificielles la ville n'était pas si terrible. Il y avait même des stations d'eau de sources pure et quelques espaces vert.

Ces espaces n'étaient pas très nombreux, ni très grands mais ils faisaient le bonheur de ceux qui y venaient. La végétation n'étaient pas aussi varié que celles qu'on trouvait à la surface, il y avait juste deux ou trois variété d'arbres de taille moyenne et principalement de l'herbe verte très pale à cause du manque de lumière et de chaleur.

Dans l'un de ces espaces vert, au même moment, jouait un groupe d'enfants. Leurs parents respectifs discutaient à l'écart, savourant ce moment de tranquillité, si on peut dire.

Le petit groupe d'enfants était espiègle, plein d'énergie et même un peu chamailleur. Les éclats de rires candide et insouciant fusaient ici et là, les enfants jouaient à de nombreux jeux, surtout des jeux de rôles et bien évidement cela entraînait parfois quelques désaccords...surtout quand il fallait désigner _qui_ allait jouer le rôle du _wraith_ !

A l'unanimité personne ne voulait de ce rôle ingrat, néanmoins il en fallait bien un.

-Non non et non ! Fut la réponse catégorique d'un jeune garçon. C'est moi qui l'ai fait la dernière fois !

-Oh aller ! Insista une petite fille.

-Non ! Répliqua le garçon. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! Pourquoi pas Ladon tiens ?!

Le dénommé ''Ladon'' était un jeune garçon âgé de presque 10 ans environs. Il était assez grand et mince, avec des boucles brunes. Ses yeux vert-gris reflétaient son tempérament calme, réfléchi et studieux. Pourtant il afficha une expression dégoûté quand il fut désigné.

-Ah non, pas question. Et puis pourquoi ce serai toujours aux garçons de jouer le wraith, les filles peuvent le faire ! On verra pas la différence avec le masque de toute façon.

Ses yeux vert-gris se posèrent alors sur une fille un peu plus jeune que lui.

Une cascade de boucles d'un roux très foncé lui encadrait son visage pâle. Sa petite frimousse était avenante mais pouvait aussi être revêche quand elle n'était pas d'accord sur certaine choses. Elle avait de grands yeux où se voyait plusieurs nuances de vert, rendant son regard hypnotisant.

La jeune fille eu la même expression de dégoût que son camarade en comprenant parfaitement la question silencieuse qu'il lui posait du regard.

-Ça va Isa, tu peux bien le faire. Implora t-il plus qu'il ne demandait.

La jeune fille grimaça puis finalement elle soupira avant d'accepter de sa petite voix flûtée.

Les autres poussèrent des exclamations de joie puis on apporta le masque de wraith à la petite fille qui le lorgna d'un regard méprisant.

-La prochaine fois ce ne sera pas moi ! Déclara t-elle en saisissant le masque d'un geste sec.

Le jeu commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens. Certain fuyaient le ''wraith'' qui leur courait après mais d'autres plus hardis tentaient de l'encercler pour lui sauter dessus.

Ils couraient, sautaient, se cachaient sous les regards amusés de leurs parents. Soudain trois enfants se ruèrent à l'unisson sur le wraith et le plaquèrent au sol avec force.

-Aie ! S'écria la petite fille rousse. Allez s'y doucement !

Les trois enfants se relevèrent en riant, fier d'eux. L'un d'entre eux affichait même une expression supérieur.

-Quelle petite nature !

La petite fille ôta le masque inconfortable et se releva à son tour en frottant ses vêtements plein de terre. Puis, le regard furieux elle se précipita sur le garçon.

-Tu vas voir si je suis une p'tite nature !

Elle avait crié ces mots en se jetant sur lui, les précipitant tout les deux à terre. Ils roulèrent, se griffèrent sous les acclamations enthousiastes du reste du groupe.

-Mais enfin les enfants ! S'exclama alors une voix féminine et autoritaire. Isabeau ! Lâche le tout de suite jeune fille !

Mais les deux enfants ne semblaient pas l'entendre et la femme dû les séparer à bout de bras, jusqu'à ce que d'autres adultes interviennent.

Après quoi la femme entraîna la petite fille rousse à l'écart.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas te battre avec tes camarades !

Elle réprimanda sa fille copieusement, lui répétant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui désobéir sous peine d'une sanctions exemplaire. La petite Isabeau hocha la tête, la mine boudeuse puis lança un regard noir à son adversaire, qui heureusement ne fut pas remarqué par sa mère.

-C'était génial Isa ! S'exclama Ladon qui l'avait rejointe avec un grand sourire.

La petite marmonna une réponse mais fini par lui rendre son sourire.

C'est alors qu'ils sentirent le sol vibrer sous leurs pieds. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passaient. Puis une violente secousse fit trembler le sol et un bruit assourdissants résonna au dessus de leurs têtes.

Une deuxième secousse plus forte que la précédente leurs fit perdre l'équilibre et bientôt des cris résonnèrent de toutes parts.

« C'est les wraiths ! » Cette phrase retentissait partout autour d'eux.

Les parents se hâtèrent de récupérer leurs enfants et s'enfuirent aussi vite que possible pour se mettre à l'abri.

-Isabeau, viens vite !

Reconnaissant la voix de sa mère la petite fille se précipita vers elle et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle entre deux souffles tandis qu'elle essayait de courir au même rythme que sa mère.

-Les wraiths attaquent à la surface, il faut qu'on aille se mettre à l'abri le temps que ça se termine.

-Mais...mais papa est là-haut !

Sa mère ne répondit rien à cela, toutefois la petite fille aurait juré qu'elle avait resserré sa main sur la sienne.

Elles coururent à un rythme effréné, les gens criaient et se bousculaient dans les rues. C'est alors que des projectiles tombèrent du plafond. La violence des tires ennemis à la surface se répercutaient même dans le bunker. Des objets métalliques s'effondraient sur la foule hystérique, le sol n'arrêtaient pas de trembler.

La sensations était terrible, cette impression d'être pris au piège, de ne plus savoir où aller, la peur d'être écrasé sous des décombres. Les gens étaient comme fou, apeurés. Isabeau avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, ses jambes lourdes. Pourtant elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, sa mère la traînait derrière elle sans relâche. Lui criant de temps à autre « cours plus vite ! », « encore un effort », « on y est presque ! », « courage, ne me lâche pas ! ».

Ces paroles tournaient en boucle dans la tête de la petite fille. Elle ne pensait qu'à ça, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose.

Des soldats essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer la population, de crier des ordres, des consignes de sécurité, d'aider les gens à s'abriter.

A mi-chemin de leur destination les pensées de la petite fille se focalisèrent soudainement sur autre chose, une chose qui lui noua l'estomac.

-Papa ! Il faut qu'on retourne chercher papa ! Cria t-elle, mais sa mère secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, il faut rentrer ! Ton père sait ce qu'il fait.

-Il faut aller le chercher ! Il est peut-être en danger. Insista la petite.

-Non Isa ! Ça suffit ! S'exclama t-elle en tirant de plus bel sur le petit bras de sa fille.

Elles tournèrent au coin d'une rue étroite, bondée de monde, et tentèrent de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Les gens se bousculaient, s'écrasaient les un contre les autre. Puis lentement Isabeau sentit la main de sa mère glisser peu à peu de la sienne à mesure qu'elles étaient secouées dans tout les sens. Et se qui devait arriver, arriva...leurs mains se séparèrent.

La petite fille se sentit alors complètement perdue, son seul repère venait de disparaître. Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler en poussant de grands cris désespérés, mais ses cris se noyèrent dans ceux de la foule qui l'entraînait au loin.

Isabeau se mit alors à paniquer, les larmes lui montaient yeux et elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de terreurs mais ce fut vain. Sa petite taille d'enfant la rendait presque invisible, les gens ne la voyaient pas. Ses pleurs redoublaient à mesure que sa peur grandissait. Sa mère ne la retrouverait jamais ! Les gens allaient finir par l'étouffer ou lui marcher dessus, voir les deux.

Brusquement elle fut jeté à terre par un passant et on lui marcha sur l'avant bras. La douleur fut foudroyante et lui fit pousser un long cri. La petite serra son bras douloureux contre sa poitrine et rampa jusqu'à se plaquer contre la façade d'une maison et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Son bras lui faisait mal, elle ne parvenait plus à le bouger. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que la foule allait et venait. Où était sa mère ? A quoi rimait tout ça ? Pourquoi ça avait eu lieu ? Et son père ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

Mais elle n'avait pas de réponses.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux bras fort l'attraper, la soulever de terre et sa tête se posa contre une large poitrine. La personne qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras la serra bien fort contre elle puis une voix grave lui murmura tout près de son oreille:- Ne t'inquiète pas petite, ça va aller.

C'était une voix d'homme, forte et monocorde. Toutefois elle ne leva pas la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, trop soulagé que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Malgré la douleur lancinante dans son bras gauche elle serra le cou de l'homme de toutes ses forces. Elle le sentit courir à travers la foule en criant des ordres. Puis au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ils s'extirpèrent hors de la foule.

L'homme couru jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et parle à quelqu'un que la petite fille ne voyait pas.

-Pourquoi ça dure si longtemps ? _Ils_ auraient déjà dû finir la sélection depuis longtemps.

-Sans doute une démonstration de force. Lui répondit un autre homme. Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ?

-Une petite fille, elle a été malmenée par la foule. Je crois qu'elle est blessée. Expliqua l'homme.

-Très bien soldat, bon travail. Le félicita son interlocuteur. Ça devrait bientôt cesser, emmenez la au poste de secours, à mon avis il y aura d'autres blessés.

Le soldat qui la portait repris alors sa course et ils filèrent à toutes allures à travers les rues.

Les secousses étaient déjà moins nombreuses et moins violentes. Le nombre de gens avait sensiblement diminué, une certaine stabilité toujours mêlé d'angoisse régnait maintenant dans la ville.

La petite fille rousse avait fermé les yeux et sentait à travers l'uniforme du soldat, les battements étrangement calme de son cœur. Comment pouvait-il être si serein alors que tout le monde avait cédé à la panique. Elle elle avait eu très peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras rassurants.

Petit à petit les secousses cessèrent pour de bon. Mais le soldat ne cessa pas de courir pour autant et bientôt ils arrivèrent à un poste de secours créé à la hâte. Il y avait déjà des blessés, principalement à cause des effondrements mais aussi à cause de l'affolement général. Les gens étaient allongés sur des lits de fortune le temps que le calme revienne et qu'ils soient envoyés au grand hôpital. On leur apportait les premiers soins, mais quand les blessures étaient plus graves il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord et patienter.

Les soignantes s'activaient à une vitesse folle. Le soldat qui portait l'enfant conversa vivement avec une soignante et elle lui désigna un lit où poser la petite fille.

Cependant quand il eu déposer son fardeau sur le lit, la petite le retenu par la main.

-Non ne me laissez pas toute seule. Le supplia t-elle.

La peur d'être à nouveau seule avait resurgit en elle et lui glaçait le sang. Sa petite main serrait celle du soldat comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Allons ma chérie, il y a d'autres personnes à secourir. Lui expliqua la soignante en articulant chaque mots, comme si la petite était trop perturbée pour comprendre.

Mais rien de ce que la femme aurait pu dire aurait convaincu la fillette de lâcher son sauveur. Le soldat s'agenouilla alors pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui écarta doucement les boucles rousses qui tombaient irrégulièrement devant son visage.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit à quoi ressemblait l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. C'était un jeune homme, il devait avoir un peu plus de 20 ans. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, coupés court et il avait un nez légèrement épaté ainsi qu'une petite moustache brun foncé, presque aussi foncé que ses yeux.

-Comment t'appelle tu ? Demanda t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La petite fille mit quelques minutes avant de lui répondre tant elle était fascinée par son regard, un regard si pénétrant et profond qu'elle n'osait même plus esquisser le moindre mouvements.

-Isabeau Oujna...mais on m'appelle Isa. Ajouta t-elle avec la candeur qui caractérisait son jeune âge.

Le soldat poussa un petit rire affable puis il sortit d'une des poches de son uniforme une petite pierre ovale, brillante blanc nacré et la lui tendit.

-Et bien Isa, ceci est un petit porte bonheur, tu veux bien me le garder en attendant ? Je reviendrais le chercher c'est promis.

Elle acquiesça sans réfléchir et accepta la petite pierre qu'elle serra fort dans sa main. Puis sans plus attendre le soldat partit.

Tandis que la soignante la débarbouillait et examinait son bras douloureux, Isabeau observait la pierre...elle était jolie, elle brillait tellement. Et _il_ avait promit de revenir pour la récupérer. Soudain elle grimaça en sentent la soignante tâter son avant bras gauche.

-Désolée. S'excusa cette dernière. On peut dire qu'on ne t'a pas manqué toi, l'avant de ton bras doit sûrement être cassé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va s'occuper de toi.

En vérité Isabeau n'y pensait même pas tellement elle était absorbé dans sa contemplation.

Par la suite on lui mit une atèle puis on lui noua un bandage autour du cou pour maintenir son bras en place. Durant les heures qui avaient précédés son arrivée d'autre gens avaient été amenés d'urgence jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant de calme revienne sur la ville. Le temps semblait interminable, mais la petite ne se plaignait pas. On était venu lui demander son nom et prénoms et on lui apportait un peu d'eau de temps en temps. Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que sa mère entra comme une furie dans le poste de secours.

-Où est-elle ? Où est ma petite fille ?!

Le visage de sa mère reflétait l'anxiété, l'angoisse, la fatigue de ces dernières heures et elle avait également des bleus ainsi que des marques de griffures sur son corps.

Puis quand ses yeux trouvèrent sa fille assise dans un coin un large sourire de soulagement illumina son visage. Elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur tout le visage.

-J'étais tellement inquiète, si tu savais. Articula t-elle difficilement à cause de ses sanglots qui lui nouait la gorge.

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait été entraîné par la foule, comment elle s'était débattu pour la retrouver mais sans succès. Elle mentionna aussi le fait que pour le moment elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son père, que les choses étaient encore trop confuses à la surface mais qu'il n'y avait sans doute aucune raisons de s'inquiéter, malheureusement sa voix laissait trahir une certaine incertitude.

-Je suis tellement désolée ma chérie, je n'aurai jamais dû te lâcher...mais...ton bras ?! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je suis tombée et quelqu'un a marché dessus. Répondit-elle simplement.

Le visage de sa mère vira au rouge sous l'effet de la colère et elle laissa échapper un juron.

-Et comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

-C'est un soldat qui m'a sauvé ! S'exclama t-elle en se remémorant le visage du jeune soldat.

Elle se lança donc dans un récit plus au moins détaillé de ce qui c'était passé. Toutefois elle ne lui parla pas de la pierre porte bonheur. C'était sans doute stupide mais cette pierre lui semblait être un secret, un pacte juste entre elle et _lui_.

Quand sa mère émit le désir de rentrer enfin à la maison, Isabeau réagit violemment en refusant de partir.

-Non il a dit qu'il allait revenir ! S'il te plaît maman !

Ce fut sûrement sa culpabilité de l'avoir perdu de vue et sans doute sa reconnaissance vis à vis de l'homme qui avait retrouvé sa fille, qui la poussèrent à accepter et à attendre le retour du soldat.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée, au moment où la petite Isabeau commençait à douter, que le soldat revint au poste de secours.

Quand elle l'aperçu elle attrapa le poignet de sa mère et la tira juste devant lui en s'exclamant « c'est lui maman ! ».

Sa mère observa un instant le jeune homme puis elle le remercia chaleureusement.

-Merci infiniment Monsieur ! Dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Merci pour tout.

-Je n'ai fais que mon devoir Madame...Oujna c'est bien ça ?

-En effet et vous êtes ?

-Lieutenant Acastus Kolya, Madame.

-Et bien Monsieur Kolya si à l'avenir vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez surtout pas ! Lui déclara t-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincèrement reconnaissant.

De son côté Isabeau observait le soldat avec des yeux brillants d'adoration. Il était tellement grand comparé à elle qu'elle devait lever bien fort la tête pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Sans s'en rendre compte elle serra fort la petite pierre blanche dans sa main tandis qu'elle observait. Lui et sa mère discutèrent tranquillement, sa mère se confondait en remerciements et lui demandait si il n'avait pas plus d'information sur comment la situation évoluait à la surface. Le lieutenant essaya de la renseigner et de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait puis il leurs annonça que ses obligations l'attendait ailleurs.

Sentant qu'il allait partir encore une fois, Isabeau le retenu par un bout de sa veste d'uniforme et lui tendit sa pierre porte bonheur. Les yeux sombres du lieutenant s'adoucirent en la voyant lui rendre si humblement cette simple pierre, qui pour lui n'avait pas vraiment de valeur en réalité. Il referma alors de sa grande main sur celle de la petite fille.

-Garde la petite, elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi.

Puis il les salua et repartit sans un mot de plus. La fillette rouvrit sa main et regarda la pierre comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Elle ne s'en séparerai jamais ! Elle trouverait un moyen de la garder avec elle en permanence.

-Bon et bien il temps pour nous de rentrer également. Déclara sa mère à bout de forces.

Elle souleva sa fille, la calant contre sa hanche puis prit le chemin de la sortie.

-Avec un peu de chance ton père sera vite de retour à la maison. Dit-elle d'une voix absente. Il faudra aussi aller au grand hôpital demain pour ton bras. Il va aussi falloir que l'on aide pour nettoyer les rues et reconstruire les...Isa ? Isa tu m'écoute ?

Mais la petite fille ne lui répondit pas. Ses pensées étaient encore captivées par _lui_ , par ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, par le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Son cœur tambourinait dans poitrine à un rythme sauvage, elle se sentait vivante et exaltée par la soudaine résolution qui venait de s'imposer dans son esprit telle une évidence ! Une vérité inéluctable.

Puis quand elle dénia enfin tourner la tête vers sa mère, qui la fixait d'un air soucieux, elle déclara d'un ton déterminé et sans équivoque :

-Moi, quand je serai grande...je serai _Soldat Genii_ !

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Alors, déjà un grand merci à ceux qui on prit le temps de lire ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés.**

 **Aussi, pour les fans de Todd ( ils se reconnaîtrons...) pitié ne me jetez pas la pierre. Oui Kolya est un sale type mais il faut de tous pour faire un monde non ? Et puis c'est un personnage qui m'a toujours intriguée, en plus je le trouve tellement charismatique...(Non, non pas les pierres!)**

 **Bon je sais aussi que Kolya, quelque soit son âge n'as absolument rien d'un saint (avec les ailles blanches, l'auréole et tout le tralala) Mais j'ai vraiment voulu faire en sorte qu'on le voit à travers les yeux d'une enfant qu'il venait d'aider. Pour lui ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose mais pour une petite fille ça signifie beaucoup ( ce qui sera essentiel dans la suite de l'histoire, mais je ne vais pas vous spolier ).**

 **J'étais aussi super intéressé par l'idée de travailler sur les Genii, car il faut vraiment avouer qu'ils ont une mentalité un peu spécial.**

 **Je crève d'impatience de savoir ce que vous en pensez, il est 23h50 pile donc je vais me faire violence pour attendre et poster ce premier chapitre demain matin *** _grand cris d'excitation_ *** j'ai trop hâte.**

 **A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre et merci encore. Bises.**


	2. Examens

**Bonjour tous le monde, comme promis voilà le 2ème chapitre. J'y ai travaillé d'arrache pieds et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir...mais bon ça se sera à vous de me le dire.**

 **Merci infiniment à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ils sont toujours très appréciés. Bon je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

 _XXX_

 **6 ans plus tard :**

-Salut maman ! Je suis rentrée.

La jeune fille posa son sac sur une commode dans le hall et se débarrassa de son manteau. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux roux et réarrangea ses boucles en allant dans la cuisine.

La table n'était pas mise et le repas n'était pas préparé. Cependant Isabeau n'était pas étonnée. Elle soupira puis alla sortir le nécessaire pour faire à manger. Elle sortit une marmite qu'elle déposa sur le feu et découpa plusieurs légumes à côté pour faire un bouillon.

En quelques minutes un odeur agréable s'éleva dans la petite cuisine. La jeune fille mit ensuite la table pour deux et attendit.

2 minutes...5 minutes...au bout de 10 minutes elle sortit de la cuisine pour s'arrêter en bas de l'escalier.

-Maman ! Le dîner est prêt ! Appela t-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Contrôlant admirablement son irritation, Isabeau monta l'escalier et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa mère. Quand elle fut devant la porte en bois sombre elle tapa néanmoins pour signaler sa présence. Toujours aucune réaction.

Elle poussa donc doucement la porte et passa prudemment la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Sa mère dormait, étendu sur le lit. Elle était couchée sur le côté, sa respiration semblait quelque peu laborieuse.

Le plus silencieusement possible Isabeau entra dans la chambre, les rideaux étaient tirés, seul un faible rayon de lumière passait entre deux rideaux. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et l'examina attentivement...elle avait les yeux gonflés, rougis et humides. Isabeau passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux lisses et châtains en lui murmurant doucement de se réveiller. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle serrait quelque chose contre sa poitrine, avec habilité la jeune fille lui retira ce qu'elle gardait farouchement contre elle et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de son père.

Malgré l'émotion que cette photo provoquait chez elle, Isabeau ne pleura pas. Toutes ses larmes avaient étés versés il y avait maintenant presque 6 ans. Elle avait fini par faire son deuil et accepter la terrible vérité...celle que son père ne reviendrait jamais de la surface, qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison. Jamais plus.

Mais pour sa mère ce ne fut pas aussi simple. D'abord elle avait tout nié en bloc ! Refusant d'y croire. Puis quand elle avait finalement compris ce ne fut qu'une longue et douloureuse descente sans fond. Qui aurai pu lui en vouloir ?

Toutefois le décès prématuré de son père et le deuil interminable de sa mère avait forcé la petite fille qu'elle était à se débrouiller seule la plus part du temps.

-Aller maman, lève toi. Insista t-elle en la secouant gentiment.

Sa mère gémit, visiblement contrariée qu'on vienne la déranger puis elle entrouvrit les yeux.

-Isa ? Hum...qu'est-ce que tu...quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque 19h15. Désolée je me suis un peu attardé à l'entraînement.

-19h15 ?! Oh excuse-moi ma chérie, le repas...j'ai complètement...

-Ce n'est rien maman. La coupa t-elle posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Je m'en suis occupée, c'est prêt.

Sa mère eu une petite moue honteuse puis elle se leva péniblement de son lit.

A table, le repas se déroulait souvent en silence, on entendait que le bruit des couverts. La mère et la fille étaient toujours face à face, toutefois la chaise du père de famille avait été conservé. Isabeau se souvenait du jour où elle avait voulu l'enlever tant elle ne supportait plus la vue de cette chaise vide et inutile ! Sa mère avait tourné complètement folle. Depuis la chaise été resté en place.

Isabeau trouvait cela ridicule, cette chaise comme beaucoup d'autre choses dans cette maison lui rappelait sans cesse l'espoir illusoire de sa mère, comme si elle attendait que d'un seul coup son père franchisse le seuil de la maison et vienne s'installer avec elles.

Sa mère essayait toujours d'éviter son regard quand elles mangeaient ensemble. Au début sa fille la fixait avec insistance pour attirer son attention, puis avec le temps elle avait arrêté, comprenant que c'était inutile.

-Ton entraînement c'est bien passé ? Demanda finalement sa mère d'un ton distrait.

-A merveille. Répondit simplement Isabeau.

Un nouveau moment de silence passa entre elles.

-Et...pourquoi est-tu rentrée plus tard ?

Isabeau releva la tête et la regarda d'un air un peu contrarié.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je suis restée plus longtemps à l'entraînement, Ladon m'a raccompagné.

-Oh, excuse-moi...Sa mère sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre. Tu...tu fais beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires après les entraînements.

Sa fille la toisa d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de répondre.

-Il faut vraiment que je sois l'une des meilleurs ! Pour réussi les examens d'entrée dans l'armée Genii. Elle eut un petit sourire. Des fois je dois forcer Ladon à rester avec moi, lui aussi dit que je travaille trop mais il me remerciera quand on sera admis tout les deux.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée sa mère la regarda avec un rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire.

-Ce Ladon est un garçon charmant. Lui assura t-elle. Si vous êtes admis, vers quelles spécialisations allez-vous vous orienter ?

-Ladon préférait se spécialiser dans le domaine scientifique, moi je n'y comprend pas grand chose. Avoua t-elle en se levant pour débarrasser la table. En ce qui me concerne je voudrais faire partie d'un commando d'élite, voyager dans d'autres mondes, aller à la surface.

Mais le temps qu'elle réalise son erreur, c'était déjà trop tard. A l'énonciation de ''la surface'' sa mère éclata en sanglots. Isabeau répéta cent fois des excuses en la prenant dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser et elle fini par la guider jusqu'à sa chambre où elle l'installa dans son lit.

La jeune fille borda sa mère jusqu'à temps qu'elle s'endorme puis elle sortit de la chambre en poussant un soupir lasse.

D'un pas traînant elle alla dans la salle de bain et se lava rapidement avant de se changer. Elle enfila un simple débardeur et un pantalon noir, puis à pas de loup elle quitta la maison.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sortait en douce de chez elle, mais de toute façon sa mère était trop fatiguée chaque soirs pour s'en rendre compte. Afin d'économiser de l'énergie la ville était presque plongée dans l'obscurité. Isabeau passait discrètement dans les rues, faisant bien attention à ne pas être vue car les mineurs n'avait pas le droit de se promener seuls dans la ville à cette heure tardive. Telle une ombre, elle passait inaperçu et marcha une bonne demi heure avant d'arriver là où elle le souhaitait.

C'était une maison de taille moyenne situé dans un quartier plutôt tranquille. La jeune fille contourna la maison et entra dans le jardin de derrière. La maison possédait un petit pré-haut qui était juste en dessous d'une fenêtre où la lumière brillait encore.

Sur le mur extérieur du pré-haut poussait du lierre dense et résistant, Isabeau s'en approcha prudemment et comme elle l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, elle y agrippa fermement ses mains et grimpa sur le toit du pré-haut.

Après quoi elle rampa jusqu'à la fenêtre et tapa doucement du poing sur la vitre.

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis un jeune garçon élancé aux cheveux brin lui ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Isa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne devait pas ce voir ce soir.

-Je sais Ladon, mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Expliqua t-elle.

Son ami la couva d'un regard compatissant.

-C'est ta mère ?

-Qui d'autre ? Rétorqua t-elle d'un ton amer.

Ladon s'écarta pour la laisser entrer dans sa chambre et tout deux s'assirent sur le lit.

-Elle avait encore oublié de préparer le dîner et ses nerfs ont lâchés quand j'ai mentionné mon projet d'aller à la surface.

-Ma pauvre...Soupira Ladon.

Il discutèrent un moment puis ils finirent pas changer de sujet, le premier étant trop déprimant à leur goût. Maintenant ils parlaient des examens à venir, examens qui serait déterminant pour eux.

-Tiens au fait j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! S'exclama soudainement Ladon en allant chercher quelque chose dans un tiroirs de son bureau.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation ravi quand il trouva ce qu'il voulait puis il revint vers elle et lui tendis un journal.

-Pourquoi tu me donne ça ? L'interrogea Isabeau, qui ce demandait si son ami se moquait d'elle.

-Regarde à la page 9, rubrique des militaires. Fut la seule explication du jeune garçon.

Elle obéit et ouvrit le journal à la page demandé. Le gros titre de la rubrique s'intitulait « _Un commando fait la fierté des Geniis »,_ l'article parlait d'un commando d'élite qui avait réussi à échapper, en entier, à une sélection des wraiths sur un monde où ils étaient chargé d'escorter leur Chef Cowen lors d'une mission diplomatique. Apparemment les habitants survivants de la planète furent tellement impressionnés qu'ils acceptèrent de s'allier à la grande nation qu'était la leur.

Isabeau esquissa un sourire plutôt fier puis regarda à nouveau Ladon.

-C'est vraiment génial, mais c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

-Mais non, bécasse ! Lis la suite. Lui dit-il en posant un doigt sur une ligne du texte.

Elle réprima une réplique désagréable et obtempéra.

« ... _Notre leader Cowen a également promu le Capitaine Acastus Kolya au rang de Commandant, le militaire a prouvé sa valeur par son aplomb et son courage au cours de cette mission périlleuse._

 _Selon nos sources le nouveau Commandant Kolya prendra partiellement en charge l'éducation des jeunes recrus de l'armée Genii... »._

Ses grands yeux vert s'écarquillèrent et elle relu plusieurs fois pour être sur d'avoir bien compris. Instinctivement elle posa sa main sur la petite pierre blanche qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il y a longtemps elle avait demander à sa mère de faire faire un embout en argent tout comme la chaîne, depuis elle ne l'ôtait jamais.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda Ladon. Si tu es admise et que tu es la meilleure tu l'aura peut-être comme entraîneur.

Isabeau releva la tête vers lui avec un immense sourire, osant à peine y croire. C'était vraiment possible ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment une chance de le revoir ? De lui montrer qu'il avait eu raison de la sauver ce jour là ? De l'avoir pour entraîneur ?! Soudain une euphorie extraordinaire s'empara d'elle et le sentiment de déprime qu'elle avait ressentit auparavant s'envola aussitôt.

-Ladon...t'ai-je déjà dis à quel point tu es quelqu'un de formidable ?! S'exclama t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Non jamais ! Mais tu peux le dire plus souvent. Dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

 _XXX_

 **Jour des examens :**

Isabeau ne tenait plus en place tant l'excitation et l'anxiété faisait trembler tous ses membres. Ils étaient une vingtaine de volontaires aujourd'hui, tous entassés dans une salle sombre et austère. On leur avait dit de se regrouper en quatre colonnes bien espacés l'une de l'autre tandis que les trois militaires haut gradé chargés de leur faire passer les examens faisaient l'appel.

Isabeau était au premier rang et se tenait bien droite. Auparavant elle avait aperçu Ladon au deuxième rang, un peu plus à gauche. Il avait l'air calme et serein comme à son habitude mais sa camarade savait bien qu'il devait être dans le même état d'excitation qu'elle.

Parmi les trois instructeur, seul le deuxième retenait vraiment l'attention de la jeune fille. C'était un homme de forte stature, son visage était dur et marqué par les années et ses cheveux étaient grisonnants. Une fois l'appel fini, l'homme se présenta comme étant le général Trégan, Isabeau fut un peu intimidé par sa voix rauque et terriblement autoritaire.

-Peu m'importe qui vous êtes et votre parcoure. Déclara t-il d'un air bourru. Si je sens que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur je vous renverrai chez vous !

« ça c'est dit ! » Pensa la jeune fille qui sentait son anxiété monter d'un cran.

-Le programme prévoyait que vous passiez tous des tests d'endurance, et bien oubliez ça ! Vous passerez des tests individuels. Les exercices que vous allez faire tiendrons lieux de tests d'admission. Si vous échouez se sera éliminatoire.

« Prends ça dans la figure ! » Pensa t-elle encore avant de se secouer intérieurement. « Non ce n'est qu'une technique pour nous intimider, ressaisis toi ! ».

Le général Trégan les informa qu'ils passeraient tous trois examens après avoir passé des tests médicaux. Il y aurai un examen sportif, l'épreuve était tiré au sort, ensuite il y aurai un examen intellectuel...idéal pour les futurs scientifiques. Et pour finir il y avait un entretien seul à seul avec un des instructeurs.

Quand ils furent envoyés se faire examiner par des médecins, Isabeau chercha Ladon du regard et quand elle l'aperçu elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air plus tendu. La jeune fille le gratifia d'un sourire discret mais encourageant auquel il s'efforça de répondre.

On sépara les filles et les garçons dans deux salles différentes pour passer les tests médicaux. Isabeau commença par un test auditif, le médecin lui avait mit un casque audio et lui passait plusieurs séquences de sons plus ou moins élevés. Il fallait dire si elle percevait le son et si le médecin le lui demandait elle devait l'identifier.

Ensuite on testa sa vue, la faisant regarder, à une certaine distance, une affiche avec des lettres et des chiffres de différentes tailles. Par chance ces deux premiers tests ne furent guère difficiles étant donné que son ouï et sa vue ont toujours étés excellentes.

On lui fit faire également quelques petits exercices physique pour évaluer sa motricité et son rythme cardiaque. Et pour finir on lui demanda de remplir un questionnaire sur d'éventuels allergies ou antécédents médicaux. En ce qui la concernait Isabeau n'était presque jamais tombée malade, pas de maladie grave en tout cas. Elle mentionna en revanche sa facture à l'avant-bras gauche il y avait maintenant 6 ans et ne manqua pas d'ajouter qu'elle n'en avait gardé aucune séquelle.

Une fois les tests médicaux finis, la jeune fille avait conscience que le plus dur restait à faire. Toutefois quand elle tira au sort pour son examen sportif elle réprima un soupir de soulagement : Épreuve de rapidité et d'agilité. Un instructeur l'emmena alors à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans une cour aménagée en parcours d'obstacles de toutes sorte. Isabeau prit le temps de bien mémoriser les obstacles tandis que l'instructeur parlait. Il y avait des murs d'escalades, des fils de barbelés où il fallait ramper en dessous pour traverser, des cordes à attraper pour se balancer de l'autre côté d'une petite fosse, des filets de cordes à traverser, des poutres d'équilibres et autres obstacles.

L'instructeur lui expliqua le parcours qu'elle allait devoir effectuer, c'est à dire 2 tours de 60 m en moins de 2 min et 15 secondes. La jeune fille allait devoir courir jusqu'à un obstacle de saut, grimper un mur d'escalade pour ensuite marcher en équilibre sur une poutre, ramper sous les fils de barbelés et revenir au point de départ.

Isabeau avala péniblement puis souffla pour évacuer la pression. Elle avait déjà fait ce genre d'exercices pendants les entraînements, tout allait bien se passer. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme et qu'elle ne perde pas de vue son objectif...être la meilleure ! Être la meilleure pour avoir le simple droit d'espérer l'avoir _lui_ comme entraîneur. Il fallait qu'elle se dépasse, qu'elle se démarque des autres.

La jeune fille resserra bien le chignon qu'elle s'était fait pour cette journée et se présenta sur la ligne de départ. Il était temps, il était temps de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était faite pour ça, qu'elle en était capable.

Le coup de sifflet de l'instructeur retenti en un son strident et désagréable puis Isabeau partit comme une flèche ! Elle couru à un rythme soutenu jusqu'à sauter au-dessus de la petite fosse et d'attraper la corde pour se balancer de l'autre côté. Ne perdant la le rythme, elle escalada le mur avec énergie, toujours en se répétant intérieurement de tenir le coup.

Elle traversa la poutre en bois et se retenu de pousser un juron quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était mouillée, elle avait bien fait de ne pas se précipiter dessus. Puis arriva le plus éprouvant, quand elle fut à proximité des fils barbelés elle se jeta à terre et se mit à ramper. Elle se piqua et se griffa à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'aurai su la faire ralentir.

 _« Continue, tiens bon ! »_ Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'elle retournait à la ligne de départ pour entamer le prochain tour. Ses poumons commençaient à brûler dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle reproduisait le parcours avec la même rapidité que la première fois.

Alors qu'elle courait elle sentit son pendentif sautiller sur sa poitrine. Sans s'en rendre compte elle le serra très fort dans sa main puis le glissa dans sa veste.

« _Tu peux le faire, vas-y !_ »

Elle y était presque...plus qu'un petit effort. Elle rampa à nouveau sous les fils de barbelés à une vitesse fulgurante puis elle atteignit enfin la ligne d'arrivée à bout de souffle. Elle l'avait fait !

Isabeau sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans poitrine tandis que l'instructeur terminait d'écrire ses notes sur un calepin. La jeune fille fixa son visage dans le but d'y voir un signe quelconque qui lui permettrait de savoir si elle avait respecté le temps demandé, mais l'instructeur était totalement impassible, ce qui la frustra fortement.

Puis quand il leva enfin les yeux vers elle ce ne fut que pour lui dire:-Bien Mademoiselle Oujna, vous pouvez retourner à l'intérieur. Vous avez une demi-heure pour vous remettre avant le deuxième examen.

Et il la congédia sans un mot de plus.

La jeune fille retourna donc dans le bâtiment en ruminant. Elle entra dans la salle où on les avaient accueilli et remarqua qu'on y avait installé des chaises. Isabeau prit place sur l'une d'elles et tenta de se détendre un peu...selon elle l'examen suivant ne serait pas trop difficile, on leurs poserait sûrement des questions basiques, culturelles et naturellement il y aurait un peu de science.

En fait elle avait surtout hâte de passer l'entretiens avec un instructeur...elle espérait néanmoins ne pas tomber sur celui qui lui avait fait passer son épreuve sportive, mais elle angoissait un peu a l'idée d'être avec le général Trégan car il n'avait pas l'air très avenant non plus.

Isabeau se frotta les yeux et étira son cou se qui l'apaisa quelque peu. N'ayant plus d'épreuve où cela serai encombrant elle détacha ses cheveux qui retombèrent nonchalamment dans le creux de son dos. Autrefois sa mère lui avait dit que ce serait sans doute plus judicieux de les couper si elle voulait entrer dans l'armée, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. C'est pour ça qu'elle les attachait souvent en chignon ou en tresse, même si elle préférait de loin les laisser détachés comme maintenant.

Soudain un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Curieux...elle n'avait pas froid pourtant. Non ce n'était pas ça, ça ressemblait plus à cette sensation que l'on éprouve quand on se sent épié. Isabeau regarda autour d'elle mais les quelques jeunes qui étaient avec elle discutaient entre eux et ne semblaient pas lui prêter la moindre attention.

Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Elle continua d'observer la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux un peu plus haut et aperçoive des fenêtres donnant sur une autre pièce. Ça venait sûrement de là cependant elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir si quelqu'un la regardait car les vitres étaient teintées.

-Salut Isa! La salua une voix familière.

La jeune fille sursauta et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

-Salut Ladon, alors tu es tombé sur quoi toi ?

-Ils m'ont fait faire une épreuve d'athlétisme...l'horreur ! Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-J'imagine oui, moi c'était rapidité et agilité.

-Ah ça explique ton état déplorable. Se moqua t-il gentiment.

Isabeau arqua un sourcil et baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements...elle était couverte de terre et le tissu était déchiré à certain endroits. En effet elle n'était pas très présentable. Même si ça ne fit pas une grande différence elle frotta ses mains sur ses vêtements pour en enlever un peu de terre.

-Et dire qu'on a un entretien à la fin ! Râla t-elle en se frottant énergiquement.

-Oh tu sais je pense que ça leur est égale, j'ai même entendu dire que certain on eut natation comme épreuve ! Alors toi ça peut aller.

-Merci de ta sollicitude...

Pour l'examen suivant ils furent installés à des bureaux d'une place puis on leurs distribua des feuilles de questionnaires, les instructeurs leurs rappelèrent au passage que quiconque serai surprit à tricher serai immédiatement éliminé.

Isabeau et Ladon ne se faisait pas trop de soucis car ils avaient passés des nuits entières à réviser pour cet examen.

Les questions en elle-même n'étaient pas si compliqués :

1) A l'origine, comment était constitué la nation Genii et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas perduré ?

« _Trop facile !_ » Songea Isabeau. Tout les Geniis savaient ça dès qu'on leur apprenait à parler. Les Geniis étaient autrefois une grande confédération de planètes, mais les attaques incessantes des wraiths pendant des millénaires les avaient obligés à se cacher pour survivre. Tout simplement !

Il y avait d'autre questions semblables et d'autre un peu plus complexes. Mais rien d'insurmontable, oui décidément ce n'était pas l'épreuve la plus difficile.

Après ça vint ce qu'Isabeau redoutait le plus...l'entretien ! Leur entraîneur leur en avait vaguement parler, comme quoi une personne allait leur poser des questions sur eux, sur leur motivation, sur la spécialisation qu'ils souhaiteraient faire, etc...

Maintenant elle attendait dans une plus petite pièce. Elle se tenait debout face à une porte qui lui semblait trop grande. Le stress lui nouait le ventre, elle inspirait et expirait. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Plus que cet examen et elle en aurait fini.

« Respire ma grande ! » Il fallait vraiment qu'elle garde le contrôle d'elle-même. L'instructeur allait sûrement l'évaluer sur le stress, il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas et elle se tenu bien droite en attendant son tour. La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon en sortit suivit du troisième instructeur.

-Alors...dit-il en regardant la liste de nom entre ses main. Mademoiselle Oujna ?

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Veuillez entrer, installez vous et attendez quelques instants s'il vous plaît.

Isabeau obéit et entra dans la pièce. C'était un petit bureau avec une chaise juste en face. La pièce était sobre, sans excentricité. Il y avait peu de lumières dans la pièce, la rendant encore plus austère.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, plutôt surprise que l'instructeur ne soit pas déjà en train de lui poser des questions. Est-ce que c'était une technique pour voir si elle allait angoisser davantage ? Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et puis finalement elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas, la jeune fille attendit que l'instructeur prenne place en face d'elle.

Elle inspira une dernière fois. Un homme vint alors s'asseoir et quand son visage fut éclairé par la lumière Isabeau le reconnut immédiatement. A cet instant une gifle aurai eut beaucoup moins d'effet que cette rencontre impromptu.

Naturellement il avait changé, il devait avoir presque 30 ans aujourd'hui. La jeune fille l'observa minutieusement, plus que la bienséance ne le tolérait. Ses cheveux lui semblait un peu plus longs et plus clairs. Il avait aussi quelques rides sur le coin des yeux, mais un détail la troubla...la peau de son visage, y compris celle de son cou, semblait grêlé, couvert de petites cicatrices. Dans son souvenir sa peau était jeune et lisse cependant, malgré ces marques et les années en plus, il était resté très reconnaissable. Son regard en particulier était toujours aussi magnétique et insondable.

Il ne sembla pas contrarié par cette contemplation plutôt indiscrète car lui-même ne se gênait pas pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Mais Isabeau n'aurait pas su dire si il la reconnaissait ou non, rien sur son visage ne permettait de le lui certifier.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Se demanda t-elle. Non pas qu'elle en était contrariée, mais c'était si soudain, elle ne s'y était vraiment pas préparée...et il avait dût le voir en plus.

« _Calme toi, calme toi, calme toi..._ » s'écria t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté de paraître pour une angoissée devant lui, non il fallait qu'elle se comporte normalement.

Jusque ici il n'avait rien dit, il s'était seulement contenté de la fixer. Puis quand il estima que c'était le bon moment il prit la parole.

-Bonjour à vous, Mademoiselle Oujna. Dit-il d'une voix monocorde et tranquille en regardant ses feuilles. Au cours de cet entretiens je vais simplement vous poser quelques questions, veuillez y répondre le plus simplement et le plus honnêtement possible.

La jeune fille acquiesça, mais elle devait avouer être un peu déçue...il ne semblait pas se souvenir d'elle. D'un côté elle n'était qu'une gamine à l'époque et il avait dût en sauver d'autres comme elle. Mais tout à coup un détail la chiffonna : il l'avait salué mais il ne s'était pas présenté...est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il supposait qu'elle connaissait déjà son nom ? Et que par conséquent il se souvenait d'elle ? Franchement elle ne savait pas.

-Pour commencer présentez vous rapidement, nom, prénom, âge, situation familial.

Isabeau se demandait bien pourquoi il voulait qu'elle lui dise ça, car il avait certainement tout ces renseignements dans son dossier cependant elle devait répondre.

-Je m'appelle Isabeau Oujna... _mais tout le monde m'appelle Isa_. Ajouta t-elle volontairement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. J'ai 14 ans et je vis avec ma mère.

-Et votre père ?

-Il est décédé.

-Je vois. Dit-il sans trahir la moindre émotions.

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil sur ses feuilles avant de continuer.

-Dîtes-moi, depuis quand avez-vous le projet de faire une carrière militaire ? Lui demanda t-il sans vraiment la regarder.

-Depuis 6 ans monsieur. Répondit-elle très sérieusement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle en la fixant étrangement.

-Vraiment ? Intéressent...Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau, les mains jointes. Et vous avez suivit des séances entraînements très jeune il me semble, c'est exact ?

-En effet, j'ai commencé à l'âge de 10 ans avec l'entraîneur Kelric. Expliqua t-elle en espérant que cela jouerai en sa faveur.

-Oui je le connais, c'est un homme compétent. Concéda t-il. Figurez-vous qu'il a ajouté une lettre de recommandation à votre dossier, il dit que vous êtes une jeune fille très déterminée.

Vraiment ? Son entraîneur avait écrit une lettre pour lui donner plus de chance ? Il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Peut-être pensait-il que ça la rendrait trop sûr d'elle si elle avait su ?

-Comment se fait-il qu'une si jeune personne soit aussi sûr de ce qu'elle veut ? Demanda t-il avec le même calme du début. Vous pourriez très bien changer d'avis en cours de route...

Soudain, sans trop savoir comment Isabeau sentit une bouffée de courage et d'effronterie monter en elle.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois j'en doute sincèrement monsieur. Déclara t-elle d'un ton très sûr. J'ai su très tôt que s'était à ça que je souhaitais consacrer ma vie.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda t-il du tac au tac. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné une telle envie ?

Isabeau choisi je bien prendre le temps avant de répondre. Si elle répondait tout de suite elle aurait pu paraître trop sûr d'elle, presque prétentieuse, hors ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle voulait donner. Mais elle supportait difficilement qu'il mette en doute ses motivations alors qu'elle était si décidée ! Alors elle le regarda directement dans les yeux avant de dire d'une voix clair et sans ambiguïté:

-C'est un militaire qui m'a donné cette envie, qui m'a donné l'exemple.

Un long silence s'abattit alors entre eux, silence durant lequel ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Isabeau ne savait pas si elle avait bien agit, mais elle n'avait jamais été si angoissée, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite. « _Comment fait-il pour rester si neutre_ ?! » Pensa t-elle de plus en plus frustrer de ne pas connaître ses pensées. C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis leur entretiens elle aperçu un faible rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres et une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux si sombres.

-Mademoiselle Oujna...Dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Votre dossier est excellant, votre entraîneur vous couvre d'éloge et d'après mes fiches vous avez été compétente lors de vos examens. Mais...si je jugeais que malgré cela vous n'êtes pas prête, et que je jugerai plus sage de vous recaler...que feriez vous ?

La jeune fille se sentit monter à un niveau de pression dangereux. « _Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi..._ ». Il essayait de la déstabiliser, de lui faire peur, c'était évident. Là il fallait se montrer plus déterminée que jamais.

-Si je dois échouer aujourd'hui monsieur...vous pouvez compter sur ma présence l'année prochaine ! Car je n'abandonnerai pas. Je...je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'aussi fort que ça monsieur...et si j'échoue maintenant soit ! Mais ce sera parce que je n'aurai pas été assez préparée ou même assez douée, mais certainement pas parce que j'aurai manqué de courage et de détermination.

Isabeau était au bord de la crise de nerfs, est-ce qu'elle avait bien fait ? Est-ce qu'elle en avait trop fait ou bien est-ce qu'elle l'avait convaincu ? Puis finalement elle sentit la pression se relâcher quelque peu quand elle le vit sourire plus ouvertement.

-Et bien...quel passion mademoiselle Oujna. Dit-il légèrement sarcastique. Maintenant que nous sommes tous deux d'accord sur vos motivations, savez-vous que je serai moi-même chargé d'entraîner des jeunes recrus ?

Ça y est c'était repartit, son rythme cardiaque s'emballait à nouveau. De plus cette question ne laissait plus place au doute : ils s'étaient tous deux reconnu, depuis le début. Isabeau dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'implorer de lui en dire plus à ce sujet. De plus il semblait prendre plaisir à lui poser des questions dans le seul but de la rendre encore plus nerveuse.

-Oui...c'était mentionné dans le journal, à la rubrique militaire...tout comme votre récente promotion.

-Ainsi donc vous vous tenez aussi au courant de se qui se passe dans votre nation...Constata t-il un peu surpris. Quelle jeune fille précoce.

Le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues et pour une fois elle fut ravie que la pièce soit peu éclairée. Mais malgré sa gêne elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée reconnaissante pour Ladon.

« _Ladon Radim...quand je sortirai d'ici je t'embrasserais !..._ » Se jura t-elle. « _...sur la joue, évidemment_ ».

-Bien, je pense que nous en avons fini mademoiselle. Déclara t-il subitement. Vous recevrez une réponse dans quelques semaines. Vous pouvez disposer.

« _Hein ? C'est tout ?!_ » Pensa la jeune fille prit de court. Il n'allait pas lui en dire plus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la congédiait maintenant ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. N'y comprenant rien, elle se leva machinalement en le remerciant puis elle prit le chemin de la porte, à nouveau déçue de la façon dont se terminait l'entretiens.

-Oh une dernière chose mademoiselle Oujna...l'interpella t-il soudainement.

Isabeau se retourna et le vit debout, il la fixait avec insistance et un amusement à peine voilé.

-Il n'y a encore rien d'officiel...Dit-il en prenant son temps. Mais je vous attends dans 1 mois à mon premier cours.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas tout de suite, n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit. Puis d'un seul coups ses mots atteignirent son cerveau. Elle se retenu de pousser un grand cri de joie mais ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire tant elle était submergée par le bonheur. Tout son acharnement, toutes ces heures de travail, tous ses sacrifices aux cours de ces dernières années avaient finalement fini par payer ! Et aujourd'hui elle avait bien plus que ce qu'elle n'espérait.

-Merci ! Lui dit-elle sincèrement. Merci Commandant Kolya !

Enfin elle l'avait dit, elle l'appelait par son nom. C'était trop ! Trop pour qu'elle puisse se contenir d'avantage. Elle le salua une dernière fois et se força à ne pas courir pour quitter la pièce afin de se permettre une petite danse de la joie une fois qu'elle fut sortit.

Isabeau était au bord des larmes, tant elle rayonnait et déjà elle se languissait du jour où elle allait le revoir en tant qu'entraîneur. En tout cas, aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Salut tous le monde, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Entre nous vous avez intérêt parce que j'en ai vraiment bavé pour écrire ce chapitre car je ne connaissais vraiment rien sur l'armée, et je pense avoir été cool en plus !**

 **Et voilà Isabeau va être une des élèves de Kolya mais ça vous l'aviez sans doute deviné depuis longtemps ! ^^**

 **Alors je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite si certain se pose ce genre de question :**

 _1) Pourquoi c'est Kolya qui l'a interrogé au lieu d'un des trois instructeurs ?_ **Et bien figurez-vous qu'il y a une excellente raison à ça...que vous ne saurez que dans un autre chapitre, je ne sais pas encore lequel. ^^'**

2) _Pourquoi Kolya a des petites cicatrices sur le visage ?_ **Vous ne le saurez pas avant un moment désolée.**

 **Je suis infecte quand je m'y mets.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite et merci encore de suivre ça me rend folle de joie !**


	3. Fête des Héros

**Bonjour à tous, bon je sais que j'ai mis le temps car j'étais très occupé ces derniers temps mais tadam ! Voici le chapitre 3. Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez je l'espère.**

XXX

Quand elle entra dans la salle de repos des élèves, Isabeau se laissa lourdement tomber sur le vieux divan.

-Et bien ? S'exclama Ladon qui était assit dans un fauteuil en face d'elle, un livre dans les mains. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi abattu !

Elle marmonna quelque chose contre le fauteuil avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Elle avait la joue rouge, comme si elle avait prit un coup.

-L'entraîneur est sévère hein ? Constata le jeune homme.

-Il m'a mit une raclée tu veux dire ! Répliqua t-elle en se ramenant à une position assise.

-Comment a-t-il fait cette fois ? Demanda t-il en refermant son livre.

-Un coup de bâton. Marmonna t-elle en frottant sa joue douloureuse. Tu lis quoi ?

-Un manuel d'apprentissage sur les explosifs.

Isabeau lui lança un regard peu intéressé:- Ah...ces trucs qui font boum !

Ladon eut le bon goût de rire se qui détendit un peu la jeune fille qui se força à sourire.

Elle l'avait voulu après tout. Maintenant 3 ans qu'elle s'entraînait ardemment sous les ordres du Commandant Kolya et par les Ancêtres cela n'était pas de tout repos ! Il réagissait parfois de façon impulsive et même de temps à autre avec violence, il était implacable, intransigeant.

Il faisait ainsi avec tout le groupe, ils étaient une quinzaine d'élèves, dont Ladon faisait lui-même partie. Les meilleurs avait été choisi.

Les cours étaient toujours intensifs et si leurs mouvement n'étaient pas parfaitement exécutés le Commandant Kolya leur ordonnait de recommencer, peu lui importait que l'élève soit épuisé ou même blessé.

Sa discipline était sévère et ne souffrait aucune excuses mais cela convenait tout à fait à Isabeau. Certes au début elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'adapter, son ancien entraîneur n'était pas aussi exigent que Kolya. Toutefois elle avait pris sur elle et écoutait chaque paroles, chaque mots de la voix limpide, grave et ordonnée de son Commandant avec véhémence, il avait le genre de timbre que l'on pouvait écouter des heures sans jamais s'en lasser. Mais aussi appliquée fut-elle, au bout de 3 ans elle prenait encore des coups et bien souvent c'était Kolya qui les lui infligeait.

La première fois qu'il lui avait fait mal il avait semblé complètement indifférent à sa douleur ce qui avait plutôt ébranlé la jeune fille, mais à la fin du cours il l'avait prit à part pour lui dire comment il voyait les choses : « _Il faut savoir être différent en privé et en public, mademoiselle Oujna. Pendant mes cours je ne vous ferez aucunes faveurs, ni à vous ni à vos camarades._ » Tout en ajoutant subtilement, avant de partir, qu'elle avait bien travaillé.

-Au fait ma mère voulait savoir si tu voulais venir manger à la maison un de ces jours. Demanda soudainement Ladon. Tu devrais venir, Dahlia sera contente de te voir.

Cette demande la laissa songeuse. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec la famille de Ladon mais elle se sentait tellement épuisée en ce moment qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de survivre à un simple dîner.

-Oh aller ! Insista le jeune homme comme si il avait deviné ses pensées.

Isabeau poussa un soupir las puis elle accepta d'un hochement de tête.

-Et ta mère ? Tu sais ça va faire bientôt 9 ans que mes parents ne l'on plus vue.

-Jamais ! Rétorqua fermement la jeune fille.

Non ça c'était hors de question ! Après la mort de son père, sa mère n'était plus reparu en public. Elle ne prenait plus soin d'elle comme avant. Elle ne se coiffait plus, ne se maquillait plus, s'habillait toujours en noir...quand elle prenait la peine de s'habiller.

Si Isabeau savait se mettre en valeur avec goût aujourd'hui c'était grâce à Dahlia, la sœur de Ladon et à sa mère également qui était toujours d'une élégance impeccable.

Elle avait vainement essayé de convaincre sa mère de faire un effort pour être plus présentable mais c'était peine perdu. Alors l'idée de la faire venir chez Ladon, avec sa famille, lui était insupportable. Si sa mère voulait passer le restant de sa vie recluse et bien soit !

Ladon n'insista pas, sachant que c'était inutile. Tout à coup la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit et deux garçons entrèrent. Ils faisaient eux aussi partie de leur groupe.

Le premier s'appelait Daryl. Il était assez grand avec une silhouette élancée et musclée. Ses cheveux châtain lui tombaient un peu devant ses yeux bleus et il avait une petite barbe naissante sur le menton. Daryl était assez sûr de lui et possédait une âme de chef, il s'investissait à fond dans des situations. Lui et Isabeau s'entendaient assez bien la plupart du temps même si leur arrivaient de se disputer quelques fois, ils passaient vite à autre chose.

En revanche la présence du second garçon agaça un peu la jeune fille. Il s'appelait Ahsim et en la voyant il se mit à sourire largement avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il était un peu plus petit que Daryl mais pas moins musclé. Il avait les cheveux brin foncés coupés court, un peu hirsute. Il avait un côté sauvage et aventureux, son visage n'était pas déplaisant mais Isabeau n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'air condescendant qu'il arborait de temps en temps et il lui apparaissait souvent colérique, orgueilleux, susceptible et râleur.

-Salut vous deux ! Les salua t-il en regardant la jeune fille d'un air malicieux.

Sa voix était douce et solennelle, malgré l'agacement qu'il provoquait chez elle Isabeau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être suspendu à ses lèvres quand il parlait. Aussi elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis l'ignora superbement en se tournant vers Daryl.

-Alors ? Vous avez survécu vous aussi ? Demanda t-elle sur le ton de l'humour.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama t-il avec un sourire complice. Tu crois vraiment que tu es la seule à survivre au Commandant Kolya.

-Isa ? Elle survivrait à tout ! Déjà une dizaine d'années que je la traîne derrière moi et j'ai toujours pas réussi à m'en débarrasser. Déclara Ladon avant de rire à l'unisson avec Daryl.

-C'est ça riez ! Marmonna Isabeau en cachant mal sa propre hilarité. On finira bien par voir qui traîne qui, bande de poids mort.

-Ne sois dont pas si vindicative Isa. Dit alors Ahsim. Moi ça ne me dérange pas de traîner derrière toi.

Isabeau tiqua légèrement en l'entendant dire son surnom. D'ordinaire elle préférait que les gens lui demandent ou qu'elle prenne elle-même l'initiative de les autoriser à utiliser son surnom. Mais Ahsim, lui, s'était passé de son autorisation depuis longtemps apparemment.

-Aller fais pas la tête. S'exclama t-il en voyant qu'elle ne riait plus. J'ai une idée !

« _Ben voyons !_ » Pensa narquoisement la jeune fille.

-Et c'est quoi cette fabuleuse idée ? Lui demanda t-elle en le regardant enfin.

-Une soirée avec moi, ça te redonnera le sourire à coup sûr !

« _Oui, tout comme ma main dans ta figure !_ » Pensa t-elle en luttant pour ne pas illustrer sa pensée par les gestes.

Mais Ahsim n'avait pas perdu son sourire et semblait comme à son habitude bourré de confiance en lui. Si elle pouvait lui accorder une chose s'était bien qu'il était aussi déterminé qu'elle.

-Alors, ça te dis ?

-Évidemment ! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué. Juste après que je me sois fait renvoyer de l'armée.

Instantanément les sourcils d'Ahsim se froncèrent et son visage prit une expression confuse.

-Mais ça...ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

-C'est justement ce que je dis ! Rétorqua Isabeau avec un petit sourire narquois.

 _XXX_

 **deux mois plus tard :**

La ville était en effervescence. Le seul événement de divertissement, autre que la fête de la moisson, la fête des héros allait avoir lieu. Il y avait des générations, les Geniis avaient abattu un dart Wraith, donnant ainsi espoir à la résistance. Ce jour là ils avaient fêtés l'événement et chaque années les Genii se réunissaient tous sous terre pour danser, s'amuser.

Les militaires étaient les premiers conviés à la fête. Aussi, à la fin de leur entraînement, le groupe d'Isabeau reçu la visite du Général Trégan. Il avait l'air toujours aussi bourru que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il leur annonça que leur présences étaient explicitement demandé et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à se montrer irréprochables lors de cette fête qui devait faire honneur aux héros qui avaient défendu leur peuple au cours des derniers siècles.

Personnellement Isabeau ne voyait pas où était le problème, elle était ravie d'aller à cette fête, tout comme ses camarades.

-Et vos parents sont bien entendu invités à y participer. Rajouta Trégan. S'il ne peuvent pas, arrangez-vous pour les convaincre !

Un frisson désagréable parcouru le dos de la jeune fille. Les parents ? Sa mère ?! À une fête ! Soudain elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Pourquoi lui infligeait-on ça ? En plus on ne lui laissait pas le choix. C'était sans doute une façon pour leurs supérieurs de rencontrer les parents des élèves.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas y réchapper. Soudain Ladon lui donna un petit coup pour attirer son attention.

-T'inquiète, j'ai une idée. Murmura t-il.

 _Quelques instants plus tard..._

-Ça marchera jamais ! Déclara catégoriquement Isabeau.

-Et moi je suis sûr que si ! Rétorqua Ladon. Il faut juste que tu te montre plus ferme, tu as toujours été trop gentille avec elle.

-C'est ma mère. Insista t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne peux pas l'obliger.

Son ami soupira mais ne renonça pas pour autant.

-Tu peux le faire Isa ! Je sais c'est que ça ne te plaît pas mais il va bien falloir que tu l'a force à faire un effort. Tu dis toi-même que tu en a assez qu'elle vive cloîtrée chez vous. Alors oblige la à sortir ! C'est l'occasion.

La jeune fille médita soigneusement ce les arguments de Ladon, ils étaient excellents mais pour une obscure raison elle sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Son idée était de forcer ça mère à venir à la fête mais il allait aussi falloir qu'elle l'aide à se vêtir correctement.

En vérité pour elle sa mère était vraiment le sujet tabou. Elle n'en parlait jamais, certain de ses camarades ne savaient même pas qu'elle en avait une. Quand elle était petite elle se souvenait que sa mère était grande, très belle, avec son père qui était un militaire ils formaient un très beau couple. Mais après sa disparition la femme magnifique qu'elle avait été s'était étiolée pour ne devenir qu'un fantôme, un spectre qui hantait la maison quand elle n'était pas là.

Maintenant Isabeau en avait un peu honte. Mais elle ne s'était jamais plainte, jamais elle n'avait essayé de secouer sa mère, elle l'avait laissé tranquille, dans son monde...mais peut-être que c'était une erreur.

Le soir quand elle était rentrée chez elle sa mère l'attendait dans le salon, assise dans le canapé, toujours vêtu de noir. Isabeau croisa les bras en la regardant de haut en bas. Peut-être que Ladon avait raison en fin de compte. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle arrête d'être trop gentille avec elle.

« _Bon...de la fermeté, ma grande ! Ne te dégonfle pas_ » Se répéta t-elle intérieurement avant de se lancer.

-Maman...Commença t-elle en essayant de paraître décidée. Il faut que tu m'accompagne à la fête des héros.

Comme elle s'y était attendu le visage de sa mère devint pale comme un linge. Elle commença à béguer des protestations, des raisons pour ne pas venir, elle fut même sur le point de pleurer...mais pour la première fois sa fille ne se laissa pas attendrir.

-Tu vas venir avec moi ! Déclara t-elle avec force. Et ce n'est pas négociable. Va à la salle de bain pour te laver, moi je vais aller voir si tu as une robe digne de ce nom.

Elle dû parlementer pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de perdre patience et de tirer sa mère, en pleurs par le bras jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle l'aida à se dévêtir et à entrer dans la baignoire avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Maman s'il te plaît...Lui dit-elle en essayant d'être un peu plus douce. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors fais ça pour moi.

Avec soulagement elle l'a vit, au bout de quelques minutes, obtempérer d'un faible signe de tête puis elle la laissa seule pour aller fouiller dans son armoire. Franchement...il n'y avait pas grand chose. Du noir, du noir et encore du noir ! C'est alors qu'Isabeau remarqua une grande boîte posé sur une étagère de l'armoire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'attrapa pour ensuite poser la lourde boîte par terre.

Elle contenait des vieux vêtements appartenant à sa mère. C'était étrange de voir toutes ces couleurs, ces motifs...c'était encore plus étrange de les imaginer sur sa mère. Elle retourna toute la boîte et en sortit plusieurs robe potable. Elle les examina soigneusement...rouge ? Non ce n'était pas convenable vue l'état de déprime de sa mère. Verte ? Non plus, elle était tâché. Bleu ? Certainement pas, c'était la couleur de la robe qu'elle voulait porter ce soir. Violet sombre ? Hum...pourquoi pas.

Elle prit la robe entre ses mains et la détailla minutieusement. Elle était simple mais jolie. Discrète, sans excentricité et surtout coloré ! Bon la couleur n'était pas éclatante mais à défaut de forcer sa mère à l'accompagner Isabeau respectait son choix de vouloir passer inaperçu.

Son choix étant fait elle rangea la boîte et alla apporter la robe à sa mère. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en voyant la robe et sembla désemparée. Une fois qu'elle fut lavée et habillé, Isabeau coiffa ses cheveux châtain en un chignon relâché mais élégant puis elle lui mit un peu de poudre noire sur les paupières.

Le résultat fut saisissant ! Isabeau avait prit un peu de recul pour la contempler et pendant un bref instant elle avait eut l'impression d'être en face d'une étrangère. Les traits de visage de sa mère étaient encore marqués par la tristesse mais on pouvait se rendre compte à présent qu'elle avait été une belle femme autrefois...et qu'elle l'était encore aujourd'hui.

Sa mère eut un instant de pause durant lequel elle s'observa dans le miroir, elle-même ne semblait pas se reconnaître et ses yeux semblèrent s'humidifier à nouveau. Mais elle ne dit rien. Même pas merci.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer Isabeau se sentit soudain de trop et elle sortit de la salle de bain en marmonnant qu'elle devait aller se changer.

La jeune fille avait porté son choix sur une robe bleue, longue et près du corps. Elle l'avait choisi avec Dahlia la sœur de Ladon. Elle était attachée avec de fines bretelles qui se croisaient dans le dos qui soit dis en passant été découpé en un joli décolleté. La robe était très agréable à porter, comme un voile léger et fluide.

Depuis un certain temps Isabeau s'était rendu compte que son corps avait mûri, du jour au lendemain ses rondeurs avaient fondus comme neige au soleil. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, ses courbes étaient devenu agréables et moins anguleuses.

Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libre et ses boucles rousses tombaient sensuellement sur ses épaules et dans le creux de son dos.

Elle maquilla discrètement ses yeux en traçant un simple trait noir sur ses paupières et s'observa longuement. Dahlia lui avait dit une fois qu'elle était jolie...Ahsim aussi le lui avait déjà dit, mais elle ne l'avait pas prit au sérieux.

-Tu me ressemble. Dit alors une voix à la fois proche et lointaine.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment avant de s'apercevoir que sa mère se trouvait juste dans l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre, la fixant. Son regard lui donnait la chair de poule...Isabeau ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où sa mère l'avait réellement regardé comme elle le faisait présentement.

Elle avait de petites traces noir sur les joues, signe qu'elle avait dût encore pleurer.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda Isabeau qui semblait avoir mal compris.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...Elle eu l'air songeuse. Tu es mon portrait craché quand j'avais ton âge.

Isabeau ne su pas quoi répondre à ça...jamais sa mère n'ai fait de comparaison entre elles, ni mentionné sa jeunesse. Est-ce que c'était un compliment ? Ça y ressemblait. Toutefois elle ne savait pas si elle devait la remercier, alors elle hocha juste la tête.

-Il est temps d'y aller. Déclara t-elle simplement.

La fête avait lieu sur une grande place destiné pour les grands événements tels que les fêtes, les discours ou les annonces importantes. Pour l'occasion des lanternes étaient suspendus tout autour de la place pour apporter de la lumière vu que les lumières de la villes étaient éteintes durent la nuit.

Leur Leader Cowen avait même fait un petit discours en l'honneur de la fête, ce qui était assez exceptionnel car d'ordinaire il faisait peu d'apparitions publiques.

De son côté, Isabeau lançait des petits regards inquiets à sa mère. La pauvre lui tenait désespérément le bras comme si elle avait peur qu'elle disparaisse subitement. Ses yeux regardaient partout, à la fois apeurés et méfiants. De tout évidence sa mère aurait mille fois préféré être ailleurs...sans doute terrée dans sa maison.

Un peu plus tôt elle avait aperçu Ladon avec sa famille. Ce dernier avait lever un pouce en l'air en la voyant accompagné de sa mère.

« _Tu parle d'une victoire !_ » Pensa narquoisement la jeune fille.

Sa plus grande peur en réalité était de devoir présenter sa mère à quelqu'un. Et si elle faisait mauvaise impression ? Et si elle la ridiculisait ? « _Non reprend toi !_ » Pensa t-elle pour se donner du courage. Il faillait vraiment qu'elle soit positive.

Plus tard dans la soirée des musiciens commencèrent à jouer une musique entraînante et des couples s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse aménagée provisoirement sur la place.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Isabeau aperçut le Commandant Kolya au loin près d'un buffet, en grande conversation avec le Général Trégan. Il était tellement élégant, songeait-elle en l'observant de haut en bas. Il avait laissé son uniforme pour un ensemble sobre composé d'un long manteau gris foncé, une chemise blanche assortit d'un veston et d'un pantalon de la même couleur que son manteau. Ses cheveux brin étaient tirés en arrière, lui donnant un aspect plus soigné.

 _« Il faut savoir être différent en privé et en public »_ C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Mais c'est alors qu'il regarda dans sa direction et qu'il la vit. Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler en la contemplant puis il eut un faible sourire affable et il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Isabeau lui rendit son sourire mais subitement elle se souvenu qu'elle n'était pas seule ! La pire de ses craintes venait de se réaliser...elle allait devoir présenter sa mère à son Commandant, même si techniquement ils se connaissaient déjà cependant ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois, et elle allait devoir la présenter au Général Trégan en plus ! Quelle idiote, elle aurait dû faire plus attention.

D'un pas légèrement hésitant elle s'avança vers eux en tirant sa mère derrière elle. Chaque pas qui la rapprochait des deux hommes ne faisait qu'accentuer son appréhension. Par les ancêtres, pourvu que sa mère ne parle pas ou très peu. Et surtout pourvu que ce soit vite fini.

Quand elles arrivèrent en face des deux hommes se fut Isabeau qui choisi de prendre les devant.

-Bonsoir Commandant, Général. Les salua t-elle le plus formellement du monde.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle Oujna. Lui répondit Kolya. Voilà une charmante apparition. Ajouta t-il.

Isabeau savait que c'était sa façon à lui de faire des compliments, il ne disait pas ouvertement le compliments, il le disait comme une constatation. Mais cela ne n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de rougir.

-Et vous devez être la mère de cette jeune demoiselle ? Demanda alors le général Tégan à sa mère qui était demeurée silencieuse jusqu'ici.

Cette dernière fut apparemment surprise que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole, avait-elle réellement cru qu'elle était invisible ? En tout cas ses yeux ne semblaient plus vouloir se détacher du Général.

-Oui...oui en effet. Bredouilla t-elle d'une voix faible.

Cela devait faire une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à un autre être humain que sa fille. Aussi Isabeau, la sentant en difficulté, jugea charitable de l'aider un peu.

-Général je vous présente ma mère, Nastya Oujna.

Contre toute attente, le Général eu un geste galant et baisa la main de sa mère.

-Enchanté Madame. Murmura t-il doucement avant de lui lâcher la main. Je suis le Général Trégan, pour vous servir.

Sa mère ne sembla plus savoir où se mettre, elle était terriblement gênée mais Trégan ne paru pas le remarquer.

-Et voici le Commandant Kolya, qui est aussi mon entraîneur. Repris Isabeau en le désignant.

-Oui je me souviens de vous. Dit-elle en regardant vaguement Kolya... _Ma fille parle beaucoup de vous._

Isabeau aurait voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre tant sa mère venait de la mettre dans l'embarra. Dire ça au Commandant ! La honte ! Décidément elle n'aurait jamais dû la forcer à venir. De son côté Kolya semblait réprimer un petit rire. La jeune fille lança un regard en coin à sa mère, un regard qui en disait long.

Et puis, comme une envie soudaine, Trégan qui n'avait pas lâché sa mère des yeux lui tendit la main.

-Vous voulez danser ?

Malgré son étonnement Isabeau vit là une occasion de se débarrasser momentanément de sa mère, surtout que si elle ne s'en mêlait pas elle savait très bien ce que sa mère allait répondre.

-Bien sûr que oui, elle veux ! S'exclama t-elle en poussant presque sa mère dans les bras du Général.

Il l'entraîna donc sur la piste de danse, sa mère lui lançant un regard implorant par dessus son épaule, mais cette fois Isabeau était bien décidé à la laisser se débrouiller toute seule.

-C'était puéril Mademoiselle...Susurra la voix grave de Kolya derrière elle.

Isabeau se retourna vers lui, naturellement il avait comprit qu'elle avait fait exprès d'éloigner sa mère. Toutefois la jeune fille fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Commandant. Dit-elle en feignant l'innocence.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant de rire discrètement comme deux complices.

Plus tard Isabeau avait retrouvé Ladon et Dahlia, cette dernière était vraiment jolie. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, lisses, ses yeux bleue magnifiques. Elle portait une belle robe rose pâle, le bas de la robe était entièrement constitué de voiles qui volaient gracieusement à chacun de ses pas.

Ils discutaient calmement entre eux, de temps à autre des garçons invitaient Dahlia à danser ou bien elle dansait avec Isabeau, juste entre filles. Isabeau avait vainement essayé de convaincre Ladon de danser avec elle mais il avait refusé, selon lui il n'était pas un très bon danseur.

La fête était une vrai réussite, rien d'étonnant à cela vu que ce genre de festivités étaient rare.

-Salut vous trois ! Les salua une voix familière.

Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent Ahsim qui les avait rejoins. Il était bien habillé pour l'occasion lui aussi. Il avait l'air de très bonne humeur. Ils parlèrent un peu puis il se tourna vers Isabeau.

-Tu danse ? Lui demanda t-il innocemment.

La jeune fille hésita un peu...danser avec lui ? Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait envie de danser, surtout qu'aucun garçon ne l'avait encore invité. Mais elle ne ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose qu'accepter l'invitation de Ahsim. Comme si il avait lu ses pensées il insista.

-Aller Isa, je ne veux pas t'épouser, je veux juste danser avec toi. Dit-il en riant de bon cœur.

Isabeau se permit de rire un peu elle aussi, c'est vrai que ça ne l'engageait à rien et puis...c'était la fête non ? Finalement elle accepta et Ahsim, visiblement ravi, la prit par la main en l'attirant sur la piste de danse.

Ils se mirent face à face et commencèrent doucement à danser.

-Tu es très belle ce soir. Lui dit-il soudainement alors qu'il la regardait danser.

Isabeau marqua un temps d'arrêt puis recommença à se mouvoir.

-Merci. Lui répondit-elle simplement.

Elle savait qu'Ahsim était déjà sortit avec des filles auparavant. De son côté Isabeau n'avait jamais rien vécu de sérieux. Quand elle en avait parlé une fois avec Dahlia cette dernière lui avait simplement dit : « je crois que tu les intimide un peu ». Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Ahsim, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient dans le même groupe. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait comprit qu'il lui tournait autour et malgré ses rejets il revenait toujours à la charge avec le sourire.

Ses cheveux libres et leurs boucles rousses venaient caresser ses épaules en mèches irrégulières et fougueuses tandis qu'elle dansait. Son cavalier ne la quittait pas des yeux et bientôt elle fut happé par son regard. Isabeau n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi elle le trouvait à la fois irritant mais pourtant fascinant.

« _Fascinant ? Lui ?! N'importe quoi !_ » Pensa t-elle en se secouant.

Ahsim bougeait en rythme, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprochait d'elle de plus en plus à mesure qu'il dansait et bientôt il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Instinctivement elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux. Isabeau ne savait pas si elle devait le repousser, il n'était pas incorrecte après tout et il dansait bien. Elle était si proche de lui maintenant qu'elle pouvait remarquer ses yeux bleu foncés, son nez très droit et court, ses lèvres bien dessinés. Elle le laissa la guider et en fin de compte elle passa un très bon moment.

Peu de temps après ils avaient quittés la piste de danse et étés retournés auprès de Ladon et sa sœur. Daryl les avaient rejoins également, sauf qu'il était habillé comme tout les jours.

-Ben alors ? S'exclama Ahsim avec étonnement en faisant un geste large pour désigner Daryl de haut en bas.

-J'aime pas les soirées déguisée ! Rétorqua Daryl d'un air moqueur.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu en idiot du village ? Lâcha Ladon avec la même ironie mordante.

Daryl lui répondit par un coup de poing dans l'épaule puis il tapa bruyamment des mains.

-Bon ! Ça vous dit qu'on ailles voir ailleurs ! Proposa t-il. On pique une ou deux bouteilles et on va un peu à l'écart.

Un petit débat s'en suivit puis finalement ils approuvèrent la proposition de Daryl. Le plus discrètement possible ils quittèrent la grande place, Daryl chipa une bouteille d'alcool au passage, et ils choisir d'aller dans un petit parc non loin de la place, mais suffisamment éloigné pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

-On a vraiment le droit de faire ça ? Demanda timidement Dahlia.

-Ça va...détend toi un peu. Lui dit Ladon pour tenter de la rassurer. On ne fait rien de mal.

Il se trouvèrent un coin tranquille sur l'herbe et s'assirent en cercle. Ils discutèrent avec entrain, se passant la bouteille à tour de rôle. Au début Isabeau voulu refuser mais Daryl ne la laissa pas se défiler.

-Aller Isa, t'es toujours celle qui travaille le plus. Détend toi un peu et arrête de tout prendre au sérieux !

La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et bu une gorgé d'alcool qui lui brûla la gorge.

-Et si on jouait ? Proposa Ladon.

-Bonne idée ! Approuva Daryl. Action ou vérité, ça vous dit ?

-Parfait ! Renchérit Ahsim. Qui commence ?

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent et semblèrent s'entendre silencieusement.

-Honneur aux dames ! S'exclama Daryl.

-Ben voyons ! Soupira Isabeau.

-Ok je veux bien commencer. Déclara Dahlia. Allez-y.

-Très bien. S'exclama Daryl en se frottant les mains. Alors : Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité. Répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Il sembla réfléchir soigneusement à la question qu'il allait lui poser.

-As-tu déjà piqué une colère à tes parents ?

-Oh non, jamais de la vie ! Affirma Dahlia en paraissant indignée.

Daryl se contenta de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Petite joueuse ». Ce fut alors au tour de Dahlia de poser des questions. Elle choisi d'interroger Ahsim, ce dernier choisi vérité comme elle.

-Quel est ta phrase fétiche ?

-Facile ! S'exclama t-il avec un sourire en coin. ''En amour, comme en toutes choses, l'expérience ne nuit pas''. C'est ce que répète souvent mon père à sa _sixième_ femme.

-Tu plaisante j'espère ?! Lui demanda Isabeau qui ne savait pas vraiment si elle était choquée ou juste étonnée.

-Pas du tout! Lui assura Ahsim. Mais rassure toi, mon père n'est pas infidèle, il tombe juste amoureux très souvent et surtout trop vite ! Dit-il en riant.

Après ça le jeu reprit de plus bel. Ladon se retrouva à devoir marcher sur les mains, Isabeau dût raconter une histoire amusante, Dahlia se mit à chanter une comptine pour enfant absolument insupportable et Drayl dût faire une trentaine de pompes sans s'arrêter.

Il se releva à bout de souffle avant de désigner Isabeau.

-Alors Isa, action ou vérité ? Lui demanda Daryl.

Isabeau prit bien le temps avant de lui répondre. Que devait-elle choisir ? Elle pesa le pour et le contre puis finalement elle choisi Action. Cependant elle eut une certaine appréhension quand elle vit un large sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres de Daryl.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas voici ton action :... _Embrasse Ahsim_!

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et tourna la tête vers Ahsim, il souriait également et fit un clin d'œil à Daryl. C'est alors qu'elle comprit : ils avaient prévu le coup ! Ces sales comploteurs avaient tout manigancé depuis le début. Toutefois elle était partagée entre la fureur et l'amusement.

-C'est un odieux complot ! S'exclama t-elle en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Ahsim.

-Faut jouer le jeu ! Rétorqua Daryl en riant. Aller quoi ! C'est rien du tout un baiser.

Isabeau se tourna vers Ladon et Dahlia mais pour son plus grand malheur ils l'encouragèrent à le faire. « _bande de traîtres !_ » Pensa rageusement la jeune fille. C'était un véritable guet-apens !

-Bon d'accord. Céda t-elle en poussant un soupir exagérément bruyant. Mais sur la joue !

Les autres protestèrent mais étonnamment Ahsim ne parut pas contrarié le moins du monde.

-Sur la joue ça me va très bien. Assura t-il visiblement ravi.

Isabeau se sentit soulagée de s'en tirer à si bon compte et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner complètement vers lui. Ahsim semblait calme et tapota doucement du doigt sa joue gauche puis attendit qu'elle s'approche. Lentement, sous les regards attentifs de ses camarades, elle se pencha vers lui, légèrement tremblante. Puis quand elle fut à deux doigts de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue il tourna brusquement la tête, en passant une main derrière la sienne et l'embrassa sans crier gare.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, Isabeau ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de reculer mais il l'a maintenu près de lui en passant son autre bras autour de sa taille. Puis...peu à peu, elle se détendit et le laissa faire. C'était tellement étrange.

Elle entendit les autres crier des « _Whouuuu !_ » et des « _Il l'a embrassé !_ ». Mais en tout honnêteté, Isabeau les entendait à peine tant son attention était focalisé sur la sensation des lèvres d'Ahsim sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, douces et la sensation que ça lui procurait n'était pas désagréable comme elle l'avait imaginé auparavant. Elle le laissa donc, timidement, prolonger le baiser et elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

-On a l'air malin maintenant ! Marmonna Daryl en voyant ses deux amis s'embrasser plus longtemps que prévu.

Il regarda alors Dahlia et lui fit un petit sourire charmeur.

-Et toi Dahlia, ça te dirai un baiser ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que se soit car Ladon la devança.

-Je ne te le conseil pas ! Déclara t-il entre l'ironie et l'avertissement. Je devrais te tuer après !

Daryl ne parut nullement impressionné et son sourire charmeur devint provoquant.

-Ben quoi Ladon ? T'es jaloux ?! Tu veux un bisou ?

-T'es malade ?! S'exclama Ladon en devant pale.

Quand Ahsim la libéra enfin, Isabeau ne savait plus quoi penser. Son esprit était complètement chamboulé. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé Ahsim comme petit ami potentiel. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi était-elle si troublée ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui mais il était attirant ça elle voulait bien le reconnaître. Et lui ? Est-ce seulement un jeu pour lui ? Pour une fois elle regretta de ne pas avoir plus d'expérience en matière de garçon.

Ahsim arborait un sourire triomphant, depuis le temps qu'il lui tournait autour il avait enfin réussi à lui voler un baiser. Son air victorieux la fit redescendre sur terre et elle retrouva son assurance.

-Ne rêve pas je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Lui assura t-elle.

-Aucun problème, ça viendra ! Rétorqua t-il sans perdre sa superbe.

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Et voilà, alors au début je voulais faire un chapitre plus long mais j'avais peur que ça fasse beaucoup trop de choses en un seul chapitre.**

 **Donc je vous l'accorde, si c'est ce que vous pensez, c'est un chapitre plutôt calme, surtout centré sur la vie privée d'Isabeau.**

 **Mais je peux d'or et déjà vous promettre que dans le chapitre 4 les choses se gâterons beaucoup plus pour Isa. Le contenu sera plus sérieux et largement moins drôle.**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui suivent et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.**

 **Bises à tous et à bientôt.**


	4. Première mission

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà ( enfin ! Diriez-vous ) Mais les vacances...vous savez ce que c'est^^ ça vous rend un peu paresseux.**

 **Bon je ne vais pas vous faire languir d'avantage, on se retrouve en bas comme toujours. Bonne lecture !**

 _XXX_

 **Quelques temps plus tard :**

-Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Assura Kolya d'un ton calme mais ferme.

Cowen le regardait, assit confortablement sur son massif fauteuil en cuir devant son bureau. Il était imperturbable et ne parut pas partager l'avis de Kolya.

-Je pense au contraire que ce serai une bonne expérience pour eux Commandant. Dit-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il pourront ainsi voir le sort réservé au déserteurs Genii.

-Je n'ai même pas fini leur formation, jusqu'ici ils n'ont fait que quelques excursions en surface. Ils ne sont jamais partir sur un autre monde, ils ne sont pas prêts à partir en mission, surtout de cette envergure. Insista Kolya.

-Vous avez choisi vos élèves parmi les meilleurs, ils feront l'affaire.

À l'écoute de ces mots, une froideur inquiétante apparut dans les yeux de Kolya. Dans quelle langue devait-il lui expliquer ? Ses élèves n'étaient pas prêt ! Ils étaient trop jeunes, sans expérience.

-Bien la discutions est close alors. Déclara Cowen face au silence du Commandant. Vous et vos élèves partirez dans trois jours.

 _XXX_

Isabeau se réveilla doucement au son d'une respiration qui n'était pas la sienne. Ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil s'ouvrirent et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Ahsim qui la regardait avec attendrissement. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage quand il la vit ouvrir les yeux et il caressa sa joue du revers de la main.

-Bonjour toi. Souffla t-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser en murmurant un ''Bonjour'' contre ses lèvres. Il l'enlaça tendrement en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, ses boucles rousses lui chatouillaient le nez. Isabeau se sentait bien dans ses bras, les légers baisers qu'il lui faisait dans le cou lui provoquait des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébral.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda t-elle en s'étirant paresseusement.

-Presque 8h. Lui répondit-il en caressant son épaule.

Elle eu un bref instant de pause puis d'un seul coup elle se redressa complètement.

-Quoi ?! Déjà ! S'écria t-elle.

Elle bondit hors du lit et chercha hâtivement ses vêtements par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Ahsim sans comprendre son comportement. Pourquoi tu es si pressé, on à cours que d'en une heure et demi.

-Oui mais il faut encore que je rentre chez moi pour me changer et prendre mon équipement. Dit la jeune fille en enfilant son haut à la hâte.

Ahsim s'assit sur le lit en la regardant faire, non sans amusement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu aura le temps de tout faire. Tenta t-il de la rassurer.

Elle attrapa son pantalon et tenta de l'enfiler très vite.

-Il faut quand même que je me dépêche. Dit-elle en sautillant pour monter son pantalon en haut de ses jambes. Je ne dois surtout pas être en retard au cours !

Tout à coup, à force de sautiller et de tirer trop fort sur son pantalon, Isabeau perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant. Ashim rit alors franchement en la voyant vautrée sur le sol puis il se leva à son tour pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tu es vraiment maladroite des fois. Dit-il en lui tendant sa veste qu'il avait ramassé pour elle.

-Et oui c'est tout moi ! S'exclama Isabeau en fermant la fermeture de son pantalon. Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure, merci.

Elle attrapa sa veste et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami puis s'enfuie à toutes jambes pour rentrer chez elle.

 _XXX_

Quand le Commandant Kolya entra dans la salle de cours tout les élèves purent se rendre compte qu'il était énervé. Ils échangèrent entre eux de discrets coups d'œil, cela ne leur inspirait rien de bon ! D'ordinaire leur entraîneur avait toujours une maîtrise parfaite de ses émotions.

-J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Finit-il par dire après les avoir observé d'un œil évaluateur.

Tous étaient silencieux, suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Récemment nos informateurs nous ont rapportés que des déserteurs Geniis avaient étés vu sur un monde du nom de Orin. En temps normal ce serait à des militaires expérimentés de se charger de ramener ces traîtres...son regard parut plus dur...mais notre Leader Cowen en a décidé autrement. Il m'a chargé de m'occuper de cette mission et de vous emmener avec moi.

En entendant ça Isabeau se sentit décoller du sol. Enfin on les envoyaient sur un autre monde ! Ils allaient faire une vraie mission ! Cette idée la transportait. Toutefois elle redescendit vite sur terre en réalisant que son Commandant ne semblait en rien ravi par la situation.

Kolya leur expliqua le déroulement de l'opération. Ils allaient partir dans deux jours, c'était avant tout une mission de repérage, pour voir si leurs informateurs avaient raison. Dans l'éventualité où les déserteurs se trouveraient bel et bien sur cette planète ils auraient pour ordre de les ramener pour qu'ils soient jugés. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi on voudrait déserter, abandonner leur peuple...n'étaient-ils pas le peuple humain le plus puissant de la galaxie ? N'était-ce pas eux qui avaient le plus de chance de vaincre les wraiths ? Pourquoi ne voudrait-on pas ou plus participer à cette noble mission ? Non, vraiment elle ne comprenait pas.

Le Commandant leurs assigna à chacun des tâches et des rangs provisoires. Quoi de plus naturel, ils n'étaient encore que des élèves et il fallait un ordre hiérarchique dans leur groupe. Daryl fut désigné comme éclaireur avec Ahsim, rien d'étonnant à ça puisqu'ils excellaient dans ce domaine. Ladon était bien entendu chargé de tout ce qui touchait au domaine scientifique. Chacun avait son rôle.

-Quand à vous Oujna vous me seconderait. Déclara Kolya d'un ton sans appel.

Ça y est, elle s'envolait à nouveau ! Elle ? Seconder le Commandant ! L'honneur était trop grand. Par les ancêtre, Isabeau était convaincu de ne pas le mériter.

Il y eu quelques murmures mais elle était bien trop heureuse pour s'en soucier. Quand le Commandant eut fini ses explications le cours eu lieu comme prévu, plus intense que d'habitude. A la sortit sur le chemin des vestiaires Isabeau reçu plusieurs tapes amicales dans le dos, surtout de la part de Daryl qui la félicita ouvertement.

Dans le groupe de Kolya elles n'étaient que deux filles. Quand Isabeau se changea dans le vestiaire qui leur était réservé elle échangea quelques mots avec Padmé, c'était une jeune fille de forte carrure, avec un fort esprit de contestation ce qui lui avait déjà valu quelques problèmes avec leurs supérieurs.

Leur entente était avant tout cordiale, mais Padmé avait dès le début instauré une sorte de barrière en elles, comme avec le reste du groupe d'ailleurs, elle était très individualiste. Cependant Isabeau la trouva moins bavarde que de coutume...déjà qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup.

-Alors, tu en pense quoi de cette mission ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-J'en pense qu'il était temps ! Grogna t-elle d'un air bourru. Je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer dans ce trou !

Isabeau parut un peu surprise par sa réponse mais elle n'ajouta rien. Padmé semblait toujours en colère contre tout.

-Et toi ? Ta promotion, heureuse ? Lui demanda t-elle en refermant son sac d'un coup sec.

Encore une fois son ton surprit sa camarade. Et puis c'était quoi cette question ? Elle n'était pas promu, le Commandant avait bien précisé que c'était provisoire. Et pourquoi cela sonnait-il comme un reproche ?

-Ce n'est pas une promotion tu sais. Rappela t-elle à la jeune fille. Mais si ça peut répondre à ta question et bien oui.

Padmé la toisa un moment puis elle jeta son sac sur son épaule.

-Ça m'étonne pas. Marmonna t-elle entre ses dents.

Puis elle sortit sans un mot de plus. « _Mais c'est quoi son problème à cette fille ?!_ » Pensa Isabeau un peu irritée. Décidément elle ne la comprendrait jamais.

Elle se rhabilla en massant au passage ses muscles douloureux, heureusement le Commandant leur avait laissé leur journée de demain pour récupérer avant le grand jour. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son propre sac et défit sa tresse avant de se diriger vers la porte. Cependant quand elle l'ouvrit et qu'elle la franchit ce ne fut que pour se heurté à un torse large et solide.

Isabeau releva alors la tête et croisa les yeux sombres du Commandant Kolya. D'instinct la jeune fille recula en s'excusant de sa maladresse.

-Allons il n'y a rien à excuser Mademoiselle Oujna. Lui assura t-il. Êtes-vous la dernière à sortir ?

-Euh...oui. Répondit-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Parfait. J'ai à vous parler... _en privée._

Il tendit le bras et poussa la porte du vestiaire en lui intimant l'ordre d'entrer par un mouvement de tête. En bon soldat, la jeune fille lui obéit et il la suivit à l'intérieur en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le Commandant l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc mais elle préféra rester debout. Isabeau ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait nerveuse...il était rare qu'elle se retrouve seul à seul avec son Commandant et à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné...et même de se sentir un peu privilégiée.

-D'abord, je suis navré de devoir m'entretenir avec vous dans un endroit aussi...peu conventionnel. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Isabeau...je dois avoir la certitude que tout ce que je vais vous dire ne sortira pas d'ici.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, évidemment je n'en parlerai à personne.

-Bien. Dans ce cas laissez moi vous dire que le déroulement de cette mission ne me conviens pas.

« _j'ai cru le comprendre_ » Songea Isabeau en repensant à l'expression contrariée du Commandant ce matin.

-Selon moi votre groupe n'est pas prêt pour ce genre de mission. Il y a un risque bien réel. Dit-il en la regardant gravement. Mais Cowen n'a pas tenu compte de mon avis. Ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, Isabeau le regardait faire en silence. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à voir là-dedans ? D'ordinaire un Commandant et instructeur n'aborderait pas ce genre de sujet avec ses élèves...et surtout pas avec un seul élèves, en privée en plus. Bien qu'elle en fut flattée la jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kolya partageait ouvertement sa désapprobation de Cowen avec elle.

-Vous et vos camarades devez bien comprendre qu'une fois sur Orin vous ne seraient plus des élèves mais des soldats ! Vous allez devoir vous montrer autonomes et être en permanence sur vos gardes. J'attends également de vous tous un comportement irréprochable. Il fit une pause où il arrêta subitement de marcher et la regarda à nouveau. C'est pour ça que je vous ai choisi pour me seconder...J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité face à cette aveu.

-Pour...pourquoi moi en particulier ?! bégaya t-elle. Commandant je ne suis pas la seule a...

-Ne sous-estimez pas votre influence au sein de votre groupe Isabeau. La coupa-t-il avec douceur. Même si vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte jusque-là, vous et le jeune Daryl êtes les meneurs ! Les autres vous suivent et vous respectent. Toutefois votre camarade Daryl peut se laisser influencer par ses sentiments personnels, surtout quand il s'agit de son grand ami Ahsim qui comme nous le savons tous deux peut se montrer trop sûr de lui et impulsif. J'avais également pensé à Padmé mais elle semble avoir un sérieux problème pour respecter les consignes ce qui à la longue lui portera préjudice...mais vous...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et son regard se posa sur la petite pierre blanche accrochée au cou de la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes plus réfléchie, plus attentive et appliquée. Je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas...et que je peux avoir confiance en vous et en votre loyauté.

Isabeau sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Le souffle chaud du Commandant caressait son visage et cette proximité assez inappropriée entre eux, ce ton de confidence qu'il utilisait pour lui parler la fit frissonner.

-Si nous trouvons ces traîtres...Continua Kolya avec gravité. Le moment venue...je dois être sûr que vous ferez _tout_ ce que je vous demanderai.

Ce fut instinctif, sans la moindre hésitation les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle y réfléchisse avant.

-Vous pouvez avoir confiance Commandant, ordonnez et j'obéirai.

Un sourire satisfait vint alors étirer les lèvres de Kolya.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je sais que vous me seconderai efficacement.

Après ces mots un silence embarrassant s'en suivit durant lequel Kolya la couva de son célèbre regard évaluateur.

-Allez vous reposer Isabeau. Fini t-il par dire en s'éloignant subitement d'elle. Et par rapport à cette conversation, je compte sur votre discrétion. Bonne fin de journée.

Et comme Padmé avant lui, il partit sans se retourner. Se sentant d'un seul coup fébrile, les jambes flageolantes elle fini par s'asseoir. C'était une véritable responsabilité que le Commandant venait de lui confier. Elle ne devait pas le décevoir ! À aucun prix. Il comptait sur elle...et ça c'était inestimable à ses yeux même si elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment son Commandant faisait pour faire en sorte qu'elle se sente si spéciale, si importante.

Isabeau se redressa brusquement et ramassa son sac. C'était décidé, elle serait à la hauteur ! Elle serait irréprochable et cette première mission sera une succès !

 _XXX_

 **Arrivée sur Orin :**

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte des étoiles Kolya envoya Ahsim et Daryl en éclaireurs. Auparavant ils avaient enfilé leurs uniformes de soldat Genii, ont leurs avaient aussi donner à chacun des équipements spéciaux, armes à feux, couteaux, radios, etc...

Il fallait se montrer discret, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrive dans le petit village d'Orin. C'était avant tout un peuple de fermiers, de gens simples et jugé inoffensifs. Juste avant de partir ils avaient eu droit à un rappel : Enquêter, chercher et ramener les déserteurs si ils se trouvent dans le village, vivants de préférence.

Isabeau se tenait toujours aux côtés de Kolya, tel son ombre. Malgré l'appréhension que la jeune fille ressentait elle garda son calme, souhaitant demeurer efficace et ne pas se laisser parasiter pas ses émotions.

Il y avait une grande forêt à perte de vue qui les entourait. Le village devait être un peu plus loin. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes le temps que Daryl et Ahsim reviennent avant d'agir.

De son côté Isabeau observait attentivement les alentours. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait sur un autre monde que le sien. A première vue ils ne semblaient guère différents mais la sensation n'était pas la même.

Peu de temps après ses deux camarades revinrent en courant vers eux.

-Alors ? Demanda Kolya.

-Le village est à dix minutes de marche environ. Commença Daryl. Tout y a l'air calme.

-Oui et le peu d'habitants que nous avons vus ne semble pas représenter une menace. Renchérit Ahsim.

Le Commandant sembla bien réfléchir sur la stratégie à utiliser. Après un moment de silence, où il pesa silencieusement le pour et le contre, il se tourna vers Padmé et un autre de leurs camarades.

-Vous deux vous restez ici pour surveiller la porte. Déclara t-il d'un ton ferme. Personne ne doit la franchir !

Face à cet ordre les lèvres de Padmé s'entrouvrirent, sans doute pour protester, mais le regard glacial que Kolya lui lança l'en dissuada instantanément. Naturellement elle ne devait pas apprécier d'être mise à l'écart, Padmé était faite pour l'action ! Toutefois le Commandant Kolya ne voulait sûrement pas perdre de temps à la surveiller à cause de son impétuosité.

Kolya partit ensuite en tête, suivi du reste du groupe. Il leur ordonna également de dissimuler leurs armes le temps qu'ils arrivent au village. Isabeau marchait juste à côté de Kolya, lui jetant de discrets coups d'œils. Son visage était extraordinairement calme, il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait... _comme toujours !_

Ils marchèrent à l'unisson jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrer du village. Les maisons n'étaient que des chaumières, tout ce qui avait de plus banale.

A leur approche une silhouette d'homme s'approcha d'eux. Cet homme s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable et les observa attentivement. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que Kolya, ses cheveux blonds étaient rassembler en une tresse unique, son visage marqué par les années avait l'air plutôt avenant quoique légèrement méfiant. L'homme était apparemment plus petit que le Commandant toutefois il n'était pas moins imposant.

Quand le petit groupe s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, Kolya fit deux pas en avant pour se démarquer du reste du groupe. Lui et l'étranger s'observèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes puis ce fut Kolya qui se présenta en premier.

-Je suis le Commandant Acastus Kolya, du peuple Genii. Déclara t-il d'une voix monocorde.

L'homme inclina brièvement la tête en guise de salut.

-Je me nomme Rilam. Dit-il en s'approchant de son interlocuteur. C'est moi qui dirige ce village.

-A la bonne heure ! S'exclama le Commandant. Justement c'est à vous que je voulais m'adresser.

Rilam fronça les sourcils:- Et que me voulez-vous au juste ? Vous et vos... _jeunes_ compagnons ?

L'expression de Kolya était indéchiffrable. Tous ses élèves demeuraient silencieux derrière lui, aucuns ne savaient ce qu'il avait en tête...pas même Isabeau.

D'un pas lent et assuré Kolya s'approcha encore de Rilam, il était presque trop près.

-A ce qu'il paraît quatre de nos confrères et amis vivent parmi vous. Nous souhaitons simplement leur rendre visite. Mentit-il avec aisance.

Le dénommé Rilam plissa légèrement des yeux, personne n'aurait su dire s'il était soupçonneux ou s'il essayait de se remémorer quelque chose.

-Je suis navré mais je ne vois vraiment pas de qui il peut bien s'agir. Dit-il au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Je connais tout le monde dans le village et je n'ai jamais croisé de gens qui puissent vous ressembler.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le Commandant. Cependant il ne se laissa pas démonter et resta admirablement calme. De son côté Isabeau suivait la scène avec un grand intérêt.

Est-ce que cet homme mentait ? Elle ne le souhaitait pas pour lui. Ou bien il n'était au courant de rien, dans ce cas les déserteurs avaient sûrement dû cacher leurs véritables identités. Est-ce que ça constituait une difficulté pour les trouver ?...si toutefois ils étaient encore là.

Et apparemment Kolya avait aboutit aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

-Réfléchissez bien...Dit-il le regard froid et calculateur. Quatre hommes...récemment arrivés dans votre village.

-Non vraiment je ne...L'homme s'arrêta brusquement. Attendez...vous voulez parler des frères Joâ et Oisin et de leurs compagnons Thjis et Magnus ?

Un sourire empli de satisfaction étira les lèvres de Kolya et ses yeux sombres semblèrent s'illuminer. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-C'est curieux...Répondit Rilam, plus pour lui même. Ils ne nous ont jamais dit d'où ils venaient.

-Les Geniis sont des gens discrets en général. Rétorqua Kolya avec un rictus. Et il n'est pas toujours évident de faire confiance aux étrangers...je suis sûr que vous en conviendrez avec moi.

Les yeux bleue de Rilam observèrent le Genii minutieusement, sans doute se demandait-il si le Commandant lui-même était digne de confiance. Toutefois il murmura un « Naturellement ».

Après un moment d'hésitation un peu embarrassant Rilam émit un raclement de gorge avant de les inviter à le suivre.

-Et quelle est exactement la nature de vos relations si je peux me permettre ? Demanda t-il tout de même sur un ton qui se voulait désintéressé.

-Je vous l'ai dit...ce sont des confrères. Répéta simplement Kolya.

Bien entendu il ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans les détails mais pour sa part Isabeau voyait bien que cette réponse ne semblait pas rassurer le chef du village. C'est pourquoi elle se permit de parler à son tour...n'était-elle pas là pour seconder Kolya après tout ?

-Oui ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie, nous n'abuserons pas de votre temps Monsieur. Dit-elle en usant d'un ton à la fois doux et diplomate.

Elle vit le Commandant tourner brusquement la tête à son initiative cependant son visage exprimait davantage de la surprise que du mécontentement. Rilam quand à lui avait vaguement regarder au dessus de son épaule pour voir qui venait de lui parler.

-Tiens ils ne sont pas muets vos petits ?! S'exclama t-il sarcastique.

Certains émirent de faibles protestations à l'énonciation du mot '' _petits_ '' mais l'homme ne sembla pas les entendre. Au contraire son attention était centrée sur la jeune fille rousse qui marchait juste à côté de l'étrange Commandant, à l'inverse de ses camarades qui restaient en retrait.

-C'est votre fille ? Demanda t-il soudainement.

Isabeau se retenu de s'arrêter sur le champ tant ce que venait de demander l'homme lui paraissait absurde et invraisemblable. Kolya ? Son père ? C'était impossible ! Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il devait avoir presque le double de son âge, et alors ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ni même comment une telle idée avait pu traverser l'esprit de cet homme. Physiquement il n'y avait aucunes ressemblances, même en cherchant bien.

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers Kolya et constata qu'il était tout aussi surprit qu'elle. Puis il poussa un petit ricanement avant de démentir ce que Rilam avait supposé.

-Non, cette charmante personne n'est pas ma fille. Dit-il en ignorant le regard intense d'Isabeau sur lui. C'est mon élève.

-Élève ? Répéta le chef du village, maintenant ouvertement intrigué. Je vois...et qu'enseignez-vous au juste ?

Le Genii ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant avec plaisir durer l'attente. Il échangea ensuite un bref regard avec la jeune fille et répondit :

-La survie.

Les quelques villageois présents dans le village regardaient le petit groupe avec curiosité. Évidemment leurs tenues devaient leur sembler étranges. Les gens n'osaient pas s'approcher d'eux, ni même les regarder en face. Étaient-ils si intimidants que ça ? Se demandait Isabeau avec perplexité.

Le village n'avait pas l'air très vieux, sans doute avait-il été reconstruit comme tant d'autres après une attaque des wraiths. Les maisons en toit de chaume ne paraissaient pas usées par le temps. C'est justement à ce moment qu'un homme arriva vers eux en portant des paquets.

-Ah ! Magnus ! L'appela Rilam en lui faisait de grands signes. Vous avez de la visite.

Mais en les apercevant l'homme du nom de Magnus ne sembla nullement ravi...bien au contraire, les traits de son visage se décomposèrent. La panique s'empara de lui et il lâcha ses paquets en courant à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée.

-Attrapez le ! Ordonna Kolya d'un ton sec.

Comme s'il avait donné un coup de sifflet ses élèves partir telle une meute de chiens lâchée derrière une proie.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que...Bredouilla le chef de village sans comprendre.

Le Commandant Kolya sortit alors son arme et la pointa sur Rilam.

-Merci à vous, grâce à votre coopération nous venons de mettre la main sur un des déserteurs que nous recherchions. Maintenant il n'en reste plus que trois à trouver ! Dit-il avec un rictus triomphant.

Par instinct Rilam recula en levant les mains devant lui. Il tenta de murmurer des paroles apaisantes et parfois même incohérentes, pour que le militaire baisse son arme mais ce fut vain.

-Un conseil pour que les choses se passent bien entre nous...Susurra Kolya d'un air menaçant. Laissez mes hommes faire leur travaille et ordonnez aux autres villageois de rentrer chez eux...sinon ils n'auront plus qu'à désigner un nouveau chef de village !

Plus loin le déserteur avait rejoint une petite chaumière et crié quelque chose avant d'en ressortir en courant de plus bel. Très vite trois autres hommes en sortirent et le suivirent dans sa course. Les jeunes soldats Genii les suivaient de près. C'est alors que l'un d'eux posa un genou à terre et tira deux coups de feu.

L'un des fuyards s'effondra sur le sol en tenant sa jambe gauche. Il poussa d'affreux gémissements et l'un des hommes encore debout s'arrêta brusquement en entendant les plaintes de son compère. Il accouru alors à son secours, sans se soucier des jeunes Geniis qui se rapprochait d'eux. En voyant se spectacle Isabeau comprit qu'il devait s'agir des frères Joâ et Oisin, toutefois elle préféra ne pas s'en occuper et continua de courir après les fugitifs.

Daryl courait juste devant elle, ses jambes puissantes l'entraînaient à toutes vitesses et s'il maintenait cette allure il allait sûrement rejoindre les deux derniers déserteurs. Isabeau sentait ses poumons brûler dans sa poitrine, elle haletait sous l'effort.

Leur folle course les entraîna jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les deux hommes la parcourent sinon ils risquaient de les perdre de vu. Daryl le comprit et il accéléra le pas tant et si bien qu'il se jeta sur le dénommé Magnus. Tout deux tombèrent à terre en se débattant, cependant comme pour les précédents Isabeau ne s'arrêta pas ! Elle continua de courir après le dernier déserteur.

Elle n'était pas assez sotte pour croire qu'elle allait le rattraper, non c'était impossible. C'était un homme adulte, surentraîné par l'armée Genii et elle, elle était une fille de 17 ans alors même avec la meilleure volonté du monde elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de le rattraper.

Elle allait devoir essayer autre chose. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'arrête de courir, alors elle sortit son arme et tenta de viser l'homme en courant sans pour autant le tuer. Bien entendu il lui était très difficile, voir même impossible de viser juste à cause de la vitesse, de la végétation et sa cible ne cessait de bouger. Isabeau tira une première fois mais elle vit clairement son tir heurter un arbre. Elle recommença donc plusieurs fois cependant elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa cible. Pourtant l'homme essayait de se protéger des balles qui le manquaient de peu ce qui perturba sa concentration et à l'écoute d'un autre coup de feu il se baissa mais ne vit pas une racine émergente du sol, par conséquent il trébucha dessus en s'étalant de tout son long.

En le voyant tomber Isabeau cru l'avoir touché mais elle n'en était pas certaine. C'est pourquoi, quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle s'avança prudemment vers l'homme qui était étendu sur le sol, immobile.

Il était grand, le torse large et robuste. Il était aussi vêtu très simplement comme les autres villageois, pas étonnant qu'ils ne s'étaient doutés de rien, songea la jeune fille. Elle était maintenant très proche de lui et ne le voyant toujours pas bouger elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la tempe gauche de l'homme. Son cœur battait toujours. Peut-être était-il simplement assommé par sa chute ?

Isabeau tourna légèrement la tête en arrière pour voir si un de ses camarades les avaient suivit quand brusquement elle sentit qu'on venait de lui attraper sa tresse et qu'on la tirait violemment en arrière. Elle se retrouva brutalement plaqué au sol, lâchant par inadvertance son arme, en poussant un cri de douleur puis elle s'aperçut très vite qu'il s'agissait du déserteur qu'elle avait cru inconscient.

Quand lui-même vit le visage de celui ou en l'occurrence de celle qui le poursuivait l'homme sembla plus que surprit. Isabeau tenta de profiter de son trouble et envoya son poing vers le visage de son adversaire mais il attrapa très vite son poignet et la gifla avec force de son autre main. Instantanément la jeune fille sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa joue droite.

Mais très vite l'homme se retrouva sur elle et porta ses grandes mains à son cou puis commença à serrer. La panique s'empara d'elle alors qu'il lui imposait de ne plus respirer. Elle remua les jambes de toutes des forces, ses mains étaient plaqués sur celles de son agresseur et elle tentait de se dégager sans succès.

L'air commençait déjà à se faire plus rare à mesure que l'homme l'étranglait. Des tâches noires commençais à lui brouiller la vue. Dans un dernier espoir Isabeau consentit à lâcher les mains de l'homme et tenta de lui enfoncer ses pouces dans les yeux. L'assaillant remua la tête dans tous les sens tout en essayant de maintenir sa prise sur le cou fragile de la jeune fille, mais elle ne lâcha pas son visage et accentua la pression de ses pouces sur ses yeux.

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit sourd parvenu aux oreilles d'Isabeau, soudainement les mains qui enserraient son cou la lâchèrent et le poids du déserteur disparu.

Instinctivement elle roula sur le côté en toussant et massa d'une main son cou atrocement douloureux, inspirant grandement cet air si précieux. Elle entendit vaguement une voix lui parler mais elle était trop perturbée pour s'en soucier. Puis doucement une main se posa sur son épaule. Dans un geste purement défensif elle se retourna prête à attaquer un quelconque ennemi mais cette même personne la saisi par les épaules.

-Isa ! C'est moi ! Lui murmura une voix familière.

-Daryl ?! Demanda t-elle la voix enrouée.

-Lui-même ! S'exclama t-il en sortant un bout de corde d'une de ses poches de veste. Les autres sont arrivés à temps pour m'aider avec Magnus, alors je suis venu le plus vite possible...ça va aller ?

-Oui je crois. Merci beaucoup ! Dit-elle en l'enlaçant brièvement. A propos de tout à l'heure...Dit-elle un peu gênée. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prêté main forte.

-Mais non, mais non ! Rétorqua Daryl. Tu as bien fais de le suivre sinon il se serai enfuit pour de bon. Mais la prochaine fois, franchement Isa...attend un peu avant de t'en prendre seule à un homme qui fait deux fois ton poids ! S'exclama t-il cette fois avec gravité.

Maintenant qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits Isabeau vit une grosse bûche juste à côté du corps, cette fois-ci vraiment inconscient, du déserteur.

-Tu l'a frappé à la tête ? Demanda t-elle en relevant péniblement.

-Exact ! Répondit Daryl en attachant les mains de l'homme dans son dos. Celui-là doit être Thjis.

Il ramena l'homme en une position assise et le secoua pour lui faire reprendre connaissance. Un filet de sang coulait sur son front. Après cinq minutes l'homme cligna des yeux en gémissant. Quand il les ouvrit et qu'il vit les deux jeunes Geniis il essaya de bouger mais s'aperçut très vite qu'il ne pouvait pas.

-Ils recrutent leurs soldats au berceau maintenant ?! Marmonna l'homme en foudroyant les deux jeunes des yeux.

-Vue que les adultes désertent il faut bien pallier au manque ! Rétorqua Isabeau en lui rendant son regard haineux.

L'ancien soldat ne dit rien sur le coup puis il poussa un ricanement déplaisant tandis que Daryl le forçait à se relever.

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle **gamine** ! Dit-il avec un rictus à la fois moqueur et désillusionné. Je suis persuader qu'un jour tu vas comprendre...mais ce sera trop tard pour toi malheureusement.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard :_

Kolya observait avec satisfaction les quatre déserteurs à genoux devant eux. Ses élèves les avait ramené les un après les autres en un temps record ! Pour une première et vraie mission c'était un franc succès.

Afin d'éviter d'être dérangé ils étaient repartit à la porte des étoiles avec les prisonniers, par chance les villageois n'avait pas protester...Kolya s'en était assuré pendant que ses élèves couraient dans le village.

Les frères avaient été les plus facile à capturer. L'un d'eux, Oisin, avait reçu une balle dans la jambe et son frère s'était rendu pour lui porter assistance.

Ensuite Daryl avait ralenti Magnus et ses compagnons l'avaient aidé à neutraliser le déserteur.

En revanche le Commandant avait froncé les sourcils en voyant les marques violacées sur le cou d'Isabeau, marques que la jeune fille avait vainement essayé de dissimuler. Il l'avait obligé à lui dire ce qui s'était passé et la jeune fille, l'air un peu honteuse, lui raconta tout. Elle lui avoua que par son inattention le déserteur Thjis avait tenté de la tuer mais que Daryl été arrivé à temps pour l'en empêcher.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux en attendant une quelconque réprimande mais rien de vint. Le Commandant n'avait rien dit...à la place il avait écarté son col pour mieux regarder ses marques. Il tâta doucement la peau violacée et Isabeau réprima une grimace de douleur.

-C'est le métier qui rentre Oujna. Lui murmura t-il comme une confidence. Mais soyez plus prudente à l'avenir. Au pire la prochaine fois ne prenez _aucun risque_...

Isabeau avait tout de suite comprit à quoi il faisait allusion, il lui conseillait de tuer sa cible si à l'avenir elle se retrouvait dans une situation similaire.

-Bien activez la porte des étoiles et prévenez les autorités que nous avons les déserteurs.

Ladon se chargea d'aller activer la porte et de transmettre le message, les autres se chargèrent de relever les prisonniers, en revanche il fallu soutenir Oisin qui ne pouvait pas marcher à cause de sa jambe blessée. Tous se tenaient prêt à partir d'un moment à l'autre quand soudainement l'ex-soldat Thjis donna un coup de tête dans celle du jeune homme qui le surveillait et prit la fuite vers les arbres.

Sa course n'était pas facile vu que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, néanmoins il courait encore très vite.

Cette fois-ci Kolya ne pris pas de gants et leur ordonna de l'arrêter...et par là il entendait que tous les moyens étaient permis !

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, ne songeant qu'à cet homme qui avait attenté à sa vie, Isabeau sortit son arme à feu et le visa. C'était de sa faute si elle avait failli ! Si, comme elle le pense, son Commandant était déçu. Jamais ça n'aurait dû arriver ! Et jamais plus ça n'arrivera.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sans la moindre hésitation elle appuya sur la détente.

Une détonation retentit puis dès lors la scène sembla suspendue dans le temps. Comme une marionnette à qui ont avait brusquement coupé les fils, Thjis tomba à terre. Ce fut surréaliste...Lentement elle abaissa son arme et attendit...attendre quoi au juste ? Elle ne savait pas.

Les autres déserteurs appelèrent leur compagnon mais seul l'écho de leurs propres voix leur répondit. Plus personne n'osait parler, pour dire quoi de toute façon. C'est là qu'Isabeau réalisa : Il ne se relevait pas...et cette fois ce n'était pas une ruse. Elle venait de le tuer. Purement et simplement.

Les autres prisonniers devinrent hystériques en réalisant que leur compagnons d'infortune venait d'être abattu. Ils crièrent son nom puis des injures à l'encontre de celle qui venait de commettre cet acte. Mais parmi ce chaos une voix que la jeune fille connaissait bien l'appela.

Elle se tourna vers Ahsim, son visage était blême...lui aussi venait de comprendre. Isabeau fut déconcerté par son regard, pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ? Comme si...comme si il ne la reconnaissait pas. Est-ce que les autres la regardaient comme ça aussi ?! Elle n'osa même pas le vérifier. C'est alors qu'une main vint se poser fermement sur son épaule gauche.

-Bien Isabeau...c'est très bien. Lui assura le Commandant Kolya en la regardant avec intérêt. Il me semble que de ma vie, jamais personne n'avait aussi vite appliqué les conseils que je lui avais donnés.

Elle fut littéralement incapable de détourner le regard de son Commandant. Avait-elle bien agît ? Devait-elle se sentir coupable ? Ou devait-elle être satisfaite ? Est-ce qu'elle avait remonté dans l'estime de son Commandant ? Ce fut sans doute absurde mais elle chercha quelque chose dans son regard...quelque chose que lui seul pouvait lui donner ! Son approbation. Kolya sembla une fois de plus deviner ses pensées.

-Vous autres activez la porte et allez-y ! Ordonna t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Et vous deux...dit-il en désignant deux garçons. Allez récupérer le corps.

Tous s'exécutèrent, non sans jeter de petits coups d'œils à la jeune fille. Puis Kolya recentra son attention sur elle et il passa une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa jeune élève.

-Vous avez bien agit. Vous êtes certes encore jeune et en temps normale ça n'aurai pas été à vous de le faire. Lui expliqua t-il. Vous n'avez fait que votre devoir. Et n'oubliez jamais Isabeau... _un bon soldat n'en est plus un quand il réfléchi aux ordres._ Ces hommes ont trahis notre peuple et ils ne méritent aucune compassion.

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête de haut en bas. C'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre toutefois son regard se posa là où l'homme était tombé par sa faute.

-Isabeau... ? L'interpella encore Kolya.

Elle le regarda à nouveau:-Oui Commandant ?

-Je suis fier de vous.

Cette phrase...cette simple phrase balaya en une seule seconde tous les doutes que la jeune fille avait pu ressentir. Cette phrase que le Commandant n'avait jamais dite à personne, à aucun de ses élèves. Il venait juste de la lui dire...à elle, rien qu'à elle.

A cet instant Isabeau avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu conquérir le monde ! L'univers tout entier. _Il_ n'aurait eu qu'à demander. Elle le remercia mais il chassa ses remerciements d'un geste désinvolte de la main, prétendant que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Aller...rentrons maintenant. Dit-il en la guidant vers la porte des étoiles. Tout ira mieux demain.

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Et voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé, qui comme vous avez pu le constater m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés pendant ce chapitre et surtout qu'il vous a plut.**

 **C'est sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec le dernier chapitre. J'aurai pu cependant me pencher un peu plus sur des scènes de combat mais j'ai pris la décision de remettre ça à plus tard. Après tout ce ne sont encore que des élèves et il y en aura d'autre des missions. ^^**

 **J'aime bien également le fait d'avoir souligné la relation particulière que Kolya entretenait avec la jeune Isa.**

 **Merci beaucoup de votre patience et de vos commentaires. A très bientôt pour la suite.**


	5. Trégan

**Coucou tout le monde ! Le voilà le chapitre 5, je viens juste de le finir et c'est pas trop tôt me direz vous. Encore une fois un grand merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 _XXX_

 _Peu de temps après_ cette première mission, Isabeau rentrait chez elle suite à une dure journée de travail.

Lorsque qu'ils étaient rentrés les trois déserteurs qu'ils avaient ramenés furent emmenés et quelques jours après ils furent exécutés publiquement.

De son côté, quand Isabeau était rentée chez elle le soir même, pour sa plus grande surprise sa mère avait remarqué les marques sur son cou. Narquoisement la jeune fille s'était dit à ce moment que si il avait fallu des marques et des bleues sur son corps pour que sa mère la remarque alors elle se serai fait étrangler plus souvent !

Elle lui avait donc raconté ce qui s'était passé pourtant elle lui avait mentit sur un détail : elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle s'était chargée d'exécuter le quatrième déserteur. Elle avait quelque peu modifié l'histoire en disant à sa mère qu'elle avait tué son agresseur en lui tirant une balle dans la tête alors qu'il tentait de l'étrangler. Que c'était de la légitime défense.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas que sa mère la regarde comme ses camarades l'avaient fait.

Maintenant elle arrivait devant sa maison mais quelque chose ne lui sembla pas comme d'habitude. En observant bien Isabeau vit un véhicule garé sur la gauche devant sa maison. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incrédulité. Quelqu'un était chez elle ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

Lentement elle s'avança et gravi les trois petites marches qui donnaient sur la porte d'entrée. Très doucement elle ouvrit la porte et entra sans un bruit. Il faisait sombre dans le hall cependant une lumière provenant du salon en éclairait une partie. Des éclats de voix résonnèrent, qui cela pouvait-il être ?

À pas de loup Isabeau s'approcha en longeant le couloir. Les voix étaient surtout des murmures à peine audible.

Quand elle fut assez proche du salon elle vit que la porte était ouverte et elle regarda prudemment sans se faire voir. Ce qu'elle y vit la pétrifia sur place !

Sa mère était assise dans le canapé...seulement elle n'était pas seule. A côté d'elle se tenait l'imposant Général Trégan ! Isabeau cligna des yeux, elle se pinça même le bras pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Tout deux étaient assis de sorte à être en face l'un de l'autre et à une distance très limitée. En l'observant plus minutieusement elle vit que sa mère portait une robe verte claire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, même quand elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires. De plus une odeur étrange mais douce parvenait à ses narines...

« _Du parfum ?!_ » Réalisa t-elle en inspirant plus profondément.

Il y avait également, sur la table basse deux verres vides. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici, tout les deux ?

« _Il se passe des choses pas très claires dans cette maison !_ » Songea t-elle. Isabeau ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais la vision de sa mère buvant quelques verres avec Trégan, son supérieur de surcroît, ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Puis tout à coup elle aperçu un petit sourire en coin sur le visage de sa mère.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ! Murmura t-elle tout bas pour elle-même.

Toutefois elle ne dût pas parler assez bas car le Général tourna la tête dans sa direction. Quand il s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune fille il se releva brusquement, comme prit en faute !

-Oh, bonsoir Mademoiselle Oujna ! Dit-il en essayant de retrouver son masque d'impassibilité.

Sa mère la vit également et se mit à rougir furieusement.

-Ma chérie ?! Tu...tu es déjà là ? Bafouilla t-elle en se relevant à son tour.

Sa fille haussa un sourcils à cette remarque. C'était bien la première fois que sa mère semblait se soucier de l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait !

-Déjà là ? Maman, il est 21h40 ! Précisa t-elle en faisant un pas dans la pièce.

-Ah je vois...Constata Trégan en regardant sa montre. Désolé d'avoir abusé de votre temps Nastya.

Isabeau sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras. « _Nastya ! Ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms maintenant ?!_ »

-Excusez-moi Oujna. Continua Trégan en ramassant son manteau qu'il avait déposé sur le côté du canapé. J'étais simplement venu rassurer votre mère suite à... _l'incident_ qui s'était produit sur Orin.

Quoi ?! Il lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé ? Donc sa mère savait maintenant ?! Furieuse, elle était vraiment furieuse contre le Général. De quoi ce mêlait-il ?...mais brusquement Isabeau réalisa quelque chose : il se justifie ! Pourquoi ? Un Général n'avait pas à se justifier de quoi que ce soit ! C'est là qu'elle comprit qu'il la prenait pour une idiote ! Non ce n'était pas pour rassurer ou parler d'elle qu'il était venu...il avait juste voulu avoir une bonne excuse pour voir sa mère ! C'était uniquement pour elle qu'il était venu.

Isabeau se demanda alors depuis combien de temps sa mère et le Général se voyaient ? Depuis peu ? Depuis longtemps ?!

-Je comprends...Dit-elle en faisant un effort surhumain pour paraître calme et respectueuse. Le Commandant Kolya lui-même dit qu'il est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un quand il a bu quelques verres...

L'effet fut immédiat, sa mère rougit encore plus et regarda furtivement ailleurs. Trégan et elle se toisèrent longuement dans un silence presque religieux. Elle avait comprit...et il le savait. Il était inutile de nier. Il prit alors congé des deux femmes et partit un peu précipitamment sans demander son reste.

Quand elles furent enfin seules, Isabeau croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa sa mère de la tête aux pieds.

-Une nouvelle robe ? Fini t-elle par demander sur un ton faussement désintéresse.

-Hum...oui. Marmonna sa mère en frottant la robe pour enlever des plis inexistants. Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques jours.

La jeune fille en failli perdre sa mâchoire en entendant cet aveu !

-Tu es sorti ?! S'exclama t-elle sur un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

-Oui pourquoi ? C'est si surprenant ?

Isabeau ne pu retenir un bruit de gorge offusqué face à tant de mauvaise foi ! Depuis toutes ces années sa mère n'était plus jamais sortit de la maison...jamais ! Même pas pour l'accompagner à ses entraînements, même pas pour la soutenir lors de son examen d'entrée dans l'armée. Et là d'un seul coup la fantaisie de se refaire une garde robe la poussait à sortir ?

Une colère noire s'empara subitement d'elle, colère qu'elle eut du mal à contenir. Par les ancêtres ! Pourquoi faisaient-ils comme si elle était trop jeune, trop stupide pour comprendre ce qui ce passait entre eux ?! C'était évident !

-Tu te moque de moi ?! Dit-elle plus comme une question rhétorique. Je ne suis plus une enfant !

-J'ai cru le comprendre...Soupira gravement sa mère. Le...le Général m'a _tout_ raconté.

La pire crainte d'Isabeau se confirma. Trégan lui avait donné la vraie version des événements. Elle devait être maudite ! Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Lui demanda t-elle, visiblement confuse.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que Trégan et toi vous vous rencontriez quand je n'étais pas à la maison ?! Rétorqua hargneusement la jeune fille.

Elle vit alors qu'elle venait de lui faire de la peine, ses traits de visages s'emplirent de tristesse. Malheureusement Isabeau y trouva un plaisir malsain. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être gentille ! Complaisante ! Pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était hurler pour apaiser sa colère.

-Oh mais oui, suis-je bête...Dit-elle en se donnant une tape sur la tête. C'est peut-être parce que toi et moi n'avons pas eu une seule **vraie** conversation depuis toutes ses années ! S'écria t-elle en se détournant de sa mère pour aller monter les escaliers en toute hâte.

Puis elle rejoignit sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer furieusement la porte derrière elle.

 _XXX_

 **Le lendemain :**

-Ben ça alors, c'est dingue ! S'exclama Ladon les yeux ronds.

Isabeau soupira bruyamment. Elle était allongée de tout son long sur le lit de Ladon, ce dernier étant assis au bout du lit à ses côtés. Dès le lendemain elle avait royalement ignoré sa mère dans la cuisine et foncé en coup de vent chez son ami.

Elle lui avait alors tout raconté de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, du début à la fin. Naturellement le jeune homme fut surpris par ses propos.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire alors ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Rétorqua-t-elle désespérée. C'est vraiment du délire !

-Oui et ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te _débarrasser_ de Trégan. Dit-il avec un semblant d'humour.

Isabeau le foudroya du regard. Ladon comprit tout de suite ce que ça voulait dire et murmura des excuses. Depuis qu'elle était la première de tout son groupe à avoir abattu un homme les plaisanteries de mauvais goût allaient bon train. La jeune fille ne comptait plus combien de fois elle avait entendu des choses du genre : « _Je ne le supporte plus lui ! Eh ! Isa, tu veux pas t'en occuper ?_ », « _La prochaine fois je ferai mouche, façon Isa !_ », « _Envoyer Isabeau, elle sait comment s'y prendre elle !_ »...etc...

« _Quant ce sera eux ils riront beaucoup moins !_ » Pensait-elle à chaque fois. Trouvaient-ils vraiment ça drôle ?! Non...ils ne devaient juste pas ce rendre compte que tout ce que ça impliquait. Curieusement Isabeau n'eut pas la moindre difficulté à trouver le sommeil après cet événement, en faite elle y était même plutôt indifférente...mais peut-être que elle aussi ne mesurait pas l'ampleur des choses ?

-Non je ne peux pas me '' _débarrasser_ '' de lui comme tu dis. Dit-elle d'un ton incisif. Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça ! C'est notre supérieur ! comment je serais censée agir avec lui au travail si il est réellement intéressé par ma mère ?!

-J'imagine oui. Soupira Ladon avec compassion. Et j'entends déjà fuser les quolibets ! Tu sais un truc du genre : « _Eh Isa, ton beau-papa Trégan est là !_ ».

Brusquement Isabeau s'empara d'un coussin et le jeta à la figure de Ladon. Ce dernier, après coup, se mit à rire de bon cœur ce qui finit par détendre la jeune fille.

-Oh ce n'est pas si grave Isa...Tenta encore Ladon pour l'apaiser. Et puis même si il s'agit de Trégan, ça ne te rend pas heureuse que ta mère se sente mieux ?

Elle ne répondit rien...mais sa question la laissa songeuse. Pourquoi ça ne la rendait pas heureuse ? Après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait depuis tout ce temps ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si...si...en colère.

 _XXX_

 **Quelques jours plus tard :**

Isabeau tapota doucement ses ongles sur la table de la cuisine alors qu'elle regardait avec intensité Trégan manger juste à côté d'elle. Elle avait à peine touché son assiette tant cette scène lui soulevait le cœur ! Tout ça parce que ça mère avait eu l'idée ''géniale'' d'inviter le Général à manger avec elles ce soir.

 _ **Flash-back :**_

 _Isabeau lisait calmement dans le salon quand ça mère entra timidement dans la pièce. A dire vrai elles ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis ''l'autre soir'' mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille._

 _Sa mère émit alors un petit raclement de gorge pour attirer son attention, raclement auquel Isabeau répondit par un faible grognement désintéressé sans lever les yeux de son livre._

 _-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...Dit-elle d'une voix très basse._

 _-Hum...Fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille._

 _-Bien je...je ne sais pas trop par où commencer ?_

 _-Par le commencement se serait mieux ! Rétorqua presque méchamment Isabeau._

 _Intérieurement elle s'en voulait d'être si exécrable mais en ce moment les mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche, tout ce qu'elle pensait elle le disait à voix haute malgré elle. Puis par moments elle se disait que sa mère lui tendait vraiment le bâton pour qu'elle la frappe avec !_

 _Sa mère sembla s'armer de courage puis au bout d'un instant lourd d'hésitation elle se lança._

 _-Le Général Trégan va venir dîner à la maison demain soir._

 _La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à réagir, comme si il fallait attendre que son cerveau analyse chaque mots pour bien en comprendre le sens puis brusquement elle releva la tête vers sa mère, la regardant enfin._

 _-Je ne savais pas que tu avais de l'humour ! Dit-elle sans grande conviction._

 _Mais sa mère ne se laissa pas déstabiliser._

 _-Je ne plaisante pas Isabeau. Affirma-t-elle en essayant d'avoir un ton qui paraissait assuré. Il sera là demain soir et j'aimerai vivement que tu sois présente._

 _Tout à coup la jeune fille jeta violemment son livre sur la table basse, ce qui fit sursauter sa mère._

 _-Et puis quoi encore ! S'exclama t-elle en se redressant. Tu crois que tu es en droit de m'imposer ça ?!_

 _-Mais...mais que reproche tu à Trégan? Lui demanda sa pauvre mère qui ne comprenait pas cette colère soudaine._

 _-Rien il est parfait ! Répondit Isabeau, moqueuse._

 _Elle semblait enragée, hors de contrôle...ça y est le flot de paroles méchantes commençait à lui tourner dans la tête._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas ton père c'est ça ?_

 _Isabeau s'arrêta brusquement. Son père ? Elle n'y avait même pas pensé en fait. Non elle ne voyait pas le Général comme un remplaçant potentiel...Elle le voyait comme un intrus ! Ce mot lui paraissait gravé sur son front à la minute où elle l'avait vu dans Sa maison. Mais ce qui avait surpris le plus la jeune fille c'était le fait que ça mère arrive à parler de son père sans éclater en sanglots._

 _-Pas de larmes ?_

 _Sa mère fronça les sourcils:- Quoi ?_

 _-Tu ne fonds pas en larmes ? Alors que tu viens de parler de papa. Précisa-t-elle. Bravo tu t'améliores. La félicita-t-elle sans la moindre sincérité._

 _Toutefois sa mère choisit d'ignorer sa remarque une fois de plus, ce qui l'irrita davantage._

 _-Alors...tu resteras à la maison demain ? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard._

 _-Bien sûr, je vois ça d'ici...Susurra narquoisement Isabeau. Apéritif, dîner en ''famille'', discutions divers et variés puis après ça on jouera aux cartes ! On va s'amuser._

 _Ça y est elle l'avait blessé une fois de plus, elle pouvait le voir sur son visage mais les remords viendraient plus tard._

 _-Tu veux donc tant que je sois malheureuse ? Lui demanda finalement sa mère qui était maintenant au bord des larmes._

 _-Ah parce que c'est moi qui te rends malheureuse ?! S'écria-t-elle furieuse. Et toi, tu as une vague idée de ce que tu m'as fait endurer toutes ces années ? Bien sûr que non et c'est normal puisque ça t'est complètement égal ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Très bien je serai là demain cependant ne t'attend pas à ce que je me montre chaleureuse avec mon nouveau ''papa'' !_

 _ **Fin du Flash-back.**_

Et maintenant elle en était là...à regarder Trégan assis sur la chaise de son père. Cette chaise dont elle avait voulu se débarrasser autrefois...à cet instant elle y aurait volontiers mis le feu, avec Trégan dessus !

En l'observant plus minutieusement elle vit qu'il semblait plus ridé que la dernière fois où elle l'avait dévisagé de la sorte, ses cheveux étaient plus gris mais malgré tout il gardait cette stature imposante, cette autorité naturelle...et dans le fond il n'était pas laid, juste un peu quelconque, se disait la jeune fille qui tentait de faire preuve de bonne foi. En tant que personne elle n'avait absolument rien contre le Général. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait...quoi au juste ?

Trégan était toujours très courtois et parlait d'une voix grave mais douce, tout l'inverse de quand il était en plein exercice de ses fonctions. Il n'haussa jamais la voix pendant le dîner et ses conversations étaient calmes et sereines.

En conséquence Isabeau eut du mal à lui trouver des torts, ce qui la frustra énormément. Sa mère, elle, s'était encore parée pour l'occasion. Elle portait une fois de plus une robe qu'Isabeau ne connaissait pas, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant et elle avait fait un effort pour se maquiller un peu. La jeune fille se surprit à la trouver belle et elle se demanda si sa mère avait été aussi radieuse avant que son père ne meurt. Là elle n'aurait pas eu honte de la présenter à ses amis.

Puis son regard se posa sur la table et elle vit la main gauche du Général posé tendrement sur celle de sa mère.

« _Au secours ! Quelqu'un !_ » Cria une voix à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Et vous Isabeau, comment envisagez-vous votre carrière militaire ?

Isabeau ne put réprimer un sursaut en s'apercevant que Trégan s'adressait à elle. Durant tout le repas elle s'était contenté d'être glacial et impassible. « _Tiens il s'intéresse à ma vie maintenant ?_ » Pensa t-elle narquoisement.

-J'aimerai pour commencer seconder le Commandant Kolya. Dit-elle simplement ne voulant pas trop discuter de ça avec lui.

-Hum...Acastus est en effet un très bon militaire, cela dit il y a de nombreuses autres opportunités. Dit-il avec aplomb.

-Peut-être mais c'est ce que je veux faire ! Trancha-t-elle.

Trégan l'observa de ses yeux bleus glacés sans ajouter un mot. En temps normal jamais elle ne se serait permit de lui répondre de cette façon mais là encore s'était sortit tout seul.

-Acastus a raison...Dit-il finalement sans paraître offensé par sa défiance. Vous êtes déterminée et pleine de fougue.

 _XXX_

 **Le lendemain :**

Pendant le cours de l'après midi, les élèves eurent pour exercice de former des duos et de s'affronter chacun leur tour.

Isabeau et son partenaire étaient les derniers à passer avant la fin du cours. Quand ce fut enfin leur tour la jeune fille avait déjà hâte d'en finir, elle était sur les nerfs depuis le début de la journée et si elle n'avait pas été aussi disciplinée elle ne serait certainement pas venu !

Ils s'avancèrent au centre de la pièce, à une distance raisonnable puis ils se tournèrent autour un moment, finalement son adversaire attaqua le premier. Il fondit sur elle et tenta de la toucher à la tête, mais elle para son geste d'un bras et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de son autre main. Pourtant il broncha à peine. Il lui prit le poignet gauche et se glissa derrière elle, sans lui lâcher le poignet il posa son autre main sur son épaule et de sa jambe droite lui donna un coup dans la jambe gauche tout en effectuent une pression sur son épaule, la faisant basculer en arrière. Isabeau tomba lourdement au sol en poussant petit gémissement de douleur, ricana et la contourna.

Sans attendre elle passa le dos de son pied droit derrière le talon de son adversaire et de son autre jambe lui frappa violemment le genou. Instantanément le jeune homme s'écroula sur elle, Isabeau passa son bras gauche derrière la tête du garçon, posant sa main sur son oreille gauche et posant son autre main sur son menton. Elle lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté et s'aida de ses jambes pour les faire pivoter, elle se retrouva sur lui, posa une main sur son torse et sorti un couteau qu'elle avait dissimulé dans une poche de son pantalon puis elle le posa contre sa gorge.

Elle avait gagné le duel.

-Bien Oujna. Dit simplement Kolya. Le cours et fini, à demain à la même heure.

Isabeau se releva et aida son camarade à faire de même. Les autres élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires et discutant entre eux. La jeune fille rangea très vite ses affaires, visiblement pressée de se sauver.

-Oujna ? L'appela soudainement le Commandant sans même la regarder. Venez me voir.

Isabeau s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan. « _C'est un cauchemar !_ » Pensa t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. D'ordinaire elle adorait pouvoir parler avec lui mais là elle ne voulait vraiment voir personne. Mais bien entendu elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser, elle reposa donc fatalement son sac au sol et le rejoignit au fond de la salle. Kolya l'attendait sans rien dire et il patienta le temps que les autres élèves sorte de la pièce.

-Bravo Isabeau. La félicita t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Impressionnante performance néanmoins vous seriez bien plus efficace si vous pouviez avoir la même énergie, le même dynamisme quand vous n'êtes pas en colère.

-Je ne suis pas en colère Commandant ! Protesta vainement la jeune fille.

-Oh si vous l'êtes. Insista t-il en s'appuyant contre une table. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à le nier ? C'est évident. Que se passe t-il ?

Isabeau ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes personnels. Il avait sûrement mieux à faire de toutes façons. Mais était-ce si évident qu'elle était en colère ? Les autres l'avaient-ils perçu aussi ?

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas disposé à lui répondre Kolya prit les devants.

-Une dispute entre vous et le jeune Ahsim peut-être ? Supposa t-il.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, choquée.

-Oh non non...mais...attendez...comment savez-vous pour Ahsim et moi ?! Demanda t-elle complètement interdite.

Le Commandant poussa un petit ricanement avant de s'expliquer.

-Jeune fille il ne se passe rien au sein de mon groupe sans que j'en sois informé ! Dit-il avec un sourire retors.

Isabeau resta muette. Alors il avait connaissance de leur relation...elle avait pourtant dit à Ahsim d'être discret ! Oui le reste du groupe le savait mais elle aurait souhaité que Kolya ne le sache pas. Pour être honnête elle avait craint sa réaction. Les relations amoureuses entre des élèves et futurs militaires n'étaient pas interdites mais il était préférable d'éviter, afin de ne pas semer la discorde dans le groupe.

-Donc si il ne s'agit pas de ça...qu'est-ce ? Continua le Commandant.

Elle hésita encore un moment puis finalement elle se jeta à l'eau.

-C'est ma mère...elle _fréquente_ quelqu'un. Avoua t-elle à contre cœur.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire sembla prendre Kolya au dépourvu. Son expression exprimait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

Isabeau le fixa un moment sans rien dire:-Il s'agit du Général Trégan.

C'est alors qu'il se passa une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout...Kolya éclata de rire ! C'était un son guttural et très grave. En y repensant bien c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire aussi franchement. La seule chose qui ne lui plaisait pas s'était que c'était d'elle dont il se moquait !

Isabeau fit une moue boudeuse en le regard s'esclaffer de rire. À la longue s'en devenait presque humiliant, car elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans tout ça.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? Demanda t-il entre deux rires.

-Parfaitement ! Rétorqua t-elle un peu sèchement.

Son ton sembla calmer le Commandant car il s'arrêta brusquement de rire. Isabeau le regardait avec une mine grave et tourmentée. Il la considéra un moment puis il tapota sur la table pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir. La jeune fille obéit et se hissa sur la grande table en bois avant de s'asseoir en tailleur.

-Et pourquoi cette _relation_ vous met-elle dans une telle colère ?

Excellente question ! Isabeau avait déjà essayé d'y répondre toute la nuit cependant elle n'était pas parvenu à trouver une réponse. Pourquoi ça la dérangeait à ce point ?

-Trégan a-t-il été incorrect ? Demanda t-il.

-Non pas que je sache. Concéda t-elle avec réticence. C'est juste que ça m'a fait un choc...le fait de le voir dans ma maison...avec ma mère. Dit-elle en grimaçant à l'évocation de ce souvenir pénible. Mais...c'est légal au moins comme relation ?

-Malheureusement pour vous il n'y a rien qui l'interdit. Répondit Kolya le plus sérieusement du monde.

-C'est juste que...je crois...que ma mère est heureuse. Murmura t-elle tout bas.

-Et ça aussi ce n'est pas bien pour vous ?

La jeune fille sentit à nouveau la colère gronder en elle, faisant vibrer tout son corps. Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas devant Kolya.

-C'est sans doute injuste de ma part, mais en vérité tout cela me dégoûte ! Lâcha t-elle en marchant comme un lion en cage. Vous savez que mon père est mort n'est-ce pas ?

Kolya hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Et bien ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise ! Durant toutes ses années elle n'est plus sorti de la maison, ne parlait plus à personne sauf à moi, enfin...me parler c'est vite dit ! Expliqua t-elle en s'exprimant très vite. Et je ne le lui ai jamais reproché ! Je l'ai laissé tranquille, je n'exigeais rien d'elle. J'avais naïvement cru que si je la laissait faire son deuil en paix, elle finirait bien par passer à autre chose. Mais ça ne s'est jamais arrangé ! Car j'étais trop gentille et passive. J'aurai dû la secouer, la forcer à se reprendre en main mais j'ai préféré faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, elle ne pouvait plus arrêter ce flot de paroles qu'elle avait trop longtemps gardé au fond d'elle-même...maintenant tout devait sortir !

-Et là elle a rencontré le Général Trégan et d'un seul coup elle reprend goût à la vie ?! Elle s'intéresse à un homme qu'elle connaît à peine...alors qu'elle ne s'est jamais ou à peine intéressé à moi durant tout ce temps ! C'est injuste ! Et maintenant elle voudrait que quelqu'un entre dans sa vie, dans notre vie et que je l'accepte sans broncher.

-Hum...je comprends. Murmura Kolya qui l'écoutait attentivement. Ce n'est pas que vous n'appréciez pas Trégan, vous êtes simplement jalouse. Lâcha t-il avec une franchise déconcertante.

-Moi jalouse ?! S'exclama Isabeau complètement indignée. De quoi ?

-Que Trégan ai réussi là où vous avez échoué. Dit-il sans être intimidé par le regard courroucé de sa jeune élève. Vous êtes en colère car vous n'avez pas réussi à aider votre mère vous-même. Et maintenant que vous constatez qu'elle va beaucoup mieux, tout le ressentiment que vous aviez accumulé contre elle refait surface.

-Ressentiment... ? Accumulé... ? Répéta-t-elle plus pour elle-même. Non je...je n'éprouvait pas de ressentiment pour ma mère avant maintenant.

-Oh mais si. Insista-t-il d'une voix traînante. Vous avez toujours été en colère contre elle mais vous vous êtes caché dernière le fait qu'elle avait besoin de vous mais maintenant qu'elle s'en sort et sans votre aide vous vous rendez compte que toutes vos complaisances n'ont servis à rien ! Et donc vous exigez réparation.

Isabeau resta figée...Elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce que venait de dire Kolya était criant de vérité. Mais alors...était-elle vraiment aussi égoïste ? Depuis quand était-elle devenue si vindicative ? Oui ce qui lui arrivait était injuste elle en était convaincu mais elle avait également voulu que sa mère s'en sorte et c'était en bonne voie. Elle releva finalement les yeux vers Kolya.

-Ce que vous dîtes me rend encore plus pathétique ! Lâcha t-elle avant de se détourner de lui.

Kolya ne sembla pas partager son avis car pour la première fois son regard se durcis.

-Cessez de vous apitoyer sur votre sort ! Isabeau se retourna subitement vers lui en entendant son ton autoritaire. Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'être en colère mais ne vous minimisez jamais Isabeau.

-Vous...vous croyez ? Demanda t-elle sans oser le regarder.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la saisit doucement mais fermement par les épaules.

-Isabeau...doutez de tout si ça peut vous faire plaisir...mais ne doutez jamais de moi.

Il la sentit se détendre un peu à l'écoute de ses mots. Elle inspira et expira un grand coup sous le regard attentif de son supérieur. Puis quand elle fut bien calmée il la libéra. Toutefois, quand elle fut devant la porte avec son sac sur l'épaule elle se retourna.

-Merci Commandant.

Kolya ne sembla pas comprendre la raison de ce remerciement.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir écouté. Expliqua-t-elle.

Puis elle s'en alla le cœur plus léger.

Kolya resta un moment sans réaction. En effet il l'avait écouté...parce que c'était elle. Il n'aurait certainement pas perdu son temps pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il comprenait bien ce à quoi elle était confrontée et il avait aussi conscience de la pression à laquelle elle était soumise ces derniers temps.

Il alla sceller la porte du placard d'armement puis il rassembla ses propres affaire. Depuis quelques temps il s'efforçait d'avoir la jeune fille à l'œil. Mais en réalité...il avait toujours eu un œil sur elle et ça depuis le début.

Depuis le jour, il y a environ 10 ans maintenant, où perché sur une hauteur il avait aperçu une petite fille à la chevelure rousse flamboyante, impossible à louper. Ce n'était qu'une gamine à l'époque puis plusieurs années plus tard une de ses connaissances l'entraîneur Kelric qui formait des jeunes pour les examens d'entrée dans l'armée lui avait parlé d'une de ses élèves qu'il disait très prometteuse. Quand Kelric lui avait dit son nom le souvenir de la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé lui revenu en mémoire, lui qui était convaincu de ne jamais la revoir il fut très surpris d'apprendre qu'une si fragile créature ait choisit une voie militaire.

Puis l'année des examens d'entrée il était venu simplement pour observer discrètement les nouvelles recrues, lire les dossiers et choisir ses futurs élèves. Il se revoyait dans cette petite pièce aux vitres teintés afin de pouvoir voir dans la grande salle d'attente sans que ses occupants ne puissent le voir. Et c'est là qu'il la revit... cette même chevelure aux boucles rousse. Impossible de se tromper. Elle était assise sur une chaise et attendait la seconde épreuve.

Il l'avait attentivement observé, réalisant difficilement qu'une si petite fille est pu grandir si vite en à peine 6 ans. Puis elle avait tourné la tête à droite à gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose pour ensuite lever les yeux dans sa direction. Il en avait presque été choqué, il était convaincu que personne ne pouvaient le voir de l'extérieur. Cependant elle avait sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle avait longtemps regardé dans sa direction quand un jeune garçon s'était approché d'elle et détourna son attention.

Cette curieuse situation l'avait poussé à ce poser des questions sur elle. Par la suite il avait donc réclamé son dossier. Élogieux avait été le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit, sans parler de la lettre de recommandation de Kelric...lui qui se disait être un entraîneur impartiale sa préférence pour la jeune Oujna était transparente !

Sa curiosité à son égard a alors était à son comble. Il avait donc demandé à passer lui-même l'entretiens de la jeune fille.

Il la revoyait dans cette petite pièce sombre. Il apprécia son calme apparent même si il perçut son appréhension. Mais ce qui lui avait sauté aux yeux c'était l'éclat singulier de la petite pierre blanche qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

Comment avait-il pu avoir autant d'influence sur elle en une seule rencontre. Ce ne fut pas pour lui déplaire toutefois il avait eu du mal à concevoir cela possible. Durant cette entretien son admiration pour lui et la témérité dont elle avait fait preuve, ainsi que son dossier l'avait poussé à la prendre comme élève...en vérité elle fut la toute première.

Cette jeune fille avait du potentiel ça il l'avait bien comprit mais elle avait besoin d'être guidé. Elle s'était dès lors montré si appliqué et attentive, les autres gradés qu'il fréquentait à l'occasion lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il avait bien de la chance de s'être trouvé une élève si dévouée. Néamoins au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait il dû faire plus attention à ses propos la concernant, car si autrefois l'admiration qu'elle lui portait avait passé pour de l'admiration de petite fille aujourd'hui de mauvaises langues pouvaient en déduire d'autres choses.

C'est pourquoi il fut quelque peu soulagé quand il entendu dire qu'elle fréquentait le jeune Ahsim. Cependant...cette nouvelle eu sur lui un effet de rappel : elle ne finissait pas de grandir ! Ce n'était plus une petite fille même si elle restait encore bien jeune.

Le déserteur qu'elle avait tué en était également la preuve. Cette influence extraordinaire qu'il avait sur elle n'avait fait que croître également durant toutes ces années. Les autres avaient raison, il avait de la chance de l'avoir, raison de plus pour ne pas s'en séparer !

Il ferait se qu'il pourra pour la garder sous sa coupe et tenir le rôle de confident l'y aiderait sans aucun doute. Il devait continuer à entretenir cette adoration à la fois flatteuse et utile. Dès que la jeune fille se mettait à douter il faisait en sorte de la réconforter, de la soutenir puis à chaque fois, fatalement elle revenait vers lui. Ses hésitations étaient vite balayés quand il était là.

Il était indispensable pour la suite de ses projets qu'il ai une personne de confiance et Isabeau était toute indiquée.

Oui il ne la laisserai jamais partir et il saurait la convaincre, si toutefois ce n'était pas déjà fait, que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi !

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Ça y est ! *** _grand soupir de délivrance_ *** Je suis bien satisfaite d'avoir enfin fini ce chapitre qui a été plaisant mais difficile à écrire, surtout vers la fin !**

 **Bon maintenant vous savez tous que Kolya n'est pas dupe, qu'il sait très bien qu'Isabeau ferait tout pour lui et il en est très conscient.**

 **Isa elle en voit de toutes les couleurs en ce moment mais d'un autre côté moi je suis très contente de la tournure des événements. ^^ En ce qui concerne la mère de Isa je me demande si certain d'entre vous l'on vu venir ?**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires ! À bientôt pour la suite.**


	6. Des hauts et des bas

**Et voici le chapitre 6 servi sur un plateau ! Encore merci de vos commentaires précédents, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

 _XXX_

Poussière vivante, je cherche en vain ma voie lactée  
Dans ma tourmente, je n'ai trouvé qu'un mausolée  
Et je divague  
J'ai peur du vide  
Je tourne des pages  
Mais ... des pages vides

Poussière errante, je n'ai pas su me diriger  
Chaque heure demande pour qui, pour quoi, se redresser  
Et je divague  
J'ai peur du vide  
Pourquoi ces larmes  
Dis... à quoi bon vivre

Mais mon Dieu de quoi j'ai l'air  
Je sers à rien du tout  
Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer  
Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue  
Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers  
Sans doute à rien du tout  
A présent je peux me taire  
Si tout devient dégoût

Poussière brûlante, la fièvre a eu raison de moi  
Je ris sans rire, je fais n'importe quoi  
Et je divague  
J'ai peur du vide  
Je tourne des pages  
Mais ... des pages vides

Mais mon Dieu de quoi j'ai l'air  
Je sers à rien du tout  
Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer  
Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue  
Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers  
Sans doute à rien du tout  
A présent je peux me taire  
Si tout devient dégoût

 **Mylène Farmer** , _A quoi je sers._

 _XXX_

Ce jour-là, Ladon, Ahsim et Daryl se détendaient tranquillement à une table dans un petit bar principalement fréquenté par des militaires. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'y retrouver deux ou trois fois par semaines après les entraînements, histoire de décompresser.

Ils commandèrent quelques boissons de temps à autre alcoolisées, puis discutaient et riaient de bon cœur.

-Alors Dahlia ? Elle a réussi ses examens ? Demanda négligemment Daryl.

-Oui et heureusement ! S'exclama Ladon. Elle était devenu invivable pendant ses révisions, on la voyait presque plus mais quand elle daignait nous faire profiter de sa présence elle était vraiment irritable ! On pouvait rien lui dire.

-Et dans quoi elle veut travailler déjà ? Demanda Ahsim en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson au passage.

-Scientifique et chercheuse en nucléaire. Lui répondit Ladon.

-Woua ! Ben dit donc elle ne rigole pas ta sœur ! S'exclama le jeune homme réellement impressionné.

-Ben vue qu'elle a réussi il faut qu'on fête ça ! Déclara joyeusement Daryl avant de se lever. Je vais chercher d'autres boissons.

Ses amis le regardèrent partir vers le comptoir et s'adresser au patron. Ladon songea que ce serait sans doute le dernier verre qu'il accepterait sinon il devrait sûrement, avec Ahsim, ramener tous les deux Drayl jusque chez lui !

-Et du côté d'Isa ? Demanda-t-il alors à Ahsim.

Son ami fronça les sourcils en buvant une gorgée de son verre, visiblement il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Ben quoi Isa ?

-Ça c'est amélioré cette histoire avec sa mère et le Général Trégan ? Précisa Ladon.

Mais cette explication n'eut pour effet que d'intensifier l'incompréhension du jeune homme.

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parles Ladon ?! Demanda-t-il un peu brusquement. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Cette fois ce fut à son tour d'être surpris...Il aurait pourtant juré qu'Isabeau l'avait mis au courant de sa situation, elle le lui avait bien dit à lui, son meilleur ami ! Alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Ahsim ? Lui qui était son petit ami, il aurait dû le savoir...enfin...c'est ce que lui aurait fait à la place d'Isabeau.

-Attends...tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas au courant ? Demanda quand même Ladon pour être sûr.

-Au courant de quoi, bon sang ?! S'exclama Ahsim maintenant agacé.

Ladon hésita un peu, par les Ancêtres Isabeau venait vraiment de le mettre dans une position très inconfortable ! De plus Ahsim ne le laisserait sûrement pas partir sans avoir eu une explication.

-Bon...Soupira-t-il en se résignant. Il se trouve que la mère d'Isabeau et le Général Trégan sortent ensemble. Dit-il d'un trait.

À cet aveu son ami failli en perdre sa mâchoire.

-Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?

-Non pas du tout, j'ai même eu la même réaction que toi quand Isa est venue me le dire.

Ahsim se laissa tomber contre sa chaise et sembla soudainement pensif. Ses yeux regardèrent dans le vide jusqu'à que son visage exprime une moue presque vexée.

-Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit à moi ?

Ladon se passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux brin.

-Désolé je n'en sais rien...je pensais vraiment qu'elle t'en avait parlé. Dit-il avec embarra. Mais elle avait peut-être une bonne raison ? Elle ne le vit pas très bien tu sais.

-Raison de plus ! Rétorqua rageusement le jeune homme. Je suis son copain, elle aurait dû le dire !

-Qui veut son verre ?! S'exclama soudainement une voix enjouée.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et remarquèrent que Daryl était revenu, portant trois verres sur un plateau. Cependant devant leurs visages grave leur compagnon recula d'un pas.

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _XXX_

Ce jours-là Isabeau était de corvée pour ranger la salle d'entraînement avec Padmé. Cette dernière marmonnait en passant un coup de balai tandis qu'Isabeau faisait un inventaire des armes usées ou à envoyer en réparation.

-Pourquoi on fait ça ? Ronchonna encore Padmé. C'est pas notre boulot !

Isabeau soupira pour la centième fois, cette fille n'était jamais contente. Elle trouvait toujours matière à se plaindre.

-Si tu n'avais pas été aussi insolente avec le Commandant tu n'aurais pas été sanctionné. Lui rappela-t-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son ennui. Et il ne t'aurait pas envoyé faire le ménage avec moi.

-Pff tu parles ! Ragea-t-elle en tapant son balai sur le sol. Je n'étais pas insolente comme tu dis. Je lui ai simplement dit ce que je pensais.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en se remémorant la scène...

 _Flash-back :_

 _Ils étaient tous allés à la surface, à l'écart du village, pour un entraînement spécial. Ils avaient dû tirer sur des cibles puis le Commandant leur avait ordonné de se mettre en ligne côte à côte._

 _-Bien, imaginez maintenant qu'une grenade soit jetée là au milieu de vous...vous mourez tous ! Dit-il avec aplomb. Mais...Il suffit de l'un d'entre vous, juste un pour sauver le reste du groupe. En couvrant la grenade avec son corps il absorbe le souffle et sauve les autres. Démonstration..._

 _Le Commandant sortit alors une grenade de sa poche, la dégobilla et la lança devant eux. Tous eurent la même réaction et bondirent en arrière. Cependant la grenade n'explosa pas...naturellement ils avaient été idiots de croire que le Commandant allait leur lancer une vraie grenade à la figure !_

 _Kolya les regarda d'un air impassible._

 _-C'est bien jeunes gens...nous sommes tous morts ! Félicitations. Dit-il sarcastique._

 _Après une minute de silence Daryl fit un pas en avant._

 _-C'est bien une fausse Commandant ? Demanda-t-il par précaution._

 _Le Commandant Kolya hocha la tête. Rassuré, Drayl s'avança vers la grenade et se coucha dessus pour montrer l'exemple._

 _-Très bien ! S'exclama Kolya satisfait de son initiative. Parfois il faut faire appel au sens du sacrifice, vous pouvez vous relever Daryl._

 _Daryl se remit debout sur ses jambes et redonna la grenade au Commandant puis alla se remettre dans le rang à côté de Padmé. La jeune fille avait une mine désapprobatrice comme toujours, chose que Kolya ne manqua pas de remarquer._

 _-Encore un problème Padmé ?_

 _Elle releva la tête avec effronterie._

 _-Et bien oui...Dit-elle sans se cacher. Là c'est facile mais en vrai personne ne se ferait sauter comme ça. C'est contraire aux instincts primaires des humains._

 _Le Commandant plissa légèrement des yeux, Padmé ne manquait jamais une occasion de le contredire ces derniers temps. La jeune fille se montrait souvent trop sûre d'elle, insolente, n'hésitant pas à répondre à ses supérieurs. Elle avait aussi la fâcheuse manie de croire qu'elle pouvait tout faire toute seule alors qu'ils étaient censés former une équipe._

 _-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour débattre des instincts primaires jeune fille ! Dit-il d'une voix dure et cassante. Vous vous êtes engagé à accomplir votre devoir de soldat Genii._

 _Padmé soutenu le regard du Commandant:-Oui mais se sacrifier de la sorte est impossible mon Commandant._

 _Maintenant le regard que lui lançait le Commandant était carrément meurtrier, Padmé était allé trop loin dans la contestation._

 _-Ce débat est terminé ! Déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Maintenant écoutez-moi attentivement Padmé, car c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dirai, votre acharnement à contester les ordres et votre bon dossier n'impressionne personne ! Sa voix était pleine de menaces à peine voilées. Si vous espérez un jour faire réellement parti d'un commando d'élite vous avez tout intérêt à changer d'attitude. C'est bien clair ?!_

 _Pour la première fois une vraie étincelle de peur apparut dans les yeux de la jeune fille et elle céda sous le regard puissant et courroucé de son supérieur._

 _-Oui Commandant. Murmura-t-elle faiblement._

 _Kolya se détourna d'elle avec un mince sourire de satisfaction. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis il rejeta négligemment la grenade que Daryl lui avait rendue. En une fraction de seconde trois soldats se précipitèrent sur la grenade et se couchèrent dessus._

 _-Parfait messieurs ! Le message rentre vite. S'exclama Kolya sur un ton plus léger. Et en passant Padmé, demain vous aiderez Isabeau pour les corvées de nettoyage !_

 _Fin du Flash-back._

-C'est pas ma faute s'il est trop étroit d'esprit ! S'exclama encore sa partenaire.

-Étroit d'esprit ? Répéta Isabeau indignée par tant de mauvaise foi. Je trouve au contraire qu'il a été plutôt ''gentil'' avec toi, un autre Commandant aurait pu te renvoyer sur-le-champ ! Il faut vraiment que tu fasses des efforts.

Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire ne fit que rendre sa camarade encore plus agressive.

-Faire des efforts ? Pourquoi ? Pour m'aplatir comme toi ! Obéir sans réfléchir !

Isabeau se retourna complètement vers elle face à cette provocation, délaissant son travail. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui faire la leçon ?! Elle repensa alors à ses paroles de la veille : « ... _se sacrifier de la sorte est impossible mon Commandant... »_

« _Pff, normal puisque seule sa propre survie comptait pour une fille comme Padmé_ » Elle qui était loin d'elle un exemple de réussite. Sans compter que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ce genre de reproches déguisés.

-Premièrement je ne m'aplatis devant personne ! Deuxièmement je fais ce que j'ai à faire en tant que Soldat Genii, je n'ai pas à réfléchir aux ordres du Commandant.

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! S'exclama Padmé en jetant rageusement le balai par terre. C'est dingue ! Même quand tu parles on dirait _lui._

-Et quel mal y a-t-il à respecter et à admirer son Commandant ? Se défendit Isabeau avec force.

Padmé sembla prendre le temps de la réflexion puis elle se permit un petit rictus mesquin.

-Là c'est bien plus que de l'admiration ma vieille...c'est du fanatisme ! Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.

Isabeau eut du mal à se contenir, elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine pour éviter de se jeter sur Padmé et de lui donner une belle gifle bien méritée. Elle ! Une fanatique ?! Mais est-ce qu'elle s'était regardé dans un miroir récemment ?! Elle qui n'écoutait jamais rien, qui contestait les ordres, qui entrait toujours en conflit avec tout le monde, elle qui faisait comme si elle savait tout sur tout...Isabeau ne s'en était jamais rendu compte mais pour la première fois elle réalisait à qu'elle point cette fille l'agaçait.

-Tu sais Padmé, le Commandant a raison finalement...tes grands airs ne m'impressionnent pas ! Tu te crois mieux que moi parce que tu dis haut et fort ce que tu penses mais dans ce cas j'ai bien peur que tu te sois trompée de profession, il aurait fallu que tu ailles en politique et non dans l'armée ! Obéir aux ordres n'est pas une tare et ne m'empêche pas d'avoir ma propre personnalité ! Mes propres idées...mais à l'inverse de toi je sais quand je peux les exprimer ou quand il est plus judicieux de la fermer !

Puis sans se soucier plus de sa camarade elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Hé attend ! L'arrêta Padmé. Où tu vas comma ça ?

-Au cas ou le Commandant n'a pas été assez explicite tu es sur la corde raide ! Un seul faux pas et il te renverra chez toi. C'est ça que tu risques si tu ne te discipline pas un peu plus...Elle écarta les bras pour montrer l'ensemble de la pièce. Donc je te laisse le soin de commencer dès maintenant ! Fini ce que tu as à faire et termines l'inventaire pendant que tu y es.

-Hors de question ! S'écria la jeune fille complètement furieuse. C'est ton travail pas le mien.

Bien entendu Isabeau s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction venant d'elle. Elle aperçut alors le sac dans lequel Padmé avait mis les déchets et la poussière qu'elle avait balayée...d'un pas lent et sans quitter sa camarade des yeux elle ramassa le sac et le vida devant elle. Padmé écarquilla les yeux en poussant un cri d'indignation, ce demandant si Isabeau ne devenait pas folle. Cette dernière laissa tomber le sac puis regarda soudainement Padmé d'un air surpris.

-Mais enfin Padmé, pourquoi tu as faits ça ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est toi qui viens de vider le sac! Protesta t-elle.

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas une question se pose : De nous deux...qui le Commandant Kolya va croire ?!

Padmé ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle était devenu complètement muette. Isabeau savoura cette petite victoire, d'ordinaire personne n'arrivait à faire taire une tête de mule comme Padmé. En revanche elle devait s'avouer que lui faire une sorte de chantage ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais à force de l'asticoter et de l'insulter sournoisement comme elle venait de le faire Isabeau ne regrettait pas de lui avoir donné une bonne leçon !

-Tu vois, ça a aussi des bons côtés de respecter les règles...et les autres. Dit-elle en reprenant son chemin vers la sortie. Travaille bien surtout !

 _XXX_

Le soir même quand Isabeau rentra chez elle elle aperçu une fois de plus le véhicule du Général Trégan devant sa maison. La jeune fille soupira, toutefois la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le Commandant lui avait permis de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées...et peut-être même d'accepter cette relation, mais ça ce n'était pas encore gagné.

Depuis cette conversion, Isabeau essayait de toutes ses forces de maîtriser ses crises de colère envers sa mère, cependant ça aussi ce n'était pas chose aisée car sa rancœur était encore bien présente.

Elle se résigna donc à rentrer chez elle en sachant pertinemment que Trégan s'y trouvait. La jeune fille espérait juste qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur sa mère et Trégan en train de s'embrasser ou autre chose de ce genre.

Elle entra, déposa ses affaires et partit dans la cuisine pour se servir quelque chose à boire. Elle but un grand verre d'eau d'un trait, puis elle traversa le hall jusqu'au salon et c'est là qu'elle le vit...Trégan assit dans le canapé. Mais curieusement il était seul.

-Bonsoir Général. Dit-elle sans laisser paraître son agacement.

Trégan se releva en la voyant et la salua.

-Où est ma mère ? Demand-t-elle intriguée mais sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

-Elle est montée se coucher. Lui répondit-il en se rasseyant. En fait je me suis permis de rester car je voulais vous parler.

Isabeau fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça elle était tombé dans un guet-apens ! C'était bien sa veine. Le Général l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui, chose qu'elle fit à contre cœur. Une fois qu'elle fut installée elle fixa le visage de Trégan se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il semblait lui-même hésiter sur la façon de procéder et en y repensant bien ça devait être la première fois où il se retrouvait seul dans la même pièce.

-Je pensais qu'il était temps que nous ayons une conversation tous les deux. Commença-t-il en se raclant un peu la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Une conversation ? Répéta-t-elle incrédule.

-Oui à propos de cette...situation. Il joignit ses mains et s'accouda sur ses genoux. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous ressentez. Isabeau ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention évidente de protester mais Trégan la coupa. Quand j'avais 12 ans ma mère est morte de maladie et un jour mon père est rentré à la maison avec une nouvelle femme...Avoua-t-il avec sincérité. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à accepter ma belle-mère car pour moi elle n'avait pas sa place chez moi, ni dans ma famille.

Isabeau resta estomaqué en entendant ça. Elle se retrouva dépourvue de mots et dans le fond il était peut-être préférable qu'elle ne dise rien. Cette conversation la mettait à la fois mal à l'aise mais désireuse d'en savoir plus aussi. D'ailleurs le Général ne se fit pas attendre pour continuer son récit.

-Qu'en à ma première et défunte épouse elle était soldat elle aussi. Nous servions dans la même équipe puis un jour, quand nous étions à la surface, les Wraiths ont fait une sélection et l'ont emporté. Les yeux de Trégan semblèrent s'humidifier à l'évocation de ce terrible souvenir mais il poursuivit. Après ça je n'ai jamais espéré me remarier et surtout pas aujourd'hui à mon âge...mais quand vous m'avez présenté votre mère j'ai...comment dire ? J'admets ne pas avoir été indifférent, Nastya est une femme merveilleuse.

-Si vous le dîtes...Ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner Isabeau.

Le Général posa encore ses yeux bleus glacés sur elle avec attention. Il avait l'air de bien réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Votre mère m'a raconté la vie que vous meniez toutes les deux autrefois. Dit-il sur un ton compatissant qui ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille. Elle a parfaitement conscience de ce que vous avez dû supporter durant toutes ces années et elle s'en repend plus que je ne saurai le dire. Elle m'a aussi dit que vous n'approuviez pas notre relation, d'où la raison de cette conversation. Il fit une courte pause en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je souhaiterais avoir votre bénédiction Isabeau.

-Ma bénédiction ? S'étrangla presque la jeune fille. Vous plaisantez ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! Rétorqua Trégan. Je veux votre bénédiction et ainsi vous assurer que je ne jouerai pas ce rôle.

-Quel rôle ?

-Celui du beau-père insensible, froid et qui ne se sent pas concerné par la vie de la fille de sa compagne. Répondit-il gravement. Je ne m'attends pas bien sûr à ce que vous m'acceptiez si facilement au sein de votre famille mais j'aimerai vivement qu'à l'avenir nous puissions cohabiter sereinement tous les trois.

Isabeau resta pensive, s'en était incroyable comment tout ce qu'avait pu dire le Général sonnait juste. Oui il avait été tellement plus simple de le voir comme un personnage froid qui ne s'intéressait qu'à sa mère et qui ne la voyait même pas elle. Elle se sentit tellement mal...tellement coupable d'avoir eu de telles pensées à son égard. Mais est-ce qu'il disait bien la vérité quand il prétendait que ses sentiments pour sa mère étaient réels. Voulait-il vraiment faire partie de la famille, non plutôt voulait-il vraiment qu' _elle_ aussi fasse partie de la famille ? Mais le Commandant Kolya ne l'avait-il pas encouragé à surmonter sa colère et ses doutes... ?

Est-ce qu'elle arriverait à supporter la présence d'un homme à la maison, elle qui n'avait vécu qu'avec sa mère. Pour le moment la seule chose dont elle était sûre et qui la rassurait c'était que le Général n'allait certainement pas changer sa façon de se comporter avec elle pendant le travail. Chose heureuse sinon elle aurait préféré mourir là tout de suite. Car la jeune fille avait toujours préféré que sa famille et son travail soient deux choses bien distinctes et séparées l'une de l'autre.

-Général...ma mère est fragile. Commença t-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Si ce que vous ressentez pour elle n'est pas vraiment sincère alors j'aimerai que vous la laissiez tranquille. Mais si vous êtes sûr de ce que vous ressentez alors...d'accord. Je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle, ne le prenez pas mal mais moi j'ai assez donné. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de ma bénédiction, vous êtes tous les deux adultes, vous faîte ce que vous voulez.

-C'est un discours sage. Concéda-t-il pour la première fois avec un sourire qui semblait le rajeunir. Je le répète ce ne sera pas facile mais soyez assuré que je prendrai soin de votre mère. Et contrairement à ce que souhaiterait Nastya je ne vous forcerai jamais à me considérer comme votre beau-père. Dit-il avec une pointe d'humour qui provoqua un petit sourire crispé chez Isabeau. De toute façon il me semble que vous vous êtes déjà trouvé une figure masculine de référence depuis longtemps.

Isabeau cessa brusquement de sourire. Génial ! Encore un qui faisait allusion à la relation spéciale qu'elle avait avec le Commandant Kolya. En quoi cela les dérangeait tous ?! Quelle importance si elle admirait son Commandant et si lui lui faisait confiance. Après tout, n'était-ce pas normal si dans un groupe un ou une en l'occurrence se démarquait du reste groupe. Elle avait tout fait pour être la meilleure et ainsi se faire remarquer de ce grand Commandant, c'est ça qui les dérangeait ?!

-Je n'étais qu'une petite fille quand mon père est mort, alors oui j'avais besoin d'admirer quelqu'un. Répondit-elle froidement.

-Oui je peux le comprendre...Murmura faiblement Trégan d'une voix fatiguée. Nous avons tous eu nos héros d'enfance... Mais pensez-y Isabeau : L'admiration est un abandon heureux de soi-même...méfiez-vous.

 _XXX_

 **Deux jours plus tard :**

Isabeau s'était rendu chez Ahsim avec la ferme intention de se changer les idées. L'avantage avec lui était qu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se distraire. Il était un vrai bout en train et elle en avait vraiment besoin présentement...mais en réalité elle avait juste besoin de le voir. De voir quelqu'un qui ne lui parlerait pas de ses problèmes ou de cette soi-disant relation particulière entre elle et son Commandant.

Quand elle arriva chez lui elle le trouva assit sur un banc sur la terrasse en train de nettoyer son arme à feu.

-Salut ! Lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Ahsim se retourna mais en la voyant il ne répondit à son salut que par un rictus étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en continuent de nettoyer son arme.

-Oh eh bien je me disais qu'on pouvait sortir ce soir, ça te dirais ?

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, en fait Isabeau avait la désagréable impression qu'il l'ignorait...son impression se confirma quand Ahsim marmonna entre ses dents :- Je suis occupé comme tu peux le voir. Dit-il toujours sans la regarder.

Isabeau fut secouée par son ton si froid, si distant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?! Lui qui était toujours de bonne humeur, partant pour tout. Pourquoi avait-il l'air...contrarié ? Elle le contourna donc pour être en face de lui et ainsi le forcer à la regarder.

-J'ai faits ou dis quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment savoir de quoi elle devait se repentir.

-Ça m'étonnerai que tu m'aies dit quoi que ce soit de mal puisqu'on ne se parle jamais. Dit-il sur la défensive.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama la jeune fille sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et elle faillit reculer d'un pas quand elle vit qu'ils étaient chargés de reproches.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Isa ! Dit-il avec colère. Ladon m'a dit ce qui se passait avec Trégan et ta mère.

Isabeau cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en entendant ces mots. « _Ladon Radim tu ne pouvais vraiment pas te taire !_ » Songea-t-elle avec fureur, même si venant de lui elle se doutait qu'il avait sûrement cru bien faire. Oui elle avait fait le choix de ne pas en parler à Ahsim mais ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise attention, elle n'aimait juste pas ennuyer les autres avec ses problèmes ! Et puis pourquoi lui en voulait-il à ce point qu'elle ne lui en ai pas parlé ?! Il ne s'agissait même pas de lui, cette histoire ne concernait que sa mère, Trégan et elle-même.

-Eh bien...ou...oui ma mère et Trégan sortent ensemble et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

-A moi non mais à toi oui selon Ladon ! Rétorqua Ahsim sans changer son ton accusateur. Et ça, ça me dérange tu vois, l'idée que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance pour venir me parler quand tu en as besoin.

-Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?! J'ai confiance en toi, je ne voulais juste pas t'embêter avec ça. Se défendit-elle.

Ahsim ne sembla pas partager son point de vue:- Et pourquoi tu en as parlé à Ladon alors ?

Isabeau failli s'étouffer d'indignation, elle n'avait pas à lui rendre des comptes !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Ladon est mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai eu l'âge de jouer dans le parc. Nous n'avons pas de secret entre nous.

-Mais tu en as pour moi. Rétorqua en Ahsim.

La jeune fille se retenue de s'arracher les cheveux de contrariété. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?!

-Non mais c'est dingue, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! S'écria t-elle en perdant toute patience. Arrête de tout ramener à toi, c'est agaçant à la fin.

Ahsim se releva d'un coup, la dépassant d'une tête:- Je suis ton petit ami Isa et j'estime être en droit d'être mis au courant quand tu ne vas pas bien.

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Protesta-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde le sache, déjà deux personnes qui sont au courant et maintenant toi c'est déjà trop si tu veux mon...

-Attends attends...L'arrêta brusquement Ahsim. Comment ça deux personnes, plus moi ? Qui d'autre le sait ?

« _Mais quelle idiote !_ » Pensa Isabeau en voulant se cogner la tête contre quelque chose. Elle venait de gaffer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il compliquait les choses ?! Pourquoi en faisait-il tout une histoire ?

-C'est n'est pas important ! Déclara-t-elle en voulant éviter de lui répondre.

Mais soudainement le jeune homme lui agrippa fermement le poignet droit.

-Qui d'autre ? Redemanda-t-il toujours en colère.

Isabeau hésita un instant avant de céder.

-Le Commandant Kolya.

-J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-il en la repoussant. Et lui aussi tu vas me dire que c'est parce que tu le connaîs bien que tu l'aies mis dans la confidence, c'est ça ?

-Non pas du tout ! Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, mais...mais il avait senti que j'étais contrariée et il m'a faits cracher le morceau. Expliqua-t-elle en massant son poignet.

Ahsim émit un bruit dédaigneux, à l'évidence il ne la croyait pas.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas dû hésiter longtemps avant de le lui dire...

La jeune fille fronça ses fins sourcils roux, encore un reproche déguisé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?!

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! S'écria-t-elle.

-Mon problème c'est qu'avec toi il n'y en a que pour le Commandant ! Ce n'est qu'un homme comme les autres mais toi tu te jetterais dans le rayon téléporteur d'un Dart pour lui ! S'écria Ahsim à son tour. C'est dingue, toi qui dis vouloir séparer ta vie privée de ton travail alors que Kolya, qui est ton supérieur, en sait plus que moi sur toi. On dirait que tu ne peux pas te passer de lui.

Isabeau sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues...alors c'est comme ça qu'ils la voyaient tous ? Comme quelqu'un de dépendante, prête à tout pour un homme quelconque ?... « _Dans ce cas ce ne sont tous que des imbéciles !_ » Pensa-t-elle avec une puissante rage qui lui nouait le ventre.

Le Commandant Kolya n'était pas un homme comme les autres ! Il était brillant, fort et charismatique. C'était un homme courageux qui avait depuis longtemps prouvé sa valeur, c'était un adversaire redoutable qui méritait le respect. Comment pouvait-on ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Pour elle c'était un honneur de servir sous ses ordres. Oui ! Elle se jetterait dans le rayon d'un Dart pour lui ! Car il avait toute son estime et sa confiance.

Depuis qu'il l'avait pris pour élève il avait été dur mais présent, impitoyable mais attentif. Oui le Commandant Kolya faisait partie de sa vie, il était son modèle...il était son Mentor. Et si Ahsim ne pouvait pas comprendre ça et être assez bête pour accorder de la valeur à de simples quolibets alors tant pis pour lui ! Même si cette perspective lui crevait le cœur.

-Ahsim je suis soldat Genii et je crois sincèrement en notre Commandant. Et je crois aussi que ce que tu viens de me dire est davantage de la jalousie que des faits réels. Déclara-t-elle en usant du même ton implacable du Commandant.

-Moi jaloux ?! S'exclama le jeune homme scandalisé. D'un homme qui a l'âge d'être mon père et le tien ?! Tu délires ! T'es...t'es complètement folle Isa !

Puis soudainement il se détourna d'elle et rentra chez lui en claquant furieusement la porte, laissant la jeune fille toute seule à l'extérieur.

Mais ce que ne savait pas Ahsim c'était qu'à cet instant, secrètement Isabeau le remerciait de s'être brusquement envolé en lui claquant la porte au nez...Car maintenant il ne pouvait pas voir les larmes chaudes couler douloureusement le long de ses joues.

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Bon je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court et je sais aussi que j'avais dit à certaine personne que Todd serait de la partie dans ce chapitre mais finalement je me suis ravisé à la dernière minute, désolée.**

 **Mais ne vous en faîte pas il ne va pas tarder, c'est juste que j'avais déjà enchaîné sur tellement de choses dans ce chapitre que j'ai préféré attendre un prochain chapitre.**

 **Alors Isa vit un moment difficile dans sa vie mais pour reprendre les mots de Teyla :''Hélas certains changements sont bénéfiques !''.**

 **Encore merci de me suivre et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	7. Le Bunker I

**Et voici le chapitre 7 ! qui vous est livré avec beaucoup de plaisir.**

 **Je suis trop contente d'avoir fini de l'écrire, depuis le temps que je voulais le poster.**

 **Mais je vais vous laisser tranquille et vous laisser découvrir par vous-même.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos derniers commentaires.**

 _XXX_

 **1 an plus tard.**

 _Notes personnelles :_

 _Bientôt 1 an qu'Ahsim et moi avions décidés de mettre fin à notre relation...enfin c'est surtout moi qui l'ai décidé, mais Ahsim n'y apporta aucunes objections. Les motifs de cette séparation furent à mon sens un peu vague je dois dire. Pour être totalement honnête je crois qu'Ahsim était simplement jaloux, jaloux de quoi ? Eh bien...il me reprochait ma relation avec le Commandant Kolya, je crois que pour lui cette relation était trop exclusive._

 _Oui j'ai conscience que le Commandant agit différemment avec moi mais où est le mal ? Les gens sont tellement médisants ! Je pense, ou tout du moins j'espère que ce semblant de favoritisme avec lequel Kolya me traite est le signe qu'il compte me garder sous son commandement une fois que je serai officiellement Soldat Genii. J'en meure d'envie ! Ce serai mon plus grand rêve._

 _XXX_

 **1 an plus tard.**

 _Notes personnelles :_

 _Ça y est Padmé à franchi la ligne, depuis le temps que je lui disait de faire attention et de se dominer, rien n'y a fait. La nouvelle est tombée : on la renvoyé. Sans que cela me surprenne personne au sien de notre groupe ne sembla la regretter. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'intégrer, même si nous avions tous fait des efforts pour que ça marche._

 _J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait déjà plus de 7 ans que nous nous sommes engagés. Et dire que dans un an, une fois que j'aurai atteint mes 20 ans je serai enfin une soldat Genii accompli. J'ai tellement hâte._

 _Aujourd'hui en revanche j'ai failli faire une attaque. En effet Trégan et ma mère on officiellement annoncés leur mariage à venir. Naturellement je ne m'y suis pas opposée, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait de toute façon. J'ai encore quelques difficultés à communiquer avec ma mère, même si j'y mets de la bonne volonté. Que voulez-vous...il y a des blessures qui ne guérissent jamais, ou bien avec énormément de temps._

 _Ce n'est pas non plus le grand amour entre Trégan et moi mais disons que nous avons décidés sans même en avoir parlés que nous serions courtois l'un envers l'autre. On s'apprivoise doucement, j'irai plus loin en affirmant que j'ai plus de conversations avec lui qu'avec ma mère. Il parle également de prendre enfin sa retraite pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de sa nouvelle vie._

 _En parlant de nouvelle vie le choix de la maison c'était posé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai formellement refusé de quitter ma maison pour aller vivre dans celle de Trégan comme l'avait suggéré ce dernier en commun accord avec ma mère. Ce fut plutôt surprenant mais là où ma mère voulu me résonner, chose où elle échoua lamentablement il faut le dire, Trégan lui se montra très compréhensif et patient. Il proposa donc un arrangement qui convaincu tout le monde : Nous resterions tous dans notre maison à ma mère et moi puis une fois que je serai majeur et diplômée Trégan et ma mère iraient vivre chez lui en me laissant la maison de mon enfance._

 _Je me demande encore qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire toute seule dans cette maison chargée de souvenirs...peut-être commencer par assouvir un vieux rêve d'enfance : Brûler la chaise de mon père !_

 _Je dois dire que je préfère largement ça plutôt que de vivre en compagnie de ma mère et de mon nouveau « beau-père ». Non pas que leurs présences m'insupporte mais j'ai...comment dire ? Quand ils sont ensembles...je ne parviens pas à partager leur bonheur. Je me sens davantage spectatrice, de plus je crois que je préfère vivre seule pendant un temps._

 _XXX_

 **1 ans plus tard.**

 _Notes personnelles :_

 _20 ans...j'ai 20 ans ! Je ne parviens toujours pas à y croire. Je me sens tellement euphorique, non sans raisons. Aujourd'hui Ladon, Daryl, Ahsim, mes autres camarades et moi-même avons tous étaient déclarés Soldats Genii ! La cérémonie fut grandiose, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier._

 _De leur côté Ladon, bien que faisant toujours partie de l'équipe de Kolya allait également travailler avec des scientifiques Geniis. Daryl et Ahsim eux allaient servirent de sentinelles à la surface. Jusqu'au jour où le Commandant les rappelleraient à lui pour d'éventuelles missions._

 _Pour ma part, oh j'en suis encore folle de bonheur...Je revois la scène un million de fois dans ma tête tant j'aimerai qu'elle y reste gravée pour toujours !_

 _Pendant la fête qui précéda la cérémonie le Commandant Kolya m'avais prise à part. Il m'avait d'abord félicité puis son visage était passé de la gaieté à un sérieux déconcertant. C'est là, à ce moment précis qu'il...qu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je sois son Commandant en Second ! J'ai cru mourir de joie ! Je dû même me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de crier et de lui sauter dans les bras comme une gamine immature._

 _J'ai quand même eu l'audace de lui dire que je n'avais jamais envisagé ma carrière militaire autrement. Curieusement il avait souri d'une façon énigmatique. Est-ce qu'il s'était douté que c'était ce que je voulais ? Que je ne dirai pas non ? Peut-être. Mais quel importance ?! Mon rêve le plus cher vient enfin de se réaliser ! Que vouloir de plus maintenant ?_

 _XXX_

 **1 an plus tard.**

 _Notes personnelles :_

 _Depuis ma dernière note personnelle je n'ai plus quitté le Commandant Kolya. Je le voyais pratiquement tous les jours. Que se soit sur notre monde ou lors de nos missions. A tel point que j'ai apprit récemment qu'on m'avaient affublé le surnom ridicule, selon moi, de « L'ombre de Kolya ». Bon c'est vrai que partout où il allait je n'étais jamais très loin, mais l'inverse était tout aussi vrai ! Je ne le redirais jamais assez mais c'est incroyable comme les gens sont médisants._

 _Lors de nos missions je m'évertuais à être irréprochable ! Curieusement même en étant désormais Soldat je ne me sens pas du tout au même niveau que le Commandant, j'ai toujours cette impression d'avoir encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de lui. Je suis encore son élève. Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de cette impression et peut-être que dans le fond c'est ce que je veux._

 _Bien souvent nos missions étaient avant tout du repérage ou bien diplomatique, c'est dire qu'il fallait se rendre sur des peuples alliés et assurer la ''bonne entente'' entre nous._

 _Une routine mouvementée mais qui n'en était pas moins agréable. Quelques fois le Commandant m'invitait chez lui après le travail pour discuter, me demander mes impressions, parler des missions à venir ou même boire un verre. Quand il m'avait invité pour la première fois j'avoue avoir été frappé par la propreté des lieux, la maison était impeccable en tout points ! Je m'étais donc aussitôt promis de mon côté de ranger ma maison dès que je rentrerai chez moi._

 _D'ordinaire je ne m'attardais pas longtemps chez lui, bienséance oblige. Cependant il arrivait, rarement, que nos discutions nous entraînaient à parler jusque tard le soir. C'était principalement lui qui me posait des questions ou bien je l'écoutais inlassablement parler sans l'interrompre. Quoique une fois il est arrivé que la conversation deviennent vite embarrassante._

 _ **Flash-back :**_

-Et vos autres occupations en dehors du travail ? Demanda Kolya après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre.

-''Autres occupations'' Commandant ?

-Et bien j'ai remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps avec Monsieur Radim...alors je me demandais...

-Oh non non ! S'empressa t-elle de dire. Ladon et moi nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance, il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre.

Kolya poussa un rire faussement gêné.

-Navré, j'étais seulement curieux. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux néanmoins Isabeau se sentit elle-même curieuse vis à vis de la vie privée de son supérieur car après tout...elle ne savait presque rien à ce sujet. S'armant de courage elle lui posa finalement la question.

-Et vous Commandant, enfin si je peux me permettre, vous êtes marié ?

Elle fut surprise d'entendre Kolya rire d'un rire franc après qu'elle eu posé la question.

-Non, je ne l'est jamais été. Fut sa réponse. Et puis est-ce que j'ai une tête à être un homme marié ?

Isabeau ne répondit rien...elle ne savait pas trop si c'était une question rhétorique ou non. Elle observa son visage grêlé en se demandant si il faisait allusion à ça. Mais maintenant Kolya la fixait avec insistance, apparemment il attendait une réponse.

-Je...je ne crois pas que le mariage repose uniquement sur le faciès Commandant.

Elle vit sur ses lèvres ce qui ressemblait à une ébauche de sourire.

-Vous êtes une jeune femme pleine d'éloquence.

Isabeau sentit ses joues chauffer d'un seul coup. Son siège lui sembla soudainement inconfortable.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment venant d'un homme qui sait si bien parler aux foules. Répondit-elle un peu embarrassée.

-S'en été un. Répondit simplement Kolya avec le même regard intense.

Il l'observa une dernière fois de la tête aux pieds puis sentant qu'elle était plus que gênée il changea de sujet.

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

 _J'avoue que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être gênée quand il s'agit de sujets privées. Je me sens toujours vulnérable dans ces moments là. Et il faut que je sois forte ! Surtout devant le Commandant. Je m'en veux tellement des fois de paraître embarrassée en sa présence. Encore un point sur lequel je vais devoir travailler dur..._

 _XXX_

 **1 ans plus tard :**

Ce jour là Isabeau se préparait pour sa nouvelle mission, elle attacha ses longues boucles rousses en une tresse puis elle enfila vite son uniforme. Le Commandant avait été plutôt évasif sur le sujet. D'après ce qu'elle en avait comprit ils allaient se rendre dans un bunker pour inspecter les lieux, les soldats qui s'y trouvaient ainsi que les prisonniers.

Cependant le Commandant lui avait dit que cette mission était confidentielle par conséquent ils iraient dans ce bunker en comité restreint, c'est à dire Kolya, deux ou trois autres soldats et elle-même.

Ils partirent très tôt le matin dans la discrétion la plus totale puis passèrent la porte des étoiles. Toujours en se remémorant le peu d'informations que le Commandant avait bien voulu lui dire elle savait que la planète était sensée être inhabité, hormis les occupants du bunker.

Toutefois quand ils débarquèrent sur la planète un petit groupe d'hommes les attendaient déjà devant la porte. Celui qui se trouvait au centre se démarqua du reste du groupe et s'approcha du Commandant.

-Je suis le Sergent Bram, responsable de cette installation. Se présenta t-il d'une voix rauque.

Isabeau l'observa discrètement. L'homme devait avoir presque le même âge que le Commandant et avait une silhouette plutôt petite et opulente, ce qui la surprit beaucoup venant d'un militaire de plus elle avait remarqué ses dents jaunâtres quand il avait parlé ce qui rebuta la jeune femme au plus au point.

-Commandant Acastus Kolya. Dit-il en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

Le Sergent Bram lui rendit son salut puis il se tourna vers un autre homme à côté de lui. Celui-ci en revanche était grand et mince mais avait un air suffisant plaqué sur le visage. L'homme en question lançait d'ailleurs à la jeune femme un long regard graveleux. Isabeau se sentit frémir de dégoût et elle releva fièrement la tête en détournant le regard comme si il était quelqu'un d'insignifiant.

-Et voici Vadim qui assure la bonne marche du bunker avec moi.

Isabeau ne manqua pas leurs regards tournés vers les deux hommes qui les accompagnaient, Kolya également car il sembla prendre un malin plaisir à tendre lentement le bras vers la jeune femme pour l'inviter à approcher, ce qu'elle fit avec joie.

-Isabeau Oujna, mon Commandant en Second. Dit-il une fois qu'elle l'eut rejointe à ses côtés.

Isabeau hocha dignement la tête en guise de salut sauf que personnes ne le lui rendit. Au contraire la stupeur se voyait clairement sur chaque visages des hommes en face d'elle. Elle en fut quelque peu surprise car du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne personne dans sa profession n'avait jamais eut de préjugés parce qu'elle était une femme.

-Bon...très bien. Dit le Sergent Bram en se raclant la gorge, non sans jeter un coup d'œil critique à la jeune femme. Veuillez me suivre.

Le groupe prit alors la route à travers la forêt qui recouvrait l'ensemble de la planète. Isabeau, au vu de l'accueil ''chaleureux'' qu'on lui avait témoigné prit le soin de demeurer à côté de son Commandant.

Ils marchèrent environs trois quarts d'heures avant d'arriver à une grosse trappe métallique, sans doute la plus proche à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils descendirent à tour de rôle. Une fois qu'elle eut posé le pied à terre, Isabeau observa soigneusement les lieux.

L'architecture était indéniablement Genii. Ces formes droites, strictes et dures, sans extravagance. La couleur des murs était marron-vert, surtout à cause de l'humidité et de la moisissure, mais pouvaient paraître jaune par moment à cause de l'éclaira de mauvaise qualité. La structure était vieille, elle en était sûre. En voyant l'état des lieux la jeune femme se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de n'avoir jamais été affecté dans un bunker.

L'odeur de la moisissure embaumait le long couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter pour se rendre dans le bureau du Sergent. En réalité le bunker était bien plus grand qu'il en avait l'air, le couloir exiguë par lequel ils étaient arrivés donnait une fausse impression de la taille réelle de l'endroit. C'était un vrai labyrinthe de couloirs. La jeune femme demeurait silencieuse, marchant derrière Kolya qui interrogeait le Sergent Bram sur divers sujets concernant le bunker.

Quelques fois ils croisèrent d'autres soldats, tous les saluaient mais ils avaient également la même expression de surprise en apercevant la jeune femme. D'autres plus téméraires n'avaient pas hésité à la siffler de façon appréciative. Isabeau avait alors dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'arrêter et leur donner une paire de gifles bien sentit.

« _Ils me prennent pour un bout de viande ou quoi ?!_ » Pensait-elle avec rage.

Mais elle se força à continuer son chemin la tête haute. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de Bram, Isabeau pour sa part s'y sentit à l'étroit. Cette pièce sombre et petite lui rappelait curieusement la petite salle où bien des années auparavant Kolya lui avait fait passer son entretien. Sauf qu'une odeur nauséabonde semblait imprégner toute le bureau, une odeur âcre qui agressait tout ses sens et lui donnait l'envie de vomir.

Le Sergent Bram alla ensuite s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en invitant le Commandant Kolya à faire de même mais ce dernier préféra rester debout. Le Sergent ouvrit ensuite une boite sur son bureau et en sortit un gros cigare marron. Après ça Isabeau ne se posait plus de question à propos de l'odeur repoussante du bureau ainsi que sur le dent jaunies du Sergent.

-Bien Commandant, dîtes moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider dans votre inspection. Dit-il en allumant son cigare.

Kolya ne se fit pas prier et se lança dans une longue énumération de ce qu'il souhaitait obtenir : les dossiers de chaque soldats présents dans le bunker; les plans de l'endroit; les comptes-rendus des journées et des missions en extérieur; les documents relatant de la gestion des ressources, eau, nourriture, électricité, etc...; les comptes-rendus des derniers interrogatoires et pour finir la liste des quelques prisonniers présent dans la zone carcérale.

Pour ce derniers point un mince rictus apparu sur la mine renfrogné du Sergent Bram. Il consentit néanmoins à fournir tout ce que le Commandant lui avait demandé et il envoya un de ses hommes chercher les documents.

-En ce qui concerne les prisonniers Commandant...Commença t-il avec une lenteur délibéré. Il se trouve que le plus ancien de nos détenus devrait vous plaire. Pour tout vous dire il était déjà là du temps de mon prédécesseur.

Kolya fronça les sourcils, le visage légèrement intrigué.

-Votre détenus ne doit plus être bien jeune dans ce cas.

-Pour sûr qu'il ne l'est plus ! S'exclama Bram en crachant sa fumée qui tournait de plus en plus la tête à Isabeau. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, il est solide ! Et c'est notre meilleure arme quand il faut être '' _persuasif_ ''.

-''Meilleure arme''... ? Répéta Kolya, exigent plus de précisions.

Le rictus du Sergent se changea lentement en un faible sourire suffisant avant qu'il ne daigne répondre.

-Il s'agit d'un wraith, Commandant. Lâcha t-il abruptement.

Comme s'ils partageaient le même esprits, les mêmes émotions, Kolya et Isabeau se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils semblaient se demander mutuellement si ils avaient bien entendu la même chose. Puis à l'unisson ils reposèrent leur attention sur le Sergent. Cette fois Kolya était clairement intéressé, son regard avide d'en savoir plus. En revanche Isabeau ne savait que penser...un wraith vivant...ici dans une cellule...Certes elle avait déjà aperçu des wraiths lors de ses missions sur d'autres mondes mais toujours de loin. Jamais elle n'en avait vu un de près.

« _D'un côté heureusement ma vieille !_ » Pensa t-elle narquoisement. « _Car lorsqu'on rencontre un Wraith c'est souvent pour la première et dernière fois_ ».

Tandis que le Commandant exigeait de voir ce prisonnier si spécial, la jeune femme, elle, se sentait partagée...partagée entre l'appréhension naturelle que ressentait tout humain face à ce terrible prédateur, mais elle était également fascinée à l'idée de pouvoir en observer un de près. De quoi avait-il l'air ? Était-il aussi terrifiant que les gens le racontaient ?

Le Sergent Bram ne se fit pas prier pour les inviter à le suivre jusqu'à la zone carcérale. Kolya semblait ailleurs, plongé dans des pensées que même Isabeau ne parvenait pas à deviner. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'engouffraient dans les couloirs la luminosité baissait rendant l'atmosphère encore plus sinistre.

La pièce des cellules ressemblait davantage à un long et large couloir. Les cellules étaient en curieuse forme de triangle et étaient côte à côte les unes aux autres. Bram s'avança le premier jusqu'à la dernière cellule au fond du couloir.

-Voici la bête. Dit-il en levant le bras pour désigner la cellule.

Kolya et Isabeau s'approchèrent doucement de la grille en fer rouillé. La cellule était très sombre, seul un faible rayon de lumière passait au milieu de l'espace, permettant seulement de distinguer une forme noire assise au fond de la cellule. Kolya et Isabeau échangèrent encore un regard, naturellement ils voulaient en voir plus.

-Eh remue toi ! Tu as de la visite. S'exclama Bram à l'adresse de l'être assis dans l'ombre.

Un bas grognement lui répondit puis deux étincelles bleues brillèrent dans le noir. Isabeau essaya de distinguer ce que ça pouvait être jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'agissait des yeux du wraith. Il les regardait sans plus émettre le moindre son mais il ne semblait pas non plus disposé à bouger.

Kolya jeta un regard en biais au Sergent, ce dernier comprit le message et appela deux soldats pour entrer dans la cellule.

-Amenez ce fainéant ! Dit-il en ouvrant la grille. Que nos visiteurs puissent _l'admirer._

Les deux hommes entrèrent, apparemment sans crainte, l'un d'eux tenait une barre électrique dans sa main droite et quand il fut près du wraith il l'utilisa contre lui. Il y eu un bruit de grésillement puis un cris rauque et caverneux résonna dans la pièce. Après les soldats empoignèrent le wraith et l'amenèrent à la lumière.

Isabeau sentit tout son corps se raidir à la vue de ce prédateur si proche. Toutefois, malgré le fait que les soldats le soutenait le wraith tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Son dos semblait voûté comme celui d'un vieillard, son uniforme de cuir marron était sale et déchiré.

Ses longs cheveux blanc était dans le même état déplorable que son uniforme. En observant bien son visage la jeune femme vis un curieux tatouage autour de son œil gauche, on aurait dit une sorte d'étoile éclatée. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la surprenait, c'est le teint maladif, souffrant du wraith. Cette créature semblait dépérir lentement.

Non pas qu'elle avait pitié, certainement pas ! Les wraiths ne méritaient pas la moindre compassion mais elle devait admettre être un peu déçue. Elle aurait était bien plus impressionnée si le wraith n'avait pas cet épais gant de cuir sur sa main mortelle et si il avait était comme ceux qu'elle avait déjà aperçu de loin...fier et terrifiant. Mais sans doute l'avait-il été autrefois. Maintenant ce n'était qu'une ombre.

Le Commandant Kolya sembla penser la même chose car il poussa bientôt un rire moqueur en évaluant le wraith de la tête au pieds.

-Ça, un wraith ?! Plutôt une pâle imitation. Cependant malgré ses moqueries la lueur d'intérêt n'avait pas disparu des yeux de Kolya.

-C'est sûr qu'il est plus convainquant quand on le nourrit un peu. Se défendit le Sergent Bram. Seulement nous n'avons pas eut de prisonniers à interroger depuis presque un mois et demi.

Brusquement les paroles du Sergent atteignirent le cerveau de la jeune femme et elle fini par en saisir toute l'horreur. Quand Bram avait parlé d'arme de persuasion elle avait naïvement cru que ce n'était que de l'intimidation pas qu'ils donnaient réellement les prisonniers en pâture à ce wraith. Isabeau repensa soudainement au sort de son père...il avait était emporté par les wraiths...et il avait sûrement fini dévoré. Et dire qu'il se passait la même chose ici mais que c'était des humains qui infligeaient ça à d'autres. Ce wraith n'était qu'un instrument.

-Hum...c'est un problème qui pourrait être résolu. Murmura Kolya plus pour lui-même.

 _XXX_

 **De retour dans le bureau, plus tard dans la journée :**

La jeune femme se sentait encore toute retourné de cette rencontre avec le wraith mais elle fit en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître. Isabeau parlait peu ou quand elle le faisait c'était surtout pour approuver son Commandant. Ce dernier c'était d'ailleurs mis en tête de satisfaire une certaine curiosité scientifique vis à vis du wraith, c'est pourquoi il avait demander à rester deux ou trois jours de plus dans le bunker. Il s'était également engagé à faire transférer des prisonniers des prisons Genii pour les amener ici. Un échange de bons procédés disait-il, bien qu'Isabeau ne fut pas entièrement de cet avis.

Bien évidemment le Sergent Bram ne refusa pas cette proposition, toutefois il souleva un point particulier.

-Bien entendu vous pouvez dormir ici Commandant, cependant...Il toisa de façon quelque peu dédaigneuse la jeune femme à côté de Kolya. Il se trouve que le bunker a été conçu pour que les soldats dorment dans une salle commune. Et il n'y a que deux chambres individuelles, la mienne et celle réservée justement pour les hauts-gradés en visite.

Isabeau ne fut pas surprise d'entendre ça et elle-même comprenait le dilemme que ça impliquait. Car elle préférait mille fois dormir à la belle étoile que dans une salle commune entouré d'hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle échangea encore une fois un regard silencieux avec son supérieur, lui-même avait l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à une solution. Car oui étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés rester au départ, Kolya n'avait pas songé ce ''petit'' problème.

-Alors on va montrer leurs quartiers à ses messieurs et à la donzelle. Proposa Vadim en regardant Isabeau avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme sentit ses poils se hérisser sous l'effet de la colère cependant elle se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire moqueur.

-Certainement pas ! Ça vous ferez trop plaisir. Cracha t-elle avec dédain. Et vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mettre votre ''Donzelle'' ?!

Le dénommé Vadim perdit brusquement son sourire pour paraître maintenant complètement scandalisé.

-Je vous trouve bien seule dans votre pauvre uniforme pour tenir de tels propos. Dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre d'un idiot prétentieux ? Répliqua Isabeau du tac au tac en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Le soldat ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lancer quelques paroles piquantes et vénéneuses mais le Commandant Kolya les arrêta tout les deux en s'exclamant bien fort : « Ça suffit ! »

Isabeau reprit aussitôt une attitude calme et détachée, mais Vadim, lui, eu plus de difficultés à contenir sa colère. Aussi il lança un dernier regard pleins d'avertissements en direction de la jeune femme avant de retourner près du Sergent Bram.

-Je partagerai la chambre avec elle. Déclara Kolya sans la moindre émotions apparentes. Vous y voyez une objection Oujna ?

-Pas la moindre. Mentit Isabeau.

En vérité l'idée de partager une chambre avec son supérieur lui semblait presque aussi intimidante que dormir dans cette fameuse salle commune. Elle se demandait même pourquoi le Commandant n'avait pas eu la simple courtoisie de lui laisser la chambre pour elle toute seule. Elle vit alors le Sergent Bram et Vadim se regarder de façon entendue, ce qui failli lui monter le rouge aux joues. Qu'est-ce que ces deux abrutis allaient s'imaginer ?! Jamais son Commandant n'oserai la toucher. Jamais il n'y avait eu ce genre sous-entendu entre eux.

« _Alors pourquoi ça te gêne idiote !_ » Pensa t-elle « _Reprends-toi et ne pense pas à eux !_ ».

Oui elle devait passer au-dessus de ça. Ce ne serait que pour une ou deux nuit en plus, rien d'insurmontable.

Plus tard quand on les amena à ''leur chambre'' la jeune Genii essayait d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le regard pesant de Vadim sur elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui voulait encore ?! Si les choses continuaient ainsi elle n'était plus sûre qu'elle allait pouvoir retenir sa main qui la démangeait depuis quelques minutes.

Kolya fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre, elle n'était pas très grande et comportait juste un lit de taille moyenne, un canapé et un petit bureau. Toutefois Isabeau remarqua une porte au bout de la pièce et supposa que ça devait être la salle de bain.

-Bon et bien je vous laisse vous installer. Déclara Vadim derrière eux.

La jeune femme se retourna pour le voir sur le seuil de la porte, un rictus goguenard aux lèvres. Elle marcha donc à grandes enjambées pour s'emparer de la poignée de la porte en l'affrontant du regard.

-Et bonne nuit. Ajouta t-il sans équivoque.

-Merci, ma nuit risque d'être plus agréable que la votre en effet ! Dit-elle avec hargne.

Puis elle lui claqua sans ménagement la porte au nez.

-Mais quel bande de crétins ! Ne pu t-elle s'empêcher de dire à voix haute.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver. Susurra soudainement Kolya.

Isabeau sursauta, se rappelant brusquement sa présence. Il se tenait bien droit au milieu de la pièce, l'observant légèrement amusé.

« _Il y en a au moins un de nous deux que ça fait rire !_ » Songea t-elle en soupirant mentalement.

-Ils n'ont jamais vu de femmes ou quoi ?! Dit-elle avec exaspération.

-Eh bien ce n'est sûrement pas à vous que je vais faire remarquer qu'il y a peu de femmes dans l'armée. Dit-il avec un faible sourire en coin. De plus on évite de les mettre dans des bunkers afin d'éviter certains... _problèmes._

Isabeau comprit tout de suite à qu'elle genre de ''problèmes'' il faisait allusion. Évidemment ça serai bien trop frustrant pour des hommes et des femmes de vivre en communauté sans avoir le droit aux moindre contacts physiques. Sans parler des soucis tels que les sentiments amoureux, la jalousie, etc...

-Et il ne faut pas oublier que ces hommes vivent ici depuis des mois, certains des années même. Continua Kolya en ôtant son épais manteau puis le posant sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. Alors c'est normal qu'ils... _s'émoustillent_ à la vue d'une jolie jeune femme.

« _Jolie jeune femme ?_ » Se répéta mentalement Isabeau, incrédule.

-De plus je ne connais pas ces hommes et l'abstinence engendrant la frustration je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que l'un d'eux vienne vous rendre visite la nuit en sachant que vous seriez seule.

La jeune femme sentit subitement un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Mais quelle idiote elle avait été de douter de lui ! Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il essayait de profiter de la situation. Son raisonnement était logique en plus : Mieux valait que ces soldats sans cervelles pensent qu'elle _dormait_ avec le Commandant plutôt que toute seule. Au moins maintenant ils n'oseraient pas l'importuner. Toutefois le fait de se retrouver dans une situation aussi délicate ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

-Ah je vois, en fait vous êtes là pour me protéger. Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait plus ironique qu'elle ne l'était présentement.

-Pour quoi d'autre ? Rétorqua Kolya en se retournant vers elle.

Isabeau éprouva à nouveau cette sensation d'embarras. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle si gênée. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'était jamais retrouvé seule dans une chambre avec un homme...enfin, en y repensant bien Ahsim était surtout un jeune homme à l'époque et Kolya lui...ce n'était pas un juste un homme. C'était un homme d'âge mûr et son supérieur de surcroît. C'était peut-être ça qui la mettait mal à l'aise ? Elle eut l'impression d'être vulnérable tout à coup sous les yeux perçants de son Commandant puis elle chercha du regard quelque chose pour détourner la conversation.

-Je prends le canapé ! S'exclama t-elle faussement enjouée.

Cependant elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas vers le vieux divan que Kolya l'arrêta.

-Non c'est moi qui vais le prendre. Déclara t-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment, interdite.

-Prenez le lit. Dit-il en radoucissant sa voix. Je vous impose déjà ma présence alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Elle le laissa s'asseoir sur le canapé, curieusement les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche, sans qu'elle y réfléchisse.

-Vous ne m'imposez rien Commandant.

Le temps qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire Kolya avait déjà redressé la tête et l'observait comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de surprenant.

« _Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !_ » Se cria t-elle dessus intérieurement. « _Mais quelle idiote tu ne pouvais pas te taire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser maintenant ?!_ ».

-Euh enfin...ce que je veux dire c'est que si ça me dérangeais je serai allé dormir dehors tout simplement. Dit-elle nerveusement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors...m...merci de me laisser le lit.

Sur ce elle se retourna précipitamment et commença à se défaire de ses armes en ignorant le regard de Kolya toujours posé sur elle.

 _XXX_

 **Plus tard dans la soirée :**

Kolya lisait attentivement les dossiers des soldats présents dans le bunker et ne fut pas surprit d'apprendre que la plus part avaient étés affectés ici suite à des fautes graves lors de divers missions. Isabeau de son côté s'occupait de lire les documents sur la gestion des ressources. Ses yeux lui faisait mal à force de lire toutes ces séries de chiffres de plus la faible luminosité n'arrangeait rien néanmoins elle remarqua quelques irrégularités ce qui lui permit de croire que la gestion était plutôt douteuse.

Peu de temps après Kolya se leva et disparu derrière la porte de la salle de bain. La jeune femme en profita pour se détendre les muscles de son cou et se frotta les yeux. Quand elle entendit finalement l'eau couler dans l'autre pièce elle reposa les feuilles de papier et se leva en grognant.

Elle retira ensuite sa veste pour rester en simple débardeur noir puis elle détacha ses cheveux. Et dire qu'elle avait encore son propre rapport à faire ! Elle réajusta alors les oreillers et s'assit sur le lit en s'adossant contre le mur, prit de quoi écrire et commença son rapport.

Plus tard quand Kolya ressortit de la salle de bain, ce fut pour trouver la jeune femme sur le lit en train d'écrire. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, observant son visage très concentré encadré pas ses volumineuses boucles rousses. Autrefois il avait été surprit de constater qu'elle n'avait jamais coupé ses cheveux plus court que le milieu de son dos. D'ordinaire les femmes dans l'armée les coupaient courts pour plus de commodité mais pas elle...elle avait su rester féminine malgré tout. Et lui avait apprit à apprécier ça.

Une fois de plus il fut étourdit de constater à quel point le temps passait vite. Elle avait maintenant 22 ans mais demeurait encore si jeune. Son visage pale s'empourprait dès qu'elle était gênée, bien souvent quand il était là ou lorsqu'il abordait des sujets trop intimes avec elle. Il avait presque envie de rire quand elle se comportait de façon aussi mutine alors que d'ordinaire elle était d'un sérieux irréprochable comme maintenant.

Il s'avança le plus silencieusement possible du lit, essayant de voir jusqu'à quel point elle était absorbé parce qu'elle faisait.

-Que faîtes-vous ? Demanda t-il aussi fort qu'un murmure.

La jeune femme sursauta brusquement, lâchant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Puis elle aperçu le Commandant juste à côté d'elle, visiblement fier de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé.

-Euh pardon ? Dit-elle un peu confuse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Redemanda Kolya.

-Oh ! Et bien j'écrivais mon rapport. Expliqua t-elle ramassant les affaires qu'elle avait laissé tombées. J'ai cru bon de le faire car j'ai déjà examiné plus de la moitié des feuilles de gestion, qui selon moi est mal gérée soit dit en passant et...

-Du calme Isabeau, du calme. La coupa t-il en lui faisant signe de s'apaiser. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous justifier.

Elle eu un bref moment de réflexion intérieur puis elle soupira en riant de sa propre nervosité.

-Désolée Commandant, je dois être un peu fatiguée. Avoua t-elle.

Il hocha la tête puis il retourna à son bureau pour continuer de travailler. Isabeau termina alors son rapport dans un silence presque religieux puis elle rangea soigneusement ses affaires avant d'aller à la salle de bain.

Là encore rien d'extraordinaire, juste une douche, un miroir au-dessus d'un lavabo et des sanitaires miteux. Mais à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre dans un endroit pareil. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps pour se déshabiller, sentant déjà la fatigue l'assommer un peu plus chaque minutes, puis laissa avec plaisir l'eau couler sur sa peau. Contre toute attente il y avait de l'eau chaude, mais la jeune femme attribua ce miracle au fait qu'elle était dans une chambre pour les officiers gradés.

Elle resta un moment immobile, méditant sur la curieuse journée qu'elle venait de passer, sur la situation incongrue qu'elle vivait en ce moment pour finalement cesser de penser et profiter de ce petit bonheur.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillé de son débardeur noir et de son pantalon bien entendu, elle fut surprise de voir que le Commandant Kolya avait finalement quitté son bureau et était étendu sur le canapé visiblement endormi.

La jeune femme s'étonna de le trouver particulièrement serein dans son sommeil puis décida qu'il était plus sage de faire de même. A pas de loup elle éteignit la lumière et rejoignit le lit. Elle se glissa ensuite sous les draps, non sans jeter un dernier regard dans le noir sur la silhouette de Kolya dans le canapé.

« _Et bien...si j'avais imaginé vivre ça un jour..._ ».

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Voilà voilà chers lecteurs ! Perso je n'aime pas m'envoyer des fleurs mais je suis trop contente de ce chapitre et j'ai bien hâte d'écrire la suite.**

 **Comme promis Todd viens de faire son entrée, pas très glorieuse certes et pas très longue non plus mais je peux vous assurer qu'il sera beaucoup plus présent dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout.**

 **A plus tard pour la suite.**


	8. Le Bunker II

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Et vois-ci le chapitre 8 que vous attentiez. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais je n'en suis pas peu fière.**

 **En revanche je le classe M pour la violence et le langage. Vous voilà prévenu.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _XXX_

 **Le lendemain :**

Isabeau émargea doucement d'un sommeil sans rêves, ses paupières étant agressées par la lumière de la chambre. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait et surtout avec qui.

Kolya était présentement assis sur le canapé et laçait ses chaussures. Quand il la vit éveillée il la salua d'un ''Bonjour'' aimable auquel elle lui répondit sur le même ton. La jeune femme s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit et se tressa à nouveau les cheveux avant d'enfiler ses chaussures puis sa veste.

-Quel est le programme aujourd'hui, Commandant ? Demanda-t-elle en fermant sa veste pour ensuite se retourner vers son supérieur.

-Nous allons dans un premier temps aller manger quelque chose. Dit-il très sérieusement en se relevant du canapé. Nous devrions également recevoir les prisonniers que j'ai faits transférer ici mais auparavant nous allons finir notre inspection.

Plus tard ils étaient tous les deux assis dans un grand réfectoire, l'un en face de l'autre. Isabeau regardait d'un œil soupçonneux la boisson énergisante qu'elle avait devant elle mais à la vue de Kolya qui lui se contentait de manger ce qu'il y avait, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas en position de faire la fine bouche.

-Vous me disiez hier que la gestion était douteuse n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement. Acquiesça la jeune femme. J'ai remarqué et souligné plusieurs irrégularités. La plupart de l'argent que notre gouvernement verse à ce bunker passe dans l'électricité, la nourriture, l'eau mais il y a aussi quelques dépenses diverses et variées tel que ''les cigares'' par exemple, mais certaines de ces dépenses sont surtout non-justifiées.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Kolya en grimaçant après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

-L'argent est dépensé mais on ne sait pas pour quoi. Expliqua-t-elle. Si je peux émettre une impression le Sergent Bram me semble être trop laxiste.

-C'est aussi mon impression. Avoua Kolya. Rien d'étonnant à cela, cet endroit est l'un de nos bunkers les plus oubliés. Certains administrateurs importants au sein de notre nation ne savent même pas qu'il existe encore. Alors c'est naturel que Bram se permette _certaines libertés._

-D'où notre présence ici. Conclut Isabeau.

Ils échangèrent le même regard de conspirateur puis après avoir été rejoints par les deux autres soldats qui les accompagnaient ils continuèrent leur inspection. Dans le fond la tâche était plutôt ennuyeuse mais Isabeau se disait que plus vite elle travaillerait et plus vite elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

Que de paperasse ! De feuilles volantes et désordonnées. Tout ce travail dura trois bonnes heures interminables. Contrairement à ce que la jeune femme avait cru au début le bunker n'était pas aussi mal géré que ça, la gestion était juste maladroite. En revanche elle avait froncé les sourcils quand elle avait examiné la liste des prisonniers durant les dernières années...hormis le wraith tous les autres étaient morts ! Soit de maladies, par la main du wraith pendant les interrogatoires ou tout simplement (et c'était ce qui choqua le plus la jeune femme) mort de vieillesse, la plupart enfermés pour des crimes qui ne méritaient même pas la perpétuité...Ils étaient cruellement oubliés dans ce bunker sinistre.

Isabeau avait du mal à croire que leur chef Cowen ne se sentait pas plus concerné par le sort de leurs prisonniers. Les Geniis n'étaient-ils pas un peuple, certes rigide, mais juste ?

En parlant de prisonnier...Elle n'avait pu se retenir de jeter un œil sur la fiche du wraith. En l'observant attentivement elle constata que Bram n'avait pas menti, le wraith était déjà détenu du temps de son prédécesseur. Isabeau fit mentalement le calcul et quand le résultat apparut dans son esprit elle en resta muette...le wraith vivait ici depuis une cinquantaine d'années maintenant.

Plus tard dans la journée Kolya avait souhaité s'entretenir seuls à seuls avec le Sergent Bram pour lui exposer le résultat de son inspection, laissant Isabeau et ses deux compères vaquer à d'autres occupations. D'un commun accord ils avaient tous les trois décidés de se rendre au réfectoire, assit en face des deux autres soldats Isabeau broyait du noir de son côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Commandant l'avait exclu de cet entretien.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Oujna ? Lui demanda soudainement un de ses compagnons du nom de Nohlan.

Elle se ressaisit et prit une expression rassurante.

-Au contraire tout va bien ! Dit-elle avec un air enjoué. Notre inspection touche à sa fin, je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai hâte de rentrer.

-M'en parlez pas ! S'exclama le deuxième qui s'appelait Carwyn. Cet endroit fous vraiment les jetons ! Mais n'oubliez tous les deux qu'il y a également les prisonniers que le Commandant a fait transférer...si vous voulez mon avis on va encore devoir passer la nuit ici.

Isabeau s'efforça de ne pas rougir à la perspective de passer une autre nuit avec le Commandant Kolya, elle espérait secrètement qu'ils n'en arriveraient pas là tant cette situation devenait ridicule et embarrassante.

-J'espère bien que non. Avoua-t-elle en un murmure.

-Sauf le respect que je vous dois Seconde, vous n'êtes pas si mal lotie. Lui dit audacieusement Nohlan. Dans le dortoir commun c'est pas la même histoire.

La jeune haussa un sourcil interrogateur:-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Oh eh bien ils semblent tous avoir un sens aigu de la propriété, vous les auriez vu ! Il y en a deux qui se sont presque battus pour je ne sais pas trop quoi. Dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous regarder aussi, comme si on était des intrus.

Ces informations rendirent la jeune Genii songeuse. Sa salle de classe et ses camarades lui semblèrent soudainement très loin, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se battre avec l'un d'entre eux, non ils étaient bien trop soudés.

-Certains nous ont également posé des questions sur vous. Lâcha Carwyn d'une voix taquine, sans doute voulait-il détendre l'atmosphère.

-Pardon ? Demanda Isabeau avec une froideur déconcertante.

-Oui, ils vous trouvent '' _à leur goût_ ''. Dit-il sans se laisser intimider par son ton dangereusement froid.

-N'importe quelle créature ayant des attributs féminins serait au goût de ces imbéciles ! Cracha la jeune femme avec mépris.

Sa réplique mordante provoqua de grands éclats de rires chez les deux hommes, aussi Isabeau se sentit obligé de faire de même.

« _La camaraderie Genii, ça n'a pas de prix !_ » Se dit la jeune femme qui pour une fois depuis leur arrivée se sentait détendue et presque de bonne humeur.

Elle proposa ensuite d'aller leur chercher quelques une de ces fameuses boissons énergisantes, qui certes étaient amères mais efficaces. Ils acceptèrent bien volontiers et elle se leva d'un bond pour aller préparer les breuvages.

Cependant quand elle revient vers eux quelques minutes plus tard, les tasses chaudes sur un plateau, elle aperçut quelqu'un assit à sa place. Elle s'en approcha silencieusement et n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître celui qui secondait le Sergent Bram : Vadim. Instinctivement ses mains se resserrèrent sur les extrémités du plateau et un frisson désagréable lui parcouru le dos. La jeune femme posa alors le plateau sur une autre table puis elle fit quelques pas vers les trois hommes. Vadim ne la voyait pas car il lui tournait le dos mais elle pouvait sentir et voir la fumée des cigare que fumait Bram. Visiblement son second en était friand lui aussi.

-Elle était son élève depuis l'âge de 12 ans il me semble et elle ne l'a jamais déçu. Il a toute confiance en elle. Dit Carwyn, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je ne doute pas que ça puisse être agréable de travailler avec une partenaire qui a un si joli petit cul. Dit Vadim avec un rire grivois, expirant au passage des petits nuages de fumée à l'odeur nauséabonde. Mais quand même une gamine dans l'armée et Second de Commandant en plus...Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y est allé un peu fort ?

Isabeau sentit son sang bouillir furieusement dans ses veines. Pour qui se prenait-il ce misérable ?! Et de quel droit la jugeait-il juste parce qu'elle était une femme ?! Elle fit quelques pas de plus, permettant enfin à ses deux camarades de la voir. Quand ils se rendirent compte de sa présence elle leur lança un bref regard en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres...Non, Vadim voulait jouer ? Très bien !

-Et vous pensez peut-être être un meilleur candidat pour ce poste ? Lui demanda Nohlan avec un rictus provocateur, sans omettre de jeter un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme.

L'homme s'étouffa presque avec la fumée de son cigare en entendant ça.

-Moi ? Ben je ne suis peut-être plus aussi jeune qu'avant mais j'ai sans doute plus d'expérience dans le métier qu'une morveuse de 19 ans à peine sortit des salles de cours.

-J'en ai 22, pour être plus précise ! Susurra Isabeau d'un voix douce.

Elle vit l'homme sursauter et se retourner subitement puis il eut un mouvement de recul. Pendant qu'il parlait elle s'était approchée silencieusement pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres derrière lui. La jeune femme se délecta de la surprise qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage, d'ordinaire si dédaigneux, de cet homme exécrable et suffisant. Cependant cette surprise fut de courte durée car bientôt l'air supérieur qu'il affichait quand il la voyait revint sur son visage.

-Ça vous prend souvent d'écouter les conversations des gens vous?! Dit-il avec hargne.

« _Seulement ceux qui m'ennuie..._ »Pensa Isabeau en réprimant un rire narquois. Cet homme était tellement suffisant, comme si se croyait plus haut gradé qu'elle ! Le seul plus haut gradé pour elle dans ce complexe n'était autre que le Commandant Kolya...Vadim lui n'était qu'un simple raté qui moisissait dans un trou à rat car il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Elle baissa alors les yeux vers son cigare qui dégageait toujours cette odeur qui lui donnait envie de vomir puis, sous le regard médusés des autres soldats elle le lui arracha de la bouche et l'écrasa sur la table.

-Vous savez ce qu'on dit des hommes qui ont une grande gueule Vadim? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui après avoir lâché le cigare sur la table, elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de répondre, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres...On dit que tout le reste est minuscule !

Cette fois elle ne cacha pas son sourire moqueur et sa victoire fut totale lorsqu'elle vit que ses compagnons affichaient le même sourire qu'elle !

Elle vit néanmoins le visage courroucé de Vadim passer de toutes les nuances de rouge et il se redressa d'un coup prêt à répliquer quand ils entendirent un grésillement sonore. Isabeau baisa alors les yeux vers la petite radio attachée autour de son poignet et l'activa en la portant à ses lèvres.

-Ici Isabeau, je vous entends Commandant.

 _\- « L'entretien avec le Sergent Bram est fini. Veuillez me rejoindre avec vos coéquipiers. Terminé. »_

La jeune femme remercia silencieusement le Commandant pour cette transmission opportune puis elle ignora superbement Vadim et se tourna vers Nohlan et Carwyn.

-Allez messieurs, nous avons mieux à faire ! Dit-elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

 _XXX_

Présentement Isabeau regardait d'un mauvais œil le Commandant Kolya interroger quelques prisonniers en utilisant le wraith comme convenu. Et dire que son père était sans doute mort de cette façon...

En général les prisonniers ne se faisaient pas prier pour divulguer tout ce qu'ils savaient rien qu'en voyant le wraith. Mais même les plus téméraires ne tenaient pas bien longtemps. La jeune femme était volontairement resté en retrait et s'efforçait d'être le plus détachée possible, elle ne devait pas faire preuve de faiblesse maintenant...surtout pas après avoir tenu tête à de nombreuses reprises à Vadim qui avait dû s'empresser de le dire au Sergent Bram.

Le prisonnier interrogé était attaché à une chaise métallique, dans une pièce sombre et exiguë. Si les informations étaient suffisamment importantes alors le Commandant renvoyait le prisonnier sur leur planète où il serait jugé sous les plus brefs délais. Dans le cas contraire le wraith pouvait ''finir le travail''.

Le processus de drainage était effroyable ! Du moins il l'était aux yeux d'Isabeau, elle en avait bien sûr entendu parler mais jamais elle en avait été témoin...et là elle était aux premières loges. Quand les cris de douleur du prisonnier résonnaient dans la pièce elle usait de toute sa volonté pour ne pas détourner le regard, essayant vainement de se dire que cet homme, quel qu'il soit l'avait mérité ou bien elle pensait simplement à autre chose.

Et là où la jeune femme désapprouvait en silence, Kolya lui observait la scène avec une froide indifférence comme si il était bien au-dessus de ça même si de temps à autre il laissait échapper un sarcasme.

Les rugissements du wraith en revanche fascinaient malgré tout la jeune Genii. Son visage si inexpressif quand il était entré se métamorphosait en une expression de plaisir sauvage quand il se nourrissait puis il exprimait pendant un court instant de la déception quand on le forçait à lâcher sa proie à l'aide d'un bâton électrique, pour redevenir impassible.

Cependant pendant une fraction de seconde...ou bien peut-être l'avait-elle imaginé, elle aurait juré que le wraith l'avait regardé. L'étrange frisson qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant semblait le lui confirmer.

Puis les ancêtres ont dû entendre ses pensées car Kolya, après des heures d'interrogatoires, déclara la fin de cette séance de torture. Cependant il émit le souhait de renouveler l'expérience au grand drame d'Isabeau.

 _XXX_

Le soir venu dans _leur_ chambre chacun vaguaient à ses occupations. Isabeau terminait son rapport en silence tandis que Kolya était une fois de plus à son bureau travaillant sur quelque chose qu'Isabeau ignorait et dans le fond elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

Comme la veille elle acheva son rapport sur son lit puis elle le posa négligemment dessus, se sentant soudainement lasse. Et dire que ce manège absurde allait continuer demain...

Elle détacha ses cheveux en se relevant puis entrepris d'ôter sa veste. Elle commença par enlever les boutons puis abaisser la fermeture métallique quand elle sentit celle-ci se bloquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son torse et vit le fermoir coincé au même endroit que d'habitude, légèrement en dessous de la poitrine. Elle pesta de rage un moment, essayant de forcer sur la fermeture mais rien n'y fit.

-Un problème ? Entendit-elle la voix familière de Kolya dans son dos.

Elle se retourna instinctivement vers lui et constata qu'il la regardait bel et bien.

-Rien de grave, c'est juste cette saleté de fermoir ! Dit-elle en forçant davantage.

Kolya se redressa alors de sa chaise, s'approcha d'elle d'un pas déterminé et avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu comprendre pourquoi il empoigna d'une main une partie de son col et de l'autre le fermoir de sa veste. Isabeau sentit son cœur battre plus vite que jamais, le visage de son Commandant était si proche du sien qu'elle pouvait ressentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Par les ancêtres, que c'était gênant !

Il força à son tour, jouant avec la fermeture pour la faire céder, amenant la jeune femme plus près de lui. Son expression était si concentrée qu'Isabeau n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste. Cette proximité prolongée lui permit bientôt de percevoir la chaleur que dégageait son corps qui la dominait en taille comme en volume. Lui qui dégageait cette aura d'autorité qui l'avait paralysé sur place, qui l'avait rendue muette.

Kolya agrippa plus fermement le col de sa veste puis d'un dernier coup sec il parvient à abaisser la fermeture jusqu'en bas. Il esquissa un mince sourire de satisfaction comme celui de quelqu'un qui vient de réussir une tâche pénible. Toutefois son sourire mourut quand ses iris sombres croisèrent ceux extraordinairement verts et troublés de la jeune femme.

Il parut alors surpris de sa propre initiative mais ne recula pas. Ils s'observèrent longuement, sans dire un mot. Pour une raison qui lui échappait la jeune femme fut presque choquée de se sentir bien sur le moment, étrangement elle avait conscience que le teint rougi de ses joues était davantage dû à la puissante bouffée de chaleur que dégageait son propre corps plutôt qu'à de l'embarras et à cet instant elle vit dans les yeux de Kolya une lueur qui lui été inconnue jusqu'ici.

Ce fut sans doute cette lueur qui la ramena à la réalité.

-M...merci. Fini t-elle par murmurer faiblement.

Mécaniquement, sans cesser le contact avec les yeux de son Commandant, elle fit doucement glisser sa veste le long de ses bras puis la jeta nonchalamment sur le bord du lit. Pourtant ce geste ne fit qu'accentuer le regard qu'il lui lançait ainsi que cette tension palpable entre eux.

-Il...il faudra que je la fasse réparer. Continua-t-elle en essayant de paraître détendue.

-Ce serait...préférable. Lui répondit-il d'un air absent.

Le son grave et rauque de sa voix eut sur elle l'effet d'une décharge électrique et elle retrouva l'usage de ses jambes. Elle bredouilla une excuse puis fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain en se plaquant dos à la porte une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur.

Elle souffla longuement pour calmer le tumulte de ses émotions, ses yeux hagards se posèrent sur le lavabo et elle s'en approcha à grands pas puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Se demandait la jeune femme. Pourquoi tous les membres de son corps s'étaient tendus au contact de son Commandant ? Elle pouvait encore sentir _son_ souffle sur son cou et un délicieux frissons la secoua.

Sa tête se redressa et elle pu se contempler dans le petit miroir au dessus du lavabo. Ses lèvres étaient un peu charnus, ses joues encore roses des émotions de tout à l'heure, ainsi que des pommettes hautes. Ses yeux étaient en amande et bordés de grands cils roux avec ces iris si singulier composés de plusieurs nuances de vert. Sans parler de son indomptable crinière de boucles rousses qui encadraient son visage.

Tel un songe lointain des paroles, des gestes qu'avait eut le Commandant Kolya lui revinrent en mémoire...Le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait remit une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille; Quand il posait une main, voir les deux, sur ses épaules; Le jour de son premier entretien avec lui, qu'avait-il déjà ? « _Quelle jeune fille précoce_ »; Lors de la fête des héros : « _Voilà une charmante apparition_ »; Pendant sa première mission pourquoi s'était-il sentit obligé de démentir ce que le vieux Rilam avait supposé ? « _Non cette charmante personne n'est pas ma fille_ »; Enfin la veille quand il avait laissé entendre qu'elle était selon lui « _Une jolie jeune femme_ »; Et maintenant ce contact rapproché, certes innocent mais qui les avait visiblement tous les deux troublés, puis cette curieuse lueur dans ses yeux...

« _Est-ce que...est-ce qu'il a un faible pour moi ?_ »

L'ampleur de cette question la frappa soudainement et une fois de plus elle se traita « d'idiote » tant elle avait l'impression d'être ridicule. Bon...peut-être bien que Kolya la trouvait _jolie_ et alors ? Ce n'était pas un crime ! Et il n'était même pas le premier à le lui avoir dit. Il pouvait très bien lui trouver quelques attraits sans pour autant avoir des sentiments autres que ceux qui unissent normalement un, ou en l'occurrence une soldat à son supérieur. Tous ces mots, ces gestes étaient innocents et dépourvus de sous-entendus... _n'est-ce pas ?_

« _Tu perds la tête ma pauvre fille !_ » Se dit-elle en se repassant de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Et elle ? Avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ? Honnêtement elle ne le savait pas. Les réactions de son corps, son embarras quand il était là, son cœur qui battait si fort qu'il menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Mais son esprit rationnel lui criait que non, elle ne s'en sentait même pas le droit en plus.

Cependant une petite voix au fond d'elle semblait narguer ses pensées septiques et elle eut le sentiment que désormais elle ne verrait plus son Commandant de la même façon.

Au moment de sortir de la salle de bain elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

« _Allez un peu de courage !_ » Se dit-elle pour se donner de la volonté. N'avait-t-elle pas survécu à bien pire ?! Pourquoi d'un seul coup le fait de franchir cette simple porte lui paraissait si dur ?

Isabeau cessa de réfléchir et ouvrit la porte. Elle chercha Kolya du regard puis le vit encore debout devant le lit sauf que cette fois-ci il tenait une feuille blanche à la main qu'il semblait lire avec attention.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas hésitant dans la pièce, se demandant se qu'il faisait cependant elle ne tarda pas à le savoir.

-Vous avez eut une altercation avec Vadim...Dit-il plus comme une constatation.

Évidemment c'était son rapport qu'il était en train de lire.

-Effectivement. Affirma-t-elle en retrouvant un peu de son assurance habituelle à l'énonciation du prénom de cet homme qu'elle méprisait. Il s'était montré très irrespectueux je me suis donc permise de le remettre à sa place. Les soldats Nohlan et Carwyn peuvent le confirmer.

Kolya avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité, ceux qui soulagea quelque peu Isabeau.

-Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il ai pu avoir un comportement discourtois, mais n'oubliez pas que si vos compagnons et moi-même sommes vu comme des intrus pour ces hommes vous êtes pire ! Déclara t-il en avançant dans sa direction.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

-Bien entendu ! Rétorqua Kolya très sérieusement.

Il observa sa mine amère et renfrognée. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle se rende compte qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité ici.

-Nous partons demain soir. Dit-il en usant d'un ton rassurant, à ces mots il vit le visage de la jeune femme reprendre vie.

Il lui tendit son rapport qu'elle attrapa.

-Au fait...vous n'avez pas fait mention de vos impressions vis à vis des interrogatoires d'aujourd'hui.

« _Ah nous y voilà !_ » Pensa la jeune femme en rangeant son rapport, elle-même surprise que le Commandant ne le lui demande pas plus tôt, chose qu'il faisait souvent...cependant elle devait aussi avouer qu'elle n'osait que très rarement lui demander ses impressions à lui. Elle fit une petite grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire.

-Vous vous doutez bien de ce que je pense de tout ça.

-Peut-être, mais je veux vous l'entendre dire. Insista-t-il en la couvant de son fameux regard perçant.

Isabeau s'arma de courage pour lui répondre car elle savait qu'à ce moment là leurs avis respectifs étaient strictement opposés l'un à l'autre. Toutefois il ne manquait jamais de patience et d'estime envers elle pour s'enquérir de ses pensées.

-En vérité Commandant...Commença t-elle en choisissant bien ses mots. Je comprends facilement votre ''intérêt'' envers ce wraith, cette méthode peu conventionnelle à su se montrer efficace je dois l'admettre. Cependant...c'est sans doute mon côté humain qui me pousse à désapprouver cette méthode. Ou plutôt...je la désapprouve si votre intention est d'en user de façon _régulière._

Pendant qu'elle parlait il n'y eut aucune étincelle de colère ou de mécontentement dans les yeux de Kolya. Le fait qu'elle soit contre cette ''Méthode'' comme elle l'avait appelé ne l'offusqua pas le moins du monde et il l'observait avec un intérêt poli.

-De plus après les résultats que vous avez obtenu aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons rester une journée de plus. Conclut Isabeau en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-Le fait de partager cette chambre avec moi une nuit de plus est-il si insupportable ? Demanda Kolya avec un rictus railleur.

La jeune Genii haussa un sourcil à cette remarque. « _Il se moque de moi ou quoi ?!_ » Se dit-elle, n'avait-elle pas été assez clair l'autre soir ? Non ça présence ne lui était pas insupportable et puis...et puis ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle venait de dire ! « _Ah...il ne veut tout simplement pas répondre_ » Réalisa-t-elle brusquement, cette fois Isabeau décida de ne pas se laisser prendre et elle se permit même de pousser une petit soupir tolérant, comme un adulte le ferait avec un enfant capricieux.

-Ne jouez pas à ça. Dit-elle avec patience.

-A quoi ?

-A m'embarrasser pour ne pas répondre à ma question. Dit-elle en se sentant plus hardi. Votre avis est très important pour moi aussi. Ajouta-elle cependant pour ne pas paraître trop effrontée.

Kolya haussa les sourcils, légèrement stupéfait par l'audace de la jeune femme, puis il laissa échapper un ricanement amusé. Il se détourna d'elle en retirant sa propre veste qu'il posa sur le canapé.

-Vous avez raison de vous poser cette question, votre point de vue sur ma façon de procéder aujourd'hui est également compréhensible. Vous êtes encore jeune et idéaliste.

« _Jeune et idéaliste ?!_ » A force de prendre de l'âge et de l'expérience la jeune femme supportait de moins en moins quand il prenait cet air moralisateur. Il se retourna vers elle pour poursuivre.

-Entre nous félicitation pour votre performance, à aucun moment votre véritable ressentit est apparu sur votre visage pendant les séances. Dit-il visiblement satisfait du self-contrôle de son ancienne élève. Par contre pour répondre à votre question puisque vous teniez tant à savoir mes motivations...Le visage de Kolya devint grave. Je n'ai pas fait transférer tout ces prisonniers pour le plaisir de faire des expériences. Avez-vous remarqué que les rares détenus qui ont étés renvoyés sur notre monde sont eux-même des Geniis ?

Isabeau acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-La raison étant que le pénitencier de notre planète est tout simplement surpeuplé. Que ce soit par des traîtres qui complotaient contre Cowen, des déserteurs ou bien des espions venant d'autres peuples qui ont malencontreusement découvert notre secret, ainsi que des citoyens Geniis coupables de graves délits.

La jeune femme sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos en comprenant tragiquement où le Commandant voulait en venir.

-Donc en transférant ces prisonniers...

-Nous faisons de la place dans notre pénitencier. Acheva gravement Kolya. Bien sûr nous ne pouvons pas amener tous ces détenus dans ce bunker mais étant donné que les cellules y sont vides, dans le cas de ceux qui ne sont pas de notre peuple ils ne repartiront pas d'ici.

Que d'émotions chaotiques dans l'esprit de la jeune Genii...Tout se mêlait, pitié, dégoût, désapprobation mais aussi une certaine résignation, un sens du devoir infaillible. Après tout si c'est individus étaient prisonniers ce n'était pas pour rien ! Et quelque part elle devait admettre que l'idée que son Commandant ait fait exécuter ces prisonniers par soucis de surcroît de population plutôt que pour son plaisir, comme elle l'avait cru au début, la rassurait. En parlant de rassurer...maintenant qu'il avait fini de s'expliquer Isabeau remarqua que son Commandant attendait une quelconque réactions de sa part, son expression alternait entre l'inquiétude et la méfiance.

-Vous auriez dû me le dire. Soupira t-elle en allant s'asseoir au bout de son lit.

Les traits de Kolya se détendirent un peu en la voyant réagir de cette façon, même si elle semblait assez mitigée.

-J'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre de vous si vous aviez su tout de suite mes intentions.

-Pourtant c'est vous qui avez voulu que je vous seconde ! Lui rappela t-elle sur un ton incisif. Si vous ne me faite pas suffisamment confiance pour divulguer ce genre d'informations alors vous n'avez qu'à me désister de mes fonctions.

Cette fois Kolya parut complètement atterré par ce qu'elle venait de lui suggérer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Depuis quelques temps il avait du mal à savoir sur quels pieds danser avec sa jeune protégée. La plus part du temps elle se montrait docile et compréhensive puis d'un seul coup elle devenait téméraire et agressive comme maintenant. Peut-être devait-il être plus prudent et moins individualiste avec elle.

-Ne le prenez pas comme ça Isab...

-Je ne peux pas le prendre autrement je regrette ! Le coupa t-elle.

Les yeux du Genii se plissèrent légèrement, contrarié d'être ainsi interrompu, mais il renonça à sévir. Non, ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de faire avec la jeune femme et il le savait depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit en l'évaluant minutieusement.

Là où il avait ''dressé'' ses autres élèves avec une main de fer il en était tout autre avec Isabeau. Avec elle c'était différent...ça avait toujours été différent. Elle, il l'avait apprivoisé, modelé avec la même discipline que les autres mais surtout avec de la douceur après les coups, s'assurant ainsi non seulement son efficacité, sa dévotion mais aussi son affection. Maintenant il savait qu'elle resterait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Après ce qu'il venait de lui révéler elle était certes en colère mais elle était toujours là.

Ce que Isabeau ne savait pas en réalité c'est que ce n'était pas en elle qu'il n'avait pas confiance...Kolya se méfiait de son jeune âge...et oui encore et toujours son âge le rendait méfiant. Elle était imprévisible et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de ne pas parvenir à anticiper le moindres gestes, les moindres actions venant de celle qu'il avait prit pour Second.

Leurs épaules se touchaient presque vue qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle de façon à entrer dans son espace, et maintenant ils s'évaluaient tous les deux. Elle, la mine un peu rebelle et courroucée, lui le visage à la fois sérieux, calme, serein. Puis son regard se radoucit alors qu'il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et il jura l'avoir sentit frémir à son contact.

-Isabeau...je suis navré si ma prudence excessive vous ai poussez à croire que je n'avais pas confiance en vous.

A l'instant même où il avait prononcé ses excuses toute traces de résistance disparu du visage de la jeune femme, ce que Kolya prit déjà comme une victoire...oui il avait encore gagné, à tel point qu'il osa même ajouter une dernière phrase.

-Vous avez ma confiance depuis des années...et ça fait bien longtemps que je ne vous considère plus comme mon élève.

 _XXX_

Le lendemain se fut le même rituel. Kolya et Isabeau se levèrent puis ils allèrent déjeuner pour être rejoints par les deux autres soldats qui les accompagnaient.

Puis les interrogatoires recommencèrent.

Les détenus défilèrent à tel point qu'Isabeau avait vite cessé de compter. Comme la veille elle s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser, souhaitant simplement être ailleurs que dans cette pièce sinistre.

Elle ne participait jamais aux interrogatoires, elle n'était que spectatrice. C'était sans doute ça qui était le plus pénible, elle était obligé d'assister à ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un divertissement.

Encore une fois elle se surpris à regarder davantage le wraith que l'humain dont il se nourrissait. C'était si étrange d'être témoin de ce genre de scène. Pour un peu elle en était révoltée, voir une de ces créatures se nourrir d'un des leurs sans rien faire...décidément elle ne s'y ferai pas.

« _Les wraiths...si j'en avais le pouvoir je le les ferai tous disparaître dans un nouage de fumée et le monde serai bien meilleur !_ » Songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Est-ce qu'ils y arriveraient un jour ? Malheureusement si la réponse était oui Isabeau ne pensait pas le voir de son vivant. La tâche était trop ardu. Néanmoins ils avaient un peu de répit en ce moment étant donné que la plupart des wraiths étaient présentement en hibernation et ce pour de nombreuses années à venir.

La jeune femme attendit désespérément la fin de cette fichu séance qui commençait à être interminable. Quand ce moment arriva elle rayonnait presque à l'idée de rentrer chez elle, mais c'était surtout la perspective de sortir de cet endroit lugubre qui l'enchantait.

Kolya l'envoya donc chercher les comptes rendus qu'il avait laissé dans leur chambre tandis qu'il réglait les derniers détails avec le Sergent Bram avant de partir pour de bon.

Isabeau ne s'était pas fait prier et s'était alors hâté de retourner dans la chambre pour rassembler les documents le plus vite possible. Elle espérait sincèrement respirer l'air frais à la surface très prochainement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit le grésillement caractéristique de la radio accrochée à son poignet.

-Ici Isabeau Oujna, qui y a t...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que son interlocuteur lui coupa brutalement la parole.

\- « _Oujna ! Venez vite au quartier carcérale, il y eut un accident avec le wraith ! Le Commandant est blessé !_ ».

Isabeau ne reconnu pas la voix de cet homme mais elle s'en fichait ! Ce qu'il venait de lui crier lui glaça le sang. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Son monde sembla s'écrouler tandis que sans réfléchir ses jambes l'emmenèrent à toute allure vers la salle des cellules.

Il était arrivé quelque chose au Commandant Kolya ! Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?! Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'ils allaient repartir. Et que faisait le Commandant dans aux cellules ? Comment le wraith avait-il pu lui faire du mal de quelque façon que ce soit. Ce wraith...si par malheur c'était vrai, sur sa vie, elle allait lui tirer une balle dans la tête !

Elle couru si vite et si bien qu'elle mit peu de temps à arriver dans la zone carcérale. Elle entra à bout de souffle, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait y trouver...

Rien ! Il n'y avait rien n'y personne !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité à cette constatation. Le long couloir était vide. Elle qui s'était imaginé les pires scénarios, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas se qui se passait.

C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme sentit deux bras fort l'encercler, plaquant ainsi ses bras le long de son corps. Passé le moment de surprise Isabeau se débattit violemment contre son assaillant qui osait l'attaquer dans le dos.

-Brave petite soldat Genii. Susurra alors une voix moqueuse que la jeune femme connaissait bien.

D'entre les ombres surgit alors Vadim, visiblement très satisfait. Isabeau fulminait de rage, ne parvenant toujours pas à se défaire de la prise de l'autre homme. Un piège ! C'était un piège grossier et elle elle était tombé dedans la tête la première. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenaient à ces deux-là ? Était-ils fous ?

-N'est-ce pas attendrissant, hein Audrin ? Continua Vadim en s'adressant sans doute à son complice. Elle avait peur pour son Commandant.

-Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! S'écria Isabeau avec force. Vous êtes malades !

Elle entendit les deux hommes ricaner puis celui qui la maintenait fermement contre lui pencha sa tête près de son oreille.

-Navré chérie, mais nous avons d'autres projets.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra brusquement alors qu'elle sentait la main gauche du dénommé Audrin errer lentement sur son corps. Elle se raidit, trouvant ce contact particulièrement désagréable, puis elle se débattu de plus bel.

-Vous vous souvenez des vilaines paroles que vous m'avait dites hier ? Lui demanda Vadim en jubilant.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, et je les maintient ! S'écria-t-elle rageusement. M'attaquer à deux et par surprise, vous prouvez vous-même que j'avais raison !

Elle le vit perdre de sa superbe, pour son plus grand plaisir à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Qu'il suffisait de se ramener avec un type grand et musclé pour qu'elle prenne peur et s'aplatisse en pleurant ?! Même en rêve ça ne se produirait pas !

Pourtant le Genii reprit vite contenant, il franchi la distance qui les séparaient jusque là et le lui envoya son poing dans le ventre.

Isabeau poussa un cri étranglé et se courba bien malgré elle sous la vive douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'abdomen.

-Lâche-la. Ordonna subitement Vadim.

-Quoi ?!

-Lâche-la je te dit !

Audrin ne chercha pas à se le faire répéter et la poussa violemment au sol. On ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se redresser que Vadim avait déjà commencé à la marteler de coups de pieds. Isabeau porta automatiquement ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour couvrir son visage même si ça ne faisait qu'atténuer les coups. Vadim sembla il prendre un malin plaisir alors qu'il s'acharnait sur elle.

-Sale pute ! Tu fais moins la fière maintenant ! L'entendait-elle s'exclamer en haletant entre chaque coups de pieds. Hein ? À te pavaner devant nous. Inutile de se demander comment elle l'a eut sa promotion ? Ça fait sa mijaurée alors qu'elle se fait sauter par son supérieur !

Isabeau sentit le goût ferreux du sang lui monter à la bouche alors que Vadim vomissait sa haine sur elle. Son esprit s'embrouillait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout son corps la faisait atrocement souffrir, dans cet état face à deux militaires elle n'avait aucune chance en misant sur la force.

-Eh l'abîme pas trop non plus ! S'exclama soudainement Audrin en retenant Vadim par le bras. Comment tu veux qu'on s'amusent avec elle si tu nous la tue maintenant ?!

C'était sa chance ! Pensa Isabeau. Si elle ne pouvait pas se battre elle pouvait au moins tenter de les effrayer.

-La seule personne ici...qui va s'amuser...c'est moi ! Dit-elle en respirant difficilement. Quand j'assisterai à votre exécution pour m'avoir malmené.

-Exécution ? Non mais tu l'entends cette petite garce ! Cracha Vadim en lui envoyant une fois de plus son pied dans le ventre. Ne te surestime pas ! On se fera engueuler tout au plus.

Mais contre tout attente la jeune femme se força à redresser la tête vers eux en leur riant au nez.

-Le Commandant Kolya n'a rien à voir avec ce bon à rien de Bram ! S'exclama t-elle en laissant bien couler toute la menace dans sa mots. Il va vous jeter tous les deux en pâture au wraith pour avoir osé lever la main sur moi. Vous êtes déjà morts !

Pour la première fois elle vit le doute traverser le visage de Vadim, quand à son acolyte, lui, il semblait bel et bien considérer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!

-Tais-toi Idiot ! Lui ordonna Vadim.

-Tu m'avais dit que c'était sans risques ! Continua Audrin.

-Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Ragea-t-il de plus bel, il réfléchit à toutes allures quand soudainement une étincelle machiavélique brilla dans ses yeux.

Il se pencha alors près de la jeune femme affaibli et lui arracha la radio de son poignet.

-Le wraith...quelle bonne idée, _Donzelle_ !

Sa main fondit alors sur sa tête et il lui agrippa sauvagement les cheveux, tirant dessus pour la forcer à se relever malgré son corps endolorie. Isabeau comprit ce qu'il comptait faire et ressentit une bouffée d'angoisse la saisir alors qu'il la traînait au fond du couloir...droit vers la cellule du wraith.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver il saura que c'est vous ! S'écria-t-elle désespérée.

-Vadim t-es vraiment sûr de toi là ?! Demanda Audrin sur un ton peu assuré.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. D'un seul coup il lâcha la jeune femme après l'avoir amené à destination, il sortit des clés de sa poche et sans hésiter il ouvrit la cellule.

-Eh toi, voici un plat de premier choix ! Interpella t-il la créature à l'intérieur. Profite s'en bien.

Il attrapa à nouveau Isabeau et la jeta sans ménagement dans la cellule avant de refermer très vite la porte. Reprenant soudainement ses esprits la jeune Genii s'aida des barreaux pour se hisser et se ramener en une position assise dans l'angle que formait le mur de pierre et la grille.

-Vous ne vous en sortirait pas tous les deux ! S'exclama t-elle en toisant Vadim d'un regard haineux. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici tout de suite !

Le Genii se contenta de pousser un rire sinistre puis s'en alla, suivi d'un Audrin toujours hésitant.

- **Je vous tuerai tout les deux**! S'écria t-elle en usant de toute la force qui lui restait dans les poumons avant de toucher sous l'effort.

Mais quand elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui se refermait elle su que ça ne servait plus à rien.

-Bande de salopards ! Murmura t-elle entre se dents.

Et dire qu'après des années d'entraînements elle venait de prendre une raclée monumental par deux vauriens ! Quel déchéance !

Puis...tout à coup...un bas grognement rauque parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de terreur en se rappelant soudainement où elle se trouvait et elle se retourna lentement, redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir. Le fond de la cellule était plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale cependant le son caractéristique de chaînes que l'on traîne résonna dans la cellule, trahissant la présence d'un deuxième locataire. Puis en faisant bien attention, Isabeau pu distinguer deux yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur bleue dans le noir qui la regardait.

« _Commandant..._ _ **aidez-moi ! !**_ »

A suivre...

XXX

 **Et voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Encore un chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de fils à retordre, il est 2h34 du matin pour tout vous dire.**

 **En plus, ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose pour vous, mais quand je suis arrivée au passage où il a fallu écrire des insultes ça à failli m'achever ! C'est plus fort que moi je ne supporte pas la vulgarité mais je me suis forcé pour cette fois, histoire que le moment soit plus crédible.**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent et maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais rejoindre les bras de Morphée qui m'attend depuis un moment déjà. ^^'**

 **PS : le chapitre 9 sera principalement dédié à Todd.**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	9. Le Bunker III

**Le vois-ci, le fameux chapitre 9 ! Je sais j'ai mit le temps mais j'étais vraiment débordé ces derniers temps. Enfin bref le voilà et je vais vous laissez le lire tranquillement. On se retrouve en bas comme toujours. Bonne lecture.**

 _XXX_

Isabeau sentit son cœur se resserrer et ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement alors qu'elle distinguait de mieux en mieux la silhouette du wraith au fond de la cellule. Elle aurait voulu crier à l'aide mais sa voix semblait nouée, le cri qu'elle voulait pousser était bloqué au fond de sa gorge.

La créature la fixait toujours avec une étrange lueur bleutée mais surtout avec cet air...affamé. Les grognements du wraith se firent plus fort et rauques alors qu'il se mouvait lentement pour se relever.

Impossible de reculer. La jeune femme était déjà plaquée contre la grille, son corps en particulier ses côtes dont plusieurs étaient sans doute cassées la faisait terriblement souffrir et elle avait encore le goût de son propre sang dans la bouche. Elle paniqua en le voyant se lever dans le but évident de s'approcher d'elle. Isabeau s'accrocha fébrilement à la grille et se hissa pour se relever elle aussi même si l'effort lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Le wraith s'approcha...lentement. Curieusement lui aussi avait l'air de souffrir rien qu'en marchant. Il semblait malade. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins effrayant. Isabeau se maudissait de trembler de la sorte devant ce wraith affaibli, si elle réagissait ainsi avec lui alors comment réagirait-elle devant un wraith en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Elle qui gardait toujours la tête froide en toutes circonstances, quelle déchéance.

Il s'avança encore, le souffle rauque.

-N'approchez pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se redonner contenance.

Le wraith s'arrêta un instant. La jeune femme ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage à cause de la pénombre aussi ne savait-elle pas si la créature prenait vraiment en considération ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais la réponse ne tarda pas...

Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était arrêté le wraith se rua brusquement sur elle. Il fut si rapide qu'Isabeau le vit à peine se déplacer. Instinctivement elle cria avant de sentir la main du wraith agripper fermement son cou fragile et de presser son corps contre le sien. Isabeau pouvait à peine respirer, la peur lui broyait le ventre alors qu'elle voyait enfin le visage du wraith. La faim...tenace, douloureuse...semblant le rendre complètement fou. Ses iris jaunes laissaient entrevoir une frénésie terrifiante.

Elle vit alors son visage se baisser à la hauteur du sien, les yeux mi-clos il commença à la respirer. Aucun moyen de fuir. Isabeau détourna la tête, complètement révulsé par ce contact trop rapproché avec ce prédateur qui la renfilait comme si elle était un plat savoureux.

« _Reprends toi ma vieille !_ » Se cria-t-elle mentalement. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire sans résister. Une idée...une idée vite ! La poigne du wraith se fit plus forte sur son pauvre cou l'empêchant de raisonner correctement. Puis elle se souvint...le couteau...dissimulé...dans sa chaussure droite.

Difficilement elle dégagea sa jambe et tenta d'atteindre sa cheville. Le wraith ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'elle faisait puisqu'il continuait à la humer, la jeune femme se demandait même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore tué.

« _Encore un petit effort_ ». S'encouragea-t-elle. Le moindre mouvement lui demandait une énergie considérable. Elle tendit très fort le bras puis elle sentit le manche de son petit couteau. Du bout des doigts elle glissa le couteau dans sa main puis sans attendre davantage elle brandit l'arme et la planta dans l'omoplate de son assaillant.

Le wraith poussa un rugissement rageur en la lâchant comme s'il venait de se brûler et recula à une distance respectable. Isabeau massa sa gorge en pointant toujours son couteau devant elle, la lame tâchée du sang sombre du wraith. En le regardant bien elle comprit pourquoi elle était encore en vie...il avait encore son gant de cuir sur sa main droite.

Voyant que l'humaine fixait sa main prisonnière, le wraith eut un rictus méprisant et empreint de frustration.

« _Quel bandes d'abrutis !_ » Songea Isabeau en repensant aux deux soldats qui l'avait mise dans cette situation.

-Ne me touchez plus ! Ou la prochaine fois je viserai juste. Le menaça-t-elle.

Le wraith la couva d'un regard méprisant puis finalement un mince sourire narquois étira ses lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde.

-C'est une proposition intéressante...Dit-il d'une voix éraillée et éteinte.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler, mais pour un peu elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne dise pas quelque chose comme ça. Venait-il de sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de mourir ? Sa main qui tenait le couteau tremblait légèrement, peut-être ne devait-elle pas attendre et le tuer maintenant ?

Cependant il se passa une chose qui la laissa interdite...le wraith se détourna d'elle et alla se rasseoir. Isabeau hésita un moment, que faire ? Pourquoi ce changement soudain de comportement. Il venait juste de se jeter sur elle puis maintenant il retournait s'asseoir comme si elle n'existait pas.

Sentant ses jambes faiblirent la jeune femme soupira profondément puis elle s'assit à son tour. Elle ne quitta pas le wraith des yeux, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était redevenu calme qu'il n'allait pas retenter quelque chose. La créature la regardait aussi du coin de l'œil, toujours avec cette lueur vorace, mais il y avait également une sorte de résignation.

« _Chers Ancêtres...comment je vais sortir de là ?_ » Pensa Isabeau avec découragement.

 _XXX_

 **Pendant ce temps :**

Vadim était assis au réfectoire, rêvassant. Les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme prévu. Il devait juste s'amuser avec cette petite garce insolente et peut-être même la tuer après, mais finalement il avait dû précipiter les choses. Le Commandant n'allait pas tarder à s'apercevoir que sa seconde avait disparu et qu'elle était injoignable...

Il reconnaissait que sur ce coup-là il n'avait pas été malin, il était allé trop vite, sans réfléchir aux détails. Il devrait peut-être retourner aux cellules bientôt ? Le wraith avait déjà dû s'occuper de cette pétasse! Dans ce cas il faudrait qu'il cache le corps...qu'il fasse croire à une fuite ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il fallait aussi qu'il s'assure qu'Audrin la ferme ! Cet idiot serait capable de vendre la mèche si ça tournait mal pour eux.

Et ce Commandant Kolya...est-il si intransigeant qu'on le disait ? Est-ce que sa petite putain avait dit vrai ? Comme quoi il le tuerait lui et son acolyte pour avoir levé la main sur elle.

Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant d'agir. Bram, lui, n'en aurait pas fait grand cas...il en aurait peut-être même rit, les choses étaient très différentes dans ce bunker. Les règles n'étaient pas les mêmes que sur leur monde. Ici c'était un monde d'hommes...et de propriété. Quand vous décrétez que quelque chose vous appartient il faut le montrer et même ce battre. Et il vous prenait l'envie d'abuser d'une femme ou deux personne n'y trouvait rien à redire.

Mais il ne connaissait rien du Commandant Kolya, à part qu'il traînait une drôle de réputation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Tuer cette salope ? Sans doute ! De toute façon avait-il une autre solution...elle n'allait certainement pas se taire, s'il la laissait en vie elle allait tout raconter à son bâtard d'amant. Il allait devoir agir vite.

 _XXX_

 **Pendant ce temps :**

Isabeau luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, son corps douloureux, elle était épuisée. Cependant la présence, certes discrète, du wraith l'empêchait de fermer l'œil.

Combien de temps encore avant que le Commandant se rende compte de son absence ?! Ne devait-il pas déjà être là ?

Quand aux deux misérables qui lui avait infligé ça mille et un scénarios d'exécution tournait dans sa tête. Quand elle sortirait d'ici ils allaient chèrement le regretter.

Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur le wraith qu'elle surveillait étroitement. Nul doute que s'il n'avait pas eu ce gant de cuir elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et dire que d'une certaine façon c'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait là, quand on lui avait dit que le Commandant était en danger elle avait foncé tête baissée, sans réfléchir. C'était certes louable de s'être inquiétée pour lui mais c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était fait piéger. Si elle sortait d'ici il allait falloir qu'elle se tempère dans ce sens.

Elle entendit soudainement le wraith bougé...elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, serrant le couteau dans sa main, déjà prête à parer une éventuelle agression. Toutefois elle s'aperçut vite que c'était une fausse alerte, le wraith avait simplement bougé les jambes pour plus de ''confort''.

L'idée de le tuer lui traversa à nouveau l'esprit. Au moins elle pourrait se reposer plus sereinement. Mais rien que d'imaginer se relever suffit à la décourager.

La Genii fixa encore la créature, partagée entre le dégoût et un curieux intérêt. Franchement ce wraith ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'elle avait déjà aperçus. Sans compter qu'avec sa main gantée elle ne risquait pas grand chose.

-Pourquoi vous me regarder ainsi?! Demanda abruptement le wraith.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement. Décidément elle ne s'y faisait pas, déjà la première fois qu'il avait parlé elle en avait été surprise. Pour un peu elle avait même cru pendant un temps que la créature ne savait que grogner et rugir.

Il la regardait lui aussi maintenant. Alors comme ça il n'appréciait pas d'être observé par une pathétique humaine ? Pff, sale type !

-J'ai déjà aperçu des wraiths lors de mes missions. Ils avaient tous une démarche prétentieuse ! Les grands prédateurs de la galaxie, tout de noir vêtu...si fier. Et regardez-vous maintenant...sale, misérable, vous n'êtes plus personne !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement elle venait de lui dire ces mots blessants. Peut-être par vengeance. Puéril en effet mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus. Peut-être pour défouler sa colère sur quelqu'un.

Les yeux du wraith se plissèrent dangereusement et il montra ses grandes dents inquiétantes en feulant de rage.

-Et toi on dirait que tu n'es qu'une _jeune peste_ désireuse de faire ses preuves.

Isabeau failli en perdre sa mâchoire en entendant ça. Quel salaud ! Elle préférait vraiment quand il ne disait rien en fin de compte!

-Allez en enfer ! Cracha-t-elle avec tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait.

Puis elle regarda ailleurs en marmonnant des paroles peu polies.

-...J'y suis déjà. Soupira-t-il si bas que la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas.

 _XXX_

 **Plus loin de là :**

Kolya expira longuement après avoir violemment repoussé son adversaire contre le rebord de la petite arène improvisé. Avant de les laisser partir, le Sergent Bram leur avait proposé à lui et à ses hommes de disputer quelques combats amicaux contre les soldats du bunker. En fait il s'agissait surtout d'une démonstration de force et jamais il ne se serait jamais permis de refuser un tel défi.

Les deux adversaires étaient torse nu et en sueur, cela faisait presque une demi-heure que les deux hommes se battaient comme des lions.

Il prit un petit temps pour reprendre son souffle essayent de se concentrer à cause des cris des spectateurs déchaînés, il avait vu certains d'entre eux parier sur le vainqueur.

Kolya observa attentivement son adversaire qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il était assez grand avec une musculature plus imposante que la sienne, un homme tout en force, ce pour quoi il attaquait toujours de front, sûr de sa puissance. Il fonçait bêtement sur Kolya, poings devant. Cependant en tout bon soldat et instructeur qu'il était, Kolya savait parfaitement parer ce genre d'attaque directe et retourner la force de son adversaire contre lui.

Ils se tournèrent autour, s'évaluant. Le Commandant Genii attendit le bon moment, imperturbable. Comme il s'y attendait l'homme se rua sur lui une nouvelle fois. Kolya para aisément le coup. Il répliqua par un puissant coup de poing dans la joue gauche de son adversaire.

Il enchaîna tout de suite en frappant ses oreilles pour le désorienter, le soldat tenta vainement de l'atteindre à l'aveugle avec le bras droit, mais Kolya para encore et toujours le coup avec le coude gauche et le frappa à son tour dans le ventre avec le poing droit.

Bloquant encore le coup hasardeux de l'adversaire et il tourna sur lui-même pour donner un coup de coude dans la mâchoire du soldat. Kolya frappa encore l'ennemi dans l'abdomen. Puis finalement il profita de la désorientation de l'adversaire, prit de l'élan, puis donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de l'autre, l'éjectant de l'arène.

L'homme rampait à présent sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Les spectateurs criaient leur plaisir devant cette victoire éclatante, d'autres huaient déçus que l'un des leurs ait été vaincu. Kolya bu une grande gorgée d'eau fraîche et s'en aspergea le visage. Il respira profondément, savourant intérieurement son triomphe.

Se sentant encore plein d'énergie et galvanisé par la foule enthousiaste il se retourna lançant un regard circulaire déterminé.

-Au suivant !

 _XXX_

 **Au même moment :**

Dans la cellule la jeune Genii désespérait de voir les secours arriver. Étaient-ils déjà partit ? Bien sûr que non ! Jamais sans elle ! Alors pourquoi mettaient-ils autant de temps ?! En plus elle commençait sincèrement à avoir soif. Rien qu'un peu d'eau pour lui retirer le goût du sang et l'hydrater l'aurait comblé de bonheur. Elle soupira.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?!_ » se demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois. Était-elle si secondaire pour qu'ils ne se soucis pas de son absence ? Et si ils avaient le même genre d'ennui qu'elle ? Cette question l'angoissa plus que les autres...ils étaient tombés dans un vrai nid de serpents ! Des traîtres, des criminels, c'est plutôt eux qu'ils auraient dû donner en pâture à la créature.

Elle soupira plus fort.

-Quoi encore ?! Grogna faiblement le wraith d'une voix éraillée et agacée.

Isabeau haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui ?! Elle ne faisait rien de mal. Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de toute façon...comme s'il s'en souciait vraiment. Néanmoins, sans doute à cause de l'ennui et la fatigue, elle consentit à lui répondre après un long moment de silence.

-J'ai soif.

-Alors économise ta salive et cesse de geindre. Répliqua sèchement le wraith toujours aussi acariâtre.

La jeune femme le toisa avec dédain en ravalant des insultes bien méritées, ça lui coûterait trop d'énergie pour rien de toute manière.

-Vous êtes une belle ordure ça ne fait aucun doute. Dit-elle en ramenant ses jambes vers elle pour y poser ses coudes. Je comprends pourquoi on vous laisse pourrir ici.

Le wraith leva les yeux au ciel, pour un peu la jeune femme avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un en prière.

-Ohhh...donnez-moi la force! Souffla-t-il d'un air lasse. La mort n'est rien si elle peut m'éviter tes jacassements.

-Oh ça va nous sommes tous les deux obligés de supporter la présence de l'autre, qu'avez-vous d'autre à faire de toute façon. Rétorqua Isabeau énervée par ces réflexions peu sympathiques.

Naturellement elle ne pouvait comprendre le calvaire que le wraith endurait présentement. Non content d'être déjà cruellement affamé on venait de lui jeter une source de nourriture, bien plus appétissante que les humains qu'on lui donnait habituellement, dans sa cellule. Mais impossible de s'en sustenter à cause de ce maudit gant ! Savoir cette humaine à quelques pas de lui, accessible, mais ne pas pouvoir assouvir sa faim le torturait encore plus que quand il était seul. Son odeur délicieuse imprégnait maintenant la pièce et il pouvait la humer par ses fentes sensorielles.

Il avait bien sûr entendu quand elle se faisait malmener par les deux soldats, il avait jubilé de la voir jeter de sa cellule et pendant un instant il avait perdu la raison, aveuglé par la faim, il s'était précipité sur elle en tout prédateur qu'il était, oubliant ce gant infâme sur sa main nourricière.

Et là il devait supporter ses pathétiques états d'âme, ses remarques insultantes, sa présence. Elle croyait souffrir ? Cette misérable fillette ne savait rien de la souffrance.

-Tu n'es qu'une belle idiote, _humaine_ ! Déclara-t-il sans équivoque, voulant mettre un terme à la ''conversation''.

-Je ne suis pas une idiote ! Je m'appelle Isabeau Oujna! Protesta la jeune femme maintenant furieuse, toutefois sa colère ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'apaise à nouveau. Et j'ai toujours aussi soif...Ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Le wraith ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de l'insupportable humaine. Peine perdue. Il les rouvrit et observa ses lèvres fendues et sèches...

-La pierre que tu as autour du cou...suce-la ça va t'humidifier la bouche. Dit-il sur un ton complètement désintéressé.

Isabeau paru très surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle baissa la tête pour voir sa précieuse pierre blanche nacrée et la prit entre ses doigts. Elle lança un dernier regard au wraith, ce dernier avait déjà détourné son attention d'elle.

Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Se dit-elle maussadement. Puis décidant d'arrêter de réfléchir elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit et mit la pierre dans sa bouche.

« _Au moins elle va se taire maintenant..._ » Ne pu s'empêcher de penser le wraith avec soulagement.

XXX

 **Un peu plus tard :**

-Toujours rien? Demanda Kolya en essayant de cacher son anxiété.

* _Négatif, Commandant_ *. Lui répondit la voix de Carwyn par le bracelet de communication. * _Nous continuons de chercher. *_

Le Genii abaissa lentement le bras en demeurant silencieux. Où était dont passé Isabeau ?! La jeune femme était introuvable depuis un laps de temps, trop longtemps pour ne pas s'en inquiéter. De plus impossible de la joindre ce qui ne faisait que le préoccuper davantage.

Intérieurement Kolya se maudissait de son manque de vigilance. Ce n'était qu'après les combats dans la petite arène qu'il s'était aperçu de l'absence de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas le réaliser plus tôt et maintenant ils la cherchaient partout ! Enfin ''ils''...surtout lui et ses deux soldats Carwyn et Nolhan. Les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment concernés par la situation.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver ? Se demandait-il avec un soupçon d'angoisse. Certes Isabeau était bien entraînée et savait se défendre seule mais tout de même...un accident était si vite arrivé.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'est pas partie avant vous ? Demanda soudainement le Sergent Bram une fois de plus empâté dans son fauteuil, un cigare à la main.

Kolya se retourna brusquement vers lui, le regard assassin.

-Croyez-vous sincèrement que ma Seconde serait partie, seule, sans me prévenir au préalable ?! Dit-il la voix glacée. C'est le soldat le plus discipliné et le expérimenté que j'ai formé !

Bram eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement à sa question stupide. Il s'imaginait sans doute qu'Isabeau n'était qu'une gamine et lui sa baby-sitter...songea narquoisement Kolya. « _Bouffon !_ » Aurait-il voulu lui crier, toutefois il s'efforçait de garder un calme apparent.

C'est alors que son bracelet grésilla et il s'empressa de l'activer.

* _Nous avons du nouveau Commandant*_ Résonna une fois de plus la voix de Carwyn. * _Nous sommes à la surface, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du bunker...nous venons de trouver le bracelet de communication de Oujna.*_

Kolya ne put retenir une expression de pure surprise sur son visage.

-Comment est-ce possible ?! S'exclama t-il sans comprendre. Pourquoi serait-elle allée à la surface sans prévenir ?

La voix de Carwyn parut tout aussi stupéfaite par cette découverte.

* _Je n'en sais malheureusement rien. Cependant après avoir examiné le bracelet nous avons pu constater Nohlan et moi que la sangle est déchirée. Alors soit le bracelet était déjà comme ça, soit...*_

-Quelqu'un le lui a arraché. Termina Kolya.

Les jointures de ses mains pâlirent dangereusement alors qu'une colère meurtrière s'empara de lui. Cette fois il en était sûr, il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il chassa vivement de son esprit des images horribles de corps sans vie, nu et souillé qui le firent frissonner d'épouvante. Il fit à nouveau face à Bram.

-Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà dire à vos hommes que le coupable sera mort avant la tombée de la nuit!Déclara-t-il d'un ton vénéneux empli de menaces.

Puis sur ce il sortit du bureau pour aller rejoindre ses hommes à l'extérieure du bunker.

Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, Vadim, qui avait assisté à la scène avala péniblement. Bien évidemment c'était lui qui avait placé le bracelet à la surface, histoire de gagner du temps en les orientant sur une fausse piste.

Mais en voyant la réaction du Commandant Kolya il réalisa avec angoisse que ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme était vrai : il allait se faire tuer si il était démasqué. Le Commandant et ses deux chiens de garde n'allaient pas tarder à découvrir la supercherie. Il fallait qu'il aille finir le travail et vite !

 _XXX_

 **Dans la cellule :**

Toujours prostré dans son coin, Isabeau attendait...encore. Pendant un moment ce que le wraith lui avait dit de faire avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Mais bien évidemment cette solution n'était que temporaire.

Elle en avait vraiment assez. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel pour contacter le commandant.

Et dire qu'elle trouvait le moyen de se plaindre alors que le wraith était enfermé depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, lui ne disait rien. Ou peut-être avait-il cessé en comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui.

-Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda-t-elle plus pour faire la conversation.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, marmonnant quelque chose à peine audible.

-Je ne sais plus.

-Si ça vous intéresse j'ai lu sur une fiche que vous êtes là depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Dit-elle avec détachement.

-Pourquoi me le demander alors ? Rétorqua le wraith visiblement agacé.

-Pour rien...je voulais juste voir si vous comptiez les jours.

Puis le silence retomba, lourd et pesant.

-Vous avez peur ? Continua-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'entêtait à vouloir lui parler alors que lui semblait vouloir rester dans son silence.

-Peur de quoi ?

-De mourir. Lâcha-t-elle sans détour.

Cette fois il releva réellement la tête vers elle, il paraissait étonné par sa question.

-Ai-je l'air effrayé ? Demanda-t-il presque avec dédain, comme s'il était exclu qu'un wraith puisse être apeuré par l'idée de la mort.

Isabeau le toisa, pour une fois avec considération. En fait, d'une certaine manière elle admirait son calme. Lui qui était enfermé depuis si longtemps.

-Non...c'est ça qui me surprend. Avoua-t-elle a contre cœur...C'est même presque impressionnant. Ça vous est vraiment égal de vivre ou de mourir ?

-Et toi ? Lui renvoya-t-il en pleine face.

La Genii poussa un ''Hum'' de dérision.

-Moi ? Je ne mourrai pas ! Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Curieusement ce fut au tour du wraith d'émettre un son qui ressemblait à un petit rire.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Mais le wraith n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question car ils entendirent tous les deux le bruit de la grosse porte métallique à l'autre bout du couloir.

Isabeau ne pouvait pas voir qui venait d'entrer de là où elle était et pendant un bref instant elle eut l'espoir de voir apparaître le Commandant Kolya. Bien entendu son espoir fut de courte durée.

La personne avançait lentement, trop lentement pour être le Commandant. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme eut une petite idée de l'identité que la personne qui de toute évidence venant dans leur direction.

Une fois arrivé devant la cellule le visage de Vadim exprima une réelle surprise en la voyant vivante et toujours au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé.

-Toujours en vie ? Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait narquois.

Isabeau plissa les yeux puis elle s'agrippa aux barreaux, usant du peu de force qu'il lui restait pour se redresser. En se relevant elle eut le temps de voir un petit trousseau de clés scintillantes accroché à la ceinture du Genii.

-Effectivement...vous aussi apparemment. Dit-elle en le défiant du regard.

-Et je compte bien le rester. Affirma Vadim. Nous allons aller faire un tour vous et moi.

La jeune femme se retenu de lui cracher au visage de plus elle n'aurait pas pu vu son état de déshydratation. Et elle savait très bien ce qu'il sous-entendait par ''aller faire un tour''.

-Je préfère la compagnie du wraith à la vôtre !

-Ce n'était pas une proposition petite garce. Rétorqua le soldat en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Il faut en finir.

« _Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord_ » Pensa Isabeau. Elle passa discrètement sa main droite entre les barreaux et saisi doucement le trousseau de clés.

A partir de là tout se passa très vite. De son autre main elle saisit fermement Vadim par le col de son uniforme et l'attira violemment vers elle pour l'assommer contre la grille métallique. Il y eut un bruit sourd et un cri de douleur, toutefois Vadim ne s'écroula pas tout de suite, la jeune femme fit alors un effort surhumain et le fracassa une nouvelle fois contre la grille.

Elle le vit alors, avec soulagement, vaciller et tomber à genoux. Mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol elle arracha le trousseau et chercha nerveusement la clé qui ouvrait sa cellule. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle entendu le ''clic'' de la serrure qui signifiait qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne clé et elle ouvrit en grand la porte contre Vadim ce qui acheva de l'assommer pour quelques secondes.

Isabeau essaya temps bien que mal d'ordonner ses esprits chaotiques. Il était trop tôt pour crier victoire. Elle ignora la douleur dans son abdomen, son instinct prenant le dessus, elle se précipita sur le corps inconscient du Genii, récupéra son propre bracelet de communication, puis le traîna difficilement vers la cellule.

Elle paniqua un instant quand elle le vit remuer un peu mais continua de le tirer jusqu'à l'abandonner sur le sol glacé de la cellule et de sortir en refermant la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme se laissa alors tomber, gémissant en serrant son torse. Sa respiration était saccadée mais en même temps un grand sentiment de réussite l'envahi, à tel point qu'elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Félicitations. Lui dit soudainement la voix grave et rauque du wraith.

Pour un peu elle avait complètement oublié sa présence.

-Ne...vous...mo...moquez pas...de...moi. Dit-elle difficilement entre deux souffles.

-C'était sincère. Lui assura le wraith.

Isabeau le regarda, lui, puis Vadim encore sonné. Et là...l'idée la plus malveillante qu'elle n'ai jamais eu traversa son esprit déjà chamboulé. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil sur les clés qu'elle avait encore en main...ce pourrait-il que...

-Tenez ! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant les clés au wraith qui les attrapa en plein vol.

Ce dernier haussa une arcade sourcilière, osant à peine comprendre ce qu'elle lui accordait.

-Faite ce que vous voulez. Lui confirma la jeune Genii.

Une joie féroce enflamma les iris dorés de la créature. Sans même chercher il prit la plus petite clé du trousseau et l'enfonça vivement dans la serrure de son gant de cuir. Très vite la main mortelle fut libérée, le wraith serrant et desserra ses longs doigts engourdis et se leva pour s'approcher de l'humain qui commençait à se réveiller.

Le wraith s'agenouilla à côté de Vadim et dans un geste vif et rageur plaqua durement sa main contre son sternum. Le Genii reprit soudainement conscience sous l'effet de l'effroyable douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Ses cris encore plus horribles se mêlaient aux rugissements terrifiants du wraith qui emplissait maintenant toute la zone carcérale.

Isabeau ne regardait même pas la scène. Son esprit voguait loin, très très loin de là. Un, un d'éliminer...il faudra s'occuper du deuxième, songeait-elle. Quitte à choisir la voie de la vengeance comme elle venait de le faire autant aller jusqu'au bout !

Plus les minutes passèrent plus les hurlements de Vadim diminuaient pour ne devenir qu'un son étranglé. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme regarda dans la cellule. C'était comme si le Genii avait pris 100 ans en quelques minutes. Ses cheveux avaient virés au blanc, sa peau était atrocement desséchée, les os apparents.

Avait-elle pitié...ou honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Non. Il y a encore quelques années jamais elle n'aurait fait une telle chose. Elle aurait trouvé ça mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qui était mal après tout ? Ce qu'on lui avait décrit comme tel ? Ou ce que Elle jugeait acceptable ou non ? Vadim aurait été tué de toute façon...Alors non elle ne regrettait pas.

Quand le wraith eut fini son festin il poussa un long soupire de contentement. Naturellement il n'avait pas l'habitude de se nourrir complètement et en une seule fois d'un être humain. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fines, savourant ce moment.

Il échangea ensuite un bref regard avec la jeune femme. Aucun mots ne fut prononcé. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Isabeau prit ce regard comme un remerciement silencieux puis elle actionna le bracelet de communication.

-Commandant...c'est moi. Dit-elle en ayant du mal à élever la voix.

La réponse ne tarda pas.

* _Isabeau !_ * S'exclama la voix soulagée de Kolya. * _Par les Ancêtres, où êtes-vous ?!_ *

-...Cellules. Répondit-elle simplement, rêvant de pouvoir enfin fermer les yeux tant elle était exténuée. Faites vite s'il vous plaît.

* _J'arrive tout de suite !_ * Dit-il avant de couper la communication.

La jeune femme soupira et se traîna contre un mur avant de fermer les yeux. Enfin c'était terminé ! Le Commandant allait bientôt arriver et ils rentreraient tous chez eux.

Elle finit par s'assoupir, 2 min...4 min...elle ne savait plus, peut-être plus. Ce fut un écho lointain, un éclat de voix angoissé, une secousse sur son épaule qui la poussa à émerger du sommeil bienfaisant dans lequel elle était tombée.

-Isabeau ?! Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda la voix familière de Kolya.

Il était accroupi devant elle, la regardant l'air soucieux. Quand la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle n'hallucinait pas, que son Commandant était bel et bien là à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se pencha spontanément vers lui pour l'enlacer.

-Vous en avez mis du temps. Dit-elle en un murmure.

D'abord choqué par ce geste affectif, il mit un moment avant de lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte. Il caressa doucement son dos puis la repoussa gentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en essuyant le sang séché sur le menton de la jeune femme.

-Vadim. Commença-t-elle en luttant pour ne pas se rendormir. Lui et un autre...Aud...Audrin je crois. Ils m'ont attiré ici en me faisant croire que vous étiez en danger. Et je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Le visage de Kolya laissa voir plusieurs expressions : Étonnement, mépris, encore de l'étonnement puis de la colère.

Ainsi il n'était pas le seul à avoir compris que la jeune femme lui était fidèle jusqu'au bout. Décidément il fallait qu'il soit plus prudent à l'avenir. Il ordonna par son bracelet qu'on arrête le soldat Audrin, se jurant d'aller lui tirer une balle dans la tête avant de partir. Puis il écouta la suite de son récit : son agression, comment elle avait réussi à les effrayer, son emprisonnement avec le wraith (où elle omit de lui rapporter ses petites conversations), puis le retour de Vadim, comment elle l'avait neutralisé et enfermé à son tour.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas...Dit alors Kolya. Vous dîtes que le wraith ne vous a pas attaqué à cause de son gant...alors comment est-ce possible que Vadim...

Mais le regard qu'Isabeau lui lança parla pour elle. Il comprit.

-Je vois...Ses yeux sombres se perdirent dans ceux de sa Seconde. Ce sera notre secret.

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres abîmées de la jeune femme.

-Aidez-moi à me relever. Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir marcher ? La questionna-t-il en l'évaluant.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et commença à se relever. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de l'aider.

-Je sortirai d'ici debout ! Dit-elle en faisant un pas vers la sortie.

Cependant elle eut juste la force de faire trois pas de plus avant que ses jambes se dérobent. Kolya la rattrapa de justesse que déjà elle tenta de le repousser pour marcher encore.

-Non je peux le faire.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille-là.

-Comment pouvez-vous être si disciplinée et si bornée à la fois ?! Dit-il d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin en passant une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes pour la faire décoller du sol.

Isabeau résista à peine. Trop fatiguée. Il la porta en direction de la sortie et pendant qu'il marchait elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en posant sa tête contre son torse. Une sensation, une image venant du passé resurgit en elle comme un coup de tonnerre: celle d'un jeune soldat Genii portant une petite fille dans ses bras dans une foule déchaînée...

« _Finalement, rien n'a changé. Nous ne sommes pas si différents d'hier._ » Songea Isabeau avant de sombrer dans un sommeil rassurant.

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Ah je suis tellement contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre, vous pouvez pas savoir ! J'espère encore et toujours que l'histoire vous plaît.**

 **Pour les passages de dialogues entre Todd et Isa je me suis inspiré d'un épisode de la série Robin des bois, entre Guy et Meg qui sont enfermés tous les deux. J'ai trouvé que ça correspondait tout à fait à ce que je voulais sur le moment.**

 **Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires ils me font toujours chauds au cœur. C'est pourquoi je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que dans le chapitre suivant la relation entre Kolya et Isa va faire un bond en avant !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, cette fois j'irai plus vite puisque j'en ai déjà écris une grande partie.**


	10. Quelle soirée!

**Le chapitre 10, que vous dire...rien du tout ! Ben oui, sinon ce n'est pas la peine de lire^^ Je vous dirai juste que je suis très contente de poster enfin ce chapitre, j'ai bossé comme une dingue dessus.**

 **Bon je classe le chapitre en M...je vous laisse deviner pourquoi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _XXX_

When somebody loves you  
It's no good unless he loves you - all the way  
Happy to be near you  
When you need someone to cheer you - all the way

Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes - if it's real

When somebody needs you  
It's no good unless he needs you - all the way  
Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years - come what may

Who know where the road will lead us  
Only a fool would say  
But if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you - all the way, all the way.

 _All the way de Frank Sinatra, (également interprété par ce cher Robert Davi ! XD)_

 _XXX_

 **Deux ans plus tard :**

Ce jour-là, dans une grande maison bien entretenue, Mme. Nastya Trégan s'activait de finir de préparer le repas, de mettre la table, de s'assurer que tout soit parfait.

-Tout vas bien. La rassura son époux. Tu sais très bien que ça lui est égal de quelle couleur est la nappe.

Nastya se permit alors de respirer. C'est vrai que sa fille n'était pas très regardante sur ce genre de détails, mais il fallait toujours que son époux le lui rappel.

Hélas c'était obsessionnel chez elle. Il fallait que tout sois comme il faut, surtout quand sa fille daignait enfin venir manger chez elle.

-Mais si elle n'aimait pas le repas ? Si...

-Calme toi, tout ira bien.

Ils entendirent alors de faibles coups heurtés la porte d'entrée. Nastya réajusta le haut de sa robe, resserra sa queue-de-cheval puis alla ouvrir la porte. Sa fille se tenait sur le seuil, Nastya eut un sourire chaleureux surtout en s'apercevant que sa fille avait enfin laissé son strict uniforme de militaire pour une tenue plus décontractée.

Isabeau lui rendit timidement son sourire et écarta les bras sachant que sa mère allait de toute façon l'enlacer. Puis elle l'invita à entrer et la jeune femme alla donner l'accolade à son beau-père.

-Bonjour Edern. Le salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour Isa. Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

-Excellente.

En fin de compte Edern Trégan n'avait pas eu autant de mal qu'il l'avait cru au début à apprivoiser sa belle-fille. Bien sûr Isabeau avait son petit caractère, des idées très affirmées, mais leur relation avait évolué de la pure courtoisie à un réel respect réciproque. Pour un peu le vieux militaire avait de temps à autre le sentiment de mieux s'en sortir que son épouse.

Du côté de cette dernière, malgré un certain malaise toujours très encré entre les deux femmes, Nastya faisait de vrais efforts...pour plaire à sa fille. Trégan lui avait pourtant déjà dit qu'elle n'avait rien à prouver, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ça sa fille en avait bien conscience, cependant elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, sa mère voulait juste rattraper le temps perdu.

Plus tard pendant le repas l'ambiance était relativement détendue. Isabeau mangeait avec appétit sous le regard un peu soucieux de sa mère.

-Tu as encore maigri, non ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Tu manges bien tous les jours au moins ?

-Mais ouiii maman. Soupira la jeune femme entre deux bouchées.

-Elle est militaire, c'est naturel qu'elle se dépense. Ajouta Trégan en faveur de sa belle-fille.

Isabeau lui lança un regard reconnaissant en biais mais ne poursuivit pas la conversation plus loin. Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme. La mère de la jeune femme avait préparé à manger pour un régiment ! Si bien qu'une fois le repas finit Isabeau cru que son ventre allait exploser.

Ils passèrent ensuite dans le salon pour être plus à l'aise.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'Acastus allait être décoré lors d'une soirée officielle. Questionna soudainement Trégan.

Comme il s'y attendait Isabeau avait relevé la tête presque instantanément à l'écoute du prénom de son supérieur et affirma joyeusement en hochant la tête.

-Oui ! C'est exact, tous les gradés y sont conviés. Même les retraités...tu devrais recevoir une invitation sous peu. Tu iras ?

L'ancien Général ne se prononça pas tout de suite, hésitant, il préféra finalement ne rien décider pour le moment. En revanche cette lueur dans les yeux de sa belle-fille l'inquiéta une nouvelle fois. Cette lueur n'apparaissait que quand il était question de Kolya. Trégan l'avait bien compris depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait été amené à la fréquenter plus assidûment parce qu'il commençait à courtiser sa mère. Il avait dès lors espéré que cette admiration s'atténue avec le temps mais de toute évidence c'était le contraire.

Le vieux militaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette relation exclusive malsaine. Oui Isabeau était d'une dévotion exemplaire, exactement ce que tout supérieurs rêveraient de voir chez ses subordonnés mais dans le cas de la jeune femme...Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu sortir le soir après le travail, avec des collègues, des amis, et il fallait que sa mère la supplie pour qu'elle vienne manger chez eux. Isabeau se consacrait corps et âme à sa carrière, et au centre de cette carrière se trouvait Kolya ! Tout revenait toujours à lui.

Quand cette folie prendra-t-elle fin ? Mais malgré ses inquiétudes Trégan ne disait rien. Il savait que si il en touchait mot à la jeune femme celle-ci nierait tout en bloc et refuserait de l'écouter. Rien n'était plus compliqué que de convaincre quelqu'un que son héros n'est qu'un homme comme les autres. Malheureusement c'était une chose qu'elle allait devoir découvrir seule. Tout ce que lui pouvait faire c'était de surveiller.

 _XXX_

 **Le jour de la soirée, préparatifs :**

Seule, dans sa maison de toujours, Isabeau choisissait soigneusement la tenue qu'elle allait porter ce soir. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu sa journée car elle avait du mal à se décider. Elle avait retourné toute sa garde-robe, c'était une soirée alors sa tenue devait être impeccable, correcte mais tout de même festive.

Finalement son choix s'était porté sur une robe qu'elle avait achetée il y a quelques mois alors qu'elle flânait avec la sœur de Ladon, la jolie Dahlia.

C'était une belle et longue robe couleur bordeaux satinée. Le tissu était assez souple et épousait parfaitement toutes les parties de son corps. La robe était dos-nu, donc maintenue par des bretelles, la partie bustier était légèrement froncée et la taille était très cintré mettant en valeur ses hanches. Il y avait également une fente commençant juste au-dessus du genou gauche.

La jeune femme se disait qu'avec un châle en mousseline de la même couleur et des talons noirs le tout pourrait être très élégant.

Son choix _enfin_ fait elle enfila sa robe puis passa à la partie maquillage et coiffure. Comme à son habitude elle n'abusa de rien, juste un fin trait noir sur ses paupières et un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres.

Pour ses cheveux elle hésita un moment. Les laisser détachés ou non. Le deuxième choix l'emporta, elle releva ses longs cheveux en un haut et volumineux chignon, tout en laissant pendre quelqu'une de ses boucles rousses de chaque côté de son visage. Elle maintenue le chignon avec plusieurs épingles et y ajouta un petit foulard bordeaux comme décoration.

Et suspendue à son cou, une fine chaîne d'argent avec une jolie petite pierre blanche nacrée.

L'heure avançait et Isabeau se regarda pour la centième fois dans le grand miroir de l'ancienne chambre de sa mère. En toute modestie la jeune femme se trouvait très belle. Tant mieux, il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse impression pendant cette soirée de gradés, car elle serait sans doute la plus jeune d'entre eux. Quoiqu'elle ne serait pas la seule ! Ses anciens camarades seront là eux aussi ! D'ailleurs ils ne devaient pas tarder à venir la chercher. Ils avaient convenus d'y aller tous ensemble.

A peine dix minutes plus tard elle entendit klaxonner et devina que ses amis venaient d'arriver. Encore un dernier regard sur sa personne, pour être sûr, puis le cœur battant elle descendit les escaliers à toutes allures et sortie de la maison pour monter dans le véhicule.

-Woua ! Isa...tu comptes plaire à quelqu'un ? La taquina gentiment Daryl assit à la place du conducteur.

-Oui, à moi-même ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Isabeau remarqua qu'il avait lui-même fait un effort pour s'habiller correctement pour ce soir. Ahsim, son ex-compagnon, était assis juste à côté de lui et jeta un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction en marmonnant un « très jolie. ».

Naturellement le jeune homme n'était plus le même depuis leur rupture, enfin...il n'était plus le même avec elle. Par moments la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il lui en voulait encore un peu. Mais Ahsim était quand même devenu plus mature, moins irresponsable.

Et à côté d'elle se trouvait Ladon. Son meilleur ami était des plus élégant ce soir, correctement vêtu, ses cheveux brin tirés en arrière. Le jeune homme avait aussi laissé pousser sa barbe brune parfaitement rasée comme celle de Daryl, semblant le vieillir un peu plus.

Il lui fit un petit sourire puis lui fit la bise. Les salutations étant faites Daryl démarra le véhicule et ils partirent joyeusement à la soirée.

Cette fameuse soirée avait lieu dans une salle utilisée pour les grandes occasions dans un important bâtiment situé à la droite du bâtiment officielle où vivait leur chef Cowen, qui devait lui aussi être présent ce soir.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin ils constatèrent qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans la grande salle. Il y avait même un groupe de musiciens qui jouait une musique d'ambiance accompagné d'un brouhaha venant des convives.

Dans tout ce beau monde Isabeau chercha du regard son Commandant cependant après plusieurs minutes à le chercher elle ne le trouva pas. Elle arrêta alors un serveur au hasard pour lui demander où se trouvait le Commandant Kolya et il lui répondit qu'il se préparait dans la loge qui se trouvait à l'étage derrière l'estrade prévue pour le discours.

Sans attendre davantage elle partit dans la direction que l'homme lui avait indiquée. Elle se faufila dans la foule puis passa discrètement par une porte dérobée pour rejoindre la loge. Elle monta un escalier exigu puis une fois arrivé devant la fameuse porte elle allait toquer faiblement mais soudainement elle s'arrêta. À la place elle ouvrit le plus silencieusement la porte et entra.

C'est là qu'elle le vit. Le Commandant était assis dans un fauteuil, lui tournant le dos. Un papier à la main, il murmurait des paroles. Isabeau sourit et fit deux pas vers lui.

-Vous parlez tout seul maintenant ? Se moqua-t-elle innocemment.

Il eut un violent sursaut, ce qui ravit la jeune femme, et il se releva en se retournant d'un trait. En voyant de qui il s'agissait Kolya se détendit mais son regard s'attarda longuement sur sa Seconde.

-Isabeau...

Il avait dit son nom en un souffle à peine audible. Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit doucement sa main droite.

-Vous êtes splendide. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau lui fit manquer un battement de cœur et elle ne put que sourire à son compliment. Les yeux de Kolya ne semblaient plus vouloir la quitter toutefois cela ne la dérangeait plus comme autrefois. Au contraire depuis ces deux dernières années Isabeau en était finalement venu à apprécier ce genre de regard que son Commandant lui dédiait de plus en plus souvent, surtout quand ils étaient seuls.

-Merci...vous êtes très distingué vous aussi ce soir. Lui retourna-t-elle le compliment.

Il la remercia par un signe de tête éloquent mais il ne sembla pas complètement d'accord avec elle, il lui avoua même que selon lui il manquait quelque chose.

Elle l'observa se contempler devant la petite glace accrochée au mur. L'ensemble qu'il portait était sombre, sobre mais élégant il lui donnait un air respectable et lui correspondait en tout point. Néanmoins Isabeau était d'accord avec lui: il manquait quelque chose...un petit détail.

Son visage afficha une expression contrariée.

-Non ça ne va pas. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Je ferai mieux de ne pas y aller de toute façon, ça n'est qu'une perte de temps.

-Certainement pas Commandant ! Répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix cabotine. Les corvées il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta en face de lui. Elle se mit à l'examiner soigneusement de haut en bas. Lui la regardait tranquillement mais légèrement intrigué. La jeune femme caressa du bout des doigts le col blanc de sa chemise, observa son cou nu puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle détacha le foulard qu'elle avait noué dans ses cheveux et le lui passa autour du cou en le nouant en lavallière.

-Voilà, c'est parfait maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

C'était peut-être absurde mais la jeune femme était plutôt contente qu'il porte quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Encore ce « _je-ne-sais-quoi_ » dans les yeux de Kolya quand il la regardait. Pour un peu Isabeau se disait que si il le pouvait il ne la laisserait pas repartir de la loge. Que de non-dit dans ces regards de plus en plus communicatifs.

-Vous êtes prêt pour votre discours ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans rompre le contact visuel.

-Ça, vous le saurez bientôt. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte de la loge, les ramenant tous les deux à la réalité.

-Commandant Kolya ? Appela une voix à travers la porte. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

-Très bien j'arrive ! Lui répondit Kolya.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

-Je vous rejoindrai après.

Isabeau hocha la tête puis repartit dans la grande salle, non sans souhaiter bonne chance à son Commandant.

 _Plus tard..._

Cowen avait fait un bref discours pour saluer tous les convives et quand Kolya était monté sur l'estrade il loua ses mérites, les raisons pour lesquels il était récompensé d'une décoration ce soir. Et pendant qu'il accrochait la médaille sur la veste du militaire et qu'il prenne la place de Cowen pour dire son discours, Isabeau qui était au premier rang buvait littéralement ses paroles. Son visage exprimait une expression pleine de fierté et d'admiration à peine voilées.

Elle le trouvait parfait !

Après d'autres banalités d'usage les musiciens se remirent à jouer mais cette fois les mélodies étaient plus entraînantes pour que les gens puissent danser. Kolya étant retenu ''en otage'' par d'autres gradés, Isabeau et ses amis s'étaient mis de côté pour discuter, rire et boire un peu. Comme Ladon ne savait toujours pas danser, Daryl entraîna Isabeau sur la piste de danse où ils remuaient, tournaient en riant.

D'autres hommes invitèrent également la jeune femme, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Un peu plus loin de là Kolya essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ces hommes qui le retenait depuis presque une heure! Il en avait assez de leurs paroles transpirant la condescendance. Il aurait presque souhaité que sa fidèle Seconde vienne à son secours. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Il ignora ce que disait son interlocuteur et tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour finalement la voir sur la piste de danse parmi d'autres couples...avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle ondulait, légère et ravissante, la fente de sa robe laissant de temps à autre apparaître une jambe fine. Il se força à regarder plus haut et constata que le militaire qui dansait avec elle était plutôt jeune, pas déplaisant.

Le peu de distance entre elle et son partenaire du moment le dérangea soudainement. Ses mains se resserrèrent compulsivement alors qu'il regardait ce jeune freluquet serrer un peu plus _Sa_ Seconde contre lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça ! Il s'éloigna lentement du groupe qui l'avait accaparé plus tôt et contourna la piste de danse pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

Il s'arrêta devant un buffet, Isabeau était juste en face de lui. Un serveur passa près de lui et lui proposa un verre qu'il accepta sans réfléchir. Il bu une première et longue gorgée sans cesser de surveiller sa Seconde.

Et dire que ça lui aurait été égal il y a quelques années...Il n'y aurait même pas fait attention. Kolya ne savait pas comment les choses avaient pu évolué dans ce sens. Comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans ce jeu dangereux. Lui qui c'était mis un point d'honneur autrefois à maintenir une distance entre lui et la jeune fille qu'il avait connu. Toutefois la jeune _femme_ qu'il avait sous les yeux...ne le laissait pas indifférent du tout. Avant elle était trop jeune, ça aurait été mal perçu, même lui aurait trouvé ça pervers, malsain mais n'était-elle pas assez grande maintenant ? Depuis deux ans qu'il se permettait d'être plus _entreprenant_ avec elle, qu'ils étaient plus proches il se retrouvait présentement insatisfait.

Il bu encore une gorgée de son verre. Surtout qu'il avait constaté qu'elle n'était plus aussi gênée qu'avant quand ils étaient ensemble. Qu'elle était réceptive à ses avances...ses avances ?! Il fini son verre.

Ça lui était venu naturellement. Après tout...oui, n'est-ce pas des avances ? Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir honteux ? Puisqu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées ? Peut-être qu'elle trouvait ça innocent ?

Il posa rageusement son verre sur la table derrière lui et quand il posa à nouveau les yeux sur la piste de danse et vit avec soulagement qu'Isabeau avait quitté le jeune militaire et s'avançait maintenant vers lui. A la vue de son chignon légèrement décoiffé, de ses joues roses il comprit qu'elle aussi avait certainement un peu bu.

-On vous a enfin libéré ? Constata-t-elle en souriant.

-Vous aussi apparemment. Dit-il en regardant l'autre homme partir dans la direction opposée, non sans jeter un dernier regard intéressé à la jeune femme.

Isabeau ne sembla pas entendre le soupçon de jalousie dans la voix de Kolya car elle continua de sourire de plus bel.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, tout seul ? Demanda la jeune Genii.

Que répondre à ça ? Il réfléchi très vite à la réponse la plus adapté.

-Je vous attendais. Dit-il simplement, de plus ce n'était que la vérité.

-Fantastique ! Vous allez pouvoir m'inviter à danser alors. Lui répondit-elle audacieusement.

Kolya fut agréablement surprit par sa courageuse proposition. Jamais elle ne l'aurait fait il y a quelques mois. Oubliant soudainement ses pensées maussades il lui tendit la main comme une invitation. Le sourire d'Isabeau s'élargit, elle posa sa main dans la sienne et le suivit sur la piste.

Sans se soucier des autres couples autour d'eux, Kolya posa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, juste au niveau de ses reins et l'amena contre lui. Suivant le rythme calme de la musique Kolya dirigea admirablement bien la danse, le visage de la jeune femme était très près du sien, laissant échapper un petit rire quand il la faisait tourner. Il était plus grand qu'elle et devait baisser la tête pour capter son regard. Il regardait d'un air tranquille le visage visiblement heureux de la jeune femme.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, elle ne résista pas. Ses pensées recommencèrent à divaguer sur leur relation. Est-ce qu'il désirait qu'ils aillent plus loin ? Est-ce qu'elle le voulait aussi ? Si c'était le cas alors il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui dire non.

Son parfum parvenu à ses narines et il se retenu de pencher la tête vers son cou. Leurs corps étaient à présent l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient coupés du monde.

Quand la musique s'arrêta le corps de Kolya s'arrêta de lui même et toujours indépendamment de sa volonté il la relâcha.

Isabeau s'éloigna à contre cœur de la chaleur rassurante de son Commandant. Ils s'observèrent un instant ne sachant que dire.

-Excusez-moi ? Demanda soudainement quelqu'un.

Isabeau et Kolya se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir Ladon. Il ne semblait pas à son aise, réalisant qu'il venait de les interrompre.

-Isa nous allons rentrer, je crois que Daryl a fait trop d'excès pour ce soir.

La jeune femme parut déçu de rentrer maintenant aussi tenta-t-elle ne négocier mais Ladon lui affirma qu'il était temps de rentrer. Isabeau soupira, vaincu, et s'apprêtait à le suivre mais il se passa une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

-Laissez Ladon, je la raccompagnerai. Déclara fermement Kolya.

La Genii eut le même air surprit que son compagnon. Ladon les fixa à tour de rôle, indécis.

-Eh bien...m...merci Commandant. Dit-il sans savoir si il devait vraiment le remercier. À demain Isa, bonne soirée.

Il s'éloigna les laissant à nouveau seuls. Isabeau croyait à peine à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se dit alors qu'un autre verre ne lui ferai pas de mal...

 _XXX_

 **Tard dans la soirée :**

Dans une voiture, filant dans les rues sombres de la ville souterraine, Isabeau riait aux éclats en écoutant inlassablement Kolya parler. En fin de compte la fin de la soirée c'était très bien passé. Isabeau regrettait même qu'elle se finisse déjà. Ils roulèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant d'atteindre la maison de la jeune femme.

Kolya sortit le premier et alla ouvrir la porte du côté de la jeune femme. Elle sortie de la voiture, un peu titubante. Ils firent quelques pas tous les deux jusqu'au seuil de la maison.

-Merci. Dit-elle en resserrant le châle sur ses épaules.

Le Genii hocha la tête. Puis le silence retomba comme quand ils étaient sur la piste de danse. Il observa du coin de l'œil la maison. Il lui était déjà arrivé de reconduire sa Seconde chez elle mais jamais il n'y était entré.

Le voyant observer sa demeure Isabeau, l'esprit un peu brouillé osa proposer un dernier verre à son Commandant. Ce dernier lui parut hésiter pendant une seconde, la jeune femme eut presque peur d'être allé trop loin cependant il fini par accepter.

A peine dix minutes plus tard ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le divan du salon, un verre chacun. Isabeau avait retiré son châle et détaché ses cheveux. Kolya lui avait retiré sa veste et essayait de rester attentif à tout ce que la jeune femme lui disait.

Isabeau bu encore une gorgée de son verre tant elle se sentait nerveuse. Il était si proche d'elle...tellement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était cette proximité ou bien l'alcool qui lui donnait cette impression de chaleur. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui proposer de rester ? Comme si il allait être en état de conduire pour rentrer chez lui maintenant. Elle écarta d'une main tremblante les boucles rousses qui lui cachaient les yeux et bu encore un peu. Quelle Idiote !

Kolya l'observait attentivement, essayant de ne pas sourire de sa maladresse. Mais au-delà de ça elle dégageait quelque chose de différent ce soir...Il ne savait pas si ça venait de sa chevelure flamboyante toute ébouriffée lui donnant ce côté sauvage, de ses joues rosées par son embarra et l'alcool, son rire plus fort et plus spontané que d'ordinaire ou encore de la robe qu'elle portait telle une seconde peau tant elle était moulante. Toutes ces choses, ces détails, qui ce soir la rendait... _séduisante._

Ce jeu auquel il jouait depuis quelques temps maintenant commençait à devenir dangereux, il le savait. Mais sans doute était-ce l'alcool qui brouillait son bon sens, le rendant moins soucieux des conséquences qui pourraient s'abattre sur eux si il se laissait aller à cette douce tentation. Car le problème était là : Plus il restait, plus il ne s'imaginait pas repartir sans tenter quelque chose.

A un moment Isabeau se releva, prétextant aller retirer ses talons. Le Genii observa sans honte le décolleté dans son dos, le mouvement de ses hanches quand elle marchait, jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon puis aperçu une boite métallique avec des boutons dessus.

« _Une boite à musique ?_ » Supposa-t-il.

Isabeau réapparut au même moment, plus petite sans ses talons. Elle vit les verres vides sur la table basse et s'avança pour les ramasser et les poser sur une autre table un peu plus loin.

C'est là que Kolya décida de se lever et se dirigea vers la boîte métallique où il appuya sur le bouton de ''marche''. Une douce mélodie s'éleva alors dans pièce.

Isabeau avait redressé la tête en entendant la musique parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ferma simplement les yeux, se laissant transporter par ces sons harmonieux, ses lèvres fredonnèrent faiblement l'air doux et presque intimiste de la mélodie qu'elle connaissait bien et sans s'en rendre compte son corps se balança très lentement en suivant le rythme.

C'est là qu'elle sentit quelqu'un se coller contre son dos et des mains larges se poser sur ses bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux sans pour autant prendre la peine de regarder l'homme qui s'était audacieusement approché d'elle pour l'étreindre de cette façon si familière. Inutile de le regarder, cela ne ferait que gâcher cet instant, se disait-elle. La pression de ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme devint plus ferme puis Isabeau sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser chastement sur son épaule droite.

Ce geste la fit trembler alors que les mains de Kolya caressaient doucement ses bras de haut en bas. Elle se demanda dans un dernier instant de lucidité si elle ne devait pas l'arrêter, s'écarter de lui...mais au point où ils en étaient était-ce seulement possible ? Le voulait-elle de toute façon ?...Non.

La main gauche de son Commandant quitta soudainement son bras et la jeune femme l'entendit humer profondément ses cheveux avant qu'il n'écarte ses lourdes boucles rousses pour laisser libre accès à son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer en un souffle à peine audible.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, à la place il déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa peau en suivant sensuellement le chemin de son épaule jusqu'à son cou avant de porter ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que ça _te_ fais ? Rétorqua t-il de sa voix si grave en la tutoyant pour la première fois.

Isabeau ferma à nouveau les yeux. S'en était presque trop...Il poursuivit son exploration, mordillant faiblement le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains d'homme reposant maintenant sur ses hanches, les caressant délicatement en remontant graduellement sur son ventre, ses côtes, frôlant sa poitrine sans pour autant le faire trop ouvertement pour ne pas la brusquer, peut-être même lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra sous ses caresses délicieusement lentes, elle soupira en basculant sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule gauche du Commandant Genii.

-C'est...très agréable. Souffla-t-elle en levant son bras droit au dessus de sa tête pour atteindre la joue de Kolya.

Elle le sentit sourire sous ses doigts puis il continua à embrasser sa peau avec plus de ferveur. La main de la jeune femme qui reposait sur sa joue glissa derrière sa tête et elle entremêla les mèches lisses et brunes de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Kolya commença à alterner de légers mordillements, des baisers, à lécher sa chair rougissante du bout de la langue, arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir à sa jeune partenaire. Cette dernière fini par tourner la tête vers lui et elle força doucement sur sa nuque pour qu'elle puisse atteindre ses lèvres.

Il céda volontiers à la pression de sa main et il fondit sur sa bouche en la serrant davantage contre lui. Son baiser était encore plus doux que ses caresses. Kolya effleura sa joue avec tendresse, les faibles gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper étant encore plus agréable que la musique qui flottait toujours dans la pièce. Puis il devint plus exigeant, écartant légèrement les lèvres pour caresser celles de la jeune femme du bout de la langue comme une demande. Isabeau y consentit et ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser approfondir le baiser. Il s'embrassèrent longuement tout en continuant à jouer de leurs mains, se caressant, frôlant leurs corps. Les hanches de la jeune femme vinrent naturellement se presser contre celles de son partenaire, l'excitant davantage alors qu'elle remuait de façon atrocement tentatrice contre lui. Kolya répondit à cette avance en empoignant fermement ses seins, grognant de plaisir contre sa bouche alors qu'il percevait leurs rigidité à travers le tissu de sa robe.

Ce détail le dérangeant soudainement il porta une main vers la nuque de la jeune femme et détacha sans hésitation le nœud de ses bretelles. Puis il recommença à caresser fébrilement sa poitrine jusqu'à qu'ils rompent le baiser par manque d'air.

Après quoi Isabeau se retourna, le souffle haletant, pour être en face de lui. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir normalement, complètement sonnée par les caresses fiévreuses qu'il lui avait prodigué, par l'alcool qu'elle avait bu et qui la rendait plus hardi, moins soucieuse de sa nudité et des conventions, par ce désir lancinant qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi depuis longtemps.

Les yeux de Kolya lui parurent encore plus sombres que d'ordinaire, clairement désireux d'aller plus loin. Ce dont elle n'avait pas conscience c'était qu'à cet instant Kolya voyait exactement la même chose dans ses yeux à elle.

Les iris verts habituellement si sages brillaient ce soir d'une lueur irrésistiblement indécente. Avec ce regard, ses joues rougi par l'excitation, ses cheveux ébouriffés et flamboyants, la simple vue de son corps pale à moitié dénudé...comment résister ? Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il se jette dans ses bras, l'embrassant férocement. Il n'y avait plus de douceur maintenant, il n'y avait que leurs pulsions les plus primaires qui s'exprimaient en toute impunité.

Les mains avides de Kolya caressaient langoureusement le dos blanc et dénudé de la jeune femme puis descendirent sur ses fesses où elles s'attardèrent un moment tandis qu'Isabeau le sentait déjà dur contre elle. Elle entreprit alors de déboutonner sa chemise avec empressement, continuant de l'embrasser passionnément, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieur ce qui provoqua un grognement rauque chez son amant, qui se fit beaucoup moins patient.

Il l'aida à ôter sa chemise, exposant ainsi son torse large parsemé de poils brun, presque noir. Isabeau eut le temps d'admirer sa carrure de militaire, ses épaules, son torse, ses muscles bien présents et visibles une fois dépouillé de tout vêtements. Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son dernier compagnon, Ahsim. Ce dernier était encore un jeune garçon quand ils s'étaient connus mais lui...Kolya, lui, était un homme d'âge mûr, fort, sûr de lui, même son odeur était terriblement masculine et enivrante !

Elle s'accrocha désespérément à son cou, le respirant à plein poumons, frôlant ses seins contre son torse nu alors qu'il venait de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses tremblantes et qu'il remontait très vite la partie inférieure de sa robe pour pouvoir passer ses mains sous ses jambes et la soulever sans le moindre effort. D'elles-même les jambes de la jeune Genii s'enroulèrent solidement autour de la taille de Kolya tandis qu'il la portait à bout de bras hors de la pièce.

Isabeau continuait de l'embrasser partout où elle le pouvait, son front, ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou. Ses lèvres à lui parcouraient une fois de plus sa gorge, mordillant plus fermement sa chair. Des frissons incontrôlables ébranlèrent la jeune femme alors qu'elle se sentait lentement basculer en arrière pour être délicatement déposée sur une surface confortable. Reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait Isabeau se demanda un instant comment elle avait fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il l'avait porté dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre pour ensuite l'allonger sur le lit.

Kolya était juste au-dessus d'elle, agrippant les pans de sa robe ainsi que le tissu de son unique sous-vêtement et les fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, examinant d'un œil minutieux et concupiscent son corps nu. Son regard remonta graduellement, admirant ses jambes fuselées, les courbes gracieuses de ses hanches, sa taille mince et athlétique, ses seins ronds qu'il avait hâte de caresser, son visage rougie par l'excitation ainsi que sa chevelure de feu éparpillé sensuellement sur le lit. La voyant ainsi offerte, les lèvres entre ouvertes, attendant qu'il poursuivre son exploration...il eu du mal à croire qu'il y a encore quelques années elle n'était qu'une enfant, qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de la toucher et encore moins imaginé partager son lit une fois qu'elle fut adulte.

Était-ce raisonnable ? Non bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il s'en souciait ? Pas pour le moment! Est-ce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ? Sans doute...sinon il n'aurait pas autant hésiter, ni avoir eu besoin de boire quelques verres pour faire le premier pas. Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'elle ?...Oui, plus que jamais !

Sur cette certitude il captura ses lèvres, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Il la sentit passer ses bras autour de son cou, le pressant davantage contre elle. Son jeune corps irradiait d'une délicieuse chaleur et c'est avec plaisir qu'il perçût la sensation de ses fines mains glisser le long de son dos jusque sous son pantalon.

Il se releva subitement pour s'en libérer, puis il se pencha à nouveau sur la jeune femme mais cette fois au niveau de ses jambes qu'il commença à embrasser, lécher et mordiller en remontant lentement. D'abord ses chevilles puis ces tibias, ses genoux, ses cuisses blanches pour atteindre bientôt une partie bien plus intime de son corps.

La respiration d'Isabeau était haletante, teinté de plaisir et aussi de gêne. Les caresses de son Commandant étaient si appliqués et expérimentés qu'elle eut une fois de plus la désagréable impression de n'être qu'une novice. Y avait-il une chose qu'elle savait faire sans qu'il le lui ai d'abord apprise ? Mais plus elle sentait le souffle chaud de son amant se rapprocher de son entre-jambes plus il lui fut difficile de penser de façon cohérente.

Puis elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux quand la langue habile de Kolya caressa son intimité avec vigueur. De lui-même son corps se cambra violemment alors qu'il agrippait fermement ses cuisses pour la maintenir en place lui imposant ce délicieux supplice.

En réalité Isabeau avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de caresse sexuelle, lors de discutions entre femmes et amies, mais pour être honnête elle n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience. Elle se mit à se tordre, serrer les draps des couvertures en poussant de temps à autres des petits cris, des gémissements langoureux alors qu'une explosion de bien-être se répandait dans son bas-ventre.

Il continua de la torturer encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, les gémissements de sa partenaire ainsi que son corps se tordant de plaisir grâce à lui l'excitait à la limite du supportable et il glissa vers elle, caressant et embrassant ses seins adorables.

Arrivé à la hauteur de son visage il prit le temps de la regarder encore une fois...Isabeau était encore secouée par les sensations qu'il avait provoqué en elle, sa tête renversée en arrière, sa bouche entre ouverte, son souffle rapide. Quand elle réalisa que son amant venait d'arrêter tout mouvements elle rouvrit les yeux pour croiser immédiatement le regard sombre et brûlant de Kolya. La jeune femme se retrouva hypnotisée par ce simple contact visuel, comprenant ce qu'il représentait, la question silencieuse qu'il lui posait.

Ils y étaient...le point de non-retour. Elle savait que si ils le franchissaient plus rien ne serait comme avant, quoique là où ils en étaient les choses avaient déjà changées. Mais était-ce une si mauvaise chose après tout ? De toute façon plus elle y pensait plus la jeune femme se disait que ce moment devait arriver, que c'était l'aboutissement de toutes ces longues années à l'adorer...et à l'aimer. Oui maintenant elle s'en rendait compte, elle l'avait toujours aimé, sinon pourquoi lui avoir consacré sa vie ? Pourquoi être allongée là, sur le point de s'abandonner à lui...et ne rien regretter.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un sourire tendre et plein d'amour, son regard se perdant dans celui de l'homme au-dessus d'elle, puis elle lui vola un baiser langoureux auquel il répondit avec plaisir en se couchant sur elle.

Il passa doucement une main entre les jambes de son amante qui les écarta plus largement, percevant le sexe turgescent de son Commandant. Puis sans la quitter des yeux, il entra doucement en elle, la possédant enfin. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux alors que Kolya demeurait immobile, tremblant.

D'abord lentement il commença un doux va et viens, embrassant et mordant légèrement le cou de la jeune femme. D'elles-même les jambes d'Isabeau se croisèrent dans le dos de son amant, gémissant plus fort alors que son fantasme le plus secret était en train de se réaliser. Son Commandant, son Mentor était là au-dessus d'elle lui faisant passionnément l'amour. Cette simple pensée la rendait folle.

Elle l'entendit gémir son nom près de son oreille, le sentant également accélérer ses vas et vient en elle, la prenant plus vite et plus profondément. Son corps se cambra violemment se rapprochant, comme si c'était possible, de son corps à lui. Ne voulant pas que ça s'arrête maintenant Isabeau trouva le moyen de le faire rouler sur le côté pour inverser les positions, lui imposant son propre rythme à elle.

Passé le moment de surprise, Kolya l'agrippa fermement par les hanches, fasciné par la vision de la jeune femme criant son plaisir sur lui. La sensation était si intense, rien que de savoir à _qui_ était en train de le chevaucher si ardemment, il dû se retenir de ne pas jouir dans la seconde. Il se redressa alors pour se ramener à une position assise, passant un bras autour de la taille fine de sa jeune partenaire, et attrapa sa chevelure rousse de sa main libre, embrassant ses lèvres, son cou, ses seins.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, ainsi que leurs langues, leurs gémissements, leur plaisir commun. Ce qu'ils était en train de faire...il n'y avait que la moral qui l'interdisait. Il n'y avait que leurs semblables qui condamnaient ce genre de rapport intime entre un homme plus âgé que son amante, entre un ancien professeur et son ancienne élève, entre un Commandant et sa Seconde. Seulement voilà leur moral et leurs étiques n'étaient pas les leurs, tous les deux...ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Si les autres ne comprenaient pas et bien que les wraiths les emportent tous !

Les bras de la jeune femme agrippèrent les épaules de Kolya, ses mouvements de bassins devinrent plus erratiques, sentent que l'orgasme était proche. Kolya gémit plus fort quand elle accéléra encore plus la cadence. Il respirait vite et grognait des mots incompréhensibles. Isabeau serra ses cuisses autour de la taille du Commandant Genii, griffant son dos alors qu'elle venait enfin, se sentant brûler de l'intérieur. Son cri d'extase fut de trop pour son amant, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps il resserra sa prise sur elle et se laissa emporter par son propre orgasme, jouissant fortement en elle.

Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, haletants et en sueur. Une douce langueur se répandait dans tout les membres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle contre le torse de son amant. Les bras de Kolya ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, voulant encore sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, savourant le sentiment de béatitude qui l'habitait. Puis il sentit la jeune femme bouger et s'allonger à côté de lui pour plus de confort, cependant elle reposa sa tête ainsi que sa main droite contre son torse.

Il n'y eut aucune paroles entre eux. La simple idée de briser cette plénitude qui suivait l'amour par de vaines paroles était déplaisante. Non, ils parlerait plus tard. Et c'est pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années qu'Isabeau rêva en dormant paisiblement contre son Commandant.

 _XXX_

 **Le lendemain :**

Sortant d'un sommeil des plus agréable, réveillée par les bruits extérieurs de la ville déjà très active, la jeune Genii ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Seul point négatif, un petit mal de crâne. Rappel de la soirée d'hier.

 _La soirée d'hier ?!_

La jeune femme se redressa soudainement, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Cependant son mouvement trop brusque provoqua un gémissement à sa gauche et elle sentit quelqu'un bouger à côté d'elle. Isabeau passa une main dans ses cheveux et lentement elle tourna la tête pour voir nul autre que Kolya étendu sur le dos, encore endormi.

-C'est pas vrai. Murmura la jeune femme.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?! Bon sang, c'était son Commandant. Kolya remua une nouvelle fois et elle jugea préférable de quitter discrètement le lit et même la chambre. Sans s'en rendre compte elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans le salon comme pour bien se remémorer la veille, savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Elle aperçu la bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait sortit hier ainsi que les deux verres vide sur la table.

« _Juré ! J'arrête de boire!_ » Se dit-elle avec dépit.

Elle vit également la chemise blanche de Kolya négligemment jeté sur le sol. Se rappelant qu'elle était nue Isabeau s'en empara et l'enfila en refermant juste un bouton, puis elle alla dans la cuisine...une boisson chaude s'imposait !

« _Bon ! Je m'appelle Isabeau Oujna, j'ai 24 ans. Je suis une Genii, je fais partie de l'armée et pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai couché avec mon Commandant que je connais depuis plus de 10 ans..._ » Ce petit bilan mental n'était pas brillant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Comment le Commandant allait-il réagir quand il se réveillerait ? Allait-il regretter et la rétrograder ?! Allait-il la transférer dans une autre équipe ? Ou peut-être...

Peut-être qu'il ne regrettait rien ? Et si l'alcool n'avait été que secondaire dans cette histoire ? Est-ce qu'elle-même regrettait ?

Cette dernière question ne sortait plus de sa tête tandis qu'elle préparait des boissons non seulement pour elle mais aussi pour Kolya.

« _C'était quand même agréable...très agréable._ » Se dit-elle malgré son embarra. En fait plus elle se souvenait de la nuit qu'elle avait partagé avec cet homme plus elle commençait à se calmer. C'était consentit, pleinement...l'alcool les avait juste rendu plus audacieux tous les deux. Elle savait depuis longtemps que quelque chose se passait entre eux. Alors à quoi bon regretter maintenant ? De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait.

Elle entendit alors l'escalier grincer. Son cœur s'arrêta. Il arrivait. Elle essaya de contrôler ses mains tremblantes lorsqu'elle servit la boisson fumante dans les tasses.

Comme la veille des bras forts enlacèrent la jeune femme par la taille et le corps large de Kolya se pressa contre elle. Ce geste tendre la soulagea grandement...c'était bon signe.

-Tu as bien dormis ? Lui demanda-t-il contre son oreille.

Isabeau, ayant encore du mal à croire ce qui se passait ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Oui très bien et vo...et toi ? Se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse.

-Mieux que ces dernières années. Avoua-t-il.

C'était le moment de faire face se dit Isabeau. Aller du courage !

Elle se retourna, Kolya desserra ses bras autour de sa taille toutefois il posa d'une façon possessive ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Cette dernière remarqua qu'il portait juste un pantalon et croisa son regard...Kolya avait beau avoir l'air serein elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Au fond de ses yeux elle pouvait voir sa propre incertitude.

-Com...Acastus...c'était quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en rassemblant tout son courage. Cette nuit...c'était quoi ?

Il s'attendait à cette question, naturellement lui aussi s'était posé cette question, lui aussi s'était demandé comment la jeune femme allait réagir. Mais comme elle ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il l'avait étreinte et tutoyé cette dernière question avait vite été réglé. Voyant les yeux verts pleins de questions d'Isabeau il su que sa réponse serait déterminante. Heureusement qu'il y avait déjà pensé avant de descendre la rejoindre.

-C'était...quelque chose que je n'oublierai pas. Commença-t-il en caressant affectueusement ses joues. C'est quelque chose que ne regrette pas ! C'est quelque chose...qui ne me déplairait pas...de vivre à nouveau.

Le soulagement apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme. Pas de transfère, de rétrogradation, pas de regrets. Mais en réalité il venait de lui proposer une chose bien plus importante : une relation intime. Sur le moment Isabeau ne su pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait, de la joie, de la peur...Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence, tout passait par les yeux. C'était si intense...

-Les autres ne comprendront pas. Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses mains glisser sous ''sa'' chemise et caresser sa peau nue.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils n'en seront rien. Déclara Kolya.

C'était la condition. Mais relation ou non Isabeau était d'accord avec ça, personne ne devait savoir ! Ils en payeraient tous les deux les conséquences si jamais leur relation était exposée au grand jour. Nul doute que leurs carrières respectives seraient terminées ! Quand à leur entourage personne ne comprendrait cette relation entre eux. Inutile de se bercer d'illusions.

-Qu'en pense-tu ?

La voix de Kolya la sortit de ses réflexions. Il attendait une réponse. Son consentement. Son regard sombre passa de ses yeux à ses lèvres voulant évidemment l'embrasser. Il jouait également avec l'unique bouton qui fermait la chemise. Isabeau se sentit à nouveau perdre pied comme la veille sous le regard qu'il posait sur elle puis elle posa finalement ses mains contre le torse nu du militaire, le caressant, traçant rêveusement les contours de ses muscles pour atteindre la ceinture de son pantalon.

-C'est...parfait. Dit-elle avec un mince sourire pas du tout innocent.

Cette réponse enchanta visiblement Kolya et il fondit sur la jeune femme qui lui répondit avec ardeur. Isabeau ne savait pas si elle avait fait la bon choix...et peut-être qu'elle ne le saurai jamais. Pour une fois qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas et qu'elle s'abandonnait une nouvelle fois dans les bras interdits de son Commandant, la jeune femme se laissa sombrer dans la folie de son choix.

Oui c'était complètement fou...tout comme eux.

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

Quand quelqu'un vous aime  
Cela n'est pas bien à moins qu'il ne vous aime - complètement  
Heureux d'être près de vous  
Quand vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous remonter le moral - complètement

Être plus grand que le plus grand arbre  
C'est comme ça que ça doit se sentir  
Être plus profond que la mer bleue profonde  
Voilà à quelle profondeur ça va - si c'est réel

Quand quelqu'un a besoin de vous _  
_Cela n'est pas bien à moins qu'il n'ait besoin de vous - entièrement _  
_Au fil des ans bons ou pauvres _  
_Et pour tous l'entre-deux ans - quoi qu'il arrive

Qui sait où la route nous conduira _  
_Seul un fou le dirait _  
_Mais si tu me permets de t'aimer _  
_C'est sûr que je vais t'aimer - complètement, complètement.

 _(Traduction de la chanson All the way.)_

 **Je vous le dit ce chapitre restera mon préféré ! En fait j'y ai mis plus de temps que pour le chapitre 9 car j'en avais déjà écrit une grosse partie avant. C'est sûr que la ''première fois'' entre Isabeau et Kolya j'y ai longuement pensé et travaillé.**

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu. (Car j'ai bossé très dur!) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'y apporte toujours une grande valeur.**

 **Merci encore pour vos derniers commentaires. Vos supplications m'ont poussés à mettre les bouchées doubles pour ce chapitre.**

 **A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !;-)**


	11. Routine

**Coucou tous le monde et bonne année surtout ! Voilà le chapitre 11, je sais il s'est fait attendre mais ça y est. Je vais vous laisser lire est on se retrouve en bas. ;-)**

 _XXX_

Sur cette terre  
Ma seule joie  
Mon seul bonheur  
C'est mon homme  
J'ai donné tout ce que j'ai  
Mon amour et tout mon cœur  
A mon homme

Et même la nuit quand je rêve  
C'est de lui  
De mon homme  
Ce n'est pas qu'il soit beau  
Qu'il soit riche ni costaud  
Mais je l'aime  
C'est idiot

Il m'fout des coups  
Et me prend mes sous  
Je suis à bout  
Mais malgré tout  
Que voulez vous ?

Je l'ai tellement dans la peau  
Qu'j'en deviens marteau  
Dès qu'il s'approche c'est fini  
Je suis à lui  
Quand ses yeux sur moi se posent  
Ça me rend toute chose

Je l'ai tellement dans la peau  
Qu'au moindre mot  
Il m'ferait faire n'importe quoi  
J'tuerais ma foi  
J'sens que j'deviendrais infâme

Mais je ne suis qu'une femme  
Et j'l'ai tellement dans la peau

Pour le quitter  
C'est fou ce que m'ont offert  
D'autres hommes  
Entre nous voyez vous  
Ils ne valent pas très cher  
Tous les hommes

La femme à vrai dire  
N'est faite que pour souffrir  
Par les hommes

Dans les bals j'ai couru  
Afin d'oublier j'ai bu  
Rien à faire  
J'ai pas pu

Quand il me dit viens  
J'suis comme un chien  
Y'a pas moyen  
C'est comme un lien qui me retient

Je l'ai tellement dans la peau  
J'en suis dingo  
Que celle qui n'a pas aussi  
Connu ceci  
Ose venir la première  
Me jeter la pierre

En avoir un dans la peau  
C'est le pire des maux  
Mais c'est connaître l'amour  
Sous son vrai jour

Et j'dis qu'il faut qu'on pardonne  
Quand une femme se donne  
A l'homme qu'elle a dans la peau  
A l'homme qu'elle a dans la peau  
C'est mon homme  
C'est mon homme

A l'homme que j'ai dans la peau  
A l'homme que j'ai dans la peau  
C'est mon homme

 _(Reprise de Carmen Maria Vega, « C'est mon homme » )_

 _XXX_

 **4 ans plus tard :**

La vie nous fait souvent prendre des chemins étranges, des chemins qu'on était persuadés de ne jamais prendre.

C'est exactement ce que la Genii Isabeau Oujna se disait régulièrement depuis quelques temps. Elle ce n'était pas un chemin tranquille qu'elle avait pris...c'était une pente ! Mais la jeune femme avait accueilli avec plaisir sa chute vertigineuse.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Naturellement avoir une liaison secrète avec son supérieur n'était pas de tout repos, certains jugerait même cela malsain mais elle s'en moquait. Déjà 4 ans que Kolya et elle partageaient pleinement la vie de l'autre et aucun ne s'en plaignait, ce genre de relation leur convenaient.

La Genii était comme sur un nuage, elle se sentait si euphorique, épanouie. Elle n'avait que 28 ans est pourtant Isabeau avait déjà l'impression d'avoir eu tout ce qu'elle désirait : Un relation nouvelle avec sa mère, des amis fidèles, la carrière dont elle avait toujours rêvé et un homme formidable dont elle était folle amoureuse !

Toutefois aucune relation sentimental est sans petites péripéties. D'ailleurs Isabeau pu le constater par elle-même il y a quelques temps de cela quand pour la première fois elle ressentit ce sentiment si particulier et dérangeant qu'était la jalousie.

Un jour Kolya était passé chez elle ''comme convenu'' et pendant le repas il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été désigné pour récupérer un petit groupe de jeunes soldats Genii, leur instructeur était décédé au cours d'une mission par conséquent il fallait quelqu'un pour finir leur formation.

Au début Isabeau ne trouva rien a y redire, Kolya lui avait même demandé de l'assister dans cette tâche. Car après tout...un jour elle serai peut-être amenée à avoir son propre groupe à instruire elle aussi. Cependant le jour où elle rencontra ces jeunes elle remarqua une jeune fille, presque une jeune femme. Un détail lui avait tout de suite sauté au yeux : elle était rousse ! Mais ce n'était pas la même nuance que ses propres cheveux, ceux-là étaient certes bouclés mais davantage blond-roux alors que ce d'Isabeau étaient foncés couleur de feu et beaucoup plus longs.

La jeune fille était plutôt mignonne, menue, avec des yeux marrons. Au premier abord Isabeau cru se revoir au même âge mais très vite cette fille, du nom de Sora, c'était montrée impulsive et quelque peu effrontée.

À de nombreuses reprises le Commandant Kolya dû la reprendre toutefois Isabeau reconnu certain regards qu'elle lui connaissait bien, c'était le genre de regard que son supérieur avait quand il observait une recrue prometteuse.

La Genii s'était immédiatement renfrognée même si au fond son esprit rationnel lui disait qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien, se moquant intérieurement de son désir puéril de demeurer la préférée de son Commandant. De toute façon il y avait dès le début un lien entre eux, un lien intense que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Alors elle n'avait pas à se sentir menacée par cette fille. Elle se borna donc à l'ignorer et à faire correctement son travail.

Les entraînements étaient intensifs, Kolya n'en épargnait aucun ! Ce qui acheva de rassurer Isabeau. Elle-même se montrait intransigeante, appliquant à la lettre l'enseignement que son Mentor lui avait prodigué pendant des années. Nul doute que ces deux-là faisait bien la paire, leurs façons de faire était parfaitement accordées, il y avait même une complicité ouvertement affichée entre eux.

La plupart du temps ils se partageaient le groupe en deux, mais la jeune Sora était quasiment à chaque fois avec Kolya. Isabeau se forçait à ne pas discuter ce point avec lui, à ne pas lui montrer son mécontentement sûrement sans fondements. Cependant à chaque coup bien placé que la petite prenait Isabeau retenait un sourire narquois même si elle reconnaissait qu'elle était coriace et de bonne volonté malgré son caractère impulsif.

Pourtant il y avait en permanence ce _je-ne-sais-quoi_ chez cette fille qui mettait Isabeau sur les nerfs, comme si elle attendait patiemment qu'elle fasse une erreur, juste une toute petite pour le plaisir coupable de lui reprocher quelque chose...et Sora fini d'ailleurs par lui donner l'occasion espéré.

Un jour qu'Isabeau allait se rendre aux vestiaires après un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant, la porte se trouvant à environ 3m devant elle s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Le groupe de jeunes en sortit et la porte voisine du vestiaire des filles laissa apparaître également Sora. Le groupe ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la jeune femme derrière eux et discutait allègrement, sauf que la conversation était porté sur un sujet qui ne laissa pas Isabeau indifférente.

-Je sais pas vous, mais j'en viens vraiment à regretter notre ancien instructeur. Déclara l'un d'eux. Ces _deux-là_ ne rigolent pas !

-C'est sûr, j'avais déjà entendu dire qu'ils étaient rudes mais faut le voir pour le croire !

-Surtout la Seconde Oujna. Ajouta un autre. Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a quoi, 26, 30 ans ? Elle agit déjà comme un militaire de longue expérience, quand elle nous parle j'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de pied au cul !

-Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'elle a tué pour la première fois à 17 ans !

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble tous les deux ?

Cette dernière question ce fut Sora qui la formula. Les autres se turent, choqués par ce qu'elle venait de supposer avec audace.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Plusieurs choses en vérités...Continua Sora avec l'air concentré d'un détective. Elle était la meilleure élève d'après mon père, après être devenue officiellement soldat elle est quand même resté avec le Commandant Kolya, ils sont inséparables tout les deux, puis vous ne voyez pas comment ils se comportent quand ils sont ensemble ?!

Les autres semblèrent plutôt incrédules face à ses arguments.

-T'exagère pas un peu là. Dit un de ses coéquipiers qui paraissait gêné par ce sujet trop personnel à son goût. Ils s'entendent bien c'est tout.

-Puis...tu trouve pas qu'elle est un peu trop jeune pour...enfin tu vois...pour être avec lui. Ajouta un autre.

Sora haussa les épaules, mais elle ne sembla pas démordre de son opinion. Pour elle il était évident qu'il se passait des choses pas très clair entre le Commandant et sa Seconde. Ils semblaient tellement proches, trop proches. Leurs regards entendue, le fait qu'ils étaient presque toujours d'accord sur tout, lorsque l'un se trouvait dans une pièce l'autre n'était jamais loin, ils étaient indissociables.

Toutefois il y avait une autre raison moins honorable pour que Sora soupçonne une telle relation...

-Dîtes ce que vous voulez mais ça me paraît bizarre tout ça. Je suis presque sûre qu'ils sont ensembles... _sinon pourquoi serait-elle déjà Seconde de Commandant alors qu'elle a même pas 30 ans!_ Ajouta-elle avec une curieuse touche d'amertume dans la voix.

-Le talent sans doute ! Déclara Isabeau, faisant enfin signaler sa présence au groupe.

Tous se retournèrent en cœur pour se retrouver devant la farouche Seconde du Commandant Acastus Kolya. Elle était là, droite et inquiétante, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, lèvres pincées, le regard dur les toisant avec supériorité...surtout la jeune Sora qui avait dangereusement pâli en réalisant qu'Isabeau avait tout entendu.

Effectivement la jeune femme n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Et maintenant elle était furieuse, pas parce que cette peste avait sous-entendu devant tous le monde qu'elle et le commandant avait une liaison , ce qui soi-dit en passant été vrai, mais plutôt parce qu'elle insinuait qu'elle ne devait son grade de Seconde unique parce qu'elle avait l'affection de Kolya. De quel droit osait-elle ?! A l'époque où le Commandant lui avait proposé de le seconder elle n'avait pas la moindre arrières pensées ! Jamais elle n'aurait eu l'idée de partager sa vie avec Kolya à ce moment là. Franchement elle en avait assez que certaines personnes ce permettent de remettre son grade en question, elle ne devait absolument rien à personne ! Et Kolya ne l'avait jamais épargné non plus durant ses enseignements, au contraire certains de ses muscles et os se souvenaient encore aujourd'hui du nombre incalculable de fois où il l'avait envoyé valser contre un mur ou sur le sol.

Son regard se posa sur chaque jeunes devant elle qui semblaient complètement à sa merci.

-Bien ! Messieurs, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà aller me faire 10 tours de terrain avec échauffements ! Juste le temps que je m'occupe de votre camarade Sora. Puis je viendrais en finir avec vous.

Des « _Ohhh, non !_ » Retentir dans le couloir ainsi que de faibles protestations mais Isabeau les fit vite taire et marcher au pas avec un:- MAINTENANT ! Les jeunes hommes filèrent alors dans la direction opposée.

Puis après avoir attendu un long moment à toiser la jeune fille d'un regard glaçant, rivalisant même avec ceux du commandant Kolya, elle lui fit un signe tête pour qu'elle la suive. Elle l'emmena alors dans la salle d'entraînement et alla s'emparer de deux bâtons de combat et en lança un à la jeune fille qui osait à peine comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

-Alors comme ça tu sous-entend que je ne dois ma réussite professionnelle qu'à mon joli minois c'est bien ça ? Dit-elle en lui adressant enfin la parole.

Sora eu le bon goût d'avoir l'air honteuse mais cela ne suffi pas à calmer la colère noire de la jeune femme.

-Tu vois je ne sais pas qui de moi ou du Commandant Kolya tu as le plus insultée tout à l'heure...

-Je suis désolée, je ne...Balbutia faiblement Sora.

-Silence ! L'interrompit durement Isabeau. Ce qui est dit est dit, assume-le ! Elle s'approcha doucement, jouant négligemment avec son bâton. En fait...je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'une autre femme puisse avoir un tel jugement de valeur sur une sœur d'arme, ton orgueil ainsi que ton entêtement te rendent aveugle et surtout _envieuse._

La jeune Genii rougit plus fortement cependant son regard d'un marron profond sembla se rebeller quelque peu, sans doute n'appréciait-elle pas que sa supérieure la qualifie d'envieuse...même si il y avait une part de vérité.

-La jalousie est laide, en particulier quand elle n'a aucune raison d'être et qu'elle dépasse les bornes ! Poursuivi la jeune femme, imperturbable. Car tout ce que j'ai obtenu aujourd'hui je ne le dois qu'à mon travail. Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi le Commandant Kolya m'a gardé auprès de lui ?

Pour un peu Sora voulu s'écrier « Non ! » tout de suite, même si une partie d'elle trop curieuse voulait plutôt dire oui. Mais l'expression menaçante dans les yeux de sa supérieure lui dicta de ne tout simplement rien répondre.

Et le coup partit ! Soudain, vif, violant. L'extrémité du bâton d'Isabeau trouva naturellement son chemin jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille qui ne le vit même pas venir et fut propulsée en arrière en poussant un cri mêlé de surprise et de douleur. Sa joue gauche était maintenant rouge et douloureuse puis en la tâtant fébrilement Sora se rendit également compte que le bout du bâton avait écorché sa joue.

Ses yeux hagards se posèrent sur Isabeau visiblement satisfaite. Sora ouvrit la bouche pour la traiter de folle cependant aucun son n'en sortit tant elle était choquée. Elle vit ensuite la jeune femme se mettre en garde, attendant qu'elle se relève pour l'attaquer à nouveau.

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle allait expier, se disait Sora...en combat singulier et tout les coups seront permis ! Son orgueil piquée au vif, la jeune fille se releva en ignorant sa joue qui la lançait puis se prépara à montrer à sa supérieure de quoi elle était capable.

Elle tenta d'abord une attaque directe en levant bien haut le bâton au-dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur Isabeau...mauvais choix ! Cette dernière para aisément l'attaque en la contrant avec un coup bien placé dans le ventre. Sora s'était immédiatement courbée en gémissant puis elle reçu un autre coup de bâton derrière ses jambes qui l'a mit à genoux.

Serrant les dents, la jeune fille se releva très vite tout en balayant aveuglément l'espace de son bâton et Isabeau se contenta de l'esquiver en faisant un bon en arrière. Cependant Sora se rua tout de suite sur elle et parviens à la toucher à l'épaule droite.

Sa supérieure ne broncha même pas, toutefois elle eu un bref haussement de sourcils appréciateur qui fut vite suivi d'un sourire narquois. A cet instant la jeune fille se sentit en confiance malgré l'air moqueur de son adversaire, se disant que si elle était parvenue à la toucher une fois elle pouvait bien le refaire. Elle leva donc son bâton pour l'abattre violemment mais il ne fit que se heurter sur celui d'Isabeau, imperturbable.

Cela enflamma Sora et elle tenta de viser le cotes de la jeune femme qui, sentant le coup venir, tournoya gracieusement sur le côté. Prise dans son élan Sora avait foncé tout droit sans pouvoir s'arrêter, la faisant perdre momentanément l'équilibre.

C'est là qu'Isabeau jeta son propre bâton à terre pour avoir les deux mains libres, elle se précipita ensuite sur la jeune fille encore désorientée, lui agrippa fermement l'avant-bras droit, le passa au-dessus d'elle-même et la souleva du sol en la faisant rouler sur son dos avant de la laisser lourdement retomber sur le sol dur et froid. Le choc fut si violant que Sora en perdit son arme et Isabeau la ramassa avant d'en pointer l'extrémité sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de se relever. Le combat était fini.

Sora respirait difficilement, essayant de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur, réalisant petit à petit sa défaite. En fait elle n'avait jamais vraiment vue la Seconde Oujna combattre ! D'ordinaire pendant les cours elle était toujours avec le Commandant Kolya, et maintenant elle en été là, étendue sur le sol. Elle aurait voulu s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir été trop confiante.

-...Il m'a gardé parce que j'étais la meilleure. Dit alors Isabeau encore haletante elle aussi.

Elle regarda tranquillement la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur avant d'ajouter :

-Et je le suis toujours apparemment.

La jeune Genii n'eut pas la force d'affronter son regard et baissa les yeux. Quelle sotte elle avait été de la provoquer sans vraiment savoir à qui elle se mesurait. Isabeau fini par jeter également l'arme de Sora et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Quand tu seras en mission...Poursuivi-t-elle avec un sérieux glaçant. Ce ne sera pas contre moi ou contre tes camarades que tu te battras...et ce ne sera pas non plus avec de vulgaires bâtons de bois !

Sur ce elle s'éloigna de la jeune Genii encore un peu secouée, puis elle prit le chemin de la sortie.

-J'espère vivement ne plus avoir ce genre de conversations avec toi à l'avenir. Et nettoie-moi cette salle avant de partir !

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, elle savait que Sora lui obéirait...aussi sûrement qu'on l'on obéis après s'être pris une raclée. Et en parlant de raclée, elle devait encore aller s'occuper des autres qui devaient certainement être en train de cracher leurs poumons sur le terrain de courses !

 _XXX_

 **Le lendemain matin :**

Isabeau été rentrée tard la veille. Aussi, quand elle arriva chez Kolya le soir elle le trouva déjà endormi.

Ce matin là quand elle s'éveilla elle s'étira paresseusement dans le lit et ce faisant sentit que la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle se leva en se frottant les yeux et partit à la recherche de ''son homme''. Elle le trouva assis à une table une bassine d'eau et un petit miroir posé devant lui.

La jeune femme connaissait bien ce rituel matinal, il était en train de se raser. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence.

-Bonjour. Lui dit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Kolya s'adoucir en la voyant et il la retenue pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il en interrompant son rasage.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête et lui fit signe de reculer un peu sa chaise puis elle s'assit sur ses jambes. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kolya et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la laissant poursuivre le rasage elle-même comme elle aimait le faire quand elle en avait l'occasion. Isabeau étala la mousse blanche sur ses joues, son menton et au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Puis elle s'empara du rasoir et commença à passer délicatement la lame sur la peau de son amant.

Kolya adorait l'air si concentré de son visage, cette minutie avec laquelle elle s'évertuait à bien faire les choses.

-Tu es rentrée tard hier soir. Lui-t-il avec précaution pour bouger le moins possible.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un « Hum... » terminant d'abord son mouvement avant de répondre.

-Oui, rien de grave ni d'important. Dit-elle sans trop vouloir rentrer dans les détails. Une simple mise au point avec les élèves.

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils visiblement désireux d'en savoir plus.

-Disons simplement qu'ils nous trouvent...un peu trop rudes. Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire dérisoire, mais sans pour autant lui dire toute la vérité car elle savait que cela le mettrait de mauvaise humeur de savoir que quelqu'un avait des soupçons sur leur relation.

Et elle fit bien car il se détendit et se prit à rire. Naturellement Kolya n'avait jamais eut la réputation d'être tendre avec ses élèves. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs ! Car au dehors...ce n'était pas un jeu. Et le jour où ils auront la vie sauve lors d'une mission grâce à leurs entraînements « trop rudes » ils le remercieront à coup sûr !

Isabeau continua méticuleusement sa tâche, passant la lame du rasoir sur la peau avec dextérité et douceur.

-Tu sais...tu devrais laisser pousser un peu ta barbe ou même ta moustache. Suggéra-t-elle d'un air songeur en essuyant son visage avec une serviette une fois qu'elle eut fini.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il en haussant les sourcils, surpris. Pourtant un Commandant doit soigner son image.

-Je ne te dis pas d'avoir une barbe de trois jours. Plaisanta-t-elle. Non tu peux être très présentable avec une barbe bien taillée. En tout cas je trouve que ça t'irais bien.

Il passa une main dans sa belle chevelure rousse puis caressa tendrement sa joue, prenant sérieusement son avis en considération.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Fini-t-il pas répondre, bien qu'Isabeau comprit que son vœu allait être exaucé.

Un grand sourire ravi éclaira son visage, Kolya n'y résista pas comme toujours. Il la serra contre lui, respirant son parfum, embrassant ses lèvres rosées. La jeune femme répondit avec plaisir, ils avaient en effet une nuit à rattraper...

 _XXX_

 **3 mois plus tard :**

Dans un petit laboratoire Ladon Radim étudiait avec fascination différents composants rapportés de plusieurs planètes, voyant en ces échantillons des ingrédients potentiels pour ses futurs explosifs.

Plus loin, assise à une table, Isabeau le regardait faire. Comme à son habitude elle ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme de son ami, mais à défaut de le comprendre elle le respectait.

-C'est incroyable ! S'exclama-t-il pour la centième fois en jetant un coup d'œil dans le microscope.

-Si tu le dis. Soupira la jeune femme.

Ladon se redressa pour lui lancer un regard en biais.

-Si tu t'ennuie dis-le surtout.

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de te rejoindre ici alors ? Rétorqua la jeune femme. Le plaisir de ma compagnie peut-être ?

Son ami eu u petit rire dérisoire:- Et bien tu es tombée juste ! Avoua-t-il. J'en avais assez de mon coéquipier.

Isabeau haussa un sourcil interrogateur à cet aveu. Normalement Ladon était quelqu'un d'assez souple en matière de sociabilité.

-Il passait son temps à vanter les mérites de Cowen. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Il est persuadé que c'est le meilleur dirigeant que nous ayons eu et qu'il nous mènera à la victoire contre les wraiths.

Instantanément Isabeau rejeta la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire. Ladon la suivi dans son hilarité et il fallu un bon moment avant qu'ils parviennent à se calmer tous les deux.

-Tu parle ! J'ai déjà pu rencontrer Cowen plusieurs fois par l'intermédiaire du Commandant Kolya et je peux t'assurer qu'un type dans son genre nous vendrait tous pour satisfaire ses ambitions. Je ne donnerai même pas un verre d'eau à ce salaud si j'en avais l'occasion. Déclara Isabeau en essuyant une larme sous son œil tant elle avait ri.

-Tu pense que ça va se passer comment alors, cette histoire avec ces étrangers ? Demanda Ladon en redevant sérieux.

La jeune femme resta muette. En effet le secret de leur civilisation avait été découvert par un groupe d'étrangers, des étrangers qui semblaient étrangement très évolué technologiquement.

Au début ces étrangers, qui se faisait appeler Les Atlantes, les avaient prit naturellement pour des fermiers et avaient voulu faire du commerce avec eux. Très vite Cowen s'était intéressés à leurs armes, en particulier le C4. À l'origine, son utilisation primaire devait aider les paysans en surface à labourer leurs champs. Ladon aussi était très excité à l'idée de mettre la main sur ce fameux C4, rien d'étonnant venant d'un brillant scientifique en explosif.

Des discussions avaient donc eu lieu afin de conclure une alliance entre leurs deux peuples cependant ils avaient également apprit que par la faute de ces étranger les wraiths étaient sortit de leur hibernation beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ! Et dire qu'ils avaient prévu une attaque nucléaire coordonnée sur deux vaisseaux-ruches wraiths justement pendant le cycle d'hibernation, maintenant leur plan était fichu ! Dahlia s'était presque effondrée en apprenant la nouvelle, elle qui avait travaillé des années comme une folle sur ce projet !

Néanmoins une mission commune était prévue aujourd'hui même. Le but de cette mission était de se rendre sur un vaisseau ruche pour récupérer un Module de Données, mais Isabeau n'en savait pas plus.

-J'ignore comment ça va se passer. Dit-t-elle pensivement. Je crois que Cowen est allé trop vite, nous ne les connaissons pas assez. C'est imprudent de partir en mission avec des inconnus.

Ladon sembla partager son avis toutefois il se permit une supposition.

-Il doit quand même leur faire un peu confiance, car il est partit avec eux !

-Pff ! Il ne voulait surtout pas passer pour un pleutre ! Rétorqua Isabeau.

Il es vrai que depuis quelques temps Cowen souffrait de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une ''baisse de popularité'', ses décisions étaient de plus en plus contestées par ses subordonnés. Pourtant il était doté d'une volonté très forte mais qui situait souvent à la limite de l'obstination et de l'entêtement. Cowen détestait avoir tort et le reconnaître quand c'était le cas, ce qui pour un Leader n'était pas l'idéal. Voilà pourquoi il tentait de regagner la confiance et l'estimé déclinante de son peuple en participant de plus en plus à des missions de ce genre.

-Tu n'es pas un peu dur là ? Lui demanda son ami sur un ton très indulgent.

-C'est peut-être toi qui ne l'es pas suffisamment...Soupira la Genii.

 _XXX_

 **Le soir même :**

Ce soir là Kolya se dépêchait de rejoindre la maison de sa Seconde, ayant une chose très importante à lui dire. Quand il arriva chez elle il entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper et trouva la jeune femme en train de lire dans le salon. Quand elle le vit elle fut surprise par son air si empressé.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle en reposant son livre.

-L'entente avec les Atlantes s'est mal passé. Lâcha-t-il sans détour.

A cet instant Isabeau ne su pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait penser de tout ça...néanmoins elle n'était pas surprise de la tournure des événements. Finalement cette potentielle alliance n'avait pas vécu plus d'une journée. Elle demanda alors à Kolya de poursuivre, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

-On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui c'est exactement passé mais Tyrus, le père de Sora est mort pendant la mission.

Tyrus était un officier dans les forces militaire et l'ambassadeur des Genii pour les négociations commerciales avec les Athosiens. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais connu mais elle avait déjà entendu Sora en parler assez souvent.

-Après quoi Cowen a voulu forcer les Atlantes à nous donner leur C4 ainsi que leur vaisseau mais ils nous ont devancés en tendant une embuscade avec d'autres vaisseaux. Puis ils sont repartit en emportant l'unité de stockage du Dart.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Isabeau les yeux ronds.

Il y avait plusieurs siècles durant une attaque, les Geniis avait avec succès neutralisé un dart Wraith. Malgré de lourdes pertes, cette petite victoire avait redonné courage aux Geniis qui ont vu là un espoir de détruire les Wraiths.

Ce dart possédait un dispositif de stockage de données wraith qui avait permis aux Geniis d'étudier la technologie de leur ennemi, leurs avancées dans la connaissance Wraith a été si importante qu'ils ont pu commencé à élaborer d'astucieux plans pour s'en défaire.

Ce dispositif était d'une valeur inestimable ! Comment avaient-ils osés le leur voler ?!

-Il faut aller le récupérer ! Déclara spontanément la jeune femme complètement indignée.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, néanmoins nous allons devoir soigneusement nous préparer. Je reviens justement du bureau de Cowen, il me charge de monter une équipe et de nous tenir prêt dès qu'une occasion se présentera. Expliqua-t-il avec détermination.

-Comme si nous n'avions pas assez des Wraiths ! Pensa Isabeau à vois haute.

Kolya la regarda faire les cent pas en rageant. Il fini par l'arrêter en posant une main sur son épaule. Quand il eut à nouveau son attention il poursuivi.

-En effet...c'est bien plus qu'une simple querelle. _Nous sommes en guerre Isa_. Et nous allons tôt ou tard devoir contre-attaquer !

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Bon je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais c'est juste un chapitre transitoire. Comme vous devez vous en douter le chapitre prochain sera « En pleine tempête », là où Kolya va prendre la cité d'Atlantis.**

 **Je sais aussi que j'ai été longue, surtout pour un chapitre aussi court mais je vais me rattraper avec le prochain chapitre.**

 **À la prochaine ! (et j'ajoute avoir une pensée pour ce cher Alan Rickman, un de mes acteurs préféré!).**


	12. En pleine tempête Partie I

**Et le voici, le chapitre 12 ! Alors je préviens tout de suite que je m'appuie sur l'épisode ''en pleine tempête ½'' donc ne vous étonnez pas si j'ai repris les même dialogues car je voulais rester fidèle à la série.**

 **Bon bonne lecture et à tout de suite !**

 _XXX_

 **Quelques temps plus tard, sur Atlantis :**

-Cette planète a environ la même dimension que la terre...Expliqua Mckay à toute l'équipe rassemblée dans la salle de réunion. Évidemment sur la terre les ouragan n'atteignent jamais la taille de ce « montre » ! Dit-il en désignant les relevées métrologique sur l'écran derrière lui. Tout simplement parce qu'ils cessent de grossir dès qu'ils approchent d'un rivage, seulement les continents ici sont beaucoup moins étendus ! C'est pour ça que l'ouragan continue de prendre de l'ampleur.

-Oui...oui c'est vrai pour les _deux_ ouragans ! Rectifia Zélenka.

-« Deux ouragans ! » Répéta Weir avec stupeur.

Teyla échangea un regard avec Sheppard.

-Mais nous en avons vu qu'un. Protesta l'Athosienne.

-Non vous avez cru n'en voir qu'un. Lui répondit Mckay l'air très concentré. D'après la base de données des Anciens l'océan se réchauffe de façon excessif tout les 20 ou 30 ans et cela favorise la formation des ouragans...pour des raisons qui seraient trop ennuyeuses à expliquer.

-En effet, ''El Niño'' est un excellant exemple ! L'océan est...Commença Zélenka.

-Je viens de dire que se serait trop ennuyeux à expliquer. L'interrompit sèchement Mckay.

Weir perdit patience face à cet échange enfantin entre les deux scientifiques et les somma d'aller à l'essentielle. Mckay poussa un soupir lasse mais poursuivi.

-Bon voilà, il est bien évident que lorsque plusieurs ouragans se baladent dans la même zone il y a des chances pour que certains d'entre eux entrent en collision.

-Il s'agit plutôt de _fusion_. Rectifia Radek. Ils n'entrent pas en collision, ils associent leurs forces en s'interpénétrant.

-Et...Continua Mckay en accentuant grossièrement le « Et » pour montrer qu'il n'appréciait pas d'avoir été interrompu par son collègue. Ils viennent tout droit sur nous c'est certain ! Déclara-t-il avec un accent plus fataliste.

Tous échangèrent des regards inquiets. Naturellement personne n'étaient rassurés à l'idée qu'un terrible ouragan leur passe dessus.

-Mais vous venez de dire que les Anciens avec l'habitude de ces ouragans tout les 20 ou 30 ans. Rappela Weir. Ils devaient forcément avoir un dispositif de protection ?

Mckay poussa un énième soupire excédé.

-Ils s'en passaient très bien ! Car ils étaient protégés par le bouclier ou à l'abri sous l'océan.

-Et en ce qui nous concerne ces options là sont exclus. Conclu Sheppard avec un petit rictus narquois. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Il y eu une brève minute de silence avant que Zélenka ne réponde tout simplement:-Rien.

-C'est très inquiétant...Ajouta-t-il juste après avec un accent dramatique. Les vents à eux seuls ferons des ravages !

Sheppard fit une grimace pour essaya maladroitement de dédramatiser la chose.

-Oh il ne faut pas exagérer...cette cité existe depuis un bon bout de temps quand même !

-Je vous assure que la tempête va être terrible ! Rétorqua Zélenka.

-Oui l'orage passera au-dessus d'une masse de terre avant de nous atteindre alors les risques de tornades et d'activités électriques seront fortement augmenté ! Renchéri Mckay.

Le docteur Weir poussa un profond soupir de désarroi en entendant cela.

-Il s'agit d'Atlantis ! Insista Sheppard, plus pour se convaincre lui-même. Nous sommes capable de résister à ça...c'est évident.

Rodney le regarda comme si il venait de dire une énorme idiotie.

-Non !

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Weir.

-Les personnes qui on construit cette cité comptaient sur le champ de force pour les protéger d'une catastrophe naturel...et aussi les attaques des wraiths. Maintenant qu'elle est privée de cette protection Atlantis est vulnérable.

-Les dégâts seront de grandes ampleur, même selon nos estimations les moins alarmistes. Ajouta Zélenka.

-Les inondations pourraient très bien engloutir la cité toute entière. Conclu Mckay.

Ford protesta a son tour, affirmant que la tempête ne pouvait pas être aussi dévastatrice.

-A mon avis les passagers du Titanic se sont exactement la même chose en ce noyant. Dit sarcastiquement Sheppard avec un rictus narquois.

 _XXX_

 **Chez les Geniis :**

Dire que Kolya était présentement de sale humeur était un euphémisme. Cowen venait une fois de plus de le faire convoquer dans son bureau pour lui faire part d'une mission importante. Le Genii supportait de moins en moins cette façon qu'avait Cowen de le traiter comme un vulgaire sous-fifre, en effet il le faisait venir pour un oui ou pour un non, il ne pouvait _jamais_ attendre, Kolya devait toujours se plier à ses exigences sans broncher et il n'apportait que peu de valeur à ses remarques même si Cowen prétendait le contraire.

Cette fois-ci en particulier le Commandant Genii était extrêmement tendu et frustré...car lorsque que Cowen le fit convoquer « _sur le champs_ » il se trouve que Kolya se livrait avec sa Seconde à une activité des plus agréable mais avant même qu'ils n'aient pu être satisfaits son bracelet de communication c'était activé.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, face à Cowen avachi comme de coutume dans son fauteuil.

-Ils ne sont pas prêt ! Affirma Kolya, dont cette phrase lui semblait péniblement familière.

-Mais si ils sont prêt Commandant. Rétorqua Cowen non sans lassitude.

Son attitude désintéressé agaça violemment le Genii qui fit néanmoins un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-Vous m'avez chargé d'entraîner un groupe dont l'expérience du danger se limite à la surveillance de cette installation et à quelques vagues missions de reconnaissances, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en faire une unité d'assaut.

-C'est une occasion exceptionnelle que nous ne pouvons pas rater...Dit Cowen complètement inflexible. D'ici environ une heure il restera moins de dix personnes sur Atlantis, des scientifiques pour la plupart. Termina-t-il avec une touche de moquerie. Je suis sûr que vous réussirez à obtenir ce que nous voulons et à repartir avant cette fameuse tempête.

En effet un de leur alliés, Smeadon le chef des Manariens les avaient contacter pour les informer qu'ils allaient accueillir l'espace d'une nuit toute la population d'Atlantis ! Selon ses dires ils devaient faire face à une terrible tempête et pour leur propre sécurité ils avaient dû quitter la cité des Anciens pour se réfugier sur une planète sûre. Kolya comprenait aisément que c'était là l'opportunité dont ils rêvaient depuis longtemps pour aller récupérer ce les Atlantes leur avaient volés, mais comme il venait de le dire ses élèves n'étaient pas préparé à ce genre de mission périlleuse ! L'idéal aurait été d'avoir des soldats déjà formés et expérimentés cependant Cowen avait refusé cette requête, jugeant qu'ils devaient garder ce genre de militaire pour des missions bien plus dangereuse que celle-ci.

-Oui je comprend...si tout se passe bien...mais un soldat doit être prêt à ce que tout se passe mal ! Protesta Kolya catégorique.

Cowen poussa un soupir fasse à l'attitude butée du Commandant Genii, désirant que cette entrevue se termine au plus vite.

-C'est une occasion que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rater. Répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Vous vouliez mon opinion...je vous l'ai donné. Rétorqua Kolya les dents serrées.

-Et j'y accorde une grande importance. Assura Cowen sans grande conviction. Mais voilà Atlantis est en possession d'éléments dont nous avons besoin si nous voulons exterminer les wraiths, c'est notre priorité...c'est **ma** priorité ! Ajouta-t-il avec fermeté.

Kolya ne répondit rien, toutefois il ne pu s'empêcher de toiser longuement l'homme en face de lui. Naturellement tout revenait toujours à lui ! À ses ''priorités'' comme il disait...priorités qui étaient souvent contraire à celles de Kolya. Et comme d'habitude il n'écoutait rien ! Cowen soutenue son regard froid et impénétrable, c'était un véritable rapport de force qui s'exerçait entre eux. Finalement le Leader Genii interrompu ce duel visuel en ordonnant à Kolya d'aller préparer son équipe.

Le Commandant s'exécuta, non sans attendre quelques seconde avant de le faire. Décidément cette situation devenait de plus en plus déplaisante. Maintenant il allait devoir rapatrier ses anciens élèves ainsi que les nouveaux pour faire un commando. Une chance qu'Isabeau allait être là pour le soutenir...la journée promettait d'être longue et éprouvante.

 _XXX_

 **Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis :**

Le personnels de la cité était en train de vider les lieux sous le regard soucieux de Weir, Sheppard à ses côtés, sur la passerelle de la salle de contrôle.

-Il nous reste un peu plus de 4 heures et demi avant que l'orage n'éclate. Déclara Mckay derrière eux. On ferez mieux de descendre au laboratoire.

Sheppard ne bougea pas tout de suite contrairement à Weir, il surveilla un instant la porte des étoiles. En effet il manquait le jumper de Teyla, Ford et Carson ainsi que deux athosiens n'était pas encore rentré du continent. Le chef militaire ordonna aux deux marines restés avec eux de le prévenir de leur retour quand il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de les attendre éternellement sur la passerelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sheppard avait rejoins Weir et Mckay dans le laboratoire pour entendre les explications de ce dernier.

-Alors, des dizaines de paratonnerres sont placés à des endroits stratégiques sur la cité...peut-être même des centaines en fait. Déclara le scientifique en pianotant joyeusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, comme si cette information le rendait heureux.

-Mais dites donc... ? L'interrompit Sheppard. Pourquoi ?

Rodney se retourna vers lui la mine confuse.

-Comment ça ''Pourquoi'' ?

-Pourquoi la cité est équipée de paratonnerres ? Précisa le militaire. Le bouclier devait être assez puissant pour la protéger de la foudre.

-Oui effectivement. Concéda Mckay. Mais le bouclier consomme beaucoup trop d'énergie si il est activée en permanence. J'étais en train d'expliquer que de très nombreux paratonnerres se dressaient sur la cité toute entière, dans l'état actuel des choses l'énergie qu'ils capture est canalisée vers quatre stations kérauniques ensuite le dispositif achemine cette énergie tout au fond de l'océan.

-Grâce à notre intervention l'électricité ne sera pas perdue. Conclu Sheppard en comprenant le raisonnement ingénieux du physicien.

-Elle alimentera le bouclier ! Acheva Mckay particulièrement fier de lui.

Élisabeth pour sa part s'empressa de demander comment un tel plan puisse être réalisable.

-Nous allons diriger l'énergie vers les couloirs d'Atlantis et vers les générateurs ! Expliqua Rodney.

-La cité résistera à ça ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Weir peu confiante.

-Oui ! Répondit Mckay sans la moindre hésitation. Enfin...en théorie. Ajouta-t-il avec moins de conviction une seconde après.

-Votre référence c'est la théorie de la transformation des dinosaures en oiseaux ou la théorie de la relativité ? Se moqua gentiment Sheppard mais Mackay ne sembla pas comprendre la subtilité.

Le scientifique leur expliqua par la suite ce qu'ils devraient faire pour que le plan fonctionne, toujours en théorie...Élisabeth fut chargé de s'occuper de la station kéraunique numéro 2, Mckay de la numéro 1 et pour finie Sheppard devait s'occuper des stations 3 et 4.

Si tout ce passait comme prévu cette tempête ne serai qu'un mauvais souvenir d'ici demain.

 _XXX_

 **Au même moment sur Manara :**

Smeadon essayait de rester concentré sur ce que lui disait un Athosien à demi-ivre. En réalité c'était lui qui avait commencé à le faire boire pour lui soutirer plus facilement certaines informations concernant Atlantis et ses défenses.

Il écoutait sans grand intérêt l'Athosien éméché lui vanter ses talents de cultivateur, la salle à mangé dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se vidait peu à peu pour les laissez tous les deux. Smeadon continua néanmoins de le faire parler, le temps que les Geniis arrivent. Et ses prières furent bientôt exaucées quand il vit une jolie femme rousse dans un strict uniforme marron-vert arriver silencieusement derrière l'Athosien qui lui parlait toujours. Pour illustrer ses propos l'homme avait levé un doigt en l'air, doigt que la jeune femme attrapa brusquement et tordit en un craquement sinistre pour le ramener derrière la tête de l'Athosien alors que son bras gauche se logea rapidement contre son cou pour le maintenir fermement contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

L'homme eut à peine la force de résister, déjà à cause de son ébriété, mais également parce qu'il suffoquait par manque d'air. Smeadon se précipita alors sur lui et fouilla les poches de son manteau et en ressortit un curieux petit appareil à peine plus gros qu'une paume de main. L'appareil possédait des touches avec des lettres et un écran rectangulaire. Le chef de Manara donna ensuite l'objet au Commandant Kolya qui l'avait discrètement rejoint. Le Genii inspecta minutieusement l'appareil avant de reporter son attention sur l'Athosien.

-Qui...qui êtes-vous ? Articula difficilement ce dernier.

-Donnez-moi le code qu'il faut composer sur cette appareil. Ordonna Kolya d'une voix très sereine et suave sans répondre à sa question.

-C'est...c'est impossible de vous dire ça. Tenta vainement l'Athosien.

Mais cette réponse ne fut pas au goût de la jeune femme qui le retenait prisonnier. Elle tira d'avantage sur le doigt cassé de l'homme et accentua la pression de son bras sur sa gorge, l'Athosien laissa échapper un affreux gémissement de douleur, incapable de résister.

Isabeau pencha alors sa tête près de celle de l'homme pour lui susurrer à l'oreille:-Est-ce un secret qui mérite de mourir ?

Cette phrase sembla rebuter Smeadon, cependant il ne fit aucun geste. La jeune femme, en revanche, échangea un regard emprunt de complicité avec son Commandant. Effectivement les prunelles sombres de Kolya exprimaient une vive satisfaction ainsi qu'un plaisir certain de voir sa chère Seconde exécuter son travail à la perfection.

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Déglutit l'homme avec peine. C'est la main qu'on utilise...pas un code. C'est comme ça que sa fonctionne.

-Pour faire baisser le bouclier de la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis. Acheva Kolya.

-Oui, oui! Confirma l'Athosien plus nerveux que jamais, ses yeux hagards se posèrent ensuite sur Smeadon. Pourquoi ils font ça ?! Qui sont-ils ?!

-Emmenez-le à la porte des étoiles. Ordonna subitement Kolya, toujours avec calme ainsi qu'un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

-Ce sont des amis Torrane. Essaya de le rassurer Smeadon.

-Demandez-lui de composer le code, d'accord ? Continua le Commandant Genii avec un ton faussement courtois.

Isabeau répondit au sourire entendu que lui dédia Kolya, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par ''Demandez-lui''.

-Comptez sur lui...Dit-elle d'une voix presque espiègle. Il obéira !

Smeadon conseilla vivement à l'Athosien de coopérer alors que la Genii l'entraînait sans le moindre ménagements hors de la salle à manger, suivi des autres membres du commando. De son côté Kolya remercia au nom des Geniis Smeadon pour avoir prouvé sa loyauté en les contactant, lui promettant qu'il en serait bien évidemment récompensé.

Maintenant le plus dur été à faire. S'infiltrer sur Atlantis...certes ils n'auraient aucun mal à se procurer le code, c'était le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui les attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte des étoiles qui était dangereux. C'est pourquoi un plan astucieux s'imposa très vite à son esprit.

 _XXX_

 **Pendant ce temps sur le continent :**

Une pluie diluvienne et ravageuse avait commencé à tombé, le ciel était sombre et la foudre déchirait les nuages. Teyla attendait ses compagnons Athosiens qui n'étaient pas encore revenus de la chasse. Ford et Carson étaient resté au sec dans le Jumper.

Bien que trempée jusqu'aux os Teyla attendait et appelait les deux jeunes. Un poids s'éleva alors de ses épaules quand elle aperçu, malgré la pluie, du mouvement dans les arbres et ses compagnons surgir soudainement. Elle s'empressa alors de les guider à l'intérieur du Jumper.

-Attachez-vous et accrochez-vous bien ! Les prévenue Ford. On va être sacrément secoués.

Le jeune militaire alla prendre place à côté de Carson à l'avant du vaisseau. Le médecin ne semblait pas très à l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait à faire à la technologie Lantienne.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas très prudent de partir maintenant. Fini-t-il par dire après une intense réflexion.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Ford.

-Regardez ça ! Rétorqua le médecin en lui montrant la pluie au-dehors. Même le major Sheppard aurait du mal à garder le cap sous ce déluge ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre. Nous sommes en sécurité dans le vaisseau, nous avons de quoi manger, de quoi boire...

-C'est pas l'eau qui manque en effet ! Répondit Ford visiblement contre l'idée de rester sur le continent une minute de plus.

Ne parvenant pas à se mettre d'accord les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Teyla, espérant qu'un troisième avis les départageraient. L'Athosienne ne semblait pas vouloir de cette responsabilité mais elle fini par se ranger du côté de Carson. Toutefois elle le mit en garde comme quoi il leur serait impossible de faire marche arrière si jamais il se trompait.

Carson déglutit :-Nous serons bien au sec. Dit-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Comme par hasard, c'est à ce moment qu'un violent éclair déchira le ciel !

 _XXX_

 **Sur Atlantis :**

Sheppard arriva à la première station kéraunique, le souffle court tant il avait couru pour s'y rendre le plus vite possible. Il maudissait intérieurement Mckay de lui avoir assigné ces deux stations, très éloignés l'une de l'autre et surtout **sans** téléporteurs à proximité !

La station kéraunique se trouvait à l'extérieur de la cité sur un balcon. De là Sheppard pouvait apercevoir le ciel sombre et sentir un vent froid et violent lui fouetter le visage. Rien ne lui donnait envie de s'éterniser ici, il activa alors sa radio.

-J'y suis ça y est.

« _Je vous avez dit de me contacter en arrivant à la première station_ ! » Le réprimanda la voix de Mckay dans la radio.

-Ben j'arrive seulement à la première ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Rétorqua Sheppard en hurlant presque pour se faire entendre à cause du vent.

« _Ah...excusez-moi. Moi j'ai déjà terminé._ »

-Super, content pour vous ! Lui répondit narquoisement le Major.

« _Moi aussi j'ai fini !_ » Retentit la voix d'Élisabeth à travers la radio.

Sheppard fit une moue dépitée en levant les bras en l'air et les relaissa tomber mollement.

-Content pour vous deux alors ! Marmonna-t-il.

« _Où est-ce que vous êtes ?_ » Demanda Mckay.

-Dans le machin où vous m'avez envoyez ! La station kéraunique.

« _Non non, pas vous !_ » Rouspéta Mckay.

« _Je suis dans le téléporteur_ » Lui répondit Weir.

En effet au moment où Mckay arrivait dans le couloir qui menait au téléporteur qu'utilisait Élisabeth cette dernière venait tout juste de passer la porte.

-Ah vous voilà ! La salua le savant.

-Et oui me voilà ! Lui répondit Weir d'un ton taquin.

« _Ça me fais plaisir que vous soyez tous si content ! Mais je fais quoi moi maintenant ?!_ » S'exclama Sheppard qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Vous devriez vous un clavier sur la console de la station. Lui répondit posément Mckay.

De son côté Sheppard se retourna pour examiner l'engin. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver ce fameux clavier. Mckay lui donna une série de chiffres à rentrer sur la console et la station se mit en marche. Il reçu ensuite la consigne de faire de même pour la deuxième station. Le Major s'y rendit donc au pas de course.

 _Au même moment, dans la salle de contrôle..._

Les deux marines étaient restés dans la salle pour attendre le jumper manquant, ils discutaient de faits et d'autres quand soudainement ils furent interrompus par un bruit significatif : la porte des étoiles venait d'entrer en activation.

-Le docteur Weir a dit que personnes n'étaient sensés revenir avant demain.

Ils vérifièrent le code d'identification et constatèrent qu'il s'agissait de celui des Athosiens. L'un d'eux brancha un canal pour communiquer avec ceux qui avaient activés la porte. Une voix féminine leur répondit.

« _Nous venons de subir une attaque sur Manara ! Nous avons des blessés grave, baissez le bouclier_ » Les deux marines ne réagirent pas tout de suite, peu sûr de la méthode la plus appropriée face à cet imprévue. La voix de la femme se fit alors plus implorante. « _S'il vous plaît ! ouvrez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_ »

L'un des marines se décida à agir et leur annonça qu'il allait baisser lz bouclier pour qu'ils puissent passer.

-Attends attends...l'interrompit son coéquipier plus méfiant. Demande d'abord l'accord du Docteur Weir.

-L'ennemi les attaque ! Protesta l'autre. Alors baisse le bouclier !

Son camarade ne semblait toujours pas convaincu mais dans le doute il obtempéra, non sans prévenir Weir en même temps par radio.

Une dizaine de personnes passèrent alors la porte des étoiles, habillés de façon très rudimentaire. Certains d'entre eux tenait même un brancard avec un corps couvert d'une couverture en grosse laine.

Les deux Atlantes se dépêchèrent d'aller à leur rencontre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda celui qui leur avait ouvert.

Une jeune fille rousse s'avança vers lui pour lui répondre.

-Ils étaient des milliers c'est incroyable qu'on ait survécus !

-Mais qui ça « Ils » ?

C'est là que le corps sur le brancard s'anima. L'homme se releva en quelques secondes, suivit de près par une femme, et côte à côte...dans un accord parfait, ils sortirent leurs armes et tirèrent à l'unisson sur les deux marines devant eux, les tuant sur le coup. Le couple échangea alors un regard satisfait.

Passé le moment de stupeur les autres membres du Commando enlevèrent leurs costumes et préparèrent leurs armes, à l'exception de Sora qui alla tâter le pouls de deux hommes à terre. Elle se releva lentement avant de se retourner vers ses deux supérieurs, la mine grave.

-Maîtriser ces hommes aurait été facile. Dit-elle d'une voix amer. Il est essentiel que les gens d'Atlantis coopèrent.

-Pas la peine de prendre des risques inutiles, voyez ça comme des dommages collatéraux. Lui répondit froidement Isabeau, complètement indifférente.

Kolya sembla partager son avis car il n'émit aucune objection et ordonna aux autres membres du Commando de surveiller toute les issues. Sora les regarda un instant interdite puis elle fini par obéir à son tour.

Isabeau, elle, ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard parcourir les moindre recoins de la salle. C'était tellement grand et vaste, ces formes droites et claires, ces lumières presque aveuglantes comparé à celles de leur ville souterraine. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons et amis Ladon, Daryl et Ahsim, eux aussi ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œils curieux autour d'eux.

Kolya ne faisait pas exception. Lui avait déjà gravi les marches centrale menant sur la passerelle. Sa tête tournait à droite à gauche visiblement fasciné.

C'est à ce moment là que le Docteur Weir et Mckay entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle en demandant ce qui se passait. Malheureusement pour eux ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'ils furent saisit sur le champs par les soldats Geniis déjà présent. Kolya descendit des marches en voyant les deux Atlantes, il les évalua chacun du regard sans dire un mot. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la femme brune.

-Docteur Élisabeth Weir ? Supposa-t-il avec un mince rictus narquois.

Weir plissa des yeux, incrédule. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Elle acquiesça néanmoins.

-Et vous êtes sûrement le docteur Mckay. Continua Kolya en portant ensuite son attention sur le scientifique.

Sora s'approcha du Commandant et observa les prisonniers:-Oui c'est lui ! Affirma-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Isabeau se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel, finalement le côté méprisant et presque hautain de la jeune fille revenait au galop ! Et ce, malgré son élan de compassion de tout à l'heure.

-Et où est le Major Sheppard ? Demanda Kolya sans prêter attention à Sora.

-Vous avez l'air de très bien nous connaître. Constata la dirigeante d'Atlantis sans répondre à sa question. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Des Geniis. Répondit Mckay affrontant le regard méprisant que la jeune Sora lui lançait.

-Vous n'avez besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose...Dit alors Kolya visiblement très à l'aise. A partir de maintenant c'est nous qui contrôlons Atlantis !

 _XXX_

Ayant tout entendu grâce à sa radio toujours allumée, Sheppard était vite allé dans le hangar à Jumper chercher des munitions ainsi qu'un détecteur de signe de vies. Le temps lui manquait et il se hâta d'essayer de contacter le Jumper de Teyla, Ford et Carson.

-Jumper 2, ici Sheppard. A vous ! Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que le Jumper 2 ne lui réponde.

« _Ici Ford ! Nous avons décidés d'attendre la fin de la tempête dans le Jumper_ »

-Vous êtes toujours sur le continent ?! S'exclama-t-il ahuri, Ford lui confirma que oui. J'ai besoin d'aide. Si j'ai bien compris une unité d'assaut Genii a franchi la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis.

« _Des Geniis ?! Ceux qui voulaient qu'on leur fabrique une bombe atomique ?_ » Demanda Ford, la voix teinté d'incrédulité.

-Oui c'est bien eux ! Affirma Sheppard en préparant un sac pour transporter tout son nécessaire. Ils tiennent Weir et Mckay en otage et ils ont le contrôle de la portes des étoiles.

« _On viens vous rejoindre !_ » Déclara abruptement Ford sans réfléchir.

De son côté Carson protesta immédiatement cette décision. Paniqué à l'idée de devoir piloter l'appareil alors qu'un véritable déluge leur tombait dessus.

-Regardez dehors Lieutenant, il n'est pas question de décoller.

-Mckay et Weir viennent d'être pris en otage ! Lui rappela Ford comme si le médecin n'avait pas entendu. Je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés. Ajouta-t-il avec fougue.

-Ni vous ni moi ne sommes ne vrais pilotes. C'était déjà une mauvaise idée il y a une heure mais là ça serai carrément loufoque !

-Le Docteur à raison ! Trancha finalement Teyla comme la fois précédente. Si on veut avoir une chance de les aider il faut avant tout rester en vie.

L'Athosienne prit alors la parole pour expliquer au Major Sheppard la situation, l'informant qu'ils étaient en plein cœur de la tempête.

« _Je suis un peu déçu je dois dire_ » Lui répondit Sheppard.

-Je regrette Major. S'excusa Teyla.

« _Et moi donc ! Restez là où vous êtes jusqu'à la fin de l'ouragan, quand le ciel sera dégagé vous viendrez me donner un petit coup de main_ »

 _XXX_

 **De retour dans la salle de contrôle :**

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Weir.

-Commandant Acastus Kolya, membre des forces Geniis. Répondit-il sans même la regarder.

Un silence pesant s'installa deux minutes jusqu'à ce que Weir pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Qu'est-il advenu de nos compagnons ?

-A mon avis ils ne savent même pas que nous sommes ici. Avoua sereinement Kolya.

Élisabeth poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait pour franchir le bouclier ?

-J'ai utilisé une bonne vieille méthode. Dit-il en observant songeusement un des écrans présent dans la salle de contrôle. Faire boire de l'alcool fort, à un esprit faible !

Weir ignora l'arme que Sora pointait sur elle et Mckay et fit quelques pas en avant.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps nos deux peuples envisageaient de s'allier. Dit-elle en usant de son ton le plus diplomate, Kolya consentit d'ailleurs à se retourner et à la regarder vraiment. Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ?

-Vous possédez du matériel qui nous intéresse. Donnez le nous sans faire d'histoire et nous vous laisserons en paix. Répondit très simplement le Commandant Genii.

Weir resta de marbre, essayant de contenir son angoisse et le provoqua légèrement en lui demandant ce qui se passerait dans le cas contraire.

Kolya s'était prit alors à sourire, très brièvement. Il la savait intelligente, elle cherchait juste à gagner du temps.

-Permettez moi de faire appel à votre intelligence...je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer à nouveau la force de ma détermination. Élisabeth prit une profonde inspiration et fini par lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait comme matériel. Nous voulons tous votre stock de C4, toutes vos fournitures médicales, le dispositif de stockage de données des wraiths... _que vous nous avez volé !_ Et un de vos vaisseau.

-Ce sera tout ? Demanda Mckay avec un ton moqueur.

-Non. Admit Kolya. Où se trouve le Major Sheppard ?

Élisabeth blêmi. Elle chercha rapidement un mensonge cohérent et c'est sans ciller, la voix dépourvu d'émotion qu'elle lui répondit qu'il se trouvait sur le continent. Cependant Kolya l'arrêta dans ses explications d'un signe de la main, puis il se tourna vers Isabeau qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à présent.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Oujna ?

Isabeau laissa transparaître un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, sachant pertinemment que Kolya pensait la même chose qu'elle.

-Je pense que pour une politicienne elle n'a aucun don pour le mensonge. Dit-elle en se rapprochant d'eux, son regard d'un vert intense se plongea dans les iris bleus de Weir, semblant deviner chacune de ses pensées. En tant que soldat ils était formés à la détection du mensonge, entraînés à reconnaître les signes faciaux hors le visage du Docteur Weir était complètement fermé, ne laissant rien paraître ce qui ne faisait que crier le fait qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Quitte à mentir autant avoir l'air d'être convaincue de ce que vous dîtes, vous gagneriez en crédibilité Madame. Ajouta presque respectueusement Isabeau.

-On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie ! Se moqua encore Mckay.

La jeune femme, loin d'être offensée, poussa un petit ricanement rivalisant avec ceux de Kolya puis murmura un « _Je me débrouille..._ ».

-Bon ben autant leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Déclara le scientifique en s'appuyant contre la console devant lui. Ils veulent le C4, des fournitures médicale, du dispositif de stockage, rien de tout ça mérite de risquer sa vie.

Cette longue tirade ne sembla pas naturel à entendre. Rien d'étonnant à ça, puisque Mckay était en fait appuyé sur le bouton qui permettait de mettre le haut parleur dans certaines parties de la cité...espérant ainsi que Sheppard avait pu l'entendre. Cependant Ladon ainsi que d'autres avait remarqué la position incongrue du scientifique et lui ordonnèrent de reculer immédiatement bien que Mckay feignit l'innocence.

-Votre demande n'est pas raisonnable ! Protesta Weir qui se forçait à reprendre de l'assurance suite aux paroles de la Genii du nom de Oujna. Vous n'avez pas besoin de la totalité du stock de C4 enfin ! Ni de tout le matériel médical !

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de me dire ce qui est raisonnable ou non. Rétorqua Kolya, les yeux plein de froideur.

-Et quelle garantie avons-nous de ne pas être tués quand vous aurez eu ce que vous vouliez ? Insista-t-elle encore.

Le Genii regarda une fois de plus la femme à côté de lui. Weir observa le curieux couple en face d'elle...ils faisaient froid dans le dos ! Comme si ils pouvaient communiquer uniquement par le regard, sachant ce que l'autre avait en tête. Ils semblèrent effectivement se comprendre car ce fut la jeune femme rousse qui répondit à la place de Kolya.

-Aucunes !

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop rébarbatif, mais il fallait vraiment que je respecte le déroulement de l'épisode même si j'y ai ajouté quelques modifications.**

 **A part ça, ça vous a plut ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Je voulais vraiment mettre l'accent sur la relation particulière que Kolya et Isabeau avaient lors de leur mission, cette complicité étrange. Mais ce sera bien plus explicite dans la deuxième partie !**

 **Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire la suite au plus vite ! A bientôt. Et s'il vous plait...ayez la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires, car aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire! Merci ^^**


	13. En pleine tempête Partie II

**Bonjour les amis ! Après un long moment avec inspiration mais sans motivation je vous dévoile enfin le chapitre 13 ! en fait pour tout vous dire je regarde régulièrement où en sont les fictions que j'ai en favori et franchement je vous le dis en ce moment c'est : «** _Opération ville morte !_ **», personne ne poste, rien, zéro. Certes je comprends que nous ayons tous nos occupations dans la vie de tous les jours mais là ça devenait trop déprimant !**

 **Alors aujourd'hui voici mon chapitre, Largement, plus long que ceux que j'ai pu écrire jusque là car je voulais vraiment marquer le coup !**

 **Bon je vous laisse là et à tout de suite !**

 _XXX_

Sweet dreams are made of this _ **  
**_Who am I to disagree ** _  
_**I travel the world and the seven seas _ **  
**_Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you _ **  
**_Some of them want to get used by you ** _  
_**Some of them want to abuse you _ **  
**_Some of them want to be abused

Hold your head up, keep your head up, movin' on

 _"Sweet Dreams (Eurythmics)"_

 _XXX_

 **Plus tard :**

Un petit groupe de Genii avait escorté le Docteur Weir dans une salle où le matériel militaire était stocké, y compris tout le nécessaire médicale. Weir leur indiquait à contre cœur ce qu'ils cherchaient bien que certain soldats ne se gênaient pas pour prendre ce qui leur semblaient intéressent. Ce groupe était supervisé par Isabeau qui regardait tout cela d'un œil impassible, bras croisés. Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur chacun d'entre eux et s'attardèrent un instant sur son ami Ladon, en effet ce dernier examinait le matériel comme un enfant fasciné par de nouveaux jouets dont il ne comprenait pas encore l'utilité. Sora était là elle aussi, tournant en rond, la jeune fille ne paraissait pas vraiment se soucier de ce qui se passait. En fait son visage était presque hésitant et son regard se posait sur Weir toutes les cinq secondes. Puis au moment au les autres Geniis sortaient leur butin de la pièce elle se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait mit le pied sur Atlantis.

-Où est Teyla Emmagan ?

Weir releva la tête pour se heurté au visage terriblement froid de la jeune fille. Elle l'évalua quelques instants avant de lui répondre, soutenant son regard sans paraître impressionnée par sa froideur.

-Vous la connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

Cependant Sora ne démordit pas et insista en demandant si l'Athosienne était sur Atlantis. Quand Élisabeth lui répondit que non la Genii n'avait pas réussi à cacher la déception qui l'avait soudainement envahi. Elle se détourna donc de Weir faisant comme si elle n'existait pas, pourtant cette dernière n'avait pas arrêté de la dévisager.

-Vous devez être Sora n'est-ce pas ? Supposa-t-elle avec justesse et même avec un peu de douceur. J'ai lu le rapport sur la « _Mission Genii_ »...mes condoléances pour votre père. Ajouta-t-elle très sincèrement.

Ladon et Isabeau échangèrent un regard légèrement surprit et entendu. Se sentant brusquement de trop le jeune homme sortit de la salle sans en attendre la permission mais il savait qu'Isabeau ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, de toute façon elle préférait surveiller seule le déroulement de cette conversion de la tournure ne lui plaisait pas.

Sora eu un rictus dédaigneux, à l'évidence elle ne prenait pas les condoléances de Weir au sérieux ou peut-être qu'elle s'en fichait royalement.

-Il sera vengé ! Déclara-t-elle vindicative.

-Teyla ne l'a pas tuer ! S'exclama le docteur Weir en perdant un peu de sa sérénité, presque scandalisée que cette jeune fille puisse tenir Teyla pour responsable.

-Non...elle l'a laissé mourir. Rétorqua Sora d'une voix mesquine.

Élisabeth tenta une dernière fois de la raisonner mais la Genii l'interrompu sèchement, la discutions était close. La chef d'Atlantis poussa un soupir puis elle suivit finalement le chemin qu'avait emprunté Ladon pour sortir, personne ne fit quoique ce soit pour la retenir puisque des gardes patrouillaient dans le couloir. Mais quand la jeune Genii voulu faire de même une voix féminine et autoritaire l'arrêta net. Sora se retourna et fut surprise de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de la Seconde du Commandant, croyant qu'elle était déjà partit depuis un moment, il fallait avouer qu'elle pouvait être particulièrement discrète surtout qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle de stokage.

Isabeau lui intima l'ordre d'approcher, ce que Sora fit sans grand enthousiasme. Pour sa part Isabeau l'observait d'un œil particulièrement critique. Oui elle avait su que le père de la jeune fille était mort lors de cette fichu mission, oui elle avait de la peine et Isabeau le comprenait...cependant elle ne cautionnait pas cet acharnement qu'avait la jeune fille contre Teyla Emmagan, certes elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré pourtant elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre parler d'elle, après tout cette femme et son peuple avaient régulièrement fait du commerce avec eux par le passé sans qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'incident. En vérité si la situation aurait été autre Isabeau ne se serai pas mêlée des affaires de la jeune fille mais ce qui la poussait à le faire présentement était le fait que son désir de vengeance semblait obscurcir son jugement et ses sentiments personnelles prenaient le dessus. En un mot : Inacceptable !

-Oui ? Demanda Sora une fois qu'elle fut devant la Seconde, toutefois à une distance raisonnable.

Les yeux verts de la Genii transperçaient les siens, semblant la sonder de façon presque indécente, à tel point qu'un grand mal-aise noua bientôt l'estomac de la jeune fille.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une conversation toi et moi. Lâcha Isabeau sans détours.

-C'est à dire ? Osa Sora en avalant difficilement, résistant à l'envie de regarder ailleurs.

-A propos de ton père. Précisa la Genii.

Cette phrase semblait piquer Sora au vif car ses yeux noirs s'enflammèrent instantanément. Visiblement elle n'appréciait pas cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. Elle dût prendre sur elle pour ne pas repousser la Seconde du Commandant aussi durement qu'elle l'avait fait avec le Docteur Weir.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Seconde, vous ne savez rien de mon père, vous ne...

-Mon père aussi est mort. Emporté lors d'une sélection. Déclara très naturellement Isabeau, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet banale.

Cet aveu acheva de faire taire la jeune fille, elle failli même lui demander de répéter de peur d'avoir mal entendu.

-Croyais-tu vraiment être la seule dans l'univers à avoir perdu un être chers à cause des wraiths ? Continua Isabeau. Je comprends ta colère et même ton... _besoin_ de vengeance. Toutefois je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu te trompe de cible. Sora ouvrit la bouche pour protester avec fureur mais la Genii l'arrêta d'un signe de main. Qu'est-ce que cette Teyla aurait dû faire? Traîner le corps sans vie de ton père pour te le ramener et ainsi risquer sa propre vie ? Tu souffre alors tu cherche désespérément un responsable sur qui apaiser ta rage et ton chagrin mais la vérité est que seul les wraiths sont responsables sauf que tu ne peux pas te venger d'eux un à un, la tâche serait bien trop ardue, alors tu t'en prend à la seule personne à ta porté.

Quand elle eut fini son monologue, elle put voir les lèvres de Sora trembler de façon anormal, son corps était tendu, ses mains si crispées que ses jointures étaient blanches. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser cependant elle se contenait tellement que ses yeux s'humidifièrent menaçant de laisser échapper des larmes non désirés. Constatant que ses paroles avaient atteint leur but Isabeau se détourna de la jeune fille.

-N'oublie pas Sora...Tu as un compte à régler ? Fais-le ! Mais assure toi de t'en prendre à la bonne personne. Et surtout : _N'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes là !_

Puis sur ces mots elle l'abandonna dans la salle pour rejoindre la tour centrale, sachant que la jeune fille allait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour récupérer de cet échange.

 _XXX_

A peine quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous de retour de la tour de contrôle, à la surprise général la boîte contenant les doses de C4 avait été vidé avant leur arrivée, à la place ils y avaient trouvée un curieux appareil que le Docteur Mckay appelait ''une radio''.

-On appui sur le bouton pour parler ! Avait-il ajouté avec une touche de moquerie.

Le Commandant Genii l'ignora superbement et activa la radio.

-Ici le Commandant Kolya. Se présenta-t-il simplement, puis il attendit qu'un éventuel interlocuteur lui réponde ce qui ne pris pas plus d'une seconde.

* _Kolya ? Ah ! C'est difficile à prononcer, c'est un prénom ?_ *Lui répondit la voix insolente et presque cabotine de Sheppard.

Kolya pour sa part eut un mince sourire amusé face à l'attitude du soldat.

* _Ici le Major John Sheppard, j'ai caché le C4 dans un endroit où vous ne le trouverez jamais, je répète_ _ **jamais**_ _!_ * Continua-t-il posément. * _Quand j'aurai la certitude que les prisonners ont été libérés et qu'ils ont pu quitter Atlantis par la porte des étoiles je vous aiderai à le trouver._ *

-Il n'est pas idiot. Concéda volontiers Kolya.

-C'est certain ! S'exclama Weir avec petit air suffisant. Je serai vous je ferez ce qu'il dit.

Plus loin Ladon échangea un regard avec ses amis, Daryl, Ahsim et Isabeau, naturellement ils retenaient tous une énorme envie de rire ! Comme si un seul homme pouvait mettre en déroute un commando armé et surentraîné, décidément ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce.

-Votre proposition est généreuse Major...lui répondit enfin Kolya.

* _Comme vous dîtes !_ *

-Mais le docteur Mckay vient de m'informer qu'une tentative pour sauver Atlantis était en cours.

Il y eu un bref moment de pause entre eux, comme si Sheppard ne s'était pas attendu à cette révélation et ça réponse confirma les soupçons du Genii.

* _Il vous l'a dit ?!_ *

-Oui...Affirma Kolya avec délectation, ravi de renverser la situation à son avantage. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il reste une dernière stations kéraunique à désactiver. Si vous déconnectez les plots de la station numéro 3 et si vous aidez à réactiver le bouclier je vous laisserez partir sain et sauf avec vos amis.

* _Oh là ! Attendez !_ * L'arrêta précipitamment Sheppard * _Je croyais que vous vouliez juste du C4 et un Jumper ?*_

-Pourquoi piller une ville quand on peut s'en emparer ! Déclara le Genii avec un sourire mauvais. Atlantis sera à nous ou à l'océan. A vous de choisir.

Dès l'instant qu'il eu prononcé ces mots il y eu des murmures qui s'élevèrent dans la tour de contrôle et à défaut d'avoir le courage d'interroger directement le Commandant tous les regards se tournèrent vers Isabeau. Cette dernière, bien qu'ayant des années d'expériences derrière elle, ne pu cacher sa perplexité. Elle ne su que faire ni que dire face à ses confrères qui semblaient lui demander silencieusement ce qui se passait, car après tout n'était-elle pas la Seconde du Commandant ? Elle devait forcément être au courant de ce changement de plan radical ? Eh bien non ! Isabeau était complètement prise au dépourvu !

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!_ » Pensa-t-elle ahuri.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant... Lui chuchota Daryl à l'oreille.

-Sur ma vie, je te jure que non. Lui affirma-t-elle sur le même ton de confidence.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette décision insensée ?! Est-ce que c'était du bluff ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Kolya en jouait et sincèrement Isabeau préférait cette explication là, mais connaissant mieux que n'importe qui les expressions du Commandant elle su à son visage qu'il était très sérieux. Elle en fut d'ailleurs affolée bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien.

Mckay et Weir parurent décontenancés, à cours de mots eux aussi provoquant ainsi un lourd silence. La jeune Genii fut la première à le briser, ne supportant tout simplement pas de ne pas connaître les pensées de Kolya, elle se sentait exclu et même un peu en colère. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas déterminé mais une fois à ses côtés elle se pencha avec douceur pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'ils devaient avait avoir une conversation en privée **immédiatement** ! Curieusement il ne chercha pas à la contredire et ayant découvert un peu plus tôt ce qui ressemblait à une petite salle de réunion derrière les consoles il l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Une fois que les portes s'étaient refermés sur leur passage, Isabeau se retourna vers lui, le regard courroucé.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais déjà ça en tête depuis le début ?!

-Hum...ça fait beaucoup de questions d'un seul coup. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Acastus ne joue pas à ça ! Pas maintenant ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête agacé. Explique-moi ! Ce n'est pas le plan initial !

Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction de sa part, bien qu'il la jugeait un peu trop violente à son goût, mais fort heureusement elle avait eu la bonne inspiration de le faire à l'écart du reste du groupe.

-Je comprends...Dit-il en usant d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Je suis navré de t'avoir prise au dépourvu mais sache que non je n'avais rien prémédité.

-Ah ! Alors tu décide comme ça de prendre une ville toute entière ? S'exclama-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Kolya soupira, se forçant à la patience, il était rare que sa jeune amante ne soit pas de son avis et quand cela se produisait comme maintenant il était toujours délicat et même éprouvant de lui faire entendre raison. Il fallait avoir des arguments et une défense solides.

-Réfléchis un peu Isa...pense à tous les avantages que nous aurions à posséder une cité comme Atlantis.

-Oui j'entends bien. Mais cette cité nous dépasse complètement ! Insista la jeune femme avec force. Il nous faudrait des années pour en comprendre ne serait-ce que le quart ! Et du temps nous n'en avons pas, si ça se trouve dans quelques heures, peut-être moins, elle sera complètement détruite par la tempête et personnellement je préfère de loin ce plan là, si Atlantis disparaît nous aurons un ennemi en moins ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

Malheureusement pour le Genii ces arguments étaient indiscutables, mais lui voyait plus loin. Pourquoi se contenter de quelques miettes alors qu'il pouvait tout avoir ? Pourquoi suivre scrupuleusement les ordres de ce bon à rien de Cowen, quel coup d'éclat ce serait de prendre cette cité à son insu ! Après tout n'avait-il pas réussi bien des exploits par le passé ? Alors pourquoi pas celui-là ? N'était-il pas respecté par un grand nombre de ses compatriotes ? Sa carrière n'était-elle pas une franche réussite et sa réputation plus à refaire?

Il observa alors minutieusement cette belle jeune femme devant lui pour qui il éprouvait une passion peu conventionnelle et ô combien déraisonnable. Ne l'avait-il pas eu elle aussi ? Elle...la seule chose dépourvu de sens qu'il ait accompli dans sa vie. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses jolies lèvres qui continuaient de se mouvoir sans qu'aucun sons distincts ne parviennent à ses oreilles. D'ordinaire il ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter parler, Isabeau était certes de nature calme mais chaque mot qu'elle prononçait étaient plein de fougue et de véhémence, c'était une passionnée. Elle défendait toujours son point de vue avec verve mais le plus grand plaisir de Kolya était d'être le seul à pouvoir ou même savoir la faire fléchir et sans effort qui plus est. Ce sentiment de réussite et de toute puissance était si grisant qu'il se sentait capable de tout ! Rien ne lui résistait longtemps, pas même elle !

-Eh oh ! Acastus, tu m'écoute ?! S'égosilla la jeune femme en claquant des doigts pour attirer son attention.

Loin de se douter des pensées quelque peu sentimentales de Kolya à son égard, Isabeau prit son inattention pour du désintérêt. Son visage s'empourpra d'indignation, posant ses poings sur ses hanches en le toisant droit dans les yeux.

-Si je t'ennuie dis-le tout de suite ! Dit-elle en faisant une moue mécontente.

Malgré lui un faible sourire attendrit apparut sur ses lèvres. Pour une obscure raison il ne parvenait pas à la prendre au sérieux quand elle se mettait en colère contre lui, comme si il était exclu que la jeune femme qu'elle était puisse lui faire la moral. Isabeau ne supporta pas ce sourire qu'elle jugea moqueur et s'apprêta à lui lancer une réplique bien piquante cependant Kolya fut plus rapide et en un rien de temps il avait déjà pris son visage en coupe et capturé sa bouche qui le tentait depuis un moment. Trop surprise la jeune femme mit un certain temps avant de gémir faiblement « _Non, pas maintenant, pas ici..._ » alors que les bras de Kolya l'encerclait, ses lèvres demandeuses parcourant son cou. Elle chassa très vite de son esprit le souvenir d'une mission, pas si lointaine, où un simple baiser entre eux avait vite dérapé en un acte charnel rapide mais passionné. Pourtant l'heure n'était pas à céder à ce genre de caprice ! Et ça Kolya le savait très bien. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la libérer de son emprise et de s'éloigner à une distance plus ''professionnelle''.

-Isa, il faut que tu me fasse confiance. Dit-il en usant de sa voix la plus grave et la plus solennelle, lui donnant ainsi l'impression que la réussite de cette mission dépendait uniquement de son bon vouloir.

La jeune femme le regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle réajustait sa veste et tentait de faire disparaître le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues, se maudissant intérieurement de sa propre faiblesse tant elle savait que le plan de Kolya était imprudent.

-Idiot...Murmura-t-elle sans méchanceté. J'ai confiance ! Je m'inquiète juste. Tu prends des risques inutiles en agissant ainsi.

-Tout se passera bien. Lui assura-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- « _Mais un soldat doit être prêt à ce que tout se passe mal !_ » Rétorqua-t-elle en utilisant ses propres mots.

Cette fois c'est lui qui fut momentanément surprit et il ne pu retenir un rire franc, admettant qu'elle l'avait bien eut sur ce point-là.

-Je t'ai décidément trop bien entraîné !

-Hum... Tu t'en vante d'habitude. Répliqua audacieusement la jeune Genii en le devançant pour sortir de la salle de réunion, essayant de paraître en colère pour expliquer ses joues rouges et ainsi sauver la face quand elle paraîtrait à nouveau devant ses coéquipiers.

 _XXX_

 **Sur le continent :**

Encore et toujours sous la tempête Ford ruminait son impuissance face à cette situation de crise, Carson fixait le ciel d'un air soucieux, ses grands yeux bleus si expressifs semblaient chercher quelque chose sous cette pluie battante et Teyla de son côté rassurait ses compagnons à l'arrière du vaisseau, leur murmurant des paroles calmes et apaisantes.

-Pourquoi le Major ne nous a pas encore donné de nouvelles ? Demanda encore Ford qui ne tenait plus en place sur son siège.

-Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas nous contacter ? Supposa Teyla.

-Pourquoi les Geniis nous attaques ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Carson incrédule.

Ford soupira bruyamment :-Nous ne les avons pas quittés en très bons termes il faut dire...nous leur avons volés du matériels et nous avons gardés le C4 que nous avions promis de leur donner. En plus ils sont persuadés que Teyla a tué un de leurs ''grands chefs'' !

-Je veux qu'ils sachent la vérité ! S'empressa d'ajouter l'Athosienne à ce sujet. En tout cas le fait qu'ils aient choisi d'attaquer à un moment pareille ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! Quelqu'un a dû leur dire que nous serions une proie facile !

-Alors il faut repartir là-bas ! Conclua Ford.

-Les vents soufflent à plus de 110 nœuds ! Nous ne partons nul parts, jeune homme. Protesta vivement Carson.

Le militaire lui lançait un regard meurtrier mais rien n'aurai su à cet instant convaincre le médecin écossais de faire décoller le Jumper, bien qu'il se doutait malgré son appréhension qu'il faudrait bien tenter le coup à un moment ou un autre.

 _XXX_

Au même moment sur Atlantis un petit groupe de deux Genii s'étaient aventurés dans la cité pour débusquer Sheppard, aidés par Ladon qui pouvait voir où le militaire se dirigeait sur le détecteur de signe de vie de la tour de contrôle. Ils avaient naturellement forcé Mckay à leur montrer comment il fallait s'y prendre pour le faire fonctionner.

Les deux équipes communiquaient par radio et Ladon s'évertuait à leur donner des informations détaillés.

-Il s'est immobilisé. Dit-il quand le point solitaire correspondant à Sheppard venait de cesser tout mouvement.

Kolya qui observait l'écran par dessus l'épaule de Ladon ordonna alors à ses hommes d'ouvrir le feu si nécessaire après que le Major eut terminé de désactiver la station kéraunique. Cependant Sora qui n'était pas loin se permis de rappeler au Commandant sa parole stipulant comme quoi il ne tenterait rien contre l'Atlante. Cette remarque audacieuse quoique inutile lui valu un regard sombre de son supérieur qui la fit trembler de la tête au pieds. Suite à ça Kolya avait simplement répondu que le militaire ne devait pas se montrer trop coriace.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à jouirent des avantages d'un détecteur de signe de vie, Sheppard lui-même en possédait un, une version moins puissante mais transportable dont était munie une grande partie des militaires d'Atlantis. Sheppard pu donc constater que deux individus étaient à quelques mètres de lui et se rapprochaient dangereusement dans sa direction. Bien qu'il n'en soit pas surpris il n'en ressentait pas moins une certaine amertume...si ce Kolya voulait jouer ainsi et bien il acceptait le défi.

* _Il s'éloigne de la console, il inspecte les alentours_ * Les prévenu un des deux Genii qui était maintenant assez près pour voir le militaire Atlante.

-Ne tirez pas. Ordinna calmement Kolya, ignorant l'avertissement de Mckay, ce dernier lui répétant que les commandes de la station kéraunique étaient particulièrement fragiles.

Les deux Geniis était maintenant postés de chaque côté de la porte menant à la petite station. Il échangèrent un regard, leurs armes à la main, prêt à tirer. L'un d'eux fit un signe de tête approbateur puis l'autre s'élança de l'autre côté mais c'est à ce moment là que Sheppard glissa de gauche à droite en ouvrant le feu, abattant le Genii sur le coup avant de se mettre à nouveau à couvert. Regardant furtivement son détecteur de signe de vie il constata que l'autre Genii venait dans sa direction à grande vitesse. Sheppard couru s'abriter derrière la station kéraunique, entendant les coups de feu ennemi, des balles le frôlant de prêt, il se jeta à terre puis se redressa un ses genoux et tira à son tour en direction de la porte, la silhouette du Genii se dessinant devant lui, son arme tira une dizaine de balles qui atteignirent sa cible en pleine poitrine.

S'assurant ensuite que le Genii était bien mort Sheppard alla lui arracher son bracelet de communication cependant avant de l'activer il entendit un grésillement sinistre, il se retourna est constata avec effroi que l'interrupteur de la station kéraunique avait été touché lors de la lutte. L'appareil fumait et faisait des étincelles inquiétantes. Maintenant le Major était furieux, fureur qu'il renvoya à la face des Geniis en activant le bracelet.

* _Laissez-moi vous dire quelles erreurs vous avez commises Kolya..._ * Commença-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un examen raté. * _ **A**_ _: Vous avez perdu deux hommes !_ _ **B**_ _: Vous avez bousillé l'interrupteur avant que j'ai pu séparer les plots de la station kéraunique, ce qui devrait vous valoir un sacré savon de la part de Mckay ! et_ _ **C**_ _: Vous avez perdu la faible crédibilité que je pouvais vous accorder. *_

Kolya fulminait intérieurement, ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Finalement il avait eu tord de sous-estimer ce Major Sheppard qui s'était montré bien plus tenace que prévu. Ces deux soldats était une perte bien regrettable, ils étaient encore jeunes et faisaient partie du groupe qu'il entraînait avec Isabeau...Il eu soudain envie de pester à voix haute contre Cowen, il lui avait dit pourtant que ses élèves n'était pas prêt pour une mission pareille !

-Vous vous rendez compte des conséquences?! S'écria Mckay au bord de l'hystérie. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas activé le bouclier !

-Vous avez tué deux de mes hommes...Dit Kolya à travers son propre bracelet.

* _Comme ça nous sommes à égalité !_ * Rétorqua John.

-Je n'aime pas être à égalité. Lui répondit froidement le Commandant Genii en sortant rageusement son arme.

Mckay et Weir eurent un mouvement de recul cependant ils furent arrêtés dans leur idée de fuite par des soldats. Kolya les fixait tous les deux à tour de rôle, semblant hésiter sur le quels des deux Atlantes il allait éliminer.

* _Et je ne fait que commencer !_ * Le provoqua Sheppard qui ignorait ce qui se passait.

-C'est comme moi. Ajouta posément le Genii, son regard s'arrêtant finalement sur Élisabeth Weir maintenant pâle comme un linge.

« _Oh non ! Non ! Là ça va trop loin !_ » Pensa Isabeau, non pas que l'Atlante lui inspirait de la sympathie et bien sûr qu'elle regrettait la perte de ces deux soldats mais là...les choses devenaient hors de contrôle. Voyant qu'il semblait plus que décidé, la jeune femme se glissa subtilement derrière Weir sans éveiller les soupçons. Quand elle entra dans son champs de vision Kolya l'interrogea du regard qu'elle soutenu longuement avant de discrètement bouger la tête de droite à gauche pour exprimer sa désapprobation.

-Vous croyez qu'ainsi vous obtiendrez ce que vous voulez ? Lui demanda courageusement Weir en retenant son souffle.

-C'est Sheppard qui vous a mis dans cette situation, pas moi. Rétorqua-t-il en se déchargeant de toutes responsabilités.

-C'est de la folie ! Vous avez besoin d'elle ! Intervint soudainement Mckay en se plaçant devant Élisabeth pour la protéger.

-Il a raison Commandant. Souffla faiblement Isabeau comme une confidence en repassant près de Kolya.

Ce dernier demeura imperturbable, les protestations de ses interlocuteurs ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Mckay continua néanmoins de le convaincre en affirmant que Weir possédait des codes d'accès qu'elle seule connaissait, que ce serait une grave erreur de l'éliminer. Il répéta inlassablement le même discours tel un mantra, changeant de formulation de temps à autre jusqu'à ce que Weir l'arrête jugeant que le message était assez clair. En effet, toujours muré dans un curieux silence, le visage complètement hermétique Kolya abaissa finalement son arme avant d'aller s'isoler dans le bureau vitré de Weir.

La chef d'Atlantis expira un grand coup, soulagée, puis elle se tourna vers Isabeau pour la remercier d'avoir appuyé leur cause.

-J'apprécie beaucoup...

-Vous êtes un _élément_ nécessaire à l'achèvement de cette mission ! La coupa sèchement la jeune femme. Ça s'arrête là madame.

Ignorant tout le reste la Genii alla rejoindre vivement son Commandant, refermant la porte derrière elle pour ne pas être entendu, quand au fait d'être vu à cause des murs vitrés cela la rassurait plutôt car de cette façon Kolya ne tenterai pas de l'influencer dans son sens à coup de baisers et de caresses...cette fois il serait forcé de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Il était assit dans le siège de Weir, pensif, n'accordant pas un regard à la jeune femme.

-Eh bien...ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu avais prévu. Lâcha-t-elle sans détours.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'il ne daigne enfin lui répondre.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça. Déclara-t-il d'un air sombre.

Isabeau ne comprit pas sa phrase:- Quoi donc ?

-Me contredire devant les autres. Précisa-t-il.

La jeune femme retenu un rire amer face à son attitude bornée. Quoi ? C'est ça qui le rendait si maussade ? Non il y avait forcément autre chose...Et quand bien même ça le dérangeait vraiment, depuis quand était-ce un crime de ne pas être de son avis.

-Premièrement : je ne t'ai pas contredis puisque tu n'as pratiquement pas dis un seul mot. Dit-elle calmement en allant s'asseoir contre le bureau devant lui, Kolya laissa d'ailleurs échapper un petit ricanement dérisoire. Deuxièmement : toi-même tu sais que nous avons besoin de ces deux-là. Sans eux nous n'avons aucunes chance de garder cette cité. Et troisièmement : si à chaque fois que nos avis divergent je dois te traîner à l'écart pour que nous en discutions nous n'avancerons jamais à rien !

Il choisi de rester silencieux, reconnaissant qu'elle avait une fois de plus raison...ce qui l'irrita un peu. Néanmoins elle avait maintenant toute son attention et compte tenu de la situation il se sentait prêt et ouvert à toute proposition sur la démarche à suivre.

-Qu'as-tu en tête alors? Lui demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-Je pense qu'il serai judicieux de revoir notre approche...Commença-t-elle avec un faible sourire satisfait, appréciant qu'il fasse un effort. Ce Sheppard a visiblement l'avantage de bien connaître le terrain et il sait ce qu'il fait, si tu souhaite lui tendre une nouvelle embuscade il serait peut-être plus judicieux d'envoyer des soldats confirmés et non les élèves.

Kolya acquiesça d'un signe de tête, approuvant ce point-là. Toutefois autre chose le préoccupait...si la station kéraunique n'était pas réparé dans les plus brefs délais ils allaient droit à la catastrophe ! Il fallait trouver une solution à ça aussi. La jeune femme sembla deviner son trouble et s'empressa d'y apporter une réponse.

-Quand à la station le Docteur Mckay devrait pouvoir y remédier malgré ses jérémiades. Il suffit de lui faire comprendre que c'est dans son intérêt, le Docteur Weir devrait être utile aussi dans cette tâche, autant les emmener tous les deux.

Les yeux du Commandant paraissaient brillants, admirant secrètement l'esprit vif et analytique de sa Seconde. Pour ce qui était du cas de Sheppard, qui devait sûrement attendre une réponse suite à sa menace de tuer Weir, Kolya avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il allait dire et faire cependant, sans doute par amusement, il demanda à la jeune femme ce qu'elle en pensait.

-Donne-lui de quoi s'occuper en attendant qu'on le trouve ! Fut sa réponse brève et claire.

Un sourire retord étira les lèvres de Kolya, ravi de constater que malgré...comment disait-elle déjà ?... _leurs avis divergeant_ , ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-Très bien. J'escorterai moi-même les deux Atlantes jusqu'à la station. Déclara-t-il sans appel. Vas donner l'ordre à Ahsim de prendre deux autres éclaireurs avec lui et de débusquer Sheppard, quand à toi reste ici pour superviser la suite des opérations et tiens moi au courant de tout ce qui se passe.

Isabeau hocha la tête et se leva pour sortir du bureau, toutefois avant de sortir elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui conseiller d'être prudent. Kolya la regarda partir puis rejoindre le groupe avant de pousser un discret soupir. Il réfléchi un moment aux mots qu'il allait employer puis il activa son bracelet de communication.

-Major Sheppard ?...Prenez nous au sérieux maintenant, Weir est morte ! Mentit-il avec aisance.

La réponse de Sheppard ne se fit pas attendre, même à travers la radio sa voix tremblait d'une colère à peine contenue.

* _Croyez-moi Kolya je vais vous faire la peau !_ *

-Peut-être...Dit le Genii, peu convaincu par cette menace. Restez bien sage ou Mckay la rejoindra.

Et sur ce il mit fin à la communication.

 _XXX_

Dans le Jumper bloqué sur le continent la tension se faisait plus palpable à mesure que le temps avançait. Puis au moment où ses occupants s'y attendaient le moins, comme par magie, la pluie cessa soudainement de tomber.

-Bon sang c'est quoi ça ?! S'exclama Carson légèrement aveuglé par un rayon de soleil.

-Le calme est revenu ? Renchéri Ford tout aussi surprit que le médecin.

Avec précaution ils sortir tous les trois du jumper, l'atmosphère autour d'eux était encore froide et humide mais le soleil avait percé l'épaisse couche de nuages grisonnants. Ford et Carson tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient dans ce qu'ils appelaient ''L'œil'', voyant que Teyla ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire Carson lui expliqua plus en détails.

-Dans l'œil du cyclone, le centre de la dépression. La tornade tourbillonne dans une étendue large de 20 à 40 km.

-Alors ce calme ne va pas durer ? Supposa-t-elle judicieusement.

-Non. Acquiesça Carson avec regret. En fait dans à peu près dix minutes ça va redevenir sévère c'est certain !

-Bon, allons aider le Major ! Déclara Ford en retournant précipitamment dans le vaisseau.

Carson failli s'étrangler d'angoisse rien qu'à l'idée de devoir piloter. Il essaya de convaincre le jeune militaire que même s'il parvenait à décoller il n'arriverai sûrement pas à faire atterrir le vaisseau sur Atlantis qui sera probablement en pleine tempête ! Cependant la patience de Ford était complètement épuisé et il dû traîner de force Beckett jusqu'à son siège.

-C'est de la folie! Insista-t-il pour la centième fois.

-C'est un vaisseau spatiale, nous pourrons survoler le cyclone. Rétorqua Ford.

-On va se planter ! S'apitoya Carson toujours aussi défaitiste.

Il chercha vainement le soutien de Teyla mais cette fois elle ne lui donna pas raison et l'encouragea à tenter sa chance malgré les risques. Il n'avait plus le choix à présent...il allait falloir décoller !

 _XXX_

 **Sur Atlantis :**

Ladon avait réussi à localiser Sheppard grâce au détecteur de signe de vie, ce dernier se trouvait quatre niveaux plus bas, juste en dessous de leur position. Ahsim fut donc envoyé comme prévu avec deux autres soldats. Au début il voulu que son meilleur ami, Daryl, l'accompagne cependant Isabeau refusa car elle voulait justement charger ce dernier d'une autre mission bien particulière, Ahsim et Daryl étaient les deux meilleurs éclaireurs de leur groupe voilà pourquoi la jeune femme préférait garder l'un d'entre eux sous la main, de plus pour ce qu'elle avait en tête il lui fallait un homme de confiance, non pas qu'elle se méfiait de Ahsim mais il avait déjà été chargé d'une mission et pour celle d'Isabeau il n'était certainement pas la meilleure personne à qui elle pouvait confier cette tâche. Cette mission était d'ailleurs plus une requête qu'autre chose car quand le trio fut partit la Genii s'écarta avec Daryl et l'informa de ce qu'elle attendait de lui, une chose à la fois très simple et délicate : Surveiller les arrières de Kolya ! En somme elle lui demandait de le protéger sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas rassurée de le savoir seul avec les deux Atlantes bien qu'elle le savait redoutable comme adversaire. Elle expliqua également qu'elle trouvait leur Commandant un peu trop agité et qu'il fallait être sur leurs gardes. Daryl fut entièrement d'accord avec elle sur ce dernier point puis il partit accomplir ce qu'elle lui avait demandé comme une faveur, s'amusant presque de devoir prendre en filature le grand Commandant Kolya.

Nul doute qu'Ahsim n'aurait pas apprécié de suivre le Commandant pour qui il nourrissait une certaine aversion depuis plusieurs années. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais été directement irrespectueux envers Kolya, quand il était entouré des ses amis le jeune homme ne cachait pas son amertume vis à vis de celui qu'il considérait comme responsable de sa rupture avec '' _sa belle Isa_ '' dont il était fou. Quelques fois encore, bien qu'il mettait ça sur le compte de la jalousie, il avait surprit des regards que son supérieur lançait de temps à autre à la jeune femme et qu'il jugeait plutôt...tendres. Sans parler des petites rumeurs qui circulaient sur eux mais quand il avait évoqué cette éventualité Daryl s'était moqué de lui, lui disant qu'il était vraiment stupide d'écouter de vilains commérages comme ceux-là.

Voilà pourquoi il était préférable que le jeune homme ne soit que très rarement en contact avec son supérieur. Isabeau rejoignit Ladon devant le détecteur, essayant de se vider momentanément l'esprit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu pense de cette mission ? Lui demanda Ladon en murmurant pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir:-Je pense qu'on va à la catastrophe ! Avoua-t-elle en sachant que son ami ne divulguerait rien de cette conversation.

Ladon haussa les sourcils, surprit qu'elle avoue si naturellement ne pas approuver le Commandant, d'ordinaire elle se rangeait toujours de son côté.

-Pourquoi tu n'en parle pas au Commandant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fais tout à l'heure ! Rétorqua-t-elle assez rudement. Il refuse de m'écouter, j'ignore pourquoi mais on dirait qu'il essaye de prouver quelque chose...puis tu le connais toi aussi, quand le Commandant a une idée en tête il faut mieux être derrière lui que devant !

Ladon approuva avec un petit rire. Il était soulagé qu'Isabeau partage son opinion sur le ''nouveau plan'' et dire qu'ils devraient déjà être de retour chez eux si ils s'étaient contentés d'exécuter la mission comme convenu. Le jeune homme continua de surveiller les points sur l'écran représentent les trois Geniis et Sheppard.

-Il se déplace. Informa-t-il les soldats.

*Tu es _sûr qu'on est au bon niveau ?_ *Lui demanda Ahsim, qui ne voyait toujours aucune traces de l'Atlante. * _Où est-il allé ?_ *

-Chut ! Il entend sûrement tes questions idiotes ! Le réprimanda Ladon d'un ton excédé.

Il les guida jusqu'à une petite salle ronde où Sheppard semblait s'être curieusement immobilisé, le point qui le représentait sur l'écran était fixe à tel point que ça ne paraissait pas naturel.

-Il est à 6 mètres. Leur précisa Ladon qui devenait un peu plus nerveux à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la cible.

Les trois Geniis avançaient lentement mais sûrement.

-Plus que 1m50...Continua Ladon.

* _Facile à dire ! Il y a tellement de fumée !_ *Marmonna Ahsim.

Isabeau fronça les sourcils en échangeant un regard soucieux avec son ami :-De la fumée ?!

* _De quel côté il est ?_ *

L'écran indiquait clairement que les trois Geniis étaient juste à côté de Sheppard. Ladon leur dit qu'ils devait forcément le voir ! Mais Ahsim affirmait qu'il n'y avait personne. C'est alors qu'Isabeau et Ladon entendirent plusieurs coups de feu à travers la radio, un horrible sentiments d'angoisse les saisit tous les deux alors que Ladon appelait désespérément Ahsim d'une voix chevrotante.

-Tu l'a vu ?! Ahsim ! Vous l'avez éliminé ? Réponds Ahsim !

C'était fini. En l'espace d'une minute les points de vie de leurs camarades avaient disparu, ne restant que celui de Sheppard qui s'enfuyait de la salle à grande vitesse. Ladon ne réagit pas immédiatement, ne voulant pas croire ce qui venait de se produire...ce qui le ramena à la réalité ce fut la main d'Isabeau qui venait d'agripper la sienne comme si elle craignait que lui aussi ne disparaisse. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le Genii pu lire dans ceux humides de son amie qu'elle ressentait la même douleur que lui, le même chagrin d'avoir perdu non seulement trois autres des leurs mais surtout d'avoir perdu Ahsim...le premier amour pour l'une, un ami fidèle pour l'autre. N'écoutant que ses sentiments Ladon passa ses bras autour d'Isabeau et l'enlaça fortement. Cette dernière ce laissa faire bien que l'heure n'était pas au réconfort et laissa quelques larmes couler sur la poitrine de Ladon.

-Daryl ne me pardonnera jamais ! Par les ancêtres, quand il saura ! Sanglota-t-elle meurtrie.

-Bien sûr que non ! Dit-il en tentant de la rassurer un peu gauchement, lui-même ému. Au contraire tu lui a sauvé la vie ! Il aurait été tué aussi si tu l'avais laissé partir avec eux.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre avant de quitter les bras de Ladon, s'essuyant rageusement les yeux d'un revers de la mais puis elle activa son bracelet.

-Commandant ?

* _Oui Oujna ?_ *

-Les trois hommes envoyés en mission de reconnaissance...il semblerait...que Sheppard les ait tué. Dit-elle en tentant de retrouver un peu de contenance.

Il y eu un instant de silence avant que Kolya ne réponde.

* _Dîtes à tout le monde de se replier dans la salle de contrôle_ * Ordonna-t-il simplement bien que la jeune femme perçu sa déception.

-Bien Commandant...

Du côté de Kolya les choses n'étaient pas meilleures ! Une pluie violente et diluvienne s'abattait sur lui et les deux Atlantes. Mckay essayait tant bien que mal de réparer les circuits endommagés de la station, Weir était accroupi à ses côté, grelottante et trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle, Kolya faisait les cent pas un peu plus loin ayant l'air très préoccupé.

-Pourquoi lui avoir dit que vous pouviez tout réparer en 15-20 min ? Demanda-t-elle à Rodney, la pluie couvrant ses paroles.

-Oh j'en sais rien moi...peut-être pour qu'il ne nous trucide pas ! Rétorqua narquoisement le scientifique.

-Oui je comprends bien...Soupira Weir. Mais lorsque le bouclier sera opérationnel nous ne lui seront plus vraiment utiles, qu'est-ce que vous croyez !

-Vous n'aviez qu'à intervenir quand j'ai dis que ça me prendrait ce temps là ! Lui reprocha-t-il irrité.

-Alors dîtes-lui que ça va être plus long. Acheva Weir.

À cet instant il entendirent Kolya élever la voix pour bien se faire entendre par la radio. Il ordonna à sa Seconde de contacter leur chef Cowen et de réclamer plus d'hommes, une compagnie entière s'il le fallait ! Puis il se retourna vers les deux Atlantes, le regard sombre.

-Si vous croyez que le Major Sheppard réussira à réduire nos troupes, vous vous trompez !

 _XXX_

Plus loin dans une autre partie de la cité Sheppard se trouvait dans une pièce contenant l'un des générateurs qui alimentait la cité. Devant lui il pouvait lire sur une pancarte, écrit en gros au marqueur noir : « _Très, très dangereux ! Ne pas toucher! - Mckay_ ».

Le Major grimaça, hésitant à poursuivre son idée ou non. Puis s'armant de courage il approcha lentement sa main du générateur et le désactiva.

Instantanément le courant qui alimentait la tour de contrôle s'éteignit. Plongés soudainement dans le noir les Geniis présent dans la tour allumèrent leur lampe torche et Ladon se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir anticipé cette éventualité.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter ! S'exclama-t-il en inspectant les commandes désormais inutiles.

Isabeau s'empressa d'informer Kolya de la situation, incapable cependant de lui expliquer comment elle laissa Ladon le faire à sa place. Ce dernier expliqua que la cité était alimentée par cinq petits générateurs, chacun d'entre eux correspondants à une partie différente de la cité.

-Le Major vient de débrancher celui qui permet les opérations de la porte des étoiles dans la tour...Cependant on peut encore procéder à des actions primaires. Mais nous avons perdu l'accès aux systèmes secondaires.

* _Peut-on encore localiser Sheppard ?_ * Demanda Kolya.

-Non. Lui répondit Isabeau.

* _Et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?_ * Supposa-t-il mécontent.

Isabeau ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une profonde respiration:-Non Commandant.

Kolya demanda ensuite si la salle de contrôle était sécurisé, cette fois la jeune femme lui assura que oui et lui proposa d'envoyer des hommes surveiller les autres générateurs.

* _Non ! Il essai de nous diviser en petites unités, maintenez les opérations de la porte des étoiles jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts_ *

-Compris...Souffla Isabeau plus pour elle-même.

« _Quelle galère !_ » Pensa-t-elle. Elle rejoignit Ladon et lui demanda combien d'hommes était sensé venir les aider.

-Une compagnie entière ! 60 ou peut-être plus. Dit-il en ne cachant pas sa désapprobation. Comment avons-nous pu espérés prendre une structure de cette taille avec moins !

-C'était sensé être un raide pour récupérer ce qui est à nous. Intervint alors Sora.

« _Il ne manquait plus qu'elle !_ » Songea Isabeau avec irritation.

-Tu pense vraiment nous apprendre quelque chose. Dit-elle un peu méchamment, sa patience arrivant dangereusement à son terme.

Sora osa lui lancer un regard noir, elle-même ne supportait plus que son avis ne soit pas pris en compte depuis le début de la mission...à tel point qu'elle poussa l'audace plus loin.

-C'est vous la Seconde du Commandant, c'était votre rôle de lui faire comprendre que nous n'avions aucune chance de nous emparer de cette cité !

Là la Genii ne pu se retenir, elle s'élança rapidement vers la jeune fille et la gifla sèchement ! La foudroyant du regard.

-Il ne t'appartiens pas de me dire comment faire mon travail ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Allons Isa...Tenta Ladon, voulant apaiser ce climat explosif et ayant pitié de Sora qui tenait sa joue rouge dans sa main.

-Non silence ! S'exclama la Genii en levant les mains en l'air. Si on commence à se jeter la faute les un sur les autres alors tout est fini ! Que chacun reste dans son domaine de compétence.

Sentant que la situation s'envenimait la jeune femme s'éloigna pour s'isoler un instant, il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle se sentait en sueur tant elle était nerveuse et angoissée. Elle retira vivement sa veste qu'elle attacha autour de sa taille puis détacha ses cheveux qu'elle avait tressé et les recoiffa en queue de cheval pour laisser l'air froid atteindre sa nuque. La Genii se frotta le visage en se remémorant tous les événements indésirable survenu alors que cette mission devait être si simple. Déjà six perte humaine, dont Ahsim ! En pensant ça les yeux hagards d'Isabeau se posèrent sur Daryl qui était revenu depuis un moment, le jeune homme était livide ! Ahsim n'était pas seulement son meilleur ami, c'était son frère d'arme et de cœur. La jeune femme avait eu la peur au ventre quand il était revenu, craignant qu'il l'accable de ce malheur mais à la place il l'avait spontanément prise dans ses bras comme Ladon avant lui. Mais il n'avait rien dit, il en était incapable. Et pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Quel gâchis !

Ils étaient tous les trois encore bien jeunes et déjà leur équipe était endeuillée. Et dire que ça ne serai pas arrivé si ils avaient respectés le plan !

* _Oujna ?_ * Entendit-elle grésiller à travers son bracelet.

-Commandant, la tempête prend de la force et nous auront très peu de temps pour activer le bouclier, il est encore temps de **reconsidérer notre plan** ! Déclara-t-elle sans prendre de gants.

* _Non on a encore suffisamment de temps pour mener à bien nos objectifs_ *

Isabeau se retenu de frapper dans quelque chose, dans n'importe quoi. Dans quelle langue devait-elle le lui dire. Oh oui elle savait à quel point son Commandant pouvait être têtu mais là ça devenait stupide d'insister !

-Dans ce cas il faut envoyer une équipe bas pour réparer les générateurs désactivés et surveiller ceux qui sont encore en états de fonctionner.

* _Entendu, des équipes de deux et je veux que vous surveillez la salle de contrôle ! Dès que les renforts arriverons envoyez-les appréhender le Major Sheppard par la force_ *

Isabeau s'en voulait à mourir de ne pas avoir su raisonner Kolya dès le début...mais il était encore temps de partir ! Partir vite avec ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent avant qu'un autre malheur n'arrive. Tant pis pour Sheppard, tant pis pour Atlantis, ils avaient déjà trop perdu.

Soit elle ferai encore une fois ce qu'il ordonnait mais à la prochaine erreur elle résisterai !...et il céderait.

 _XXX_

 **Dans le hangar à Jumper :**

Par il ne savait quel miracle Carson avait réussi à rejoindre Atlantis et à faire atterrir le vaisseau, bien qu'il retirait une certaine fierté il se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Ford et Teyla sortirent les premiers, les armes à la main. Les compagnons de Teyla voulurent également se joindre à eux mais elle déclina leur aide, préférant qu'ils restent à l'abri.

-Où allons-nous lieutenant ? Demanda Carson incertain en les rejoignant à l'extérieur du vaisseau.

-Au dépôt d'arme ! Répondit Ford sans la moindre hésitation.

Le visage du médecin pâli:-Euh...vous êtes sûr que...

-Vous dîtes que vous n'êtes pas un militaire ? Qu'on a pas à vous donner d'ordres ? Dit le lieutenant en lui coupant soudainement la parole. Ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir Carson bafouilla un « oui » ce à quoi Ford répondit en lui donnant un P-90. Voilà, maintenant vous en êtes un !

Beckett prit l'arme d'une main tremblante, il n'avait jamais été l'aise avec ce genre de chose étant donné qu'en tant que médecin son but était de préserver la vie. Ce voir proclamé militaire n'était donc pas une chose qui le comblait de joie.

-Si ce n'est que temporaire...Soupira-t-il dépassé par la situation.

Ils se mirent en route à pas de loup, Carson proposa de contacter le Major pour le trouver plus vite mais Teyla rétorqua que les Geniis devaient sûrement capter leur fréquence radio, le risque d'être repéré était trop grand. Ford sortit alors d'une de ses poches le petit détecteur de signe de vie et le tendit à Carson.

Il y avait 7 signes sur l'écran, tous espacé à des endroits différents.

-Ces points lumineux ne nous disent pas qui est qui. Fit remarquer le médecin. Comment savoir le quel est le Major?

-C'est le point qui se débarrasse des autres points. Répondit simplement Ford avec sérieux.

 _XXX_

Dans la salle de contrôle Ladon avait tant bien que mal réussi à activer la porte des étoiles. Il reçu un message de la part des leurs qui attendaient de l'autre côté. Isabeau prit une profonde inspiration puis descendit les marches accompagné de Sora et des soldats en restant pour acceuillir les nouveaux arrivants.

-Les renforts sont en train d'arriver Commandant. Prévenu Ladon en activant son bracelet.

* _Ordonnez-leur de sécuriser les opérations de la porte des étoiles et de faire leurs rapports._ * Ordonna Kolya qui paru presque soulagé de cette nouvelle.

Ladon acquiesça cependant quand il se retourna nez à nez avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu et en une fraction de secondes cet homme lui abattit son poing en pleine figure lui faisant momentanément perdre conscience.

Une fois que le Genii fut maîtrisé, Sheppard se précipita sur la console contrôlant la porte des étoiles. Plus bas Isabeau avait déjà rejoints les hommes qui avait passé la porte.

-Sécurisez le secteur ! Ordonna-t-elle. Et ensuite je veux que...

Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle entendit un bruit étrange et qu'une sorte de ''voile'' apparut devant la porte des étoiles semblant en bloquer l'accès, bientôt plus aucun Genii ne passa la porte.

-Coupe tout Ladon ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers le balcon au se trouvait les consoles mais à la place de son ami se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes habillé étrangement, la jeune femme comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Arrêtez cet homme ! Ordonna-t-elle aux soldats. Attrapez-le !

Tous s'exécutèrent et ouvrirent le feu tandis que Sheppard s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Isabeau couru jusqu'aux consoles, elle trouva Ladon étendu par terre et tâta d'abord son pouls pour être sûre qu'il était bien vivant. Avec soulagement elle constata qu'il était juste assommé, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée.

-Commandant ! Sheppard a activé le bouclier de la porte des étoiles.

* _Désactivez tout !_ * S'écria Kolya à travers sa radio.

-J'ignore comment on fait et Ladon est inconscient ! S'exclama Isabeau angoissée par sa propre impuissance.

Au même moment à la station kéraunique Kolya s'avançait, menaçant, vers Mckay en lui ordonnant de lui dire le code pour baisser le bouclier.

-Dîtes lui comment procéder !

-Je ne sais pas. Protesta le savant.

-Dîtes-le lui !

-Sheppard a dû entrer ses propres codes. Dit-il en reculant jusqu'à la rambarde dans une tentative vaine de fuir.

-C'est quoi ces codes ?! S'écria Kolya en saisissant violemment Mckay par le col de sa veste.

-J'en sais rien du tout !

-Seul Sheppard les connais. Intervint Weir en retenant le Genii par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de passer Mckay par dessus la rambarde.

La pluie continuait à tomber sur eux, plus violente qu'avant.

-Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas si courageux. Si je le pouvais je vous aiderai. Affirma Rodney.

Kolya chercha un moyen de remédier à ce terrible problème, tout lui échappait.

-Vous avez des codes de sécurité ? Demanda-t-il à Weir.

Pourtant au même instant dans la tour de contrôle la porte des étoiles venait justement de s'éteindre. Isabeau contempla ce spectacle avec désespoir.

-C'est inutile Commandant. Dit-elle à voix basse. C'est terminé...les renforts ne traverse plus la porte.

* _Combien d'hommes ont pu passer ?_ * Demanda hâtivement Kolya.

-Seulement cinq...cinq hommes sur soixante. Soupira Isabeau dépitée.

Il y eu un autre moment de silence durant lequel la jeune femme se demanda ce que son Commandant pouvait bien fabriquer puis il la recontacta.

* _Est-ce que le fils d'Athor as pu traverser ?_ *

Isabeau se figea comme une statue de marbre. Elle eu beau chercher elle ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Qui était cet Athor et son fils? Jamais Kolya ne lui en avait parler...d'un côté il ne lui parlait pas vraiment de ses amis.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

* _Il s'appelle Idos, a-t-il pu traverser ?_ *

Un tas de questions assailli la jeune femme bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de les poser. Elle répondit que non, sans savoir le grand désarroi que cela causa à son Commandant.

* _Près de soixante hommes assassiné !_ * Dit-il sans cacher son amertume et sa colère.

Isabeau étouffa une exclamation indignée, se mordant la langue pour ne pas rappeler que tout cela était en partie de sa faute ! Car après tout c'était lui qui avait modifié le plan...mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir elle-même coupable. Cet échec, elle le partageait avec lui, elle qui avait su dès le début que ce plan de prendre la cité était trop risqué et qui n'avait pas réussi à l'en dissuader.

-Sheppard défend **sa cité** , comme nous l'aurions fait. Osa-t-elle cependant lui répondre.

* _Quand pourrons-nous avoir d'autres renforts ?_ *

-Je ne sais pas...peut-être dans une heure.

* _Inacceptable !_ * s'exclama le Genii.

Cette fois la jeune femme se précipita dans le bureau de Weir, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Certes c'est inacceptable ! Répéta-t-elle en haussant enfin la voix. Car d'ici là nous serons pris au plus fort du cyclone !

Kolya n'apprécia pas du tout que sa Seconde hausse ainsi le ton avec lui. Il comprit que sa patience était maintenant épuisé...tout comme la sienne. Il fallait qu'il réagisse vite. Il changea donc de tactique et activa sa radio mais cette fois c'est à Sheppard qu'il s'adressa.

-Major, j'ai une proposition à vous faire...

* _Ah Kolya ! J'ai dû mal à suivre le rythme...où en sommes nous dans les comptes ?_ * Lui répondit immédiatement l'Atlante avec une voix presque cabotine.

Le Genii se força à garder son calme, l'humiliation était déjà douloureuse, pas la peine d'y rajouter l'insolence.

-Mes hommes viennent de m'informer que vous aviez non seulement désactivé les générateurs les plus cruciaux mais que vous aviez en plus volé les composants clés ce qui nous empêche de les rebrancher !

* _Oui en effet j'ai fais ça_ * Affirma Sheppard qui n'était pas peu fier.

-Il y a pourtant deux failles dans votre plan...

* _Je suis toujours ouvert aux critiques constructives !_ *Renchérit-il toujours moqueur.

Kolya ne se démonta pas et poursuivi:- La première : Je sais très bien ce que vous essayez de faire ! Vous préférez détruire la cité plutôt qu'elle tombe aux mains des Geniis, c'est puéril !

* _Oh...ça ne me ressemble pas !_ *

-La seconde: Si j'en viens à considérer Atlantis comme perdue, alors les docteurs Weir et Mckay deviendront inutile !

* _Weir est en vie ?!_ * s'étrangla presque Sheppard, ayant perdu brusquement son humeur espiègle.

Le Genii su qu'il avait visé juste en abattant cette dernière carte. Il expliqua que Mckay avait su se montré convainquant et il laissa également Weir échanger quelques mots avec le Major pour lui prouver qu'il disait la vérité. Il menaça ensuite de la tuer pour de vrai si il ne réactivait pas le générateur qui alimentait la station kéraunique dans moins de dix minutes et naturellement si ce n'était pas chose faite Mckay serai le prochain.

Ayant entendu la conversation Isabeau fut à deux doigts de briser les vitres du bureau en y envoyant une chaise. Oui Sheppard allait certainement obéir mais c'était de la folie d'insister de la sorte.

-Commandant vous faîtes une erreur ! Lui dit-elle. Il faut partir maintenant.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois de le joindre, l'appelant même pas son prénoms, toujours rien. Puis elle fini pas comprendre qu'il avait purement et simplement coupé momentanément sa radio dans le but évident de ne pas l'entendre lui crier la vérité. N'y tenant plus la jeune femme attrapa un lourd bibelot sur le bureau et le jeta contre l'une des vitres qui se brisa en milles éclats. En face d'elle de l'autre côté de la passerelle se tenait Ladon qui avait repris connaissance et qui la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds emplis de surprise et même un peu de peur. Isabeau lui tourna le dos et s'appuya contre le bureau, les poings serrés.

Elle respira profondément, sentant une bille pénible dans sa gorge, puis elle murmura entre ses dents:-Je _t'interdis_ de m'ignorer !

 _XXX_

 **Un peu plus loin :**

Sheppard avait réussi à éviter les gardes et à se rendre au générateur. Le souffle court il sortit de son sac le genre de couvercle qu'il avait pris et après avoir rebranché un câble il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de l'appareil et poser délicatement l'élément manquant dessus.

-Arrêtez ! Cria soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Le cœur du Major manqua un battement alors qu'il comprenait qu'il venait d'être repéré avant même d'avoir pu réactivé le générateur. En effet deux soldats Geniis le tenait en joug et se rapprochaient doucement de lui.

-Écoutez, votre patron m'a ordonné de réactiver cet engin alors nous devrions faire ce qu'il dit. Tenta l'Atlante, sachant que plus le temps avançait plus Élisabeth frôlait la mort...une seconde fois.

Mais les soldats restèrent sourds à ses paroles. L'un d'eux informa alors la Seconde du Commandant qu'ils venaient de mettre la main sur Sheppard. Pourtant dès qu'elle eu l'information la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Son esprit était tourmenté par une chose qui la rendait sombre et inquiétante. A la place elle désigna Sora pour aller s'en occuper...puisque la jeune fille ne tenait pas en place depuis ces dernières minutes autant qu'elle se rende utile. La seule remarque que fit la Genii c'est qu'elle voulait que le Major reste en vie.

Ailleurs après être passés au dépôt d'arme Carson, Teyla et Ford se dirigeaient vers un générateur qu'ils jugeaient susceptible d'être celui où se trouvait Sheppard, cependant ils se rendirent vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés était vide de toute présence hormis la leur.

-Alors c'est pas le bon ? Supposa Carson en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil sur le détecteur de signe de vie.

-Il faut croire Docteur. Rétorqua Ford sur un ton de reproche.

-Dit donc, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, je ne suis pas ingénieur moi ! Se défendit Carson excédé par le comportement de plus en plus arrogant du jeune homme. Je ne comprends que sommairement la façon dont Rodney et son équipe on fait les branchements, ce n'est pas moi qui...

-Alors c'est plus fort que vous ! Le coupa encore Ford. Il faut que vous parliez tout le temps, quoique je dise !

-Et vous vous êtes un garçon charment. Lui assura Beckett en premier lieu. Mais vous devenez vite un vrai ''petit chef'' dès qu'il s'agit de commander !

Teyla dû encore intervenir pour empêcher les deux hommes de se battre inutilement. Elle supposa que le Major n'était pas encore arrivé mais cette hypothèse fut vite écarté car le générateur de cette salle fonctionnait déjà. Vu que ce n'était pas ce générateur ni celui de la tour de contrôle cela leur laissait trois autres générateurs et une seule chance de trouver le bon !

Ils coururent jusqu'au téléporteur le plus proche puis une fois devant l'écran qui représentait la cité Carson essaya de se souvenir où se situait les générateurs et qu'elle destination emprunter pour s'y rendre.

-Lequel de ces téléporteurs est à côté d'un générateur à Naquadah ? Demanda Ford.

-Donnez-moi une minute ! Le supplia presque Carson.

-Non pas le temps ! Choisissez en un !

-Je vais encore en prendre plein la tête si j'ai tort ! Protesta le médecin croulant sous la pression.

Ford ignora ses mots et le pressa davantage pour qu'il choisisse un téléporteur puis finalement Carson se décida sur celui en haut à droite de l'écran, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit en bon cette fois.

Un peu plus loin Sheppard avait toujours les mains en l'air, essayant malgré leur interdiction de parler de résonner les deux Genii derrière lui.

-Je ne rechigne pas à être prisonnier seulement Kolya va éliminer l'un des miens si je ne rebranche pas cet engin à temps.

-On se tourne et en silence ! Déclara fermement l'un des Geniis complètement indifférent à la demande du Major.

Sheppard s'exécuta à contre cœur, se retournant face aux deux Geniis mais quelque chose en mouvement derrière eux attira son attention, il y eu un éclair à l'extérieur de la cité qui illumina juste une seconde le couloir puis le Major retenu un sourire de joie en reconnaissant Ford, Teyla et Carson, s'avançant silencieusement vers eux.

-C'est vous de vous retourner. Dit-il alors aux Geniis, bien entendu ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Si il faut que je me retourne vous devriez en faire autant.

Cet échange n'eut naturellement pas de suite car ses interlocuteur reçurent de plein fouet une décharge paralysante qui les fit s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Fit remarquer Sheppard en retournant vers le générateur.

-Bah, avec cette tempête c'était...Commença Ford.

-Non ! On parlera de ça tout à l'heure. Le coupa le Major en se concentrant pour réactiver le générateur.

Une fois chose faite, Sheppard entraîna le reste du groupe pour leur expliquer ce qui ce passait dans la cité, ainsi que le plan que Mckay avait mit au point la sauver.

-Et c'est quoi comme genre de plan ? Demanda Carson légèrement inquiet.

-Le genre de plan à la Rodney Mckay et il va falloir faire avec ! Répondit Sheppard.

-Ça ne nous laisse qu'un endroit où aller. Conclu Ford.

-Oui, là où les Geniis seront également. Ajouta Teyla.

 _XXX_

 **Quelques minutes plus tard :**

Kolya était revenu dans la tour de contrôle avec les deux Atlantes, tous les trois trempés jusqu'aux os ! Dès qu'il avait réussi à activé la station kéraunique Mckay avait expliqué qu'ils devaient tous se regrouper dans la tour car elle serait le seul endroit de la cité qui ne serai pas frappé par la foudre.

Cependant quand il entra dans la salle Kolya vit tout de suite Isabeau qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme, bras croisés et la mine clairement hostile. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait oublié de rallumer sa radio depuis tout à l'heure, ne voulant pas entendre ce que sa Seconde avait à lui dire sur le moment. En montant les escaliers il remarqua également des éclats de verres répandu sur le sol et une vitre du bureau en moins. Ce détail le troubla, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant son absence.

Loin d'être intimidé cependant il s'approcha assez près de sa Seconde pour que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

-Tout le monde est ici ?

Les yeux d'Isabeau semblaient plus verts que d'ordinaire et incroyablement froids.

-Non, il manque Sora et les deux hommes qui ont appréhendés Sheppard.

-Vous avez attrapez Sheppard ?! S'exclama Kolya au comble de la surprise. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

-Je l'aurai fais volontiers mais votre radio semblait... _cassé_ !

Le Genii n'eut aucun mal à sentir le reproche sous ses paroles calculées. Il affronta son regard en colère, furieux même mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'expliquer.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment. Dit-il avec un mélange de fermeté et de douceur.

-Naturellement ! Cracha presque la jeune femme loin d'être apaisée. Au fait je pense que Sheppard a encore dû filer puisque que je n'ai aucune nouvelles de nos hommes, ni de Sora.

Non seulement déçu, Kolya fut également surprit du détachement avec lequel elle venait de lui lâcher cette information, comme si ça lui était égal. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle lui en voulait à ce point ?!

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé quelqu'un pour vérifier ?

-J'ai jugé que nous avions suffisamment eut de perte... Dit-elle usant encore d'un ton glacial et pleins de reproches.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus tant qu'elle lui serait aussi hostile il se détourna de sa Seconde et réactiva son bracelet et appela Sora.

« _Pour cette petite dinde, il sait allumer son bracelet !_ » Se moqua intérieurement Isabeau toujours rancunière.

-Sora où êtes-vous ?

Sa radio grésilla et une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure lui répondit.

* _Elle est ici Commandant !_ *

Kolya fronça les sourcils:-Qui ça ?

* _Teyla ! Elle deux autres ont rejoins le Major Sheppard_ * Expliqua Sora toujours en parlant très bas.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ! S'exclama Kolya en se faisant la réflexion que tout ses subordonnés devenaient indisciplinés et même fou. Revenez immédiatement !

* _Elle est encore hors de ma porté...avec de la patience..._ *

-Je vous ai donné un ordre ! Dit-il en haussant la voix.

* _Elle a laissé mourir mon père !_ *Rétorqua Sora d'un ton haineux.

« _Pauvre petite..._ » Pensa narquoisement Isabeau qui ne perdait rien de l'échange. A croire que la jeune fille n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit tantôt.

-La tempête s'abat sur nous, la cité n'est plus sécurisé ! Insista Kolya.

* _J'en ai rien à faire !_ * Lâcha Sora en oubliant tout respect vis à vis des ordres de son Commandant.

-Revenez ! S'exclama le Genii maintenant à bout de patience. Sora je vous donne ma parole, votre père sera vengé.

* _Par moi !_ * Acheva la jeune fille en articulant bien chaque mots puis elle coupa la communication.

Kolya resta un moment sans réaction, osant à peine croire que son élève venait de défier ses ordres et de couper court à la communication sans son accord. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous ?!

-Ce n'est pas très agréable n'est-ce pas ? Murmura alors une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il tourna la tête et constata qu'Isabeau était à côté de lui. Visiblement elle ne semblait pas surprise par ce qui venait de ce passer, certes elle l'avait déjà mis en garde contre le caractère frondeur de Sora mais il avait cru qu'elle s'assagirait avec le temps. Détestant d'entrée l'air de : '' _Je te l'avais bien dit !_ '' qu'elle abordait il retourna vers Mckay et Weir occupés à une console.

Isabeau ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir, une joie malsaine peut-être mais elle s'en moquait. Depuis le temps qu'elle disait que Sora était trop impulsive, elle venait de lui donner raison devant Kolya. Néanmoins elle se rendait bien compte que la jeune fille était en train de risqué sa vie pour une vengeance qui selon elle n'avait pas de raison d'être et ce malgré le fait qu'elle ai tenté de la raisonner.

« _Quelle Idiote !_ » Songea-t-elle encore, oh et puis tant pis pour elle aussi. Elle avait fait son choix.

Plus loin Weir murmurait à Mckay qu'ils devaient gagner du temps pour permettre à Sheppard de sortir des couloirs avant qu'il ne lève le bouclier.

-Bon alors Mckay ! Demanda impatiemment Kolya.

Le savant resta calme et réclama ''les codes'' d'Élisabeth, au début elle bafouilla un peu avant de comprendre qu'il faisait comme elle lui avait demandé, il gagnait du temps en lui demandant des codes dont il n'avait pas besoin. La tempête se déchaînait à l'extérieur et la foudre déchirait le ciel noir. Sentant que la situation devenait de plus en plus critique Kolya ordonna d'activer le bouclier immédiatement, Pour ajouter à la panique général Ladon les informa qu'une immense vague se rapprochait de la cité par l'ouest. Mckay ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et enclencha la procédure pour rediriger la foudre dans les corridors sauf qu'à son plus grand désespoir rien ne vint. Il réessaya encore et encore mais toujours rien.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème...

-Lequel ? Demanda Kolya fatigué que rien ne se passe comme prévu.

-Je vous avez prévenu que ce n'était pas gagné !

-Nous avons des inondations sur les embarcadères nord et ouest ! S'exclama Ladon en regardant l'écran qui représentait la cité.

Mckay secoua négativement la tête:- Peu importe ! Les conduits de la cité ne supporteront pas l'électricité brut.

-Il y a-t-il du courant dans le générateur du bouclier ? Demanda Weir avec un peu d'espoir.

-Oui mais trop peu. Répondit Mckay en pianotant frénétiquement sur son clavier. Ça ne sera pas suffisant.

-Vous avez dit que ça marcherai...Dit Kolya d'une voix tremblante de colère.

-Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquez mais je suis un homme extrêmement arrogant qui a tendance à croire que tous ses plans vont marcher ! Rétorqua Mckay irrité au pus haut point.

C'en était trop ! Le revers de la main du Genii trouva naturellement le chemin jusqu'au visage du savant et le percuta violemment, Kolya ne se priva pas non plus de le traiter d'imbécile. Ladon, lui, commençait à se dire que les gifles devenaient vraiment monnaie courante chez les Geniis.

-C'était vraiment loin de réussir ! Intervint Weir. Sinon pourquoi on aurait évacué la cité ? Nous avions toujours l'intention de programmer une adresse au cas où ça ne marcherai pas. Dans quelques minutes Atlantis va s'effondrer ! Vous pouvez partir et survivre ou sombrer avec la cité.

Pour Isabeau le choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Elle regrettait cependant qu'il est fallu mettre Kolya au pied du mur pour qu'il accepte de voir les choses en face. Car même si il mit le temps de répondre il ordonna finalement d'ouvrir la porte des étoiles et d'évacuer. Toutefois il ordonna également que l'on emmenâmes les deux Atlantes comme prisonniers de guerre ! Sur ce point Isabeau s'en fichait royalement puisque la seule chose qui l'intéressait était rentrer chez elle saine et sauve. Elle se mit immédiatement au travail et donna des directives pour activer les porte et emporter qu'ils avaient eu le temps de prendre. Cette folie prenait fin.

Kolya l'envoya la première à travers la porte des étoiles pour superviser ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Quand la jeune femme foula le sol de son monde, où régnait un couché de soleil chaud et bienfaisant elle se sentit soulagée bien qu'un poids demeurait encore dans sa poitrine.

Elle fut accueilli par plusieurs Geniis et elle leur expliqua rapidement ce qui c'était passé tout en surveillant ses compagnons qui traversaient la porte avec le matériels, eux aussi semblaient ravis de rentrer. La jeune femme échangea quelques mots Ladon, Daryl se contentait de hocher la tête, se mettant d'accord sur une soirée en hommage à leur ami Ahsim dont ils n'avaient même pas pu récupérer le corps. Puis brusquement les derniers soldats qui passèrent la porte le firent en courant, leurs armes chargés.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Isabeau intriguée.

-On s'est fait attaquer Seconde ! Lui répondit un des hommes qui venaient d'arriver. On n'a pas vu qui c'était, ils nous ont tiré dessus au moment où on partait.

Tout à coup un pur sentiment de peur lui noua les entrailles. Où était Kolya ?! Elle le chercha du regard mais ne le trouva nulle part. Ses yeux hagards se posèrent alors sur la porte et sans qu'elle y réfléchisse elle s'élança en avant dans l'intention évidente de le rejoindre. Mais elle fut brusquement arrêtée par deux bras puissants qui encerclaient sa taille.

-Non Isa ! S'écria Daryl qui parlait pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Ahsim.

-Lâche-moi il besoin de moi ! Cria La jeune femme en se débattant comme une lionne. Il faut aller l'aider, il est en danger !

-Non ! Déclara son ami en resserrant ses bras à tel point qu'il lui faisait mal. J'ai perdu un ami je ne te perdrait pas toi aussi !

En temps normal cette démonstration d'affection l'aurait sans doute touché en plein cœur mais là les mots de Daryl ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à l'esprit chaotique de la jeune femme. Elle ne pensait plus correctement, la seule pensée cohérente qu'elle avait était que l'homme qu'elle aimait risquait sa vie, qu'il avait besoin d'aide et qu'elle n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour le rejoindre. Et si il était en train de mourir ou si il était déjà mort ?! Cette simple pensée lui donna envie de pleurer et de hurler, toute la colère qu'elle avait ressentit contre lui fondit comme neige au soleil.

C'est à cet instant qu'un corps fut projeté de la porte des étoiles, retombant lourdement sur le sol. A cet vue Isabeau redoubla de violence pour se dégager de l'emprise de son ami mais il ne tarda pas à la relâcher volontairement quand la porte s'éteignit. La jeune femme couru en direction du corps toujours étendu sur le sol mais gémissait de douleur.

-Commandant ! S'écria la Genii en se jetant à terre à côté de lui.

C'était bien Kolya sauf que son visage était déformé tant il semblait souffrir, sa main se cramponnant contre son épaule gauche. La jeune femme agit tout de suite en bredouillant des paroles incohérentes tant elle était prise de panique. Elle ouvrit la veste de son commandant et elle cru défaillir quand du sang rouge et chaud lui macula les mains ! Machinalement elle prit un couteau et lui déchira sa chemise de toile noire et aperçu un trou sanguinolent entre son épaule et sa poitrine, visiblement une blessure par balle. Isabeau redressa la tête pour regarder autour d'elle et vit des hommes la regarder sans rien faire, les bras ballants.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Cria-t-elle furieuse et angoissée. Il a besoin de soins ! Allez chercher des secours bande d'incapables !

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Kolya, il avait les yeux grand ouvert mais ne semblait pas la voir. Il continuait à perdre du sang et Isabeau fit la seule chose qui lui vint l'esprit : elle plaqua fermement sa main sur la plaie pour l'empêcher de saigner davantage provoquant un cri de douleur chez Kolya. Intérieurement la jeune femme se maudissait de n'avoir pas été très attentive lors des explication sur les méthodes à suivre lors d'éventuelles blessures, étant trop persuadé que son Commandant bien-aimé était immortel. Elle posa son autre main sur sa joue pour qu'il puisse la regarder.

-Commandant...ça va aller...les secours arrivent. Dit-elle en ayant du mal à garder contenance, retenant à peine ses larmes d'inquiétudes.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais une faible lueur dans ses yeux lui confirma qu'il la reconnaissait.

-Tout va bien se passer. Continua-t-elle, sachant qu'il devait rester éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée des médecins, elle se pencha un peu plus sur lui pour qu'il soit seul à l'entendre. Ne me fais pas ça ! Je t'interdis, tu entends ?! S'il te plaît...je...je t'aime.

Elle se figea en se rendant compte des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer malgré elle d'une voix à peine audible. Juste deux petits mots qui lui était naturellement venu. Des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé nécessaire de lui dire en quatre ans de vie commune ! Lui non plus d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que les dire aurait été comme avouer une dépendance...et orgueilleux comme ils l'étaient aucun n'avait voulu se montrer vulnérable devant l'autre. Isabeau réalisait maintenant combien c'était stupide ! Les ancêtres étaient témoins que si elle le pouvait la jeune femme aurait volontiers prit cette balle à sa place, si seulement elle n'était partit sans se retourner.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on ne rende compte à quel point on aime quelqu'un que lorsqu'on risquait de le perdre. La leçon était bien trop amer.

Au fond de son cœur et malgré ses inquiétudes Isabeau savait que son Commandant vivrait ! Il faudrait bien plus qu'une balle dans l'épaule pour tuer un homme aussi coriace et déterminé. Elle serai là pour lui de tout façon, elle l'aiderai à se relever, bien qu'après cette mission désastreuse elle se doutait que des heures sombres les attendaient tous les deux...

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

Les beaux rêves sont faits comme ça  
Qui suis-je pour ne pas être de cet avis?  
Je voyage dans le monde et sur les sept mers  
Tout le monde cherche quelque chose

Certains d'entre eux veulent vous utiliser  
Certains d'entre eux veulent que vous les utilisiez  
Certains d'entre eux veulent vous maltraiter  
Certains d'entre eux veulent être maltraités

Les beaux rêves sont fait comme ça  
Qui suis-je pour ne pas être de cet avis?  
Je voyage dans le monde et sur les sept mers  
Tout le monde cherche quelque chose

Levez la tête  
Gardez la tête haute, bougez vous

 _Traduction de "Sweet Dreams (Eurythmics)"_

 **Alors ? Pitié dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez parce que j'y ai passé plusieurs jours et une bonne partie de la nuit !**

 **Non plus sérieusement, je suis assez contente de moi même si je dois avouer que c'est assez éprouvant de devoir passer en boucle l'épisode, sélectionner les passages que l'on garde, réinterpréter les scènes, prendre des libertés, etc... Mais voilà c'est fait.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés, perso j'ai apprécié de changer un peu de climat entre Kolya et Isa, montrer qu'elle est capable de penser toute seule et même de se mettre en colère contre lui.**

 **Bon je vais de ce pas aller prendre un café et vous souhaiter à tous une bonne journée et encore merci de me lire !**


	14. Retour difficile

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous poster ce nouveau chapitre qui bien que plus court que les deux précédant m'a donné beaucoup de mal, de plus j'avais une montagne de chose à faire du coup j'ai dû faire une pause.**

 **Mais voilà, le chapitre 14 !**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours, je pense notamment à Diama et à Dante (et également aux anonymes!)**

 _XXX_

De retour chez eux Isabeau veillait sur son Commandant encore endormi sur un lit d'hôpital, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais il était hors de danger maintenant. La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise à côté de lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui tenir la main, se moquant royalement d'être vue ainsi.

Elle était extrêmement fatiguée des deux nuits blanches qu'elle venait de passer mais pour rien au monde elle serait partit de l'hôpital, Ladon avait pourtant essayé de la convaincre d'aller se reposer un peu, rien n'y a fait.

Aujourd'hui le peuple Genii était en deuil d'une soixantaine de compatriotes et il allait bientôt falloir rendre des comptes...ce bon à rien de Cowen avait déjà demandé à voir le Commandant Kolya dès que ce dernier serait réveillé pour lui réclamer des explications même si tous les membres du commando avaient rédigé des rapports très détaillés sur ce qui s'était passé lors de cette fameuse nuit sur Atlantis.

Isabeau savait qu'elle et ses camarades ne seraient pas sanctionnés, après tout en bons soldats ils n'avaient qu'obéir aux ordres. Kolya serait donc seul à porter le blâme, même si la jeune femme se sentait toujours aussi coupable de n'avoir pas réussi à le raisonner. Elle y avait longuement pensé pendant qu'elle veillait sur lui, elle avait été trop douce...trop passive, elle aurait dû s'imposer davantage, être plus autoritaire, lui dire clairement qu'il se fourvoyait. Maintenant le résultat de son inaction était sous ses yeux. Kolya avait perdu connaissance pendant que les médecins le transportaient en salle de soins et n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis, c'était une peur nouvelle pour Isabeau, une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, celle de perdre un être cher. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de culpabilité mêlé de tristesse était insupportable ! Encore une fois elle essaya de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de son Commandant...pourquoi cette obstination ? Il avait été trop sûr de lui, songea-t-elle avec amertume, elle n'avait pas su le protéger de lui-même. La jeune femme espérait néanmoins que de par ses brillants états de services que Cowen ne soit pas trop dur avec lui...mais cet espoir était très mince.

« _Pff, ce lâche ne devait attendre que ça !_ » Se disait-t-elle, Kolya était bien plus apprécié au sein du peuple Genii que leur Leader Cowen, il avait ce charisme et cette assurance qui correspond à un chef digne de ce nom cependant il n'était pas infaillible lui non plus, ils venaient d'en avoir la preuve. Pourtant il en faudrait bien plus pour discrédité Kolya au yeux des Geniis, alors il n'était pas à exclure que Cowen cherche à lui administrer le coup de grâce. En suivant le fil de ses pensées Isabeau était plus décidée que jamais à le protéger ! À le soutenir ! Il allait avoir besoin d'elle.

Elle le sentit alors faiblement bouger sa main dans la sienne, reprenait-il conscience ? Il lui fallut au moins dix bonnes minutes avant de remuer lentement les paupières, instantanément Isabeau se releva de sa chaise pour se pencher au-dessus de lui en l'appelant doucement par son prénom.

– Acastus ? Acastus ? Tu m'entends ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se sentant soulagée de le voir revenir à lui.

Il cligna des yeux, gémissant à cause de son épaule bandée. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de se relever mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha gentiment, le rallongeant doucement sur le lit.

– Non, ne bouge pas. Murmura-t-elle en sentant des larmes de bonheur lui piquer les yeux. On t'a tiré une balle dans l'épaule, tu dois te reposer.

Émergeant lentement, Kolya mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que la jeune femme disait mais le simple fait de voir son visage doux et rayonnant de bonheur le rassura. Il examina ensuite du regard la pièce où il se trouvait et à en juger par le lit métallique et rudimentaire dans lequel il était couché ainsi que les draps blancs qui le couvrait il comprit qu'il était à l'hôpital. Les grands paravents blancs autour du lit leur accordait un peu d'intimité alors il leva lentement le bras droit pour atteindre la joue humide d'Isabeau. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et ferma brièvement les yeux pour apprécier ce geste tendre et embrassa ensuite paume de sa main avant de s'allonger contre lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

– Tu m'a fais si peur ! Soupira-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait ses bras l'encercler et une main bienveillante caresser ses cheveux.

– Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enroué et éteinte après un long moment de silence.

– Deux jours. Luis répondit simplement Isabeau qui s'était redressé pour soulager sa poitrine sûrement encore douloureuse.

Après un autre moment de silence elle se décida à lui demander se qui c'était passé sur Atlantis après son départ, le regard de Kolya qui auparavant était doux se voila en se remémorant les souvenirs de cette mission désastreuse. Il lui expliqua que peu de temps après qu'elle eut franchi la porte des étoiles lui-même et son groupe s'apprêtaient à la suivre avec le Docteur Weir et Mckay en otages quand des tireurs ennemis les avaient attaqué. L'un deux n'était pas vraiment plus vieux qu'Isabeau, avec les cheveux hirsute et noirs, il l'avait tenu en joug alors que le Genii s'était emparé du Docteur Weir en la maintenant fermement contre lui comme un bouclier alors qu'il reculait doucement vers la porte. L'Atlante qui était sans nul doute le fameux Major Sheppard lui avait plusieurs fois demandé de lâché Weir sans qu'il n'obéisse, alors il avait tiré et le gredin avait visé juste ! La balle avait traversé son épaule avec une telle force que le Commandant Genii avait instinctivement lâché sa prisonnière, tout son corps basculant en arrière jusqu'à retomber dans l'herbe de l'autre côté de la porte des étoiles.

Isabeau l'avait écouté gravement, bien qu'elle avait conscience que l'Atlante n'avait fait que défendre sa cité une rage froide se répandait dans tout son corps en songent à Ahsim (dont ils n'avaient même pas pu récupérer le corps, tout comme ceux de leur autres camarades) et maintenant elle apprenait que Sheppard avait bien failli abattre l'homme qu'elle aimait...l'outrage était à son comble.

– Cowen n'a pas demandé à me voir ? Demanda alors Kolya.

– Si...mais ne pense pas à ça maintenant ! Exigea-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demandait, elle caressa sa joue avec une extrême douceur tandis que ses yeux plongeaient dans les siens. Repose-toi d'abord, Cowen attendra.

Le mépris dans la voix de la jeune femme quand elle avait prononcé le nom de Cowen avait beaucoup surprit Kolya bien qu'il n'en avait rien montré. Oh il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas foi en leur Leader, qu'elle le désapprouvait ouvertement quand ils en venaient à parler de lui cependant jamais son mépris n'avait été aussi visible. Et dire que bientôt il allait devoir affronter cet homme de plus en plus mégalomane. Il eu soudainement envie de fermer à nouveau les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir, la honte dû à l'humiliation cuisante qu'il venait de subir était insupportable ! Sa seule consolation dans toute cette histoire était qu'Isabeau ne lui en voulait plus, qu'elle était toujours là à ses côtés, prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout de l'univers. Brusquement il sentit un profond sentiment de reconnaissance et de tendresse envers cette jeune femme qui envers et contre tout l'avait soutenue toutes ces années durant sans poser de questions, sans rien lui demander en retour.

– Merci d'être là...Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible.

Mais bien évidemment Isabeau l'avait entendu et sa tête s'était vivement redressée pour le fixer de ses grands yeux verts complètement incrédules, comme si il venait de dire quelque chose d'absurde. Cependant son regard redevint vite doux et il vit même ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'elle se blottissait à nouveau contre lui en lui rétorquant que c'était là qu'était sa place.

Malheureusement cet instant de tendresse suivant le soulagement n'avait pas duré. Très vite la réalité rattrapa les deux amants car dès qu'il eut la force de tenir debout Kolya fut mandater par Cowen qui n'était plus disposé à attendre davantage.

En tant que Seconde digne de ce nom Isabeau avait tenu à accompagner son Commandant à cet entretien qui allait sûrement être plus qu'éprouvant. C'était l'usage de toute façon, un second se devait de soutenir et d'assister son commandant dans toutes les épreuves, quand elle et ses camarades étaient plus jeunes ils plaisantaient beaucoup sur ce poste certes très honorifique mais contraignant jugeant que cet engagement était comme un contrat de mariage ! Quand elle y repensait Isabeau réalisait qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité à l'époque.

La jeune femme avait été soulagée que Cowen accepte sa présence, car d'ordinaire il n'était certainement pas l'homme le plus respectueux de l'étique Genii et il aurait très bien pu la congédier avant même qu'elle n'ait franchi la porte de son bureau.

Présentement leur Leader toisait Kolya d'une mine à la fois mécontente mais aussi avec une certaine suffisance qui hérissa le poil de la jeune femme...comme il devait être heureux de pouvoir lui reprocher une faute grave.

Il commença par faire l'énumération de tout les dégâts matériel et humain d'un ton dédaigneux. Kolya ne disait rien ou presque, se contentant la plupart du temps de hocher la tête en encaissant dignement la remontrance.

– Par votre faute plus de soixante de nos compatriotes sont morts ! Et Sora a été faite prisonnière. Tous ça pour quoi ? Notre dispositif de stockage de données wraith, un peu de matériel médical et quelques piètres munitions.

Isabeau dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui rétorquer qu'en un sens c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait obtenir de cette mission ! Malheureusement elle n'était pas en position de se révolter et son Commandant encore moins.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?! Il n'a jamais été question de prendre Atlantis.

– Après que nous ayons éliminés les deux seuls gardes il ne restait plus que trois personnes sur la cité, le Docteur Weir, Mckay et le Major Sheppard. Lui Expliqua posément Kolya malgré le fait qu'il se sentait atrocement humilié. Le Docteur Mckay m'avait informé qu'il y avait une chance de sauver Atlantis j'ai donc jugé plus profitable de l'aider dans sa tentative.

Cowen n'ajouta rien à ça dans un premier temps. Ce que venait de déclarer le Genii avait de cohérence mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas le cautionner. Il posa alors les yeux sur Isabeau qui était demeurée silencieuse.

– Et vous ! On m'a pourtant rabâché que vous étiez une femme de bon sens, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu ?

« _Ben voyons ! Maintenant il cherche à me démolir aussi..._ » Songea la jeune femme, le trouvant plus pathétique que jamais. Si il croyait qu'il suffisait de glisser une petite flatterie dans sa remarque sur son soi-disant bon sens pour qu'elle désapprouve Kolya il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Que faire ? Bien sûr elle était intervenu ! À plusieurs reprise même cependant elle devait faire très attention à ses mots car son Commandant était déjà dans une très fâcheuse posture.

– J'ai effectivement informé le Commandant des risques potentiels. Dit-elle avec un respect faux. Néanmoins je ne l'ai pas arrêté dans ses projets que je considérais certes comme dangereux mais réalisables...le Commandant Kolya à cru bien faire sans doute. Ajouta-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

– Je vous dispense de ce genre de commentaires Oujna ! La réprimanda alors cet homme odieux en réalisant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun soutiens de sa part. Quoiqu'il en soit les proches des _victimes_ exigent des réponses sur ce qui c'est passé, cette mission a été un vrai fiasco !

– D'un côté le Commandant vous avez avertit que ses élèves n'étaient pas prêt. Lâcha un peu abruptement Isabeau en sentant la colère l'envahir en comprenant qu'il comptait jeter tout le blâme sur Kolya.

Pourtant sa remarque insolente rendit Cowen aussi rouge que si il était resté trop longtemps au soleil. Kolya lui-même paru étonné par son audace bien qu'il ne disait toujours rien.

– Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis responsable des erreurs de votre Commandant ?! S'indigna le Leader Genii.

– Bien sûr que non monsieur. Assura-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin. Je ne fais que pointer du doigt un manque évident de communication entre nous tous. Et je déplore également ces pertes tragiques et inutiles, qu'en à Sora elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, si elle est encore sur Atlantis à cette heure c'est qu'elle l'a bien voulu !

Son ton plus que diplomate ne le calma qu'à demi. Cowen était toujours aussi outré, si bien que ses lèvres se contractèrent en un rictus railleur.

– Naturellement j'oubliais qu'avec vous tout ce que vous dit votre Commandant relève de la parole divine.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'être scandalisée ! « _Mais quel minable !_ » se criait-elle intérieurement. Comment osait-il prétendre qu'elle n'était pas capable de penser par elle-même ?! Non mais on croit rêver ! Il était surtout jaloux oui ! Qui donc de normalement constitué sur leur planète prêtait encore attention aux divagations de ce tyran alors que Kolya lui était de plus en plus apprécié des leurs.

– Je vois...alors mon crime à moi c'est d'avoir foi en mon chef hiérarchique ?! Rétorqua-t-elle en ayant beaucoup de mal à maîtriser l'énervement dans sa voix.

– Sortez Oujna. Lui ordonna soudainement Cowen en se rasseyant nonchalamment dans son fauteuil.

– Pardon ?!

– Dehors !

La Genii mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'on la congédiait comme un vulgaire sous-fifre, c'est donc en étant ouvertement outrée et non sans jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur à son Commandant, ce qui irrita grandement Cowen, qu'elle sortit à grandes enjambées du bureau sans un salut pour ce Leader tant méprisé.

Les minutes suivant le départ enragé de la jeune femme furent très lourdes, les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard jusqu'à ce que Cowen reprenne la parole.

– Vous l'avez bien dressé cette petite, Acastus. L'amusement et le dépit se mêlant dans sa voix. Je suis convaincu qu'elle se jetterait volontiers sous la main d'un wraith pour vous...vous n'avez jamais essayé d'en profiter ? Ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait entendu.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Kolya particulièrement méfiant.

– Les jolies femmes font perdre la tête au hommes les plus moraux. Lui Répondit Cowen comme si il voulait le pousser à la confidence. Et votre Seconde est fort attrayante et très dévouée.

Le sang du Genii se glaça dans ses veines, d'abord il l'avait accablé pendant une bonne demi-heure et maintenant il essayait d'user d'une sorte de camaraderie masculine pour lui soutirer des informations sur sa relation avec Isabeau ! Décidément il devait être vraiment désespérer au point de sous-entendre si ouvertement qu'il avait une liaison avec sa seconde. Oui c'était le cas mais ils avaient toujours étés très discrets, personnes n'en avait jamais rien su ou bien n'en avait pas la moindre preuves...si par malheur cela venait à s'ébruiter alors sa carrière serait brisé et ça ce salaud de Cowen le savait très bien !

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne sais pas qui de Oujna ou moi vous insultez le plus...Mentit-il en prenant un air profondément rebuté. Si '' _attrayante et dévouée_ '' soit-elle Oujna reste ma seconde ! Et je vous rappelle que j'ai largement l'âge d'être son père, comment pouvez-vous...

– Très bien, très bien ! L'arrêta Cowen avec impatience. Je plaisantais. Mais vous avez raison, soyons plus sérieux. Commandant Kolya en raison de vos brillants états de service vous subirez seulement une mise à pieds, je me réserve le droit de vous réintégrer quand je le jugerai bon. Il s'arrêta un instant sous le regard glacial du Genii et déglutit en se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Jusque là tachez...de vous faire oublier.

 _XXX_

 **Le soir même :**

Ce soir là Ladon avait invité Isabeau à se joindre avec lui et Daryl pour une sorte de veillée en hommage à leurs compagnons disparus mais surtout pour honorer la mémoire de leur ami commun, Ahsim.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Daryl qui les avait accueilli avec un sourire triste et une mine épouvantable. De toute évidence c'était lui le plus affecté des trois. Le jeune homme paraissait avoir vieilli prématurément depuis quelques jours et il les conduisit dans le salon où un certain nombre de bouteilles d'alcool les attendaient déjà, le mot d'ordre était très clair : **Soûlons-nous !**

Bien qu'ils ne buvaient pas d'ordinaire Ladon et Isabeau acceptèrent avec soulagement l'initiative de leur ami car ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne tiendraient pas toute la soirée sans un gros remontant et ils s'assirent à même le sol, chacun ayant sa bouteille respective.

– Comment va sa famille ? Demanda Ladon après un lourd moment de silence.

Les yeux bleus attristés de Daryl se voilèrent un instant avant qu'il ne lui réponde en soupirant.

– C'est pas la joie. Son père est inconsolable...Dit-il en buvant une longue gorgée d'alcool qui le fit grimacer. Je lui ai promis de venir l'aider à déménager les affaires d'Ahsim.

–Je peux venir aussi si tu veux ? Lui proposa Ladon.

– Non l'ami. Déclina Daryl avec un petit rictus reconnaissant. J'irai seul.

Par la suite ils jugèrent moins déprimant de se raconter des petites anecdotes sur leur ami , chacun avait leurs histoires. Ils rirent, pleurèrent beaucoup tout en buvant plus que de raison pour oublier l'espace d'un instant à quel point la réalité leur paraissait laide et injuste en ce moment. Du haut de leur 29 et 30 ans le trio ne parvenaient toujours pas à croire que la vie, « _Une belle garce !_ » selon Daryl, ait pu leur jouer un tour aussi cruel.

Très tard dans la nuit Ladon fut le premier à s'assoupir par terre. N'étant pas en état de le porter Isabeau se contenta de glisser un oreiller sous sa tête et de le couvrir d'une couverture puis c'est en titubant qu'elle alla rejoindre Daryl qui fumait silencieusement sur le balcon. Tous les deux ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à aller dormir, surtout en sachant que le lendemain ils réaliseraient au réveil que tous ça n'était pas un rêve ou en l'occurrence un cauchemar.

– Tu sais Isa, il m'arrive parfois d'avoir envie de lui parler d'un truc et d'allumer ma radio...et c'est là que je me rappelle qu'il est...qu'il est...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase tant le simple fait d'admettre que son ami n'était plus de ce monde lui était insupportable. La jeune femme le comprenait que trop bien, elle-même quand son père venait d'être emporté par les wraiths s'attendait toujours à le voir passer la porte de la maison. Elle fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et enlaça son ami qui ne résista pas. Elle accueilli sa douleur du mieux qu'elle le pu le laissant pleurer contre son épaule tandis qu'il la broyait presque contre lui entre ses bras forts. C'était si étrange de le voir ainsi...lui, Daryl, le meneur, le solide, le revêche et même un peu voyou, c'était lui en train de pleurer dans ses bras. Décidément leur petit monde volait en éclats !

– On était bien avant, hein ? Lui dit-il quand il l'eut enfin relâché. Tous ensemble...on avait vraiment la belle vie.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement. C'est vrai qu'elle avait le sentiment de se réveiller d'un long rêve tranquille, tout lui semblait maintenant plus dur, plus froid, comme les corps sans vie de leurs compagnons.

– Isa...je...j'aurai voulu te demander quelque chose. Déclara soudainement son ami d'une petite voix.

Sans vraiment réfléchir elle l'encouragea à continuer, malgré sa tête qui comment à tourner un peu.

– C'est pas facile mais...écoute ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, tu sais, Ahsim, malgré le fait qu'il était très distant avec toi ces dernières années il t'adorait ! Je crois qu'en fait il n'a simplement jamais digéré que tu sois partit.

Daryl n'aimait clairement pas cette conversation, Isabeau le sentait, néanmoins une force le poussait à continuer, il semblait très important pour lui de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il avait tût depuis trop longtemps.

– Ça me gène beaucoup de te demander ça, et je ne l'aurai pas fait en temps normal mais là...enfin...Ses yeux étaient hagards jusqu'à qu'il parvienne à trouver le courage de la regarder. Voilà ! Ça fait un bout de temps que j'y pensais et...je voudrais savoir...pour le Commandant Kolya et toi ?

Heureusement qu'il faisait noir à ce moment là dans la ville souterraine car sinon Daryl aurait pu voir son amie perdre toutes ses couleurs pour devenir aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Par les Ancêtres comment était-il arrivé à ce poser une telle question ?! Est-ce que d'autres que lui avaient remarqués quelques chose ?!

– Daryl, je...je...bafouilla-t-elle prise de panique, de plus sa langue était engourdie à cause de l'alcool et rendait sa diction encore plus difficile.

– Calme-toi Isa. La rassura le jeune homme qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle. C'est tout aussi dur pour moi de te le demander mais **il faut** de je le sache ! Quelque soit la réponse je ne parlerais jamais de cette conversation à personne, tu entends à personne ! Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, hoche simplement la tête...pour moi et pour Ahsim, s'il te plaît le doute c'est horrible.

Isabeau avala péniblement, se sentant au pied du mur. À aucun moment elle aurait cru devoir le dire à quelqu'un et surtout pas à un ami ! Cependant en voyant l'éclat de détresse dans ses yeux bleus elle comprit le courage que ça avait dû lui demander de lui poser cette question si personnelle. Ne se voyant pas lui mentir dans un moment pareil et sans doute n'était-elle plus en état de faire preuve de verve elle se mordit alors la lèvres et ferma brièvement les yeux alors qu'elle hocha affirmativement la tête d'un coup sec.

Pour une obscure raison il paru soulagé, comme si elle venait de lui retirer un poids des épaules puis il devint encore plus embarrassé en poussant un petit rire nerveux, détournant le regard sur la ville encore endormie. Isabeau eut elle-même le cœur moins lourd en ayant avoué cette relation secrète à un ami de confiance bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de mettre Kolya au courant, il s'affolerait complètement si il savait ! Cependant elle avait maintenant une autre raison de s'en faire.

– Et...d'autres personnes se posent ce genres de questions ?

– Pour être franc j'en sais trop rien. Avoua Daryl en la regardant à nouveau. Mais on avait déjà de gros soupçons, enfin ''on'' je veux dire nous, le groupe et puis quand je t'ai vu te jeter sur lui quand il a été blessé ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Mais quand même toi et le Commandant ! J'en reviens pas ! S'exclama-t-il un peu trop bruyamment au goût d'Isabeau qui le rappela à l'ordre. Oui oui désolé, en fait non je ne pense pas que les gens se pose vraiment **ce** genre de questions, c'est juste que ça se voit que vous avez une relation exclusive ! Ça a toujours été ainsi, tu es comme son ombre, par moment on pouvait même croire que vous partagiez les mêmes pensées, à tel point que vous nous faisiez peur parfois.

Elle écouta ses révélations avec stupeur, « _On croit connaître les gens et finalement..._ »

– Et ça fait combien de temps que vous...enfin ?

– Environs quatre ans. Lâcha-t-elle sans cérémonie.

– Ah seulement ! S'exclama son ami authentiquement surprit.

– Comment ça '' _Ah seulement_ '' ?! S'écria Isabeau scandalisée. Pour qui tu me prends ?! Que croyais-tu ?

Daryl se fondit immédiatement en excuses bien qu'il ricana un peu dans sa barbe.

– Ne le prends pas mal c'est juste que la première fois que j'ai entendu une rumeur à ce sujet tu devais avoir 15 ou 16 ans.

Isabeau leva les yeux aux ciel en entendant ça, sa mâchoire s'en décrochait presque: – Par les Ancêtres, les gens sont vraiment immondes !

– M'en parle pas !

– Mais toi ? Ça ne te choque pas ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander. J'aurai cru que tu me dirais que...

– Que quoi ? L'interrompit-il. Que je te jugerai ? Oui je trouve ça vraiment bizarre et rien que de t'imaginer lui et toi en pleine action ça me retourne l'estomac. Cette remarque lui valu un beau coup de poing dans l'épaule. Mais le cœur à ses raisons et si tu es heureuse comme ça dans ce cas je n'ai rien à dire.

Il eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que les mots sorte naturellement de la bouche de la jeune femme.

– Merci Daryl. Lui murmura-t-elle réellement touchée par ses dernières paroles. Merci infiniment !

Pour toutes réponses il la captura à nouveau entre ses bras avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme il aimait le faire tout en lui disant qu'elle était vraiment cinglée !

 _XXX_

 **Trois jours plus tard:**

En rentrant chez lui Kolya ne su pas vraiment si il était content ou non de voir Isabeau l'attendre sur les marches de l'entrée. Elle avait visiblement décidé de passer la nuit chez lui et le fait qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit signifiait sûrement qu'elle ne tolérait aucun refus. Malgré lui il avait sourit en la voyant ce que la jeune femme prit comme une invitation et elle le suivit à l'intérieur.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup au début, il lui avait platement expliquer qu'il était momentanément relevé de ses fonctions...et par extension elle aussi puisse que contrairement à ses amis Ladon et Daryl elle n'avait pas d'autres activité en dehors de son poste de Seconde. Bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse Kolya lui avait proposé de la faire affecter à une autre unité si elle souhaitait continuer à travailler et bien entendu Isabeau refusa en bloc !

Par la suite il la regarda leur faire un petit quelque chose à manger, en fait lui avait décliné en prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim mais trop tard la jeune femme était déjà lancée, il l'écouta rager sur Cowen, jurer, s'indigner, crier même. Mais honnêtement Kolya lui avait la tête ailleurs, n'arrivant pas à oublier la tentative de Cowen de percer dans son intimité.

Ses idées noires le poursuivirent jusque sur le divan où Isabeau le fit asseoir et dénuder son torse pour pouvoir nettoyer sa blessure encore vive. En la laissant docilement s'occuper de lui il s'enfonça encore plus dans les mauvaises pensées, se remémorant leur vie de couple plutôt atypique. Ce n'était pas comme si le bonheur avait été parfait depuis ces quatre dernières années, même si sa jeune amante partageait sa vision des choses il n'avait pu empêcher des questions s'imposer à lui... _devront-ils toujours se cacher ? Lui, voudrait-il et même pourrait-il un jour assumer d'officialiser leur relation ? Se voyait-il passer le reste de ses jours avec elle, lui qui autrefois n'avait jamais penser vivre autrement qu'en solitaire ?_ A bien des moments il avait craint d'être découvert et plusieurs fois il avait songé à redevenir raisonnable et mettre un terme à cette liaison dangereuse. Mais très vite il y renonçait, rien que de s'imager se lever et se coucher sans sentir la chaleur bienfaisante du corps d'Isabeau contre lui venait à bout de toute sa détermination. Ne plus la voir lui sourire, ne plus l'entendre lui parler avec cette accent passionné, ne plus jamais se sentir si exceptionnel quand elle posait ses beaux yeux verts plein d'adoration sur lui, non il ne pouvait décidément pas ce passer de ça !

La jeune femme soigna délicatement sa plaie, la balle avait complètement traversé son épaule donc il fallait désinfecter devant et dans le dos en prenant soin de ne pas trop toucher aux points de suture. Après ça elle entreprit de lui bander convenablement l'épaule en enroulant des bandes propres, se faisant elle dût se presser un peu contre lui et l'unique chemise qu'elle portait en plus d'un simple tanga remonta jusque en haut de ses cuisses sous le regard appréciateur du Genii.

– Jamais je n'ai été soigné par une infirmière aussi séduisante. Dit-il en la détaillant de haut en bas.

Isabeau eut un sourire en le traitant d'idiot puis elle continua son travail avec application. _Et elle ?_ Songea à nouveau Kolya... _Comment envisageait-elle leur relation dans l'avenir ?_ Il se surprit lui-même de n'avoir jamais pensé à le lui demander. Elle l'aimait ça il en était sûr et depuis très longtemps, mais plus il y réfléchissait plus il s'avouait que c'était réciproque contrairement au début de leur relation, ce fameux lendemain de soirée après avoir couché ensemble pour la première fois où à défaut d'en être amoureux il avait désiré la belle jeune femme qu'elle était devenu et c'était sentit flatté de son intérêt envers lui. Il se souvenait également très bien de la première fois qu'elle lui avait fait de l'effet, le soir dans le bunker quand ils avaient dû partager la même chambre et qu'il l'avait aidé à ouvrir la fermeture défectueuse de sa veste, son regard perdue à elle, la proximité indécente de son corps près du sien, sa propre angoisse après avoir brièvement éprouvé l'envie de la déshabiller un peu plus et avec le recul il était convaincu que si il avait mit son fantasme à exécution elle l'aurait laissé faire. Bien qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle à ce moment-là c'était avant tout son corps qu'il aimait mais maintenant... _maintenant il voulait tout !_

Cette mésaventure dans le bunker les avaient considérablement rapprochés c'était indéniable. Puis les années passant quoique lui-même incertain il avait sciemment et discrètement flirté avec elle jusqu'à les amener à leur situation présente. _Mais finirait-elle par s'en lasser un jour ? Bien qu'elle lui ai déjà dit que non, voudrait-elle des enfants dans quelques années ? Et si jamais elle rencontrait un autre homme ?! Plus jeune, plus séduisant, plus conforme, avec qui elle pourrait vivre une relation ''normale'', sans avoir à se cacher ?_ C'était de loin la question qu'il redoutait le plus ! Si par malheur ça arrivait...oh il n'osait même pas imaginer...il comprendrait bien sûr, mais de là se dire qu'il la laisserait partir dans les bras d'un autre sans rechigner serai mentir.

De son côté, ignorant complètement les sombres pensées de son compagnon, Isabeau de releva de la table basse où elle s'était assise et alla ranger le nécessaire médical qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour le soigner. Quand elle revint dans l'embrasure de la porte en face de lui elle remarqua enfin son expression tourmenté sur son visage.

– Acastus ? Ça ne va pas ?

Naturellement il nia tout en bloc.

– Approche. Lui demanda-t-il faiblement.

Elle ne le cru pas une seconde mais s'exécuta, il devait sans doute se faire du soucis à cause de sa mise à pied, à sa place elle elle hurlerait de rage à tout va ! La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au divan pourtant au moment où elle allait s'asseoir à côté de lui il la retenu en la saisissant doucement par les hanches. Elle lui jeta un regard vraiment soucieux maintenant, posant une main sur sa joue.

Il fit une légère pression sur ses hanches pour lui indiquer de s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Quand elle fut contre lui Kolya enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser rêveusement son dos. Bien qu'elle apprécia cette tendresse inattendu Isabeau n'en demeurait pas moins inquiète.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insista-t-elle en trouvant son comportement étrange.

– Ce n'est rien Isa. Murmura-t-il. Rien d'important.

Elle ne pu lui demander de s'expliquer car il releva la tête en déposant un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. Il ne la laisserait jamais partir ! Surtout pas pour un autre homme quel qu'il soit. Oui il aimait cette jeune femme incroyable. Pas dans le sens conventionnel c'est dire l'aimer assez pour vouloir le mariage, une belle maison, un travail, des enfants, non il n'avait jamais pensé à ce genre de choses...et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Il l'aimait...comme quand ils faisaient l'amour, où lorsqu'ils le faisaient il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, plus de problèmes. C'était comme si elle pouvait lire des ses pensées et lui dans les siennes, il n'avait qu'à la regarder dans les yeux et là il sombrait dans l'abandon le plus total.

– Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux on dirait...Constata Isabeau d'un ton taquin une fois qu'il eut relâché ses lèvres.

Elle savait que le Genii était tenace et qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'une simple balle dans l'épaule pour en venir à bout toutefois elle résista un peu quand il commença à ouvrir sa chemise avec une lenteur délibérément sensuelle, lui disant qu'elle craignait de lui faire mal ou que sa plaie ne saigne à nouveau si ils poursuivaient sur cette voie. Mais il ignora superbement ses protestations en l'embrassant encore, marmonnant contre sa bouche quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _Tu es à moi !_ ». La jeune femme se demanda vaguement qu'elle mouche venait de le piquer avant de finalement céder une fois de plus, sentant son propre désir l'emporter sur la raison.

Mais contrairement à leurs étreintes fiévreuses habituelles là Isabeau savait que ce serai différent, malgré ses avances téméraires elle le trouvait encore trop fragile pour mener la danse, lui-même en avait conscience et c'est donc très naturellement qu'ils décidèrent de rester dans cette position pour que Kolya fasse le moins d'effort possible.

N'ayant pas beaucoup de tissu sur elle la jeune femme en fut vite débarrassé par les mains avides mais tendres de son amant puis il perdit pied quand les mains audacieuses de la jeune femme descendirent vers le bas de son corps jusqu'à défaire d'une main experte la ceinture de son pantalon et glisser impudiquement dedans pour venir caresser son sexe déjà dur. Ce geste le fit bander encore plus, à tel point que s'en était douloureux et il la pressa davantage contre lui pourtant se faisant il ressentit une douleur cuisante dans son épaule le fit gémir et Isabeau s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle posa sur lui ses yeux verts inquiets, l'interrogeant du regard.

– Ne bouge pas, laisse-moi faire. Lui murmura-t-elle en le repoussant doucement contre le dossier du divan.

Elle le libéra ensuite du reste de ses vêtements et s'installa sur ses jambes, faisant très attention à ne pas trop s'appuyer contre lui, ses mains agrippèrent fermement le dossier du divan et elle l'embrassa langoureusement en descendant lentement sur son membre. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de contentement, savourant la sensation d'être l'un dans l'autre. Dans un premier temps Isabeau ne bougea pas, posant son front contre celui de son amant qui la couvait d'un œil en flamme !

Se sentant incapable d'attendre davantage Kolya lui saisi les hanches et l'incita à se mouvoir, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en elle. La jeune femme ondulait maintenant sur lui, soupirant bruyamment alors qu'elle roulait des hanches avec une telle langueur que s'en était à la fois terriblement bon et délicieusement insupportable, leur donnant l'impression de se consumer à petit feu.

La jeune femme n'avait pas imaginé faire l'amour avec lui si tôt après sa sortie de l'hôpital cependant elle appréciait la douceur de cette éteinte là, le puissant sentiment d'amour qui la prenait à la poitrine tandis qu'elle se perdait dans son regard, Kolya en oubliait même momentanément la douleur qui le lançait toujours et gémissait de plaisir à chaque mouvement de son amante, frissonnant sous ses caresses.

Malgré cet instant de sexe doux et intense il n'y eut pas ''explosion'', pas de cris, de souffle erratique, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Genii de jouir longuement en elle au bout d'un ultime coup de rein. Par réflexe Isabeau l'enlaça tendrement, respirant son parfum, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux brun remarquant ici et là quelques cheveux blancs.

Soudainement Kolya ouvrit les yeux, sortant de la plénitude dans laquelle il se trouvait quant il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur son cou. Il repoussa alors la jeune femme pour tenir son visage entre ses mains, écartant les boucles rousses qui étaient collées à ses joues humides.

– Pourquoi pleurs-tu ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Oui elle pleurait mais elle souriait timidement aussi. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, essuyant ses yeux avec un rire moqueur pour elle-même.

– Ce n'est rien, je repensais juste à...

– A quoi ? L'encouragea-t-il, sa curiosité piqué au vif.

– Tu...tu as des souvenirs de quand tu a traversé la porte ? Avant de t'évanouir ? Demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant sans pour autant savoir où elle voulait en venir.

– Pas vraiment...Avoua-t-il. Je me souviens juste d'être tombé en arrière et...et d'avoir entendu ta voix, rien d'autre.

Isabeau baissa brièvement les yeux, comme gêné, ce que Kolya trouva très étrange car depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble elle ne le faisait plus et été au contraire très franche.

– Ce jour là...et bien...je n'ai jamais eu autant peur...pas pour moi mais pour toi. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Je...j'ai réalisé à quel point tu tenais une place importante dans ma vie et...à quel point j'ai été stupide d'attendre que tu frôle la mort pour te dire que je t'aimais. Il eut un mouvement de recul en entendant ce dernier mot. Oui c'est ça que je t'ai dit avant que tu ne perde connaissance...je t'aime.

Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder en déclarant ça, lui était comme choqué, paralysé. Elle lui avait dit ça ? Et elle venait de le refaire ?! Oui il n'était pas idiot et savait très bien qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui autre que le simple désir physique mais de là l'admettre à voix haute c'était une autre histoire !

– Pourquoi tu ne l'avais jamais dit avant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tout aussi basse que la sienne.

– Je ne sais pas. Lui répondit-elle avec un autre petit rire dérisoire. Peut-être parce que j'avais peur que tu partes en courant si je te le disais ? Parce que nous n'en avions jamais parlés, parce que je craignais de trop t'en demander, parce que...

Isabeau s'arrêta en captant enfin son regard. Ses yeux sombres étaient si chargés d'intensité qu'elle en avait perdu ses mots. Le visage du Genii n'exprimait qu'une profonde réflexion. Elle eut peur qu'il ne panique vraiment suite à cet aveu mais passé le moment de stupeur il passa une main dans sa crinière rousse et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant avec ferveur.

Cette nuit là, Acastus Kolya s'endormit en ayant la certitude d'être l'homme le plus chanceux de Pégase !

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit c'est un peu court mais je me rattraperai avec le prochain chapitre, promis. J'espère au moins que ça vous a plût.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

 **Je ne m'étends pas trop car je suis très pressée. Du coup à bientôt ! Bises et merci de me suivre.**


End file.
